


Let me see you in a crown

by fckboyish



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), Billie Eilish x you
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, G!P, GP, Gay, GirlonGirl, Lesbian, Literate, Literature, Love, Pics, Romance, billie - Freeform, billie eilish - Freeform, girlxgirl, gp you, gxg, reader - Freeform, soft, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 174,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fckboyish/pseuds/fckboyish
Summary: This is (mostly) a love story i guess, between Billie Eilish and you, the reader because she's perfect. And because I never see that configuration, the reader is the one gp. Y/N corresponds to your name. This is a slow burn about friendship, love and life in general and I try to update weekly.Just give it a try and lmk what you think ;)This story is on Wattpad too (same title)
Relationships: Billie Eilish & You, Billie Eilish and you, Billie Eilish/Reader
Comments: 48
Kudos: 179





	1. A new start

Y/N took a big breath as she lifted up her wrist to look at her watch while walking with her big bag hatched onto her shoulder. She exhaled as she approached the exit where a large group of people were waiting for the flights' passengers to come out. Even tho Y/N was nervous to meet Maya for the first time, she was excited. It was her first time in the U.S and she was happy to be there, there was a particular mood that was welcoming in the airport as she slowed down to look around for the other girl.

The two of them had met online through Instagram and Tik Tok and had talked for several months through texts, phone calls and video calls. If Y/N was being honest, Maya had become one of her best friends. They laughed a lot with each other and had come to a state where they could tell everything to one an other and Y/N was glad she could trust her enough to tell her about herself without feeling insecure. When Maya was told about Y/N's « particularity » , she reacted so well and Y/N was thankful for that-

« Y/N ! » her thoughts about Maya were immediately cut off when her head turned with narrowed eyes in the direction of said girl who had a huge grin on her face.

Y/N barely had time to really recognize that it was really Maya before the girl jumped up in her arms with force, making them lightly spin around. All her limbs were tightly wrapped around her body as she let out a joyful scream. Instinctively, Y/N' arms around the other body as tightly as she closed her eyes with a big smile, her nerves immediately disappearing.

« I can't believe you're actually here ! » Maya joyfully let out, louder than she intended when after a good 30 seconds, she finally put her feet down again to look up at the other girl.

« And I can't either ! » the brunette replied chuckling while she shook her head a bit. She picked up her bag from the floor where it had fallen and a corner of her mouth lifted as she looked at Maya. That girl looked even better in real life and Y/N unconsciously checked out her whole figure, finishing with her face and her long brown hair. She had to admit Maya was a beautiful girl, plump lips, long legs and all.

« You're shorter than you look on video » she teased, knowing it would make the other react.

« Well you seem to be just as annoying » Maya replied with a roll of her eyes but still an amused smile playing on her lips as she turned around to start leading the way out, a laughing Y/N following right behind.

After a quick stop in the bathroom and getting back Y/N's suitcase, they both walked to Maya's parked car and put both big bags in the trunk. Y/N wasn't really the type to take her whole wardrobe to go on vacation but she was here to stay a year so she would be damned if she didn't bring on her best outfits to America and show off a little. Because Y/N did have style, not her own words.

Once seated, she took off her sweater, already feeling the heat of California warm up her whole body.

« Wow you got hella tats » Maya said impressed with a raised eyebrow as she started off the car.

« Oh..yeah I guess » Y/N shrugged with a small smile as she buckled up and sent a text message to her mom saying she was arrived safely and was with Maya. She then put it back in the pocket of her basic Adidas sweatpants, wanting to be comfortable for the long flight.

« I actually never saw that many when we Skyped, only the ones on your hands » Maya continued as she drove away from the parking after having paid for her ticket.

« And there's still a lot of things you don't know » Y/N answered with what she wanted to be a mysterious voice as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Maya only shook her head laughing and pulled on the highway with a small smile as she glanced over at her friend.

« Welcome to LA Y/n/n » she softly let out before focusing on the road ahead, her left elbow leaned against the edge of the driver window that was slightly open.

The other girl didn't reply but she didn't have to, her relaxed posture and small smile said it all as she watched the landscape through the window. The sun was lighting up half of her face, making her small freckles more apparent and her greenish eyes even lighter. The music on the radio was soft and she was relaxed, content to be there, with her best friend and excited inside for what was coming.

It was going to be great. This year was going to be great.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter, leave anything you want, even your number if you're a gi


	2. Welcome home

The drive to Maya's house was quite short and Y/N was thankful for that, otherwise she would have fallen asleep right there. She rubbed her tired eyes when the engine came to a stop in the hallway and suppressed a yawn when she looked over at the driver who had a smile on.

« We're heeeeere » Maya sing sung before they both got out and Y/N took out her luggage, waiting on the smaller girl before taking a step towards the house. It was beautiful and quite big but Y/N couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face because it was exactly like in the movies.

« Pretty cool uh? » Maya asked passing by her to open the door and lead the way to the living room. Y/N hummed and then whistled as she looked around at the room because it was nothing like she ever saw, this thing was huge. It was not too much tho and still beautiful. She was too distracted and curious to even react when the light brown haired girl took her suitcase with a grump to climb up the stairs.

« When you'll stop drooling over our place, maybe you can give me a hug ? » the smirking voice startled Y/N a bit but she smiled and rolled her eyes when she turned to see where it was coming from. The Mexican girl was biting her lip with her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the door frame between the living room and the kitchen.

« Almost forgot you lived here too » Y/N slowly made her way to her as the other girl huffed meeting her halfway and slapped her chest. It only enticed a small chuckle to leave Y/N's throat but both girls slowly embraced each other naturally.

« Welcome home, asshole » she felt Leah smile against her neck and she couldn't help her own when she heard the word home being pronounced like that . She felt welcomed already and when Leah pulled back to look at her she nodded once.

« Thank you, Leah » she chuckled when the other girl rolled her eyes.

« Yeah don't go all soft on me now Y/L/N, I know you're better than that » she turned around to the fridge and took out three beer bottles and opened them. Leah was Maya's roommate and was almost as close to Y/N, always being there when they would call or Skype. The girl was always the bold and snarky type but Y/N has always liked that about her, she was not scared to be frank even tho deep down, she had a sweet soul. Y/N and her were quite the same in that personality trait and they had a good bond too.

When Maya came back, all three of them sat down on the couch, some snacks displayed on the small table, beer in hand as they cheered to their collocation for the upcoming year.

« Ew, what is this ? » Y/N asked after the first sip with disgust all over her face making the other girls laugh and that made her chuckled lightly as well.

« For real tho » she shook her head putting the bottle right back down.

« Should have brought some real beer with you if you don't like this one honey » Leah teased over the rim of her bottle as Maya agreed and Y/N only rolled her eyes taking a hand of chips.

The rest of the evening went by smoothly, the three friends talking about small things like how the flight went, how Y/N's departure was and then more practical things like how the year was going to go with the first year of college and work, the events they should really not missed and the program of a typical week for each of them.

It was only 6.00 pm but the exhaustion of the travel started to catch up with Y/N and she kept yawning or rubbing her eyes.

« Okay, you're obviously too tired to do anything tonight but tomorrow, there's a party at one of my friend's and you're coming » Maya got up pulling on Y/N's hand to make her stand too. It was not a question but more of a statement and Y/N knew better than to argue with the latina when she decided something so she only rolled her eyes.

« Well guess it could be fun to see how y'all Americans party » she shrugged grabbing her bag from the hallway where she left it earlier. She then was pulled in a quick but tight hug by Leah. And before she could, even comment, she was hit gently in the back of her head.

« Hey ! Wh- »

« I know you were just gonna make some smartass comment » the girl only deadpanned shrugging as she sat back down.

Y/N only narrowed her eyes at her rubbing her head as she took a step forward to go upstairs.

« Did you see that ? » she asked an amused Maya when she passed by her and was pushed a little forward with a sigh.

Maya showed the taller girl the spare room of the house where she already put the suitcase. It was pretty and clean and even had a bathroom attached to it. Y/N put her bag down on the large bed and looked around listening to everything Maya said and showed her.

« I swear y'all mamas rich » the European spoke making Maya chuckle and shake her head as she brought her down in a small hug.

« We're glad to have you here » she said softly smiling and kissed her cheek « make yourself home ».

Y/N thanked the girl again as she looked at her walking backwards with a small dance. She laughed shaking her head until Maya closed the door. The brunette took her time to arrange her clothes neatly in the empty closet and put her stuff like she was used to in her new bedroom.

After a much needed shower that had her feeling fresh and smell good, Y/N dressed in some pyjamas that actually consisted in only some plaid boxers and a shirt. Once her hair was done, she sighed contently letting her body fall backward on the bed. 

Y/N scrolled for a few minutes through Instagram, smiling to herself when she came across her friend's pic. She sighed contently as she turned off her phone, put the charger in and laid down comfortably under the covers.

**bbymaya**

**bbymaya** she's finally here bitcheeeeeees #airportbathroomselfie 

Liked by **leahtor** and **658 others**

view all comments

 **cam.tag** damn she hottttt 🥵

 **adam.rey** better bring her tomorrow ! 

The second her head hit the soft pillow, Y/N fell asleep, her mind empty and her smile full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, hoped you liked it ;)


	3. That city, man

« _Y/NNNNNN_ » she heard her name being called in the distance but her mind was still too asleep to do anything about it.

It's only when the constant giggles became too loud that one of her eyelid slowly went up.

« What the fuck ? » The flashlight right into her face made her sit up in an instant, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to distinguish the people behind the phone who were still giggling like idiots.

 _Y/N_ rubbed her eyes and her beating heart calmed down a little when she remembered where she was.

« Good morning sunshine ! » Maya laughed as she opened wide the curtains, making the tanned girl groan as she tried to move away the filming phone with her hand while Leah was still giggling like crazy.

« What are y'all up to ? » _Y/N_ let out with a croaked voice, sliding out of bed like she could, throwing the sheets away as she stood up, losing her balance a little as she moved to the bathroom.

« Wow, okay that voice was hot » could be heard on the video before it was cut off to let Leah follow _Y/N_ in the bathroom just in time to see her face change from confused to exasperated. That just made the girl laugh harder as she jumped a little from side to side on her spot, glad with their joke.

« Fuck y'all » _Y/N_ deadpanned looking at her face then at the two girls in the mirror now giggling in the door frame of the bathroom. 

« You're so childish » she shook her head but couldn't help the amused smile that tugged at her lips. Her whole face was covered in permanent black marker, a mustache, a beard and even an uni brow had appeared.

« It's just a welcoming joke » Maya said shrugging as she took a step back. 

« Plus you've slept enough » she added turning around and moving her hair to the side in a swift motion. Such a drama queen that one.

« So shave and come downstairs baby boy » Leah smirked and that made Y _/N_ roll her eyes.

« Get out before I commit a crime in a country that's not mine » she warned her with narrowed eyes and even tho all Leah wanted to do was laugh at how serious _Y/N_ was with that dumb face, she knew the girl could be intimidating. So with one last pic, she ran off laughing out the room.

 _Y/N_ sighed and closed the bathroom's door, finally able to undress and wash up her face. Everything hadn't come off but her face was already red from the rubbing so she decided against trying too hard and just let her skin like that with a roll of her eyes. She took a really quick shower as she was still freshen up from last night and only put on her clothes and some Axe deodorant. She also tried to fix her hair.

Lost cause. Her dark brown curls were always messy, no matter what she tried to do to tame them but most girls said it was charming to them so _Y/N_ shrugged hoping it didn't bother American girls either.

She was not here to find a girlfriend of course but she was still here for a complete year so if something was going to happen with someone, she would allow herself to let it happen without hard feelings. She just wanted to have a good time without too much thoughts.

When she was sure she put the right amount of accessories on her hands, neck and wrists, _Y/N_ nodded once at herself and jogged downstairs to find the girls in the kitchen, having somewhat of a brunch. Both their heads turned at the same time and both of them approved of their friend's looks by a smirk and a whistle for one and a quick motion of her hand to ventilate herself for the other.

 _Y/N_ rolled her eyes at their antics but still smiled as she took a seat at the kitchen table.

« Going somewhere already _Y/L/N_ ? » Leah asked wiggling her eyebrows suggestively and offered her a plate with some pancakes.

« Don't you know that a gentleman should be dressed in any occasion? » the taller girl asked her with a satisfied smirk, earning an eye roll from Leah and a small snicker from Maya. _Y/N_ hummed as she took a bite of her pancakes, both of her friends looking with a small smile on their face.

« Are y'all going to stare at me all day ? Because you already have a video of me and that lasts longer » she teased both of them and she thought she saw a hint of red tainting Maya's cheeks but she quickly left it aside as Leah hit her arm.

«Ow ! » she groaned rubbing her arm up and down.

« Asshole » Leah mumbled as she got up to clear the table, a chuckling _Y/N_ and Maya following to help her. As they put the stuff in the dishwasher, Maya spoke up.

« So _Y/N,_ we thought about what we could do in this find day that is Saturday where we don't have to do anything » she emphasized the last word turning over to look at her foreign friend.

« What about we show you around the city and give you a little tour of what you're not allowed to miss in LA ? » she asked hopefully with a raised eyebrow.

« Sounds pretty good to me ! » _Y/N_ answered truthfully, already excited to discover the city she had only seen in movies. The two others cheered a little as they went up to put the last bit of make up so they'd be ready.

Once everyone was done, they walked out and Leah led the way through the streets. Being only a few minutes by foot away from the center of the city, the beach and the most interesting things, _Y/N_ was walking with a smile on her face as her eyes looked everywhere around. Leah made comments every now and then and Maya added some things when she felt the need to, showing off their favorite places.

Everything was huge and beautiful, from the buildings to the mountains and finally the beach and the ocean. Hell even the air smelled nice and the weather was just perfect. _Y/N_ couldn't ask for a better day, even when her friends mocked her for being so awestruck.

They ended up taking a trail to climb up a huge rock to have a gorgeous view on the ocean. The three of them large were looking ahead, a content smile on their face. _Y/N_ looked down at Leah's head resting on her shoulder and then over at Maya that looked at their interaction with a knowing smile on her lips.

 _Y/N_ raised up an eyebrow in question but the other girl quickly shook off her head with a dismissive gesture of her hand. Y _/N_ didn't comment and only wrapped her arm loosely around the girl's shoulders, smiling when she leaned into her after a moment and just relaxed to enjoy the moment.

« Okay ! Enough of that romantic movie shit » Leah exclaimed after a few minutes, getting up. Of course she had to ruin the moment. _Y/N_ rolled her eyes with a small smile but got up anyway, easily helping maya up with her hand in the process.

« Jeez you got some muscles _Y/L/N_ » she said, her eyes a bit wider than usual as she dusted off her jeans.

« Only thanks to rugby baby » _Y/N_ winked with a smirk, finally getting her usual confidence back when it came to sweet talks.

« Yeah yeah we get it » Leah interrupted shoving the taller girl forward « stop showing off and walk us home, we need to get ready for the party » she continued as she walked off.

 _Y/N_ groaned, her head falling backwards as she started to walk. 

« Can't we just take a nap instead ? All that Leah talking got me tired » she dodged a slap of said girl just after finishing her sentence. She chuckled as she jogged off in the sand, easily leaving the chasing girl behind.

« Rugby skills again ! » _Y/N_ threw over her shoulder with a laugh when Leah tried to get her with her shoe, missing her head of a few inches.

« Shut up you big baby » Maya came in at the rescue as she tugged on the green eyed girl's arm and pulled her to the pavements with a laugh.

Finally, after several minutes of walking, they all got home together without an other hit.

« In an hour, everyone's ready downstairs ! » Maya shouted in the air as she ran upstairs.

« Why do y'all need so much time to get ready ? » Y/N huffed, talking to no one in particular, knowing she wouldn't change her outfit and not understanding why her friends would. They looked good already.

« Do you think it only takes five minutes to get this bad bitch look ? » Leah's voice made the European girl jump a bit as she sighed and watched the other girl smirk and flip her shorter hair, eventually walking up the stairs.

« For fuck sake you gotta stop coming behind me like that ! » _Y/N_ grumbled scowling at her.

Leah bit her lip looking down at her from upstairs through hooded eyes.

« Only if YOU come behind me... » she trailed off and walked away, laughing out loud when _Y/N_ 's face visibly became red and her eyes widened.

The girl had to shake her head to get her thoughts right again and she flopped down in the couch, relaxing back as she pulled out her phone. She called her mom for a while, telling her about everything that happened already and how life was here for the moment. Then, she went on the social medias, scrolling a bit to answer all her friends and discuss a bit.

She posted a picture she took earlier on their trail and let her head fall back on the head of the couch, closing her eyes for a minute.

**Y/N**

Liked by **leahtor, bbymaya** and **357 others**

 **Y/N** *insert corny line about who's the prettiest between **@bbymaya** and the view*

see all 46 comments 

**leahtor** you are disgusting

**Y/N** you just jealous 

**mathias.schoen** oof! pour des raisons scientifiques, j'ai besoin de son numéro

Y/N rolled her eyes at some of the comments and after an hour quickly passed because of her phone, the two friends were ready. Well, at least they're on time. _Y/N_ put a bit of cologne on her neck, sprayed some deodorant on and got up, all ready as she looked at her watch, then up the girls who were looking at her with a mix of surprise and confusion.

« What ? » she asked them looking down at herself for any stains.

« You for real took five seconds for something we needed an hour for » Maya said as she shook her head with a giggle « Incredible ».

« At least you smell good » Leah shrugged taking her keys from the kitchen counter.

« At least you both look beautiful » _Y/N_ shrugged repeating her words and making both of them blush a little as they thanked her. That made the brunette quite proud and she puffed her chest a bit with a smirk.

« Stop that right now » Leah warned with a lifted finger so that's what Y/N did, not wanting to get hit again.

« Okay bitches let's gooooo » Maya shouted lifting her arms in the air. 

« The quicker we get there the quicker I have a drink in my hand » she said opening the door making _Y/N_ chuckle.

They all gathered in the backseat of the Uber , chatting as they got excited the closer they arrived to the party house. Hell even _Y/N_ was hyped now.

« Oh my God ! » Maya shouted, making the two others looked at her like she had grew two heads.

« Look who's going to be there » she said excitedly showing her phone screen to Maya and hiding it from _Y/N_.

The latest frowned trying to look but her roommates were giggling keeping the phone away from her view.

« Oh come on what is it again ? » _Y/N_ sighed and crossed her arms over her chest looking out the window.

« Awww no don't pout baby » Leah snickered reaching over to gently pinch her cheek before it was swatted away. « You'll see soon who it is... I'm sure she'll like your style » she gave the girl a once over with a smirk.

Who was that now ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so tell me what you think


	4. Wild (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally meeting you know who

Stepping out of the car, Y/N could only stare at the huge house in front of her. Her mouth slightly opened, she could already feel the vibrations of the music blasting inside the building through her body. It's only when she heard a small giggle and felt Maya's arm hooking onto her elbow that she finally took her eyes off the mansion.

« Pretty lit uh ? » asked Leah with a small knowing smile before starting to lead the way to the side of the house to go directly in the backyard, Maya following as she dragged the taller girl along. As she looked around, Y/N remarked that there were a lot of people outside. It wasn't the hottest since it was late but the weather was still good enough to be outside with just a sweater. Y/N loved and thanked summer for that. Small groups were chatting with a drink in hand or smoking and a larger group was gathered around a table to play what seemed to be a game of beer pong.

A smile spread across Y/N's face when she realized they came to a stop somehow and she thought about how crazy this all was. She was so grateful for where she was and with who even if it was only the second day and even if she wouldn't admit it to neither of her friends.

« How cute » Leah half mocked her dumbstruck look and that made her roll her eyes and swat the hand that had reached for her face away.

« Stop it » Y/N warned with a bored expression and her eyebrows shot up when she heard some high screams and a deeper and shorter shout as a small group of people came excitedly waving with big smiles their way.

It was all a big mess of hugs, excited chattering and jumps between the new persons and Maya and Leah. Y/N couldn't help but chuckle at their antics and how she was included in the hype up, even if she had no idea who it was.

Finally, one of the girl with dirty blondish hair and what seemes to be – Y/N couldn't really tell as it was quite dark outside – light eyes interacted with her.

« Oh my God hi ! » she spoke up with a little giggle as she quickly hugged Y/N. The lattest wasn't really used to physical interaction with strangers so she hesitated a moment to reciprocate the hug but she didn't even have time to do so before a guy pulled her in with one arm.

« Hey ! » he said with joy, a small sound of surprise escaping Y/N's lips before she was again let go of. Right after, once again, a second boy greeted her with a hug and a pat on the back.

Finally, a last girl came from behind them all shaking her head. They were all laughing at Y/N's wide eyes and expression that clearly said 'I don't know what just happened'.

« I'm sorry about them » the black girl, much calmer but still amused said with an extended hand.

«They don't know how to behave » she rolled her eyes throwing a glance at the group « I'm Cameron, you can call me Cam » she smiled. « Make yourself home » she gestured arund the house and party. So she was the owner of that beautiful mansion, lucky.

« Finally, a civilized person » Y/N said with an exaggerated sigh that made the others chuckle as she shook the girl's hand with a gentle smile.

« Y/N, it's nice to meet you » she let go of the other girl's hand and looked at the rest of them.

« All of you I mean » she nodded with a small nervous chuckle, really not knowing how to act.

« Sorry if we scared you we were just excited to meet you » the taller guy, with light brown short hair told Y/N.

« I'm Cole » he introduced himself with what he thought to be a charming smile that made Y/N frown.

« Don't try, you don't stand a chance » the first blonde girl said with a roll of her eyes as she slapped his chest with the back of her hand to make him take a step back.

« Maddie is the name » she smiled so big Y/N thought her jaw was going to dislocate but she liked the energy. She was about to answer when Cole spoke up again, a little pout on his lips as he felt lightly offended.

« Wh- why ? » he complained with narrowed eyes « am I that ugly ? » he looked at himself, half serious and half joking Y/N believed and that only made her laugh. Everyone followed and apparently only Cole didn't get what was so funny about the situation.

« You're so oblivious I swear » Cameron shook her head and bit her lip glancing over at Y/N who only nodded with a small smile. From the eyes of Cole, he still didn't get it.

« She's gay dumbass » the last guy that didn't introduce himself yet stepped forward looking with amusement at Y/N when Cole's eyes shot open wide.

« Like the eyebrow slit and the general posture wasn't enough » he said making the group laugh lightly except Cole who was still upset.

« I'm Adam by the way, Cameron's brother » the nice black boy added with a smile. Y/N nodded and glanced at Cole who looked like he was about to throw a tantrum.

« You okay man ? » she asked him with a small chuckle. He only sighed and threw his head back.

« First Maya, then Leah and now you ? » he shook his head as Y/N noted the new piece of info « all the pretty girls are gay » he said under his breath as he started to walk to the opened bay window.

« I need a drink » Cole stated looking back at his friends. « Beer for everyone ? » he asked rising an eyebrow and nodded when he received only positive answers. Adam followed him inside, stating how he was scared that Cole would spill all of their drinks if he didn't help.

That left the five girls to themselves outside and Y/N, even if confident was still a bit nervous, now having four new persons around her. But she knew it wouldn't be too difficult to adjust to them since they had the same energy as Maya and Leah. Plus they seemed pretty easy going and Y/N was thankful she didn't have bad vibes from one of them.

They talked animatedly with each other, including Y/N in the conversation nicely before they decided to move to the beer pong table to start the night just right off.

Y/N already smirked at the idea that she was going to destroy everyone at it. She was good at alcohol games, thanks to her Belgian ass. Once the game from before ended and the boys came back with a beer for each of them, they split into two teams they thought would be equal but they was a person missing.

« Anyone wanna pl- » Maya's loud question was quickly cut off by a voice in the crowd around.

« I'll play with you losers » the girl the voice belonged to stepped forward the group and upon seeing her, Y/N's mouth opened in an instant.

« What the... » she whispered mostly to herself with wide eyed as Billie fucking Eilish made her way towards their group. Y/N wanted to pinch herself right there to make sure she wasn't dreaming but no, now that the singer was closer and hugging Leah, there was no doubt anymore. Y/N's heart was beating so fast, she had to force herself to let out a big breath she didn't know she was holding. The other people didn't seem to find it so crazy, only one or two whispering/yelling around the table about who it was.

« Finally you bless us with your presence » Leah teased as Billie greeted the other friends with a guilty smile.

« I knooow » she sighed shaking her head « tour was fucking eratic but I'm here now » she added with half a shrug before she turned to Y/N with a small frown.

« And that's the girl I saw on your insta right ? » she was facing the Belgian girl now, her big blue eyes scanning her face as she lifted her hand up.

« Billie » she introduced herself and the only thing Y/N wanted to say was that she knew, of course but she was still in shock and that's only when Maya nudged her gently with her elbow that she finally reacted.

« I'm so sorry » she let out nervous chuckle and took the offered hand with a slightly shaking one « I'm Y/N, it's nice to meet you, I love your music ».

Wow Y/N, really ? Way to play it cool

That only made the black and green haired girl snort with half an amused smile. In that moment, Y/N wanted to punch herself. And Leah and Maya for not warning her, especially since they supported that proud grin on their face.

The teams being now fair, the group split in two again ; Cameron, Billie, Maya and Cole on one side of the table and Y/N, Leah, Adam and Maddie at the opposite. Well, this night was going to be even more interesting.

Y/N closed her eyes taking a deep breath and she downed her beer in one go to calm down a bit. When finally her breathing was even and her hands steady, she rolled her shoulders and turned around to face the game again, the last cups being filled with beer.

« We need to talk at one point bitch » Y/N whispered in Leah's ear as she stood up by her side with narrowed eyes.

« Surpriiiise » the other girl only snickered with an innocent look and a shrug that made Y/N roll her eyes and grab the ping pong ball that was handed to her.

« Honours to the foreign girl » Cole just finished his sentence that the ball was already on their far back right cup. His head whipped up to see a smirking Y/N with arms crossed and a satisfied smirk in place. Okay, her confidence was back.

Her teammates congratulated her with some back pats as they laughed at the easiness she had to make the shot.

« Damn, it's on » the opposite team glared playfully at them as Adam downed his drink, all making threatening signs or stretching their neck and wrists. Y/N chuckled even more when Adam missed his shot. The game went on with Maddie's turn and on.

Y/N would be lying if she said she didn't throw glances at Billie from time to time. Of course, she appreciated her as the singer who made good songs she liked but it was so different right now. They were just teenagers enjoying themselves at a party with a bunch of friends and even tho it was quite weird when she thought about it, it was really welcomed. It had been a long time since Y/N had such a good time, everyone was laughing with each other, throwing jokes here and there.

Billie was nothing like she expected but once again, she didn't know her except through the interviews and she was different. A good different.

They have been playing for a small hour now, having filled the cups once more for a second game. The couple of people around enjoying watching them as much as them playing. Y/N had to admit they had a really good mechanic and they all fit perfectly with each other, including herself.

She loved being with them and their dynamic was just so natural it seemed like they've known each other since a long time.

Once again, Billie caught the brunette looking at her. Y/N quickly looked away clearing her throat and mentally slapping herself. But when she looked up, Billie was just looking back at her with a small amused smile and her head tipping slightly to the side. They kept looking at each other with eyelids lightly heavy from the drinking, their face relaxed but a small frown there as they were concentrated on each other's features.

« This last one is for you Y/N/N » came out a lightly slurred voice to her right. She finally took her eyes off the blue eyed girl to take the ball Adam gave her. She concentrated a few seconds on the last cup in front of her and threw it on the table before it bounced right in the cup.

Loud cheers errupted from her team and the people gathered around as Y/N lifted her arms up in the air laughing.

« Boom ! » she exclaimed with a wink as a pouting Cameron downed her drink with a small grimace.

Y/N felt like the group of friends were already pretty tipsy, the way they talked and walked inside all together giving it away. Y/N stayed behind as she watched them with a small smile, her head feeling light as she looked around at the view. Her body was warm from the alcohol but she didn't feel it in her system totally yet, having a higher tolerance than them.

« Where are you from ? » a now known voice came from behind her. She smiled gently turning around to see Billie come out the house to join her with two cups in her hands. She handed one to Y/N and leaned against the wall on her shoulder, maybe for balance.

« Belgium » the brunette answered taking the drink with a thankful nod and made herself comfortable too against the wall.

« So that's where that accent is from » she smiled lightly into her cup as she took a sip and laid the side of her head on the wall.

« Maybe, I can't really hear it when I speak » Y/N chuckled a bit glancing down at the ground then back up at Billie who was still looking at her. In that moment, she felt a bit vulnerable under the girl's gaze that didn't seem to waver.

« Is it French ? » she asked rising an interested eyebrow and hugging herself.

« It is actually, nice one » Y/N nodded with her signature charming half smile. She never realized when she did it but unfortunately, her friends did. She let her eyes trail over Billie's figure who seemed to be uncomfortable and stepped towards the window, opening it with one hand.

« Let's go inside, you're gonna get sick » she stepped to the side to let the other girl go first .

« Okay, mom » Billie only rolled her eyes with an amused smile but stepped inside anyway, her cup in front of her mouth and one arm still hugging her own waist. Y/N followed suit with an eye roll of her own making Billie let out a soft giggle when she passed her. The sound surprised the taller girl a bit but she liked it, so much that she wanted to hear it again.

They joined their friends who were all dancing to the loud music in the large living room, large smiles on their face as they screamed the lyrics of the song and moved their body to the rythm. Y/N smiled as they gestured for them to get closer and dance with them. The dim lights and colored neons set a particular atmosphere to the room, their minds clouded by alcohol and the vibes of the music that made their bodies move in sync. Y/N loved it all, she didn't think about anything else than living in that moment.

The songs became slower, with more bass and her heart thumped with the music. She downed her drink and smiled with the girls as their hips moved with the music, some arm thrown over Y/N's neck to dance with her from time to time.

Billie was now in front of her dancing and even tho she was at a reasonable distance from Y/N it felt almost intimate, their eyes once again never leaving each other and in that moment, the world around them gone. Maybe it was the alcohol but Y/N was surprised she could even hold the gaze of the girl in front of her without blushing. Her mind didn't even register she was speaking before Billie was frowning and shaking her head mouthing a what while pointing to her ear.

Before she could even process her own brain, Y/N was leaning down to be to her level and speak in her ear, her lips almost grazing the singer's skin.

« You're beautiful » came out the low words almost on accident before Y/N leaned back and she swore she saw Billie shiver but she didn't think too much about it when the other's cheeks reddened and she bit her lip to keep herself from smiling. The singer then shook her head looking down and her sudden shyness in opposite to her usual confidence made Y/N chuckle.

That made Billie narrow her eyes a bit and she seemed to gain the upper hand on herself again because in an instant, she gained her usual composure and even took a step closer to Y/N.

It's only when she felt the singer's hands on her shoulders that Y/N realised what was happening. A small gulp came through her throat as she could almost feel the heat of Billie's body against hers. Her greenish eyes travelled down Billie's body, catching each sway of her hips before trailing up to bore into blue ones. She only felt brave enough to hesitantly lay her hands on Billie's waist when hers came to rest on Y/N's chest.

Even if this proximity was all new, both girls felt comfortable with dancing close to each other whitout their eyes darting too far away from their face. Small laughs were shared between the two as they moved, their hands still linking them.

After two or three songs, they finally pulled back from each other with a laugh and slightly heavy breathings. Y/N could feel her baby hairs sticking to her forehead and her neck getting sweaty so it was probably better to stop jumping around for a bit.

She looked around at her friends who still seemed as buzzed as her when she felt a hand come up to cup her jaw and an other around her neck bringing her down slightly.


	5. Wild (pt 2)

« So you wanted to talk ? » Leah spoke up in her ear and Y/N only chuckled from the apparition of the girl out of nowhere and her arms instinctively wrapped around her friend's waist to keep her there. Billie licked her lips as she watched the interaction with a light frown before stepping back and entering the kitchen.

« That's right » she replied just as closed to Leah's ear before glancing up just in time to see Billie leave the room.

« When did you plan on telling me you like girls and that you know Billie Eilish for fuck's sake ?! » Y/N half asked half exclaimed with a small chuckle of disbelief.

Leah laughed shaking her head as she threw it back then looked at Y/N again biting her bottom lip. The European girl's eyes darted down at the small gesture before she was pulled down again.

« First, I thought it was obvious that I was not straight » Leah rolled her eyes even if Y/N couldn't see it. « And I know you would have freaked out so it was more fun to see your reaction in real life ! » she laughed pulling back to see Y/N's reaction.

« You're incredible » she shouted over the music with a small smirk and a shake of her head.

« Oh I know baby ! » Leah only answered with a wink that made Y/N grab her chin between her thumb and the other fingers and pushing her head to the side gently. The other girl almsot lost her balance and she started busting out in a fit of giggles when Y/N pulled her back into her with a small sigh.

« You're further than you thought uh ? » she teased the Mexican girl enticing a roll of her eyes but her arms drapped over Y/N's shoulders pulling her closer. She caught the pair of deep brown eyes flicker down her lips before a hand came to hold onto the back of her neck.

« Oh shut up » she half whispered and next thing Y/N's clouded mind knew is that she was pulled down into a kiss, her eyes instinctively closing. It wasn't urged, soft lips pressed against her own in a gentle kiss that made her insides warm and her eyebrows lift up out of surprise. She reciprocated the kiss just as gently but before she could detached her lips to say anything, Leah pulled back.

Billie was watching the interaction between the two from the doorframe with what could be described as an intrigued look.

« Hey you ! » she jumped slightly when an arm came to rest upon her shoulders. She gave Maya a small smile in return of hers and made a small gesture with her chin towards the two friends that were now looking at each other. Leah was laughing with her hand on her mouth while Y/N just looked really confused.

« You didn't tell me Leah was with someone » Billie half asked looking over her friend with a raised eyebrow.

« Because she's not » Maya replied with a roll of her eyes leaning a bit more on the singer's side.

« You know how that bitch can be when she's drinking, Y/N/N just doesn't know it yet, poor thing» she added with a small giggle and a shrug.

Billie hummed and looked over at them again, remembering that Leah can indeed be really touchy and needy with her friends when alcohol is included.

« What was that for ? » Y/N asked loudly with a frown and a small laugh.

Leah threw her head back laughing with her eyes closed ad that's actually the first time Y/N saw her that expressive. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face when the girl in front of her just shrugged, her hands still on her shoulders.

« I don't know, I wanted to and it was fun » she giggled again giving Y/N a last peck on the cheek before taking off to the kitchen. The tall brunette just watched her go, her eyebrows up and her body unable to process anything else than standing up.

« She's that good of a kisser ? » the soft voice in her ear finally making her snap out of it and look where it came from. Her smile only grew when she saw Billie standing close so she could hear her. That plus her heavy eyelids and reddened cheeks made her look adorable if the singer was honest.

« Come on » she only giggled and Y/N high fived herself in her head for hearing that sound again. Billie tugged on her sleeve to drag her until they were sitting down on the couch, Y/N completely relaxed into it as she looked around.

There were much less people already and the music had been lowered as it was already 2 am and none of them wanted trouble with the neighborhood. The new astmosphere was calmer but the lights were still dimmed and that made conversation easier.

Billie's head wasn't spinning as much as before thanks to the water Cameron had gotten them before sitting on the other side of the couch. Y/N was currently sitting between her and Billie, Maya on the ground with her back against the couch at their opposite.

They started talking about random things, the alcohol still in their system helping them come out with sentences that didn't even make sense but made them giggle like kids on their first sleepover. Their conversation went on so easily Y/N felt like it was actually not the first time she met Billie and Cam whose head was actually resting on her right shoulder.

After an hour of joking around, the whole group of friends were reunited in the living room, displayed comfortably on the couches or on the bean bags on the ground.

They were chatting calmly or just enjoying the moment with a soft smile plastered on their face.

« Bil I think it's time you bless us with a song » Cameron leaned forward so she could look at her friend with a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile. Y/N looked around at everyone who seemed to agree with encouraging claps and words. Billie sighed but still stood straighter with a small smile on her lips.

« Oh ! I have an idea ! » Maya explained and got up quickly, almost losing her balance that made everyone chuckle lightly. She let out a grunt and jogged off in the other room.

« What is she doing ? » Cole asked with a frown but it was quickly answered when the girl passed the door again with her arms up holding a guitar with a triumphant smile.

« Got it ! » she smiled big handing the guitar to Y/N who took it with a shake of her head .

« Pretty pleaseeee ? » Maya batted her eyelashes and sat down again because she already knew the Belgian couldn't resist her when she did that, she already tested it way too many times.

Y/N only rolled her eyes huffing when everyone insisted and she finally switch positions a bit to be comfortably holding the instrument and still face Billie proprely. The singer was looking at her with a small smile she didn't see before and her head slightly tilted forward.

« What ? » the brunette asked with a small frown. Billie only shook her head and brought her legs up on the couch, sitting sideways with bent knees, her elbow resting on the headset.

« What are we singing? » she raised an eyebrow looking over at her friends who were changing positions to be comfortable but still be able to see the little concert fully. They all went off with their own song.

« Okay let's do a classic first » Billie cut in and looked over at Y/N who was waiting for an idea. The girl only shrugged mouthing a « you choose ».

Y/N hummed thinking for a second before she put on the capo and started to play the famous chords, Maddy cheering louder than the others when she recognized the song. White people man. Y/N chuckled as she shook her head and everyone started singing in synch and thanks to Billie, the brunette believed, it was not that bad. Too much shouting on the chorus tho if you ask her. Once she played the last chord of Oasis' song, she looked over waiting for the next song.

After a few of them all singing together and laughing because Cole and Adam took out a lighter and were swinging from side to side together, Maya got up and made her way to Y/N.

She whispered in her ear, hiding her mouth with her hand and when Y/N glanced at her with a raised eyebrow in question, the other girl only nodded with a reassuring smile. So Y/N nodded her head back courtly before starting playing.

She saw the girls squirm in their place upon recognizing the first chords and only Billie threw her head back on the couch for a moment .

« Ugh you guys » she groaned but sat back up with a sigh and looked at the girls who were pouting with pleading eyes. She flipped them off as an answer but started singing at the right time still.

« I've been watching you, for some time » upon hearing the first words Y/N's mouth slightly opened as she watch the girl in front of her with awe.

How could she sing that good and have that voice even at 3 am ? Her voice stripped from anything except the guitar could be described as angelic. Y/N's fingers were on automatic mode as she drank all the words and melody Billie offered. Her cheeks reddened at the thought she was playing the guitar for Billie Eilish who was singing right in front of her.

When the second chorus was about to come, Y/N hesitated for a moment, her heartbeat picking up at the idea of what she was about to do but then she decided that they were here for having fun anyways so she started to sing along.

« No faaaair » Billie's eyes previously closed shot open at the sound of their mixed voice and everyone's head whipped to look at Y/N in surprise. Hell, even herself was surprised how it sounded but tried to play it off with a slight blush. She knew that they would harmonize because her voice was deeper and she sang a tone lower but she didn't know it would sound THAT good.

They both continued to sing the chorus and the instant it was over and it was only instrumental loud whistles or wolf screams and even a loud 'what the fuck ?' were heard and that made Y/N laugh and look down while still playing. Billie was also stunned of what they just made and she looked at Y/N while she played quiter for the last chorus, finsihing slow and in harmony again.

« Yooooo » Cole jumped up and down as he put his arms around Y/N's torso. The friends all clapped just as excitedly and Y/N only laughed along and put her hands up in a fake salute.

She finally put the guitar down, gently laying against the wall and rubbed her face with her hands when her friends calmed down.

« That was so good dude » she sighed contently in agreement, not really knowing how to act when a singer says that to you . She caught the closed mouthed smile Billie sent her way and reciprocated it tho.

« Y'all staying for the night right ? » Cameron asked turning on the TV before leaving the room without even waiting for an answer from her friends. They all knew it wasn't really a question apparently. Y/N smiled at the fact that they were all so comfortable with each other after being friends for 8 years being neighboors when they were younger, she learned during their talk.

Y/N was dragged out of her thought when a blanket was thrown in her face, making her groan.

« Thanks Cam » she sarcastically let out earning a wink from the girl and a small chuckle from her right.

« I see how it is Eilish » she sent a glare Billie's way and threw a pillow at her face in revenge, making the other girl huff. The blue eyed girl immediatly got up on her knees on the couch and leaned forward, tauntering over Y/N to start hitting her with the pillow.

« I'm being assaulted !» the brunette cried for help, shielding her face with her arms.

« Y'all better not break anything » Cameron's mom voice came out, not even looking at the two as she was setting up the Playstation and that made Billie pull back with a last charging gesture that made Y/N laugh with a raised eyebrow.

« I'll fight you » Billie mouthed and the European girl rolled her eyes with a small smile as she made herself more comfortable under the blanket to look at the TV like everyone else.

Cole and Adam being the gentlemen they were took place on the large mattress on the ground leaning their back against the couch next to Maddy that was already fast asleep under a comfortable blanket. Two buckets Cameron had filled with a bit of water sat down next to them. Everyone wisely nodded when she pointed to them with a warning look without a word.

Cameron and Leah pushed the second sofa against the first one so they could be closer to each other and started a game of COD for the boys and themselves.

After the first game, Leah was already fed up with it and she crossed her arms laying further down in the couch. Y/N raised her head a bit to look at her and bit her lip as she extented her leg and touched her forehead with her bare foot.

« Get that thing away from my face bitch » the Mexican girl grimaced hitting her foot with a huff and Y/N was about to make a comment when Maya came back from the kitchen, pushing Y/N's leg back.

« Let the poor thing alone she pissy » she scolded with amusement as she took the controller from a glaring Leah and backed down until she was sitting between Y/N's legs on the couch.

« Now cuddle me, didn't have no love since you arrived » she said bringing Y/N's arms around her waist, putting the controller into her hands as she leaned back into her front. Green eyes rolled at her friend's antics but she still pulled her back into her lightly with a small smile, resting her chin on the girl's shoulder as she played with the boys and Cameron.

Billie watched her friends with a small smile and played with her lips before laying more down on her side to watch the screen.

The four of them played silently as their eyes started to grow heavier each minute.

Y/N's eyes opened a few minutes later to Cameron getting up to turn off the TV and she gently slid a sleeping Maya off of her to lay her down. She repositioned herself under the blanket and smiled up lightly at the black girl who bent down.

« It was really nice meeting you Y/N, you're a member of the gang now » she scrunched up her nose cutely and pecked the girl's cheek before getting up again and silently making her way upstairs.

« Thank you Cam » the brunette whispered smiling before she closed her eyes and fell asleep deeply.

**cam.tag**

Liked by **ferrel.cole, adam.rey** and **241 others**

 **cam.tag** looks like **@Y/N** sfirst 'merican party was a hit (feat an headache in the morning for **@bby.maya** 😏)

see all 84 comments

 **leahtor** it was litty tho bb

 **mad_j** ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hope you liked this one too! In a chapter or two I'll try something new by adding some songs from time to time that I think really settles with the mood of the scene.


	6. You do you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I actually discovered ( 6th chapter, go me) that you can put pics! So even more fun now, enjoy!

Y/N didn't know if it was the sunlight coming through the blinds that woke her up or the light chatter that started to emerge from here and there around the room. She let out a small sigh as her eyes slowly opened. Her half asleep brain had just the time to go on automatic and pull up a peace sign upon seeing a phone directed at her face, ready to take a picture. The brunette rubbed her face with a small groan and slowly sat up, licking her dry lips as she looked around with squinted eyes, forgetting for a second where she was.

She remembered quickly when a smiling Maddie waved at her from the ground with a as sleepy state. Y/N let out an amused sigh as she lifted up her hand to make a gesture back before yawning with her head falling back on the couch's headset. Somehow Leah managed to sneak next to her under the duver this morning.

She reached for her phone that was still in her pocket to look at the time ; 11am. Not that bad. She shrugged and looked to her left when Cameron entered the room with two big bags full of pasteries and water bottles.

« I smell food » was all Cole said from his place on the wooden floor, his eyes still closed and that made some light chuckles errupt.

« Yeah y'all bitches weren't even awake to come get it with me » the black girl said out loud while she rolled her eyes and set the bags on the coffee table. Everyone started to really emerge now, rubbing their eyes and stretching.

« Not our fault you wake up at the crack of dawn » Leah grumbled as she pushed herself in a sitting position with her hand and passed a hand through her messy hair.

Y/N snickered at her friend's state, that was actually the first time she saw her and Maya in the morning and damn how people looked different when they just woke up. Even more after a night partying and drinking.

« Bitch we _went_ to sleep at the crack of dawn » Cam replied as she helped herself sit down next to Leah by leaning her weight on her hand that was placed on the girl's knee.

« Thanks Cam » at least the others had the decency to thank her as they reached for their breakfast, eating and drinking with content hums.

Y/N slid to sit on the edge of the couch so she was able to take a chocolate bread. She spread her legs, leaned forward and ate the pastry with one hand, the other arm coming to lay on her thigh so she was able to put her hand under her mouth to not put crums everywhere. That first bite felt like heaven as the food she didn't know her body needed until now made its way down her dry throat. She was in her own world right now, her still tired eyes not focusing on anything in particular as her mind thought about nothing.

« Oh Y/N » Adam's deep voice took her out of her daze as she nodded once in his direction.

« Can you say croissant ? » he asked with kind of a pleading voice as all eyes landed on Y/N, waiting. The girl frowned lightly and hummed, swallowing her bite.

« Croissant ? » she curtly let out with the right pronounciation. Some sounds of approval rised around her while, of course, Cole had to shout like she just made the biggest roast ever. She chuckled shooking her head at his antics.

« Hot » Maya commented with food in her mouth as she reclined her legs on the sofa and laid her head on Y/N's shoulder who rolled her eyes once again.

« Oh my God guys ! » Maddie made them all jump as she screamed and stayed with her mouth opened.

« What ?! » Cameron instantly replied with her hands up, ready to fix whatever was going on.

« I just realized we don't have school for an other 2 and a half months! » the blonde squealed biting her lip as she lifted up her fists.

Cameron sighed in relieved but she had to agree with her friends on that one. And like the others, when it sinked in that they were, in fact on holidays, she smiled excitedly and let out a happy noise.

« Let's do something » the sound came out of Billie who really spoke for the first time today. She wiped her hands on her wide shorts and leaned more forward to be able to look at all her friends who looked at her expentadly with curious looks.

« We don't know what next year is gonna be about, like all of us going different paths or colleges and everything » she trailed off as all of the friends looked at each other with sad smiles on their faces. Y/N knew how hard it could be to be separated by the odds just because life is going on and need to continue. It happened a lot that sometimes she thought about that person or that one that she was so close to and then one day thay started to talk less and less until over summer, they'd never see each other again. She smiled sadly too looking down as some memories swam in her mind.

« So what do you think we make this summer together the most memorable ever? » Billie continued, a questioning eyebrow raised with a small smirk playing on her lips.

The friends looked at each other again but this time, with raising chests, hopeful eyes and devious smiles. Their excitement started to grow back in the room, it felt like a brand new air just winded through and Y/N bit her lip at the sensation.

« Hell yeah ! » finally they all errupted in joy and Cole and Maddie jumped up to tackle a laughing Billie with their bodies. The singer tried to push them away as she lifted up her head for some air. The rest of the group looked amusingly as they started to get up as well.

« Get off you stink » Billie let out a last chuckle as they finally released her with a laugh and a smile of their own before starting to clean up with the others.

Adam put some cleaning playlist from Spotify on the speakers as they set to work and Y/N raised some impressed eyebrows as she got up and collected the blankets to go shake them outside.

« Bro my friends would make me clean at their house _and_ watch me do it » the brunette whistled as she opened the window bay and the others glanced at her laughing.

**Leathor**

Liked by **cam.tag** , **ferrel.cole** aned **418 others**

 **Leathor** new achievement **@Y/N** ; survived

see all 34 comments

 **Jadennn4** congrats soldier

 **mad_j** she's really one of us now #proud

After half an hour, the house looked like a house again. The group slowly gathered in the living room with their stuff.

« So we say here by the pool in 3 hours so we have time to shower, nap and whatever ? » Cameron asked shaking her phone for the time. « 'cause no offense but Bil was right, we for real stink » the girl gave Cole a pointed look he huffed to.

« I get it, thanks » he deadpanned and high fived Adam as he passed his friends « see y'all bitches » he made a peace sign without turning to face them and headed out dramatically.

« He's gayer than you sometimes I swear » Leah shook her head as she leaned her body against Y/N's that looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

Adam and Cameron accompanied the remaining friends to the door, only Maddie staying as she lived farer and didn't want to make twice the drive.

«Thanks for yesterday guys you're the best ! » Maya spoke out loud as they walked away and the 3 other girls agreed with smiles. The siblings waved before closing the door. « Staying with us Bil ? » she asked the girl who nodded with a light smirk.

« You know you can't get rid of me » she teased but Maya's arms wrapped around her torso.

« And you know how we miss you when you're gone making all the peeps go crazy » the girl smiled as they continued to take steps forward, Billie leaning her head on her friend's as she put her hands on her arms.

« I knoooow bubs but I've only got three or four shows this summer it's gonna be fucking lit » she reassured her friend and Maya squeezed her before letting her go with a smile.

« Better not do an overdose of us Eilish » Leah added with a smirk making Billie mouth 'no chance' with a wink.

« Anyone got battery left to call a taxi ? » Maya frowned as she looked at her dead screen.

« Here » Y/N unlocked her phone and handed it to her friends who tried to quickly call before it was dead too.

Y/N kept walking the long alley to the road, putting her hands in her front pockets with Billie by her side. She felt awkward not knowing what to say as she quickly glanced over at the other girl. The singer only raised an eyebrow and let a sigh out from her nose.

« If you want a signed picture just ask » the singer shrugged one shoulder looking forward with a hidden smirk. Y/N's eyes widened and she quickly adverted her gaze as her mouth opened and closed again, her hand coming to scratch the back of her neck, an habit she had when she started to get nervous.

« No I'm not- » she started but cut herself off forcing out a nervous chuckle « I mean you're a really great singer and everything and not that I wouldn't want it if I saw you at a concert and all but- »

« Y/N » a laughing Billie looked over at her and put a hand on her shoulder. « I was just kidding, calm down » she patted above her shirt and rolled her eyes in amusement.

« Fuck don't do that » Y/N huffed glaring at the now smirking girl. She was still recovering from the touch on her shoulder, her sober self much less confident now.

_It's just an hand on a shoulder Y/N ffs_

_«_ Can't help it it's just so easy to bother you » Billie shrugged and came to a stop when they finally arrived on the curb. She looked back at the other duo who were talking while walking towards them way behind.

« Never seen something so slow I swear » Y/N shook her head watching in the same direction as the black And green haired girl who chuckled and sat down on the edge of the sidewalk, knowing they'd have to wait for the car several minutes more in the quiet neighbourhood.

« For real dude » she looked up at Y/N with a small smile as she sat down too right beside her.

« I know it's not been long since you've come back... » Y/N started as she put her legs up, feet flat on the road as she laid her arms on her knees, looking at Billie on her right « but how was tour ? Did you enjoy it ? » the brunette continued, an interesting eyebrow raised. She could only imagine how amazing that must feel to be out there on the stage in front of thousands of people screaming your name or singing along lyrics you wrote and just appreciating all the work you did to create something you love. Billie smiled at the question and she shook her head biting her lip to keep from smiling too hard. Y/N's eyes darted to the gesture quickly, a smile of her own appearing as she listened to the girl talking about it and how happy she looked.

« Hell yeaaaah ! » she chuckled almost getting chills remembering when she performed for the last date of the tour not even a week ago. « It's crazy, sometimes I don't even realize what my life is right now and when it hits me it's just... » she trailed off with a shake of her head, laying back on her hands as she stretched her legs in front of her. She looked over at Y/N when she realized she didn't finish her sentence and licked her lips once. « Fucking amazing you know ? » she laid her head on her own shoulder as she discerned a weird look in the green eyes looking longly at her.

« What ? » Billie let out a small chuckle as she looked down at her hand picking on some grass, suddenly feeling quite self concious. Y/N only shook her head with a small smile looking away too. She honestly found the way the singer talked so passionately really endearing.

« The driver is here in about 5 minutes now »Maya handed back the phone to Y/N when they finally reached them. She took a deep breath and crouched down behind Y/N, wrapping her arms loosely around her friend's shoulders.

« I can't wait to take a shower » she sighed lightly letting her chin lay on the European's shoulder. 

« I can't wait for you to take one either » Y/N pulled an exaggerated grimace that earned her a smack on the back of the head from Maya who got up with a pout and a laugh from Billie. She started to chuckle when Leah snickered and bent slightly to make a shake with Y/N.

« You're making mama proud right now » the girl dramatically put a hand on her heart. Y/N rolled her eyes and got up when the cab stopped a few feet away in front of them. She put a hand out for Billie who took it with a thankful smile and they all engulfed in the car, Maya in the front while the three other girls rode in the back.

Y/N laid her head on the right window as they drove away before her name was called from the left.

«You have insta or snap ? » It was Billie who spoke, leaning a bit forward so Leah wasn't in the way anymore with her phone out.

« Yeah I got both» the freckled girl eyed the screen as the singer opened Instagram but she just handed the phone over. Y/N took it, hoping no one could hear her loud beating heart as she realized she was about to be followed by Billie Eilish.

« Am I interrupting something here bitches ? » Leah raised a sassy eyebrow as she stood there in the middle of the two girls. Billie rolled her eyes with a small smile. Y/N only giving back the singer her phone, making sure that she put her arm in the face of the latina at the same time.

« Y/N I swear » Leah slapped her forearm away and glared at the girl who only shrug one shoulder with an innocent look. If it wasn't for Billie interrupting, the Mexican was about to grab the poor soul's shirt.

« You don't even follow me » she put a hand on her heart and pouted, looking over at Y/N with a pout « I'm hurt ».

« That's a good thing tho » Leah raised an eyebrow glancing at Y/N with a smirk before turning to Billie « she would've lost her shit knowing we were friends, poor thing has a crush on you since 20-» she got cut off by Y/N's hand quickly coming on her mouth.

« -16 » Maya continued looking at them through the rear mirror with amusement in her eyes.

Y/N's mouth opened as a look of betrayal passed her gaze, Billie cooing as she laughed.

« You are both dead to me » she turned to opposite side looking through the window as her friends mocked her. She glanced behind her shoulder and Billie was still chuckling but bit her lip when Y/N looked at her. « Actually make it three » the brunette pouted and turned around again.

« Awww Y/N don't be like that, it's cute » Billie stopped laughing but a half smile still played on her lips.

« Mmh » Y/N hummed sarcastically as the car came to a stop and they all went out and sighed in content as they reached the house.

« Ugh finally » Mayah exclaimed as she let the keys fall on the counter and immediately reached for glasses. She let them on the counter too and pulled out a juice bottle from the fridge as long as some leftovers take out from the day before. Y/N passed on food but she poured herself a glass of water from the tap. She closed her eyes for a second as the drink went down her stomach and leaned on the counter looking at her friends who started to microwave the food with light shatter.

Billie couldn't help but glance at Y/N who just had that chill demeanor, like she didn't care but at the same time she stood tall, shoulders broad like she could actually fight but it was not in a cocky way and her natural behaviour was actually quite manly but at the same time cute.

Billie had to shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts going inside her head and to finally stop staring at the girl's throat as she gulped down water.

_What the fuck was that ?_

She frowned at herself and even more when Maya called her out.

« Is that okay with you ? » the girl asked looking at her gently as she set down her now empty bowl, knowing she had been out.

« uh... » she trailed off looking at the others and landed on Y/N who watched her with amusement as she smirked over the brim of her cup. The singer rolled her eyes at her when Maya repeated herself.

« I'm the first one in the bathroom and in 2 hours downstairs and ready to go ? » she asked again and this time the blue eyed girl nodded with a hum. Maya jogged upstairs with blasting music through a speaker so she could take a shower.

« I'm gonna call my mom real quick » Y/N excused herself and made her way outside in the small garden, sitting down on one of the chairs as she looked ahead and phoned her mother, taking and giving some news.

Leah beckoned Billie to follow her upstairs, glancing over her shoulder.

« Come on we need to catch up » the shoulder lenght haired girl excitedly entered her room with the singer following tight.

After or so of face timing her mom and siblings, Y/N made her way back inside and not seeing anyone downstairs, she jogged up the stairs and was quite taken aback when she came face to face with a towel wrapped up Maya. Her hair was still wet and some drops slid down her shoulders. She forced herself to look up at the girl's face who had a knowing smirk on.

« Bet you didn't expect it uh ? » she teased playfully before wrapping the towel around her body tighter and gestured with her chin towards the bathroom door. « Leah just went, you'll have to wait a bit, come » Y/N could only follow the girl quietly as she entered her own room, Billie already sat on the bed while scrolling on her phone. She only looked up when Y/N sat down next to her on the edge of the bed. She didn't even try to look but her eyes landed on the phone screen and a loud chuckle escaped her throat.

« It's addictive okay ?! » Billie defended herself with furrowed eyebrows as she quit the Candy Crush app.

« For real who- » her words were caught up in her throat when she looked up to laugh with Maya and the girl had dropped her towel on the floor, standing with her backside to them in her naked glory.

« Oh shit sorry ! » Y/N quickly looked away with reddened cheeks, an amused Billie raising an eyebrow with a smirk as it was totally normal while Maya laughed, throwing her head back.

« Oh come on Y/N/N » she shook her head bending down to put on some bikini bottom. « Don't tell me it's the first time you see a naked girl now » the brunette could hear the smirk in her voice as she tentatively looked back up at her backside. Maya put her bikini bra on before finally turning around revealing her body in a simple yet pretty candy pink bikini. Y/N couldn't deny it, she looked really good and her body was just as good. Her green eyes scanned it and tried to be quick but knew she failed when Maya giggled and passed by her with a sway of her hips on purpose.

« Babe she's gonna faint if you keep doing that » Leah entered the room with a smirk, her hair to the side as she dried it up with a towel, an other one around her body. Maya laughed as she fetched some jeans shorts in her wardrobe and at this point Y/N just rubbed her face in annoyance. When Leah sensed her distress tho, she bit the inside of her cheeks to prevent herself from laughing.

« Y/N I think it's your turn » she waited for the girl to look up at the sound of her name and when she did, she just dropped the towel too, acting casually as she was just searching for God knows what in the room in her naked glory.

Y/N grunted as she looked up once again to avoid the view.

« You're the worst ! » she huffed as she tried to walk to the door still looking at the ceiling, her hands in front of her to not bump into anything.

« Oop you might want to put your hand elsewhere before it to- »

« Okayyyy ! » Y/N ran for the door to leave a room full of giggles and laughs. She rolled her eyes at the childish girls and stripped down in the bathroom finally being able to wash all the dirt from yesterday night.

After a good scrub from head to toes, Y/N stepped out the shower sighing contently. She dried herself, put on her clothes and some Axe, the L.A weather not sparing anyone.

She looked at herself in the mirror and left before knocking on Maya's bedroom door.

« Are y'all finally decent ? » she called out receiving a chuckle and a positive answer. Y/N made her way inside and propped down on the bed next to the girls who were scattered on it, on their phone.

« Finally, my turn » Billie got up then turned around. « Shit May you got some clothes for me ? » she frowned looking at the girl.

« You were supposed to bring some since you left with the sparring ones last time » the brunette put her phone down and sat up looking at the singer with a thinking hum. She knew how the girl didn't like to wear her clothes, thinking they were « too thight and girly ».

« I knooow I totally forgot » Billie sighed leaning against the door frame.

« Y/N got some pretty baggy clothes since she's a fucking giant » Leah proposed with a shrug as her friend on her side hit her lightly with her foot.

« You're just a midget » Y/N rolled her eyes leaning on her forearm to look at Billie. « But yeah, if you want to, you can borrow something, help yourself in the wardrobe» she offered « if you find anything you like of course » she added with a raised eyebrow.

Billie looked at her body up and down and a corner of her mouth lifted up unintentionally as she turned back.

« Yah I could pull out something okayish out of your... things » she smirked as she got out of the room.

« Rude » Y/N commented with an playful glare before getting on her phone.

« Where's your swimsuit at by the way » Leah asked from her spot in front of the mirror as she put some waterproof mascara.

« In my bag » the European simply stated, opening Instagram to finally follow Eilish back and smiled at the thought.

« It's a pool party you going in the water fully clothed ? » the Mexican girl asked sarcastically but Y/N only shook her head with a small forced smile.

« I'm not gonna be half naked in front of others » even just the thought of being out there in swim trunks in front of a group of people she just met, even if they were nice, made her fidget with her fingers.

Maya and Leah sensed the distraught of their friend and after sharing a look, they both sat down in front of Y/N , legs crossed as they looked at her sympatheticaly.

« Y/NN... » Maya started with a soft voice « is it because of how we acted earlier ? » she sighed and glanced over at Leah before continuing « we really didn't want to make you uncomfortable, it's just that we're always careless around each other and well » Maya scratched her head but Y/N let out a small chuckle, interruptin her with a shake of her head.

« You really don't have to worry about that, I think it's cool that you're comfortable enough around me to do so and plus I didn't mind the view » she winked and made the two girls laugh with a little blush as Leah slapped her arm.

« What's wrong then ? » the curly haired girl searched for Y/N's face when she dugged it. « Hey... » she gently grabbed the girl's chin to make her look at her and frowned when she saw a mix of sadness and maybe fear in those green orbs that darted between her own eyes. « You can talk to us, you know that » she let go of her chin and Maya gently put her hand on Y/N's knee as support.

The brunette exhaled longly and licked her lips.

« It's just » she looked at them and closed her eyes for a second, thinking about how she was going to put it out. « I'm stressed because pants can... well do the job » she cracked her finger bones « but in swimtrunks it just.. »

« Shows » Maya affirmed rather than questionned as Y/N made a small nod. She smiled gently at her friend, now understanding the problem.

« Yeah, it's just like that, revealing something big- »

« Literally » Leah whispered looking away but Y/N heard and she chuckled lightly as she leaned backwards on the headboard.

« I don't want your friends to be disgusted or mad and shit when I'm going to spend a good amount of time here you know ? » she explained clenching her jaw as she swallowed hard.

Leah sighed as she started to rub Y/N's shoulder.

« Okay first, where is big bad Y/N at uh ? Almost looks like you're about to cry» she tried to lighten the mood with a teasing smile and it seemed to work a little when Y/N rolled her eyes with a small smirk.

« Then they're your friends too and I think you forget that we » she mentioned between her and Maya « don't choose assholes as friends » she straightened up and slid her legs underneath her to sit on them.

« Y/N that's who you are, nobody can't change that even if they wanted to so why should we give a fuck about what anyone thinks ? » Maya continued as she looked at Y/N dead in the eyes to make sure she got her point. « Either they accept you and everything that comes with you or they can fuck off » Maya shrugged with raised eyebrows and a firm voice that made the other brunette smile lightly bigger.

« You're beautiful and valid however your body is and we're not gonna let anyone say the opposite or some bitch gonna catch these hands » Leah sassily pucked her lips and crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow while Maya nodded and lifted up what she thought were threatening fists. Y/N looked at the both of them and thought about their words. Fuck it. They were right, Y/N wouldn't stop living her best life just because of fear of being rejected for something she was born with and didn't choose.

« Thank you guys » she sighed in relief as she finally relaxed and was engulfed in a big hug from the two friends which she reciprocated like she could with her arms and a small chuckle left her mouth.

« Stop overthinking so much, just do your thing and fuck everything else » Leah whispered in Y/N's ear and those words, especially coming from the usual cold looking girl made Y/N smile harder.

« Why wasn't I invited to the hug party ? » they pulled out to look at Billie who just entered the room and striked a pose in the doorway, showing off the outfit she made out of Y/N's clothes. Said girl was staring at her with slightly parted lips. Seeing Billie Eilish in her clothes did make her feel some type of way, she didn't know exactly what tho. Maybe it's the fact that she looked so pretty in them or maybe that it was the first time ever that she saw the singer wear something more fitting to her body. Or even the fact that you could tell just how it was too big for her because it was her own damn clothes and that was super cute.

« I would be offended if someone else looked better in my clothes Y/N/N » Leah raised an hand glancing over at her and sliding out of bed. Billie let out a chuckle before entering fully the room.

Y/N pushed the girl away with a scoff.

« But like was stealing even my sunglasses and chains that essential ? » Y/N asked rhetorically as she stood up and looked at Billie with a raised eyebrow.

« An outfit without accessories is not an outfit kid » she replied sassily, looking with a bored expression above the glasses that were perched on her nose.

« You're lucky I'm even nice enough to lend you those » Y/N shook her head as she passed by her to go to her bedroom. She put some red Tommy Hilfiger swim trunks under her shorts and matching sports bra with a breath and rubbed her face.

« You better have your pool outfit under those layers girl » Leah warned from the bed as she pointed her index at Billie who deadpanned.

« You know I- »

« We know » the curly haired girl cut off with a sigh and sat up, leaning over to catch Billie's hand who just took a step closer with a sigh and her head cocked to the side.

« Just had the exact same convo with the owner » Maya added from her place on the ground, gesturing to Billie's clothes with her chin as she laced up her shoes. Billie frowned but before she could ask anything, Leah spoke again.

« It's just us babe, not the first time right ? » she softened and took the girl's other hand « look, how about you take something with you, just in case and whenever you feel like it you go change ? » Leah and Maya looked at their singer friend with puppy eyes and pouts and Billie shook her head at their antics but huffed as she stepped back.

Except that this time Y/N was there. Deep down, Billie knew that it wasn't because the girl was pretty new to her but more because it was Y/N in particular. She didn't know why she cared so much about the other's opinion on her appearance but she did. And at the same time her mind wanted to push that tought far away. So she did.

« Annoying asses » she grunted as she took the already prepared bikini Maya handed her with an excited squeal and put it in her pocket.

« I should be a fucking mediator I swear » Leah congratulated herself as Y/N called them.

« Shut up and let's go we aregoing to be late » she called over her shoulder as she walked downstairs.

« Chill damn » Leah rolled her eyes as they all followed « ain't a job interview » the brunette continued and fetched her keys before hushering everyone outside.

The sun was high and the heat still full blast.

 _Thank_ _those dumbasses_ _I actually took my bathing suit._

Y/N and Billie thought at the same time as they entered the car.


	7. Pool up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! From now on, I will sometimes add in bold songs I recommand you to listen to while reading. To me, they portray the right atmosphere of the scene happening so that's a little bonus ;) Hope you enjoy this story!

« You got what I asked ? » is the first thing Cameron said opening the door on the girls. « And why are you so late ? » she frowned taking the bags of groceries Leah handed her with a bored expression.

« Precisely because we got what you asked » she replied with a roll of her eyes as the other girl let them enter.

« Everyone's already in the back, go take a seat I'm making lemonade » the house owner turned to the kitchen.

« Ooooh what a woman » Leah cooed with a small smirk as the girls all agreed, making Cameron roll her eyes but giggle lightly. They walked out in the garden where Adam and Cole were already shirtless and by a grill with a beer in hand, trying to start the fire. The girls then turned their head to the right to see Maddy engaged in conversation with a woman that looked in her 40's Y/N believed. She was pointing at the garden while talking to Maddy who seemed to act interested but her eyes screamed 'help'.

« Mama P !! » Leah exclaimed making the lady turn to them with an unimpressed eyebrow raised as the three girls jogged towards her. Y/N following behind slowly with joined hands, deducting that it was Adam and Cameron's mom.

« How many times do I have to tell you ? » the black woman scolded Leah with a gentle slap on her shoulder. « I have more than enough with two kids already » she added lowly making the girls chuckle. She then took each of them in her arms with care. Y/N smiled lightly at the interaction, finding lovely how the lady put a facade on but really was a big ball of love for her kids' best friends. The girls all smiled big greeting the woman before she spotted Y/N and put a hand on her hip.

« And who's that stranger in my house uh ? » she raised an eyebrow and her tone made Y/N gulp, wondering if she even had the right to be there.

« Um my name's Y/N ma'am » she put her hand forward clearing her throat « I'm a friend of- » her introduction was cutt off by the woman laughing as she was put down in a hug by her shoulders. The brunette stood there for a moment confused as the girls giggled and her back was patted two times.

« Mama you already bullying Y/N ? » Cameron shook her head in disbelief with a small smirk towards Y/N who still had wide eyes. She settled the tray with a lemonade jar and glasses down before walking towards them, putting her hand between Y/N's shoulder blades in comfort. 

« Don't pay attention to her, she tries to play wolf when she's chiwawa » she teased her mom with the exact same raised eyebrow.

« Careful kid you forget I have slippers on » she pointed a warning finger at her daughter who giggled and turned around to sit on one of the recliners by the pool. Y/N chuckeld at their exchange and smiled when the mother passed by her with a hand on her shoulder.

« Call me Tiara honey » she winked before walking to the house. « Don't make a mess out here y'all » she called out one last time as the girls made their way to the side of the pool, taking place on the recliners as their served the glasses of lemonade.

« I tell you we need fuel or it ain't gonna work ! » Cole exclaimed as he was bent over the grill, Adam shaking his head with crossed arms as he argued the opposite.

« They've been trying to light it up for the past 15 minutes » Maddy rolled her eyes as she spoke low, the girls all turning their heads towards the boys with mocking smiles as they sipped their lemonade.

« What ?! » they both asked at the same time, making the girls laugh even more as they started to get really frustrated at their failure. 

Y/N rolled her eyes putting her glasse down and stood up to step towards the duo. Without a word, she started to look around and crouched down when she found what she searched for. She picked up some yellow dry grass and got up, putting her hand out to Cole, silently asking for the lighter in his hand. He scoffed but gave it to her, both the boys watching with boredom in their eyes, certain the girl could do any better than them. Y/N lit up the small pack of grass and when it started to smoke, she blew on it approaching the grill. When there was enough white smoke, she put it down and carefully put coal over it before bending down to angle her head and blow again until the coal came to flames.

Still not saying a word, she turned around with a satisfied smile, handing back the lighter to Cole who had his mouth open slightly. Adam looking between the fire and the girl in disbelief.

Y/N walked back to the girls with a wink knowing the boys couldn't see her and they were laughing at their decomposed faces, not knowing what to do with themselves now. Cameron high fived Y/N when she passed her to sit next to her on the chair.

« That's what you get, machos » Cameron glanced down then back up at them sassily.

« And you know what you get for being a smartass ? » Cole asked slowly stepping towards her with Adam in tow, not needing to talk for the friends to understand each other. Cameron didn't need to either because her eyes widened and she got up, putting her hands forward to defend herself.

« You better not ! I'm not kidding Co- » but it was too late, the boy had already caught her and with the help of Adam, threw Cameron in the pool with a big splash. They all laughed looking at her emerge from the water half laughing half coughing with her eyes closed. Finally stopping laughing, Cole bent down with his hand out to help the girl out.

« Reveeeenge ! » she screamed as she tried to pull him down by his hand but the boy didn't budge and that only made the friends laugh again, Cameron pouting untill Y/N quickly got up and pushed Cole forward who fell head first in the water.

« Yesss ! » Cameron laughed mocking Cole who came out with his hair all flat down on his face. « Finally a real one, thanks Y/NN » she excalimed with a smile to the girl and a glare for the rest. Y/N only made a military salute when Adam spoke up a few feet away from her.

« He was my brother » the tall black guy trailed off with fake hurt in his face's expression « You're going to pay ! » he launched forward as Y/N started to sprint off with a laugh.

« Adam, phone ! » Maya pointed to Y/N's pocket still half laughing. The boy grumbled but stopped chasing her as he stood there, feet wide apart and hands joined.

« Girls go change so I can show you my power » he clenched his fists and flexed. Y/N rolled her eyes with a chuckle, the girls actually getting up to take off their clothes as some wiped off their tears of laughter. The brunette walked behind Adam and quickly pushed him in the water, all his effort to look impressive going to waste as the girl took off to join the others who giggled at Adam's scream of frustration.

« Be right back » Billie quietly excused herself and jogged inside the house. Y/N watched her go and gulped as she realised it was time to undress. Maddy and Leah were already sitting in a huge floatie in the middle of the pool in their bikinis when Maya approached her as she took off her shorts and placed them on a chair.

« Hey » she softly called with a small smile making Y/N look at her. « You're gonna be okay » the girl assured rubbing the other girl's arm up and down a few seconds. Y/N forced a small smile and nodded, finally taking her shirt off and discarding it. Billie came back at that moment, arms crossed over her stomach as she slowly made her way towards the pool, a small nervous smile on her lips as she glanced over at Y/N. The lattest's lips slightly parted when she took in the singer's figure.

Well, if she expected Billie Eilish to look like anything under her usual baggy clothes, it was not that. Her eyebrows rose slowly and she had to fight the urge to say out loud how gorgeous Billie looked in this instant with her hair up in the messy bun, some loose strands of hair framing her perfect face. The sunrays hit right in her eyes, making them even brighter than they already were and then her body...

A hit on her stomach made her came back to reality to see Maya glare at her by her side.

« You're staring » she stated through her teeth in a whisper « like real hard » she added with a roll of her eyes making Y/N swallow and scratch the back of her neck. She looked back at Billie to see the girl enter the water with a faint blush on her cheeks, everyone cheering her on. Y/N mentally slapped herself for being like that and probably making Billie uncomfortable.

« Hurry up now you perv » Maya teased making Y/N groaned and pushed her forward as the girl went to jump on the floatie too. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, quickly pulling her shorts down before she could chicken out. Y/N readjusted her swim trunks over her hips licking her lips nervously as she stepped closer to the group of friends. They all cheered on seeing her finally ready and Y/N could see just how their eyes roamed quickly over her body trying to be subtle but absolutely weren't. Their mouth opened lightly and eyes widened but not really out of purely shock, more of kind of surprise. She swallowed hard knowing they knew by now and just waited for their reaction with knitted eyebrows and a clenched jaw.

Billie's eyes were glued to Y/N's body, letting them trace over her toned arms and defined abs and finally her swim shorts. Her eyebrows shot up at the sight and her cheeks reddened slightly. Billie definetly could see something there and she felt odd but she didn't know if it was because she was confused or if deep down, it was somehow hot. And that confused her even more, she had find girls beautiful before of course but Y/N was more than that, it was... Billie shook her head at the intern thoughts going wild in her mind. Yeah, she found Y/N really attractive. She licked her sudden dry lips as her eyebrow raised at how fine the girl actually was.

_What the hell?_

« Can't blame you honestly » Leah's voice made her jump lightly as the girl spoke next to her, her eyes still on Y/N with her bottom lip between her teeth. Billie rolled her eyes but was sure nobody could deny that the brunette was hot. The group of friends started to see how concsious of herself Y/N started to feel at their silence and they could only imagine what could possibly go on inside her head right now.

« So you just gonna stand there all day ? » Adam finally spoke with a gentle smile, trying to convey as much kindness as possible in his eyes as he looked at Y/N. That simple sentence made Y/N let out a shaky breath with a smile as she shook her head. The few seconds silence felt like an eternity and the fact that Adam said that and her friends looked at her with gentle eyes. It just meant that it was okay and their acceptance was something relieving and that she was so thankful for.

« Come here idiot » Cameron shook her head sympathetically as Y/N sat down next to her with a small smile, finally realxing her shoulders. « Stop worrying yourself so much, you're fine » she reassured the brunette who closed her eyes calming her nerves and nodded, mostly to herself.

« Litteraly » Cole huffed from his spot in the water with a narrowed glare « you just came here to embarass us didn't you ? » he dropped his arm over Adam's shoulders who started to glare at her too with a hum. Y/N chuckled and shook her head .

« You don't need me for that, you already do it very good » she replied making Cole put a hand over his heart with his mouth open as the girls oo'ed and made gun gestures that made Y/N roll her eyes with a smirk. She didn't have time to react before the boys pulled on her ankles and let her fall in the pool. Y/N stayed a moment under just appreciating the calm the water provided her to think about the fact she didn't have to stress around her friends anymore, they were good with her. She smiled huge to herself before pushing herself up against the bottom of the pool with her feet. When she emerged, a palyful fight was apparently going on between the boys and the girls as water splashed all around.

**Piece of your heart by MEDUZA ft. Goodboys**

« Y/N/N you're with us now let's get their asses down ! » Adam shouted over the screams and splashing before he got attacked by Maddy getting on his back and trying to drown him. Y/N chuckled as the guy only held onto the blonde and got under water with her. She only had time to turn around to see Leah jump forward trying to attack her. Y/N was quick enough to dodge it tho and in a swift motion she stepped to the side and at the same time picked up the Mexican bride style. She quickly put her left hand under the girl's bent knees, her right one going to the girl's back and before Leah had time to react, she pushed her hands up with force. With a high pitched shout, Leah was thrown in the air as Y/N dodged the arms wrapped around her neck with a duck of her head. She laughed seeing the girl come back up with her hair in her face but was quickly attacked by another body latching onto her back. She dugged down, using an hand to push the body over her shoulder and shook her head to get rid of the water on her face in time to see Maya come out of the water with some in her mouth. The girl spit it in her face, making Y/N rubbed her face with a grimace feeling the hot water on her face.

« You're disguting » she chuckled splashing the other girl.

« You shouldn't have thrown me like a bag of potatoes bitch ! » she laughed stepping back as fast as she could with the water slowing her down but when Y/N received a big splash from her left she turned to see Cole perched on Adam's shoulder with his arms wide.

« Come at us we will defeat you all ! » he puffed out his chest, Adam striking a fighting pose underneath him. Y/N chuckled as Maddy quickly climbed onto Cameron's shoulders with a determined look, Maya doing the same with Leah. The six of them already launched at each other when Y/N looked over at Billie who was watching with amusement.

« Ready to show them how it's done ? » she asked hoping the singer would play along and she smiled when she came up behind her.

« I was born ready » the blue eyes girl glared at them as she took the hands Y/N offered to help her. The brunette dugged underwater and stood up again when Billie slid her legs over her shoulders, taking strides as long as she could to the rest of the group, letting go of the other girl's hands and holding her knees in place instead. Billie started to push the girls up on the shoulders and Cole, all laughing as they did so, losing their balance several times. Cameron, Adam, Leah and Y/N couldn't help but burst out laughing upon seeing each other's stupid faces concentrated to not let the person on their shoulders fall. They laughed like kids as Leah's knees finally buckled and she fell in the water with Maya laughing. Cameron and Maddy followed not to long after, the blonde almost pulling out Cam's afro in her fall.

**adam.rey**

liked by **ferrel.cole** , **Y/N** and **217 others**

 **adam.rey** yep, **@mad_j** in all her glory (they wore matching bikinis because it was "cute") tagged **@leahtor** , **@bbymaya**

see all 32 comments

 **jules554** of course it had to be Maddy 🤣

 **leahtor** stop hating on us bitch we do be cute

« Ladies and gentlemen » Leah announced with a loud voice, trying to sound like a show host as she wiped her hair with a towel, the other girls letting the sun dry them up.

« Today for the finalllll » she trailed looking between Billie and Y/N at one end of the pool and Adam and Cole at the other.

« A match between the vicious eagles ! » she pointed to Billie and Y/N, the girls looking at her with a confused look but she only shrugged shaking her head with a confused look herself having no idea why she said that. They all laughed as Leah continued her speech.

« And the fearless kittens ! » she then pointed at Cole and Adam who deadpanned but before they could make any comment, Leah screamed that the match had begun and the girls started to cheer on their favorite -aka Billie and Y/N's- team up.

Both Adam and Y/N started to advance slowly towards the other, hands on their teammate's thighs. They tried to look menacing but both their mouth were letting out small laughs under water and it was not better for Cole and Billie. But once they were close enough, they started to grab at each other's forearms and shoulders, really trying to push the other off, the girls still streaming. The fight was close but after several long minutes for Adam and Y/N's shoulders, the black guy used his foot to take out her shin, making her stumble back. She tried to gain back her posture but it was too late, Billie's weight leaning backwards already making them fall back in the water. The boys triumphantly lifted up their arms as Cole got off and shouted in victory.

« I call out for cheating ! » Maddy let out with a laugh before sipping on her lemonade. Y/N made sure Billie came back out the water safe and looked up at Leah.

« True I want the video assisstance ref ! » she huffed with a smile but Leah frowned looking at her.

« What did you do ? » she pointed to her cheek and now that Y/N's heart pumped slower she started to feel a sting on her cheek. She frowned and brought her hand up to it, seeing light red water on her fingers when she took it back.

« Oh my God » Billie brought her hands above her mouth « did I do that ? I'm so sorry ! » she frowned bringing her hand up to gently put her fingers on Y/N's jawline to turn her head and be able to look at the long scratch on her cheek. Y/N let her do and chuckled lightly.

« With your big ass nails » she teased the girl letting her know it was alright as Billie glared at her but had to admit that they were long. They made their way out of the pool, their legs already tired from the effort.

They spent some time eating the meat they had grilled for some, shrimps or vegetal condiments for others. The sun was up like their smiles as they chatted and drank laughing. The rest of the afternoon, the girls sunbathed talking between themselves about plans for the summer while Adam, Cole and Y/N got at each other in the pool. They got out each time to try new grips straight out of WWE.

« Watch out watch out watch out » Y/N half muttered under her breath, miming a crowd as she jumped in the air, legs forward right next to Cole. She gripped his neck with her arms once she was in front of him and brought him down with her in a big splash. Adam shouted laughing before jumping in the water on his side, lifting up his elbow as he fell on both of them.

« We have to babysit a third little boy now... perfect » Leah sighed as she shook her head, the other girls agreeing with amusement in their eyes. Finally, the three of them made their out of the pool breathing out like they just ran. They plopped down sighing contently sharing accomplice looks as Y/N reached for a towel and messily dried her hair before laying down next to Maya. The girl looked at her with a small smile and a raised eyebrow.

« Had fun ? » she asked already knowing the answer.

« Yeah » Y/N answered nodding « did you see how I handled his ass ? » she spoke louder making Cole huff and throw her a slipper that she quickly dodged with a chuckle.

« I saw I saw » Maya giggled watching Y/N put her shirt back on. It was not cold but it was becoming more chilly as the sun started to settle down. Billie glanced over at them and couldn't help to think that Y/N was kinda cute with her messy hair and slightly red eyes venting how she fought her friends in the pool. She shook her head with a small smile before closing her eyes again to enjoy the sun.

Y/N yawned as she fell back against the chair, the hot weather and effort in the pool getting to her. She silently leaned against Maya before completely resting on her chest, her arm above the girl's body. Maya couldn't help but smile at the sight, her hand coming up to rest on the back of her friend's neck.

« Awww lil babyyyy » she teased the girl who only grumbled but it was adorable so she let it go and only kissed the top of Y/N's head, her hand starting to massage her scalp, scratching lightly with her hand. Leah snapped acute picture of the two of them with a pout.

**bbymaya**

liked by **billieeilish** , **cam.tag** and **708 others**

 **bbymaya** that's how she acts when she's sleepy and no one's looking **@Y/N** 👶

see all 76 comments

 **chloesmith** oop- 👀

 **babjacquemot** woooah t'as choppé ça toi? 

If it wasn't for Cameron putting on her clothes again and starting to gather everything to head inside, Y/N would've fallen asleep right there.

The friends taking it as the cue to getin the house, they all got up, got dressed and helped with the stuff remaining outside before walking in after Cameron. They chuckled with each other putting the things down but when they entered the living room, their smiles quickly flattered.


	8. BLM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a small "surprise" update because what's going in the world right now is big and not okay.

The room was plunged into an uncomfortable silent apart from background sound of the tv everyone's eyes was fixed on. Breakins news titled kept scrolling at the bottom of the screen, one name coming up each time ; George Floyd.

Tiara was leant forward, her fingers gracing her lips as severe eyes silently watch the host talking. Each of them stood there, simply letting the information sink in as their heart rating picked up. Y/N took steps forward to have a better look with severe eyes, her eyebrows furrowing on their own.

When a footage was then showed, all their stomach dropped as sounds of pain, disgut and sadness errupted in their throat at the shocking images. Maddy and Maya looked away and down, not able to look at the man on the ground. Cole shook her head in disgust as long as Adam and upon hearing the innocent's pleadings, he let out a short scream of anger, storming out of the house shutting loudly the entry door behind him. Nobody tried to stop him, his mom dropping her head in her hands and his sister putting hers in her hair as tears welled up in her eyes. Leah slowly backed away until she was sitting on her chair, her stare empty as she looked straight forward. Billie was standing with her arms crossed over herself, her eyes reflecting sadness while Y/N clenched her jaw looking at the footage she desperatly wanted to tear her eyes from but couldn't. All she could feel in her chest was anger at the moment and when Tiara finally turned off the TV, she let her eyes fall to the woman who shook her head with a sniff.

« He had daughters » she stated talking to no one in particular wit a long sigh before she got up andd brought her own daughter in her arms. She rubbed Caremon's back as the girl silently let out a few tears, of sadness or anger she didn't know. Probably a bit of both.

« You're alright baby » Cameron sighed and nodded on her mother's shoulder before pulling back and looking at her with a nod again. Her mother kissed her forehead and stepped back.

« I'm gonna look for your brother and make sure dad is on his way » she patted her back one last time before heading out the door. Cameron stayed there, rubbing her cheek with the sleeve of her oversized sweatshirt as she looked up, seeing her friends look back at her with hesitant eyes. 

Seeing them not knowing how to act around her, the girl let out a small chuckle and blinked lifting her arms up.

« Come here » she beckoned them to come closer with her fingers and Maya, Leah, Billie and Maddy all stepped inside the girl's arms, hugging together like they could as they closed their eyes and comforted each other. Cole had somehow stepped next to Y/N and put an hand on her shoulder looking at the group too. She glanced over at him and gave him a small smile that he reciprocated.

Adam entered the room again and gave his sister a tight hug when the girls pulled apart. It felt good for the both of them to be able to hold each other in their arms. Y/N rubbed her forearm with her thumb unconsciously as she watched their interactions.

The young man kissed his little sister's forehead before walking to Cole and Y/N with a small smile and a nod, a way of telling them he was okay. He winked at Cole who gave him a gentle smile and a pat on his shoulder before turning to Y/N and frowned at her gaze who seemed lost.

« Are you okay ? » he asked sincerely, searching her eyes when Y/N came back to reality and she swallowed forcing out a small smile.

« Yeah I'm.. » she trailed off not really knowing how she felt. Her eyes glanced down at the skin she had been rubbing like she had so many times before. The boys' eyes landed on the three letters tattooed on her arm too and Adam's eyebrows furrowed before she looked back at her. He didn't want to force out an explanation out of the brunette so they just waited untill Y/N glance back up.

« My cousin was killed by a police officer two years ago » she swallowed hard looking between Cole and Adam as she slid her hands in the front of her pockets.

« He was 19 when a bastard in charge of national security slammed him to the ground so hard he blacked out because he thought he was stealing » Y/N continued, Cole and Adam listening carefully with a slight frown. The girl looked down again and shook her head.

« The officer decided that his skin was too dark to deserve attention so he just handcuffed his body » her vision went slightly blurry as she bit the inside of her cheek. The guys respected the small moment she took to look back up again.

« When an ambulance finally came an hour later, he was dead. Still on the ground and still fucking handcuffed » Y/N spat out clenching her jaw and fists. She rubbed her face once blinking, her throat so tight she wondered how she could still talk and she let out a breath. She didn't know why she told them that story. Y/N rarely did because it still hurt. Less than the few first months after his death but it did still hurt but it just felt so right in the moment.

When she finished, Cole and Adam were guinely feeling pain for and with their friend. Adam didn't say anything and slowly put his arm around Y/N's back, bringing her against his body. She took a deep breath and recirpocated the hug, one elbow under his left armpit and one above his right shoulder, hands on his back. The tall boy placed one of his hands on the back of Y/N's head and patted it gently. Y/N didn't know what being a younger sister felt like as she was the oldest of her siblings but she was pretty sure it felt something like she was feeling at the moment.

« You are loved bro » Y/N said softly as they pulled back and Adam felt his heart warm up as he nodded, his way of saying thank you. And he meant it, deeply. When Y/N finally took a step back with a big breath, she saw that the girls had stepped closer.

She couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as she scratched the back of her neck knowing they all heard and saw Adam and her hugging.

« That was so pure » Leah shook her head teasing them and they both grumbled but were thankful that the atmosphere wasn't as heavy as before. It was actually light surprisingly. Probably because they had let out their emotions and could count on each other's presence and support. Adam and Cameron felt grateful for them and their silence glance at each other communicated just that as an arm were thrown over Adam's shoulders and Cam let her head on Maya's shoulder as she put an arm around her body.

« Hey you guys » a man's voice resonated as a tall man entered the room, followed by Tiara who closed the door behind him. A mix of voice greeted him as he walked towards them, once again a silence conversation going on letting them know he knew what happened because he greeted each of them with a nice gesture like a wink, a hug for his children or a pat on the cheek.

« Y/N right ? » he lifted up an eyebrow when he stepped in front of the girl with a gentle smile.

« Yes sir » she replied with a small smile of her own taking the offered hand to shake it.

« Woah strong grip there » he winked playfully gently hitting the side of her arm. « You should teach my son how to get muscles » he teased Adam who rolled his eyes and left for the kitchen.

« Ah ah » the young guy sarcastically laughed and Y/N smiled because he wasn't exactly the skinniest guy out there. Cole patted his friend's back with a laugh and the girls slwoly started to pick up their stuff around. Y/N verified that she had her phone in her pocket before following the group that had gathered outside the front door. Adam, Cameron and their parents saying their goodbyes to the friends, Tiara telling them to be careful out there before she retrieved in the house with her husband, her head on his shoulder as they walked inside.

The group once again hugged each other, words unspoken but understood anyway as they walked to their cars, hearts and minds heavy but from the power they felt knowing they weren't alone.

« Hey Y/NN » Cameron made the girl turn around as the others already walked away. She lifted up an eyebrow humming in question as she stepped closer again. Adam gave her a smile with a wink before he got back inside as well.

« What was your cousin's name ? » she hesitantly asked. Y/N gave her a gentle smile letting her know it was okay to ask.

« Andre » she stated and Cam nodded before quickly pulling the girl in a hug, her arms thight around her shoulders which made Y/N surprised but she wrapped her own around the girl's frame.

« We won't let this shit happen anymore, we will do something about it » Cameron said determined, nodding once to herself. Y/N squeezed her thighter once letting her know that she agreed.

« Yeah » she pulled back and nodded looking at Cameron with an hopeful smile. « Don't forget you're beautiful, okay ? » Y/N started to step backwards with a raised eyebrow as she looked at the girl glance down at the ground then back up at Y/N with that cute half smile.

« Thank you Y/N... bye » she made a small wave with her hand that the brunette reciprocated before finally turning around and jogging to the car where Billie and her housemates waited patiently. She entered the car, sitting in the backseat next to Billie who looked over at her with the same smile she gave her at the party when she started to play the guitare. Leah started to drive off and Y/N frowned slightly, it was only the second time ever she saw that smile on the singer and she really didn't know why it came out so rarely. Before she could get lost too deep in her thoughts again, Billie interrupted her.

« You're really sweet you know ? » she asked just above a whisper, not even realizing it came out of her mouth. Billie thought about it so hard she thinks her mouth just had to say it. « The way you handled the situation » she trailed off relaxing in her seat and glanced over at Y/N again. « You did great, it was couragous » she finally looked down, not knowing how all of it sank out of her mouth so easily. Y/N looked at her too and a small smile made its way on its own on her face.

« Thank you » she could only say, relaxing back too. It was something important to her and to all of them apparently. « You were all really nice about it to be honest » she added addressing the two girls in the front too.

« Of course Y/NN » Leah replied with her unusual sweet voice and Maya turned around in her seat to look at the girls.

« We will always have each other's back » she reached for Billie's knee and the girl nodded with a soft smile approving. Y/N smiled lightly and Maya looked at her too « I mean it » she added.

Y/N smiled wider looking out the window, she felt at peace knowing that she was included fully in the group of friends and even tho she didn't know them good yet, she knew she could count on them. And they could count on her.

« Driving you home Bil ? » Leah asked through the rear mirror and the singer nodded humming.

« Yeah I'm spending the day with my mom tommorrow, I haven't been able to fully catch up with her last week » they all nodded understanding and after a few minutes of comfortable silence with soft music on the radio, Leah parked and all four of them got out. Billie started by hugging Leah thight, thanking her for the ride. They all needed hugs after the late event of the day and it was not too much because it just felt right to hug their friends in those moments. She rubbed the Mexican's back before getting to Maya and doing the same with small smiles towards each other. The girls quickly got back in the car, the night being now chilly. Y/N looked at Billie with her green eyes wide opened and swayed to her right, ready to go too because she didn't know if she could hug the girl. They'd spent a nice day having fun with each other but somehow it felt different to hug her than Cole or Maddy.

Billie smiled to herself at the girl's behaviour before she rolled her eyes and reached out to engulf the brunette in a warm embrace. She rested her head on her shoulder due to the height difference, her arms around Y/N's waist and stayed there with her eyes closed as the other girl wrapped her arms around her too.

« Come on we're friends now » the term made Y/N smile. The European's scent made Billie smile slightly more, she smelled like the sun that had warmed her skin all day and some cologne but it was not strong and she liked that smell. Damn. She wanted to burry her face in her neck right now but she kept herself from doing that. Because who does that ? She frowned at herself and reculantly pulled back before they would have been standing there for a minute straight.

On the other hand, Y/N's nose was right in the Billie's hair and her shampoo was heavenly, making her close her eyes. The smaller girl's body felt good and warm in her arms and when they both slowly pulled back, she already missed the feeling. She shook her head mentally at the thought and looked at the singer who had that smile who showed off her dimple on. Y/N internally swooned.

« Take care ? » Y/N half asked looking at the girl as she put her hands in her front pockets. Billie chuckled shaking her head at the girl's awkward posture and stoop up on her tippy toes to be able to lay a soft kiss on Y/N's hurt left cheek.

« I'm still sorry about that » she glanced down before starting to walk backwards, leaving a blushing Y/N there with a dumbfounded smile. She giggled to herself and finally walked passed the gate, started to walk the few feet that separated the road to her house. Y/N finally sighed with a content smile getting in the car again.

« It's okay for tonight but next time you make us wait for a damn hour » Leah warned with a glare before turning back around to drive away towards their house. Y/N only lifted up an eyebrow smirking at the girl's threat and laid her head on the window looking out. Billie Eilish just kissed her cheek and said they were friends. She rolled her eyes at herself because she was fan girling so hard right now but started to slowly get used to the fact that Billie was going to be around.

When they arrived home, the girls took a quick shower and got ready to go to bed, not realy hungry. Y/N was scrolling through her phone, replying to some of her friend's texts sat on her bed when there was a knock on the door and it opened after a sound of approval. Maya's head poked through the crack and Y/N couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips and the girl's face broke into a small one too.

« Hey Y/NN » she took one step inside « we were wondering if you wanted to sleep with us tonight ? » she asked softly still standing by the door. Y/N chuckled at how cute she looked . She put her phone to charge on the nighstand and raised an eyebrow with a smirk as she stood up.

« So we already doing that uh ? » she wiggled her eyebrows and made Maya roll her eyes with a laugh but walked to her anyway.

« If only you could stop being an asshole » she shook her head getting in Y/N's game and walked away sending a wink over her shoulder. Y/N only chuckled back closing the door behind her and sighed thinking about how lucky she was to have friends so mindfull because they knew just how the evening had been and how Y/N must have hard thoughts in her brain. And they were right. In the back of her head was Andre, of course. But Y/N decided to enjoy his memory and not let it rot her mind. So she smiled thinking about her cousin and how that kid was full of life and would have slapped her if she didn't rebound after being down.

She smiled and shook when Leah swiftly pulled off the cover, revealing her body laying in a seducing position underneath it.

« Stitch pj's aren't really my thing » she deadpanned taking place in the middle of the huge bed as Leah huffed and the last girl got in too after turning the light off. Y/N let them cuddle into each of her side but rolled her eyes when Leah slid her leg upon her own.

« Okay too much » she pushed it off making the girl whine and pout.

« And I'm the baby ? » she chuckled not dicerning their faces in the dark.

« Shut up » bith of the girls said in a monotone voice at the same time, making them smile and Y/N's eyes widen.

« Rude » she whispered after a moment and Leah giggled placing her head on the brunette's shoulder as Maya kissed Y/N's cheek.

« Good night you two » the light brown hair girl whispered, Y/N humming, already falling into slumber.

« Night hoes » Leah replied finally as they all fell asleep, warmed by the others' proximity and not only physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please donate, participate like you can. It's important. It's big. You matter, my black babies and you're beautiful. 
> 
> Here are some ways you can help rn: https://www.oprahmag.com/life/a32714899/how-to-help-george-floyd/


	9. Rebellion (pt 1)

Y/N woke up early and sweaty. She grumbled as she glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 7.30am. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, knowing she wouldn't fall back asleep so she sat up trying to move as less as possible. Then, Y/N got up on the bed, taking a large step until her foot was on the ground. She looked down at Maya's sleeping body under her and bit her lip as she finally managed to get to the ground without moving the matress too much. She looked back at the two girls sleeping with a small smile hearing their snores before the brunette silently made her way out of the room. She entered her own and got dressed in basketball shorts and a sports shirt, deciding to not lose her habits of working out.

After brushing her teeth and putting deodorant on,Y/N went downstairs with her phone and earphones plugged in, listening to the news on the radio. She sighed as the comments all lead to the last day's event and decided to listen to music instead to get her mind on something else for at least this morning. She poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat at the island counter to eat her breakfast. Scrolling through her Instagram feed, a small smile made its way on her face as she saw all the people posting, commenting and protesting regarding George Floyd's death. She felt content seeing so many people as in revolt as her and linked together to let out that it was not right. Y/N then clicked on Billie's story as she ate, already some rightful post that hit right with the good words. Once done with her breakfast, she washed her bowl and let it dry before putting on her trainers on making sure the laces were thight and the music loud in her ears. She then got out and stretched a bit on the pavement before starting the timer on her watch and jog off in the street. Y/N didn't really know where to go so she just took the same path they went on the first day to visit and go from there. In the worst case, she would just make a U-turn.

**Why does my heart feel so bad by Moby**

It was 10 minutes into her run when Y/N started to notice the signs at the windows and sunken into the garden where black fists were drawn as long as some hopeful words and a lot of « black lives matter ». The girl nodded to herself with a proud smile on, some small groups of mostly young people were gathered together here and there on the curbs with signs tucked under their arms. And she didn't know why, every time she saw that balck lives matter, her heart beat faster with strenght, time slowing down a bit as the people looked at her and each other, like something big linked them together and they felt powerful.

40 minutes in her jogging and the sun was up now. Y/N let out a deep exhale and took off her shirt while still running, it was all sticky now and it started to be uncomfortable. She tucked in the side of her waistband and wiped her forehead, a light wind finally hitting her hot skin. She recognized the way to the beach and took the way to the left, knowing there were only 20 minutes or so before finding the house again now. She lifted up her fist when she passed young children who raised theirs on their bike when she passed by, their chest were lifted and the mom who stood on the patio made a slow nod at Y/N and her eyes seemed to let her know that they were all in this together.

When she finally slowed down when she came home, she bent down with her hands on her knees to catch her breath. As she breathed hard she closed her eyes a moment, content that running had helped her let go of most of the thoughts on her mind, freeing her from some pressure. She stood up again and threw out a last deep breath with her hands on her hips before opening the door and stepping in.

Maya and Leah were at the sink doing the dishes with the TV turned on in the background, the news being on the reminders of yesterday unirprisingly. But now they started to talk about the community's feelings and how they were, once again, saddened and of course upset.

The brunette stepped closer glancing over at the screen before looking at the girls.

« Good morning » she said taking out her earphones.

« Hey Y/NN » Maya smiled softly and pecked Y/N's cheek when she was close enough, her hands still in the soapy water.

« You woke up early » Leah stated more than asked as she leaned her head to the side and forward, her eyes glued to the TV as she wiped a plate.

« Yeah y'all are human heaters that take too much space, never doing that again » Y/N hummed making Maya giggle and took Leah's gesture as the cue to kiss her cheek so that's what she did. That took Leah out of her daze and she smiled a bit but frowned finally looking over at Y/N, her eyes going up and down the girl's body.

« Eww you're literally glistening with sweat » she said with a small grimace but her eyes still lingered a bit on the other girl's arms and abs as an oblivious Y/N rolled her eyes.

« Go take a shower stinky » Leah added forcing herself to look away to take an other plate.

« I don't even smell that bad » Y/N defended herself as she lifted up an arm and smelled her armpit to prove her point. Maya chuckled in disgust and pushed her away with her wet hands.

« Okay okay! » she lifted her hands in surrender with a small chuckle and took a bottle of water out of the fridge. « Promise I'll go once I'm done » she added over her shoulder before making her way out in the garden and getting into a plank position once she took some sips out of the bottle and put her earphones back in.

« What's up with people actually doing sport ? » she heard Leah add in the distance and shook her head with a smile as she started her working out routine.

Maya smirked lightly as she finished to wash the last galss and handed it to Leah.

« Like you'd complain » she crossed her arms over her chest with a knowing look as she glanced bewteen her Mexican and Belgian friend through the bay window. Leah turned around to follow her line of vision and she licked her lips as her eyes landed on the girl's muscles working as she did push ups. Leah groaned inwardly because she couldn't deny how attractive it was to see Y/N working out and the drops of sweat sliding down her strong arms against her golden skin. She closed her eyes biting her bottom lip and turned back towards Maya, her eyes still closed. When she finally opened them, she glared at her best friend who had a playful smirk on her lips.

« Stop » Leah warned but that only made Maya laugh as she started to put away the dishes.

« It's alright babe we can all agree on the fact she looks really good » she replied to Leah who finally stopped frowning and sighed with a small smile.

Once they were done, they wiped their hands on a towel before walking to the living room when Y/N entered the house again more sweaty than before with her shirt now around her neck on her shoulders. The three of them sat down on the couch to watch TV, Y/N on the edge to make sure she didn't wet the cushions. They stared at the screen where images of protests taking place in Minneapolis were diffused in live, people marching and chanting with their fists and signs up in the air.

« It's the same everywhere in Minnesota » Maya stated putting her phone down and looked up between her friends. « Same for Iowa, Missouri and Utah... this is huge » she added as the friends nodded.

« This is the start of something new » Leah completed as the three of them looked back at the TV feeling like her words were absolutely true.

\------------------------------------------------------------

« Sois prudente s'il te plait Y/N... » ( _be careful please Y/N...._ ) the middle aged woman looked at her daughter with big eyes full of fear but knew that she couldn't stop the girl. She also knew that what Y/N was doing was right and she wanted her to do the right things in her life.

« Je le serai maman, promis » ( _I will mom, I promise_ ) the brunette convinced with a nod seeing how her mom was stressed over the facetime call. The lady then nodded with a sigh and finally released a small smile.

« Les gens commencent à manifester aussi ici tu sais ? » ( _people are starting to protest too over here you know?_ ) she smiled a little more when her daughter nodded with a smile of her own.

« C'est bien, il est temps qua ça change vraiment » ( _that's good, it's about time things change for good_ ) the corner of Y/N's mouth lifted even more.

« Y/N ?! you ready to go ? » a voice called over and Y/N quickly got up with her phone, reaching out for her cap.

« Okay maman je dois y aller, je te rappelle demain ! » ( _okay mom I gotta go, I'll call you tomorrow!_ ) she left her room and started to head downstairs.

« D'accord on pense à vous tous... » ( _alright we think of you all_ ) her mother trailed off before sighing « et Y/N ? » said girl adverted her stare previously looking where she was going at the screen again when she arrived in the living room and hummed in question. « Je suis fière de toi » ( _I'm proud of you_ ) her mom gave her a soft smile and gentle eyes that confirmed her thoughts. Y/N couldn't help her chest from warming at the words and she let out a small sigh of content.

« Bye maman » she waved once at her phone's camera « and Jay » she chuckled seeing her young brother in the background waving at her. She watched her mom give her a virtual kiss before hanging up. She looked up to see Maya and Leah getting ready with the last pieces of their outfits. Y/N put one knee on the ground to relace her shoes thighter. She then put her phone and wallet in her fanny pack that she attached across her front, verifying the first aid kit was complete before stuffing it in her bagpack where the bottles of water and snacks were already. She sticked the red cross Maya had made with velcro on the big bag and finally got up. The three friends silently looked at each other, they looked like they came from a post apocalyptic movie but it was needed.

It's been a week since the first protests took place and what started as peaceful marching had slowly became more virulant. It's like the whole country went from grieving an innocent black man to being furious after the police of the United States. People were just fed up about a situation that had happened way to many times . The country was litterally burning, buildings going into flames from the rage because the police didn't handle well the opposition, even if it was just pay back. Funny how there's nothing wrong with your acts until black people do it back. So now the police were more agressive with the protestors, even the peaceful ones, who got arrested, pushed and tear gased too easily. The girls prefered wearing appropriate clothing for protection, just in case.

When Y/N gave them a nod putting her cap on her head, she followed them outside, bag in hand as they climbed in the car after locking the house. The ride to the Parkers' was silent but it was comfortable, their goal already in mind.

When they arrived, the group of friends was complete, even Billie being there and was already on the porch, ready with the same gear as them. The girls got out and took the time to hug everyone tight with some back pats exchanged. They didn't see each other during this week that felt oh so strange. They all went their own way protesting or posting, informing people on how to help. They had texted of course but now felt different taht they were physically together. When they pulled back, they automatically all came in a circle with their arms laying on each other's shoulders, their eyes scanning each of their faces. The only look they had on there was determination.

« Let's pray » and for the first time, words were spoken. They turned to Cameron and nodded, some closing their eyes as they prayed silently and the others looking up at the sky, thinking. After a minute, Adam spoke up.

« Thank you for being here » he addressed everyone with a grateful smile and nod that most of them reciprocated. « Today's gonna be important, we're making History right now » he affirmed and Cole laid a not so soft pat on his back with a strong nod.

« We have to be the last generation to protest this » Y/N added as everyone agreed with hums and yeahs, their chest and posture rising up.

« Let's do this guys » Billie finally said louder, hyping everyone up as Cameron and Leah put their hand in the middle, the group following suit. They looked at each other one last time before pushing their hands down a bit and retrieving. They started to follow the siblings in the right direction and a mass of people could already be seen from afar marching on the arterial road.

As they walked closer, the chants started to get louder and they could almost feel them going through their body. They started to put their masks on, Y/N readjusted her bandana on the lowest part of her face, buckling her bagpack at her stomach and all their hearts started to beat faster, louder, almost in sync with the chant of the protestors. When they finally turned the corner of the street, Y/N's eyes widened in awe.

**Glory by Common and John Legend**

It was the biggest protest Y/N had ever been to. Thousands of people were marching on the main road, some music blasting from the front and the back, people chanting and lifting up their fist. There were signs everyhere, some people standing up on benches, trashcans, holding themselves up on some lamp poles and others were kneeling down in the flow of people. There was something so odd about the situation and the atmosphere but at the same time so beautiful because they all stood in power. And all the friends were equally touched to the core as they saw everyone around them fighting in the same direction, against the same enemy that is injustice.

« Okay guys let's try to not get lost and start this rebellion! » Maya shouted over the ambient noise as they grouped together and started to slowly walk withe the others, shouting slogans and lifting up their signs, pouring their hearts in their messages. It was crazy beautiful to see and be a part of this piece of American history.

**cam.tag**

liked by **jules554** , **billieeilish** and **647 others**

 **cam.tag** thank you for fighting with me, thank you for standing up. No peace without justice. 

see all 124 comments

**matt.j.745 ✊🏻✊🏼✊🏽✊🏾✊🏿**

**tayloradams2** keep up w the good job we all in this together 🐐

The mood unfortunately started to change 4 hours in as the hour rounded 7pm. It had already started to get tensed earlier when some chants towards the police started to get vulgar, some graffiti were made but the spark that started it all really happened when a police officer pushed a protestor that came a little bit too close to him for his liking. The protestor and three persons around immediately reacted and started to shout to the cop and his colleagues and him must have felt threathened because they started to push them back strongly. A group quickly formed as the police called for reinforcement that quickly arrived with massive gear, helmets and batons in hand. One of them used it on a protestor that just tried to put their hands up in defense. That's when it exploded.

**Riot by Hollywood Undead**

People started to kick in the special cops' shields as they advanced on them, gas tearing anyone near. People started to shout as the crowd dispersed but most of the people were still there and started to throw anything they found on the gorund at the mass of federals marching towards them quickly. The group of friends frowned and started to tug at each others' sleeves as shit quickly escalated, explosions starting to get heard followed by thick smoke. The smell of plastic burning and the smoke started to get to their throat and lungs, making them burn. They coughed out, trying to breath like they could through the smoke but it was everywhere and their eyes started to tear up too making it even more difficult to move anywhere.

« Get down ! » Y/N shouted over the loud noises, as everyone did so, their forearms coming up to wipe at their eyes, tugging down their scrafs and masks to try to breath better now that the smoke wasn't as present near the ground. The sun settling down, it was hard to see anything with all the smoke from the clusters the cops threw at the crowd now running backwards but still throwing molotov cocktails at them. The only light appearing was from the flashlights being thrown on the street, anywhere small groups were trying to get away.

« Here ! » Adam led the group of friends to quickly run bent down in a small alley. They sat down breathing hard with frustrated groans as they all looked at each other like they could with their teary eyes and made sure everyone was okay. « Fucking bullshit ! » the young man added as the girls tried to wipe each other's faces clean. Y/N shook her head in anger as the boys and her passed their head just after the corner of the wall to look at the scenary happening. It was a disaster.

Through the riot scene where it was hard to see and hear anything other than fearful screams and angerish shouts, Y/N distinguished something on the ground. She clenched her jaw realizing it was someone who was clenching at their side, keeping themselves sitting up like they can.

« Drink as much as possible » she commanded loudly to her friends as she took her bag off and laid out the five bottles of water still filled up. In a swift move, she had her bag slung on her right shoulder and was jogging off like she could with her knees bent off.

« Y/N !! » a chorus came out the alley as long as some « what are you doing ?!» and « come back ! ». But the brunette had to take care of the person, whatever the situation. It was her personal duty. She neverthless made sure the path was clear first before advancing on the person and kneeling down next to a young black guy. She frowned because the boy must not have been older than fourteen. Adam and Cole commanded the girls to stay there as they looked up with scared looks. They got up and bent down looking around for Y/N but couldn't find her, the street lamps now being the only thing that lit up the streets the slightest.

« Hey my name's Y/N I'll help you okay ? » she made sure the boy could hear her when she spoke and let the bag fall on the ground as he nodded with a small grimace on his face « Can you tell me what happened ? » she asked quickly taking the gloves out of the bag because she didn't know how much time she had left before they would be forced to move.

« I..I think I got something thrown at me or I got shot with those rubber bullets » he spoke with his breath shallow at the end of the sentence. Y/N shook her head knowing it would be damn possible for them bastards to shoot a child.

« Mind if I have a look ? » Y/N asked, pointing to where his hand was and the boy simply shook his head still having a hard time speaking, he took off his hand to put his hood down. The girl carefully lifted up his hoodie, making sure it didn't touch the skin. She sighed in relief seeing nothing external and slowly approached her hand before she looked up at the boy's face to see his reaction when she touched the area with her latex covered hand. When he flinched with a painful moan, she nodded to herself.

« Sorry » she let out sheepishly when he looked over at her « the good news is that it's bruised ribs so nothing too serious but a lot of time doing nothing » she smiled lightly when the teenager threw his head back in relief and finally, a small smile broke onto his lips when he glanced at her again.

But before he could open his mouth to speak, a body collapsed with Y/N's without warning, sending her crashing to the ground.

« Hey ! Stop ! » the teen boy tried to shout like he could trying to move lightly.

The shock knocked out Y/N's breath for a moment and she took the air in quickly when her lungs finally worked again, a long groan of pain leaving her mouth as her brain finally took in what was going on.

« I'm a medic ! » she tried to defend but the cop already maintaining her to the ground cut her off, his knee pressing harder between her shoulder blades. The young guy still next to her tried to convince the cop while still not moving from his spot and Y/N really hoped he wouldn't.

« Stop resisting ! » he shouted two centimeters away from her ear as he pulled on her arms to get them in her back.

« I'm not ! I- » a loud scream left Y/N's throat right after she heard a pop sound and a sharp pain shot through her wrist and her whole forearm in an instant. Her heart pumped like crazy as she let out an other sound of pain but this time more low as her body calmed down completely, the endorphin released inside making her body instinctively stop reacting . The police officer finally stopped shouting when he realized Y/N wasn't going to resist and he attached her hands together with settlers, his colleagues not giving a single damn as they continued to advance on the reamining protestors with their sticks raised up.

« Y/NN !» Cameron's hands shot through her hair as she finally found the Y/N followed by Adam and Cole that looked at the girl being held down by the weigh of the cop on top of her with wide, stressed eyes.

« No » Y/N said firmly when her friend took a step closer as she felt the cop already starting to get up. Cameron protested with a frown and tried again but Y/N lifted her head like she could.

« Cam step back ! » she ordered this time and that made the girl stop moving but shake her head, making her luxious curls bounce. Adam gripped her sister's arm and started to pull her back. He had saw the fear in Y/N's eyes when the black girl approached and the cop was ready to get her too and really didn't need to imagine what could happen. He looked at Y/N and silently communicated with her as she made a small nod before the guy did the same and took off running tugging Cameron with him. Cole nodded too, his lips pursed and a small frown as they once again didn't need to talk to eventually understand each other.

The bastard finally helped Y/N up after felt like an hour on the cold ground and just him on top of her doing nothing. The pressure on her back released made her sigh but her wrist started to throb as her arm pointed to the ground. She tried to support her right hand with her left as the cop started to lead her forward with a grab of her hoodie, her bag in his other hand. Y/N looked over her shoulder at the young boy who finally could get up with some efforts.

He had her cap in his hand as he mouthed a « thank you » and lifted up an encouraging fist, the only thing he could do anyway. A small smile came on Y/N's lips as she winked at him. The last thing she saw before turning around was her group of friend coming to help the young boy and quickly escorting him in the opposite way of the fuss. She really was thankful for them.

A few feet away, the cop led her in an area where a huge tent was set up. They entered and some protestors were sat on the ground with their hands tied in their back, some looking exhausted as they fought the urge to lay down. Y/N shook her head sending them encouraging looks as she was pushed quickly passed them. Finally, the cop stopped her in a part where only free manifestants were, sitting on the ground or laying against the metal poles that held up the tent. Police officers were all around, still helmets on as they wtached after them.

« Your name » the officer that had arrested Y/N asked her taking some paper in his hand. The only thing the girl wanted to do was spit in his dumb face but she clenched her jaw to refrain herself from doing so ; the quicker she was out of there, the better.

« I ain't giving you my name » she lifted up her chin in defiance when the man looked at her with a menacing glare. « You had no reason to arrest me » she spoke quickly to keep him from interrupting « and you didn't even told me my rights whatsoever, is that legal by the way ? » she poke up loud and clear so there would be witnesses. The cop seemed angry as he clenched his jaw and Y/N knew she had a point but he looked like he was about to lose his cool as he stepped closer so she sighed not wanting anything bad to happen again.

« Listen man » she shook her head « I'm not even from this country, this is gonna be a lost of time for the both us because you got nothing against me and you know it » she maintained his glance and saw his eyes lightly soften as he considered the argument.

« I'm still getting your name » he declared before getting scissors and finally freeing Y/N from the plastic Colesons. She sighed and groaned in pain as she slowly brought her hands to her front again. She supported her injured wrist that slowly was turning blue as the cop handed her a pen and pointed to an empty form. Y/N looked at the paper, quickly reading the main titles before she laughed bitterly looking at the cop with a raised eyebrow.

« I'm not signing that » she shook her head before reaching for her bag « I can't anyways, you broke my wrist » she smiled sarcastically as the cop tried to open his mouth but one of the backup cops stepped forward with an annoyed expression.

« Get out now » he didn't look Y/N in the eyes as he grabbed her hoodie and pushed her towards the exit with an exhale as the former officer took his way out again with a small groan.

_Pussy_

« If they didn't tell you your rights or offered you medical help you're not legally arrested !! » she shouted to all the peoplein the tent before she was shoved out with an angry shout. But the cops had nothing else to do than let some few protestors leave freely as they jogged off in the streets. Y/N looked at them with a small smile as she took out her phone from her pack seeing several missed calls. She pressed Maya's info, her right hand coming to lay against a stomach as it throbbed in pain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys, stay safe but keep on helping. It's only the beginning, keep the movement alive and justice will triumph. 
> 
> Here's other ways to help : https://saytheirnames.carrd.co/
> 
> Black lives matter.


	10. Rebellion (pt2)

« Y/N for fuck's sake where are you ? Are you okay ? » the girl's distressed voice resonated as she breathed hard, some questions thrown in the background by other voices.

« Umm » she sighed as she looked up at the street's name « it's still hot here I'll just join you at Cameron and Adam's I'm not that far » she looked around as she started to walk in the street she recognized from the days before, some trashs burning here and there with shouts from time to time.

« No just tell me where you are we're gonna get to you ! » Maya started to breathe harder through the phone and Y/N started to jog, leaving behind her the messy area as quick as possible.

« Maya it's okay » she reassured softening her voice « I'l be there in ten minutes top » the other girl sighed knowing her friend was hard to convince and licked her lips, nodding even though Y/N couldn't see her.

« Okay... be careful » Maya sighed again before hanging up and turning to her friends who looked at her with worried looks and impatient postures.

« She's fine » she nodded as everyone let out sighs of relief, letting their stress out slowly. « She'll be there in ten » Maya added letting herself slump down in the grass of the Parker's front house.

« Any news ? » Tiara asked as she got out of the house with drinks for the teenagers.

« Yeah » Adam finally could reassure his mother as he brought her into a hug with one arm. « She's on her way » he rubbed her arm before pulling back and sitting on the small staircase.

« Thank God » the woman closed her eyes leaning her head back as she clapped her hands together and brought them to her lips. She then looked over at the group of young people with a small smile.

« You did good kids » she nodded remembering them telling about the day « I'm happy you protect each other » she had a small proud smile on her face as she sat down next to Adam and patted his back. « My brave son » she pinched his cheek as he swatted her hand with a frown but a smile.

« Mom stop » he pushed her hand away gently as everyone chuckled, loosing the tension of the day a bit.

Y/N exhaled as she finally arrived near the house, slowing down to a walk. She smiled to herself seeing her friends, shaking their knee up and down as they were sitting down in front of the house or just looking forward with their fingers tapping quickly against their lips.

« Sorry for you but I'm still alive » she joked loudly as their heads turned in one move to her direction. She chuckled as they all got up excitedly and came quickly. Seeing Maya sprint towards her, Y/N quickly put her right arm in her back as the smaller girl's body came crashing into hers.

« I was so scared ! » she exclaimed as she clenched onto Y/N tightly. The brunette held her up with her good arm around the girl's waist and closed her eyes, now realizing how worse it could have been just because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

« I'm okay, I'm here » she reassured Maya before letting the girl down as the others came up to her and hugged her, giving her kind words and her cap was placed on her head again. She smiled at them, fixing her hat correctly and turned around to see Cameron stomping towards her but before she could open her arm, she was hit in the shoulder.

« Ow ! » Y/N frowned and once again, she was cut off in her reaction but this time with a hug as Cameron held her close.

« You're such an idiot » the girl sniffed, her head into Y/N shoulder as her arms were still around her body. Y/N softened and relaxed, knowing the girl had been more stressed and scared than anything when she saw her on the ground, not knowing what was going to happen. She sighed and put her arm around the girl's back, rubbbing it as she laid her chin on top of her curly head. 

In a short span of time, she had quickly clicked with Cameron, talking about things that interested the both of them and they laughed together, even if she was one of the most serious ones in the friends group. Y/N liked the fact that she was mature too, Cole and Maddy were fun to be around of course but it was good sometimes to be able to talk more seriously about subjects. The friend group was perfectly balanced in characters and alchemy and Y/N found it amazing.

« They heard us and I'm good Cam, we win today » Y/N whispered in her hair before Cameron pulled back with a small smile looking up at her friend. She nodded and wiped the tear that had escaped as Tiara stepped closer too. Y/N smiled lightly at the middle aged woman before once again, she was hit in the shoulder.

« Damn what's up with the hitting ?» she grumbled as Tiara scolded her.

« She's right you stupid » the woman shook her head and looked like she was about to hit Y/N again but instead patted gently her cheek. « You're lucky I didn't have to give bad news to whoever is in charge of you » Y/N chuckled at the words when Tiara finally stepped back and went back inside, her mind finally relaxed enough to sit down in the couch and read.

A sharp pain shot through her arm and she moaned lightly bringing her right hand to her stomach again.

« You okay ? » Leah asked with a frown as she stepped closer to the girl, Billie and Maddy looking as worried as they hugged themselves.

« I think it's broken » she sighed looking down at her wrist and the girls' hand went to their mouth as they shook their head.

« Oh come on » Leah sighed too looking at the girl's hand shaking her head « okay let's go to the ER » she unlocked the door of her car as Maddy updated the others still on the front of the house. Some cursed words came out as they approached and Adam looked at Y/N.

« Want us to come with you ? » he asked with a raised eyebrow.

« Don't think eight peope looking like us are very welcomed there » she shook her head looking down at herself than the others. Adam chuckled and shrug knowing she was right.

« How about we still hang out after ? » he adressed everyone the question, hoping they would agree. After all, they didn't really have time to debrief the day and each of them didn't feel like going home alone tonight.

« You can come at mine my parents aren't there tonight » Maddy proposed with a shrug as everyone seeemed to agree with a nod of their heads.

« Okay let's go ! » Leah called from the driver's seat, apparently more impatient to go then Y/N. The brunette shook her head smiling but entered the car anyways followed by Maya.

« I'm coming wait » Billie lifted up her hand as she jogged to the passenger seat too and sat next to Y/N. She felt the need to be next to the European and she didn't exaclty know why. If she was being honest with herself, she really had been worried about the girl just like the others but the several minutes without news had made her stomach hurt in stress and fear. Billie glanced at the girl's profile, letting her eyes trail over her features that were creasing from the pain mostly she imagined.

No, she didn't want to lose Y/N already. They had been sending each other a few texts via Intagram over the last week. It really wasn't personal, just talking about their stories' posts and how they were keeping up but she still enjoyed the few jokes and lines Y/N threw here and there. Billie actually found her way of being entertaining and funny and sometimes, she wanted to send the girl a text just because she was bored or upset and she knew Y/N would say something that would made her smile but she didn't want to bother so she just didn't.

« Keep us updated ! » Cole shouted as Leah took off and lifted up her hand through the window with a thumb up. Y/N relaxed her head back against the seat as she closed her eyes and licked her lips, the pain now constent.

« Hurts uh ? » Billie asked at her left and she let out a small sound of approval before opening her eyes and looking over at the singer who was already looking at her with worried eyes.

« It's okay » Y/N chuckled and patted Billie's thigh, swallowing hard when she realized what she just did. But the black and green hair girl didn't seem to mind or at least didn't comment on the touch.

« Can't believe that actually happened... What the fuck ? » Maya angrily huffed looking out the window. « What if it had been that young boy, Trevor » the brunette added remembering the teen from earlier's name « or even Adam.. » she sighed frustrated as her nails came in her mouth.

The other girls pursed their lips knowing some of the people at the parade had it worst but Leah spoke up.

« Hey everyone's okay and we stayed strong to prove our point, we did good babes ! » she affirmed looking at them all through the rear mirror. The friends nodded knowing she was right. After a few minutes of driving, they parked at the hospital and when Y/N got out, Leah offered her both her hands with a not so subtle smirk to tease her.

« Get outta my face » the brunette scoffed playfully putting her good hand into Leah's face as she pushed gently and got up perfecty able to do it on her own. That seemed to lighten the mood as the four girls made their way to the ER reception.

After giving in all the information needed, they were told to wait in a room with a ice pack to put on Y/N's wrist. Luckily, there weren't a lot of people there. some were dressed like them tho and they had bloody brows or some cuts on their skin. They shared some gentle looks silently and Y/N relaxed as they waited. 

**billieeilish**

liked by **pommeofficiel** and **10 207 412 others**

**billieeilish** once again, I am completely disgusted with the fucked up situation in this country. Tonight I'm at the ER with a friend who got assaulted by a police officer when we were peacefully protecting. STAY SAFE GUYS AND KEEP DONATING! **#blacklivesmatter**

see all 72 540 comments

 **theestallion** hope friend's okay, all thoughts with everyone protesting rn 🙏🏾

 **derekking** thank you for using your voice again queen

After fifteen minutes, Leah was already sighing with her arms crossed over her chest.

« Go busy yourself Leah » Y/N pointed towards the small toy area on the colorfull floor and hid her smirk when the two other girls snickered while the Mexican girl deadpanned.

« Ah...Ah » the girl rolled her eyes laughing sarcastically.

« Y/L/N Y/N ? » a nurse came in the room with a wooden board looking around. The girls' heads turned around and the girl she called got up. « It's only an x ray for now, you'll be fine alone » the older nurse winked at the friends who were ready to follow them. Y/N turned to the girls and made a salute gesture.

« Farewell, mates » she put a hand on her heart making the girls shake their head with amused smiles. Y/N followed the nice lady and did as she was told, taking her hoodie like she could without worsening the pain. When she got called, she followed the instructions the man in the cabin gave her before she was done five minutes later. She got sent off again and decided against putting her hoodie back.

When she joined the girls, they were chatting animatedly looking over their phones.

« Seems fun » Y/N lifted up an eyebrow as they looked up at her, Maya giggling. She took a seat next to Billie who turned her phone towards her. Y/N frowned reading over the conversation and laughed as she read Adam's roast under the selfie Cole had sent.

« You need to be on this group Y/NN » Maya shook her head with a smile as she looked down at her phone and moved her fingers around it. The brunette only hummed taking out her phone from her fanny pack and opened to see she just had been added.

 **Brainless FC**

Today 8:24 pm

_Mayattentionhoe added Y/N Y/LN to the group chat_

**Colette**

Ooooh welcome to hell Y/N/N

 **c** **lumsy** **m** **addy**

About time !

**mother C**

I'm not responsible for what they say here

 **b** **itchy** **c** **hicana**

Need trigger warnings maybe Y/L/N ?

**Y/N Y/LN**

The names fit perfectly all of you

 _bobby eyelash_ _changed Y/N Y/L/N's_ _nick_ _name to savage_

_bitchy chicana changed savage's nickname to teddy bear_

**teddy bear**

No dude tf

_teddy bear changed their nickname to papi_

**clumsy maddy**

I-

Before the silent back and forth could start again on the groupchat, the nurse from earlier came in the room where Billie and Maya were laughing softly.

« Miss Y/LN, the doctor will see you now » she nodded as all the girls got up now, following her. Y/N lifted up an hand when Leah tried to slap her shoulder and shook her head walking faster.

« You can't hit me I'm hurt ! » she tried to half whisper half shout to not disturb the other patients when the nurse opened the doctor's door and told them her goodbyes. The girls thanked the kind nurse as Y/N and Maya sat down on the available chairs, the other two girls standing behind them.

« Evening girls » the bald man greeted looking at them over the brim of his glasses as they greeted him back. « So Y/ N that's... » he continued pointing at them with his pen and nodded with said girl lifted her hand slightly. « That's you » he nodded and reached to turn his screen in their direction. They looked interested as he showed them an x ray.

« So that's your wrist, obviously » he apparently tried to joke but his voice was as monotone as before and that made the girls confused as they tried to hide their smile growing up.

« And that's the fracture » he pointed at the line on the screen with his pen, the girls nodding as Y/N hummed with a sigh.

« It's quite clear and there's just a light displacement that will resolve on its own » he turned back around to look at the girls, voice still in the same tone as before. « It should heal pretty fast with no complication » the doctor continued before leaning to the side to get a sheet out of the printer. Leah took advantage to snap a picture of the x ray and Maya clicked her tongue frowning as she slapped Leah's arm with the back of her hand, Y/N trying to do the same.

« So » the man started again, the girls quickly gainging back a normal posture as he laid the paper in front of Y/N, handing her the pen and explaining what she needed to fill. Once they went through everything he got up to escort them to the door only two feet away.

« Thanks doctor » Y/N shook his hand with her good one before he pointed to the right where a nurse had just came out of a room.

« Tatiana will take care of your cast » he nodded before walking away still without emotion. When the girl noticed Tatiana stepping closer, they raised their eyebrows lightly as the young nurse opened the door. Her big brown eyes scanned the friends and her mouth quickly opened when she saw Billie. Trying to stay profesionnal, the nurse closed it again with a small shook of her heaD; 

« Come in » she smiled entering the small room again. She was really beautiful and Y/N smirked lightly as she whispered to the others while following the nurse.

« She can take care of me any day » she licked her lips on purpose as she sat down at the only chair in the room. Billie rolled her eyes harder than she had done today as she stepped inside, Maya sighing with a shake of her head as she did the same and finally, Leah let out a small grunt with a bored expression as she leaned against the wall next to the others.

« So Y/N you can lay your wrist on here » Tatiana pointed to the bandage she had laid on the table.

« Uh... which one ? » Y/N fake frowned making the nurse giggle as she shook her head, making the brunette smirk proudly at herself. The three girls behind her back rolled their eyes again.

**Colette**

**😂😂**

Today 8:43 pm

_bitchy chicana changed papi's nickname to dumbass_

**bobby eyelash**

agreed

**mayattentionhoe**

agreed

**mother C**

heating up the pop corn

**mayattentionhoe**

she doesn't even deserve her name being told in one of my stories

**bob the (body)builder**

that serious ? Hahahaha

**bitchy chicana**

as serious as this 

yay bone

**Colette**

damn the bastard really wasn't playing around

**clumsy maddy**

poor thing... they really f*cked up in their mind

**bob the (body)builder**

she really used the f word with only one * guys ! That's how fucked up it is

**clumsy maddy**

laughing out loud 😒

**dumbass**

um that's like my nude tho I'd appreciate if you at least asked before sharing

**mayattentionhoe**

omg shut uuuup

**mother C**

real question tho when r u coming back ? Mad says she's gonna make pasta and we hungry over here

**bitchy chicana**

Thotiana is almost finished with Y/N

**bob the (body)builder**

**Colette**

WHO ??

**bobby eyelash**

smh kids the nurse is done w the cast one pill and we on the road

**dumbass**

make that pasta water go as hot as tatiana because im on my wayyyy

**bob the (body)builder**

oh it's THAT kind of pill

**bitchy chicana**

unfortunately, yes.

« Bye Tatianaaa » Y/N smirked tiredly as she was dragged out the room with small goodbyes from the girls and an autograph Billie had gladly accepted to sign. The young nurse giggled as she waved her hand at Y/N who looked at her with hooded eyes, letting Maya drag her by the arm.

« You look so stupid Y/N I swear » Leah grumbled rolling her eyes as they made their way out of the hospital, the brunette's feet slowly following behind.

« Wow now » Y/N lifted up an hand, she felt like her whole body was on slow motion, her mind barely able to process everything. She felt like she was high as her feet walked on their own towards the car. « Why you so mean to me ? » she frowned but quickly laughed when she saw her distorted face in the car's window. She pointed at herself chuckling as she looked around to see if the girls were seeing the funny thing too. Billie laughed as she tried to push Y/N gently inside, the girls taking place inside the vehicle too before Leah drove off.

« I hope the effects quickly dissolve » Maya looked with of confusion and despair in the mirror at Y/N who was just laughing with her eyes closed for no reason.

« If not she's sleeping with the boys tonight » Leah replied gripping the steering wheel tighter as she stopped at a red light. « Now that they all have the same mental age » she added and sighed as she immediately regretted it. She glanced over at Maya who was just frowning with a light pout.

« I'm sorry » she sighed talking to Billie too because she knew the singer had heard her.

« What's going on? » Maya asked confused because Leah was not really the over sweet type but she was never mean either, making sure her words never hurt anybody. Billie looked over at Y/N sleeping agaisnt the window before she leaned closer to the girls, her arms looping around the headset of Leah's seat to listen to the reply. Leah sighed again and shook her head starting the car again when the light turned green.

« I don't even know » she shrugged glancing over at her friends. And it was true, she didn't know what had come to her and why she was so moody since the hospital. Maya and Billie shared a look with a tiny smile.

« You need to relax » Billie put her hands on the driver's shoulders. « That's what's going on » she added starting to massage gently over Leah's shirt. Maybe she was right, Leah had been stressed since things went to shit earlier and she hadn't taken the time yet to realize everyone was okay now. She knew there was something else too but force that out of her mind.

She took a deep breath and forced herself to relax as Billie's hands continued to work on her tensed muscles. When she parked in front of Maddy's house a few moments after, she forced a small smile out and turned her head to thank Billie. The girl only winked and opened the car door.

« You take care of that now » she pointed at Y/N who just emerged with her thumb over her shoulder before chuckling when she walked away upon hearing a grumble from Leah.

Y/N rubbed her face as she came back to her senses. Her head was still light but not as much as before and she could actually think clear now. She slid her legs out when Maya and Leah opened the door for her and she stretched with a light hum, content to feel no pain in her injured wrist.

« Go freshen up I got her » Leah reassured Maya with a small smile as she put her hand on the girl's back. Maya nodded and offered her friend a gentle smile before walking quickly inside the house, happy to be able to finally even wash her face after the long day.

Leah helped Y/N out with her good hand and before Y/N had even time to thank her, the tanned girl was head in her chest, her arms around the taller girl's back with her eyes closed tightly. Y/N frowned not expecting that at all coming from Leah and even less the sobbing sounds that came from her hidden face.

« Oh... » Y/N slowly wrapped her arms around the girl's upper back and hugged her close as she cried in her chest. She stepped back to lean against the car, her body still weak and waited in silence, just holding Leah close and let her let out what she needed. After three long minutes, Leah pulled back quickly wiping her cheeks and eyes.

« Sorry » she quietly sniffled and stepped back to turn around and walk away before Y/N grabbed her arm.

« Hey hey you think you can just go away like that ? » she knew Leah was not one to talk about her feelings, they were the same but she couldn't just go away like she wasn't sobbing seconds ago. Leah reculantly let herself being trapped back between Y/N's legs as she looked at the ground and hugged herself with one arm. « Talk to me » Y/N spoke softly, letting a question intonation as she pulled back Leah against her by her hip. The girl let her and soon closed her eyes again as she let her body weight lean against Y/N.

« I've been stressed and holding it together all day and... » she trailed off sighing and leaned back a bit to look at Y/N in the eyes. « I was terrified at the idea you wouldn't come back because you tried playing hero » her voice held so much honesty that Y/N's eyebrows furrowed an instant before her stare softened and she sighed with a small smile.

« I'm too strong for that come on » she tried to joke but Leah was still staring at her with saddened eyes so she just nodded in understanding. She had also been scared, knowing all the shit happened with police officers even like driving over protestants.

« I'm here » she nodded cupping Leah's cheek and the girl closed her eyes, leaning into the touch as she sighed. When she felt Y/N's thumb slowly caressing her cheek, she opened her eyes again to see a small smile on the girl's lips and she couldn't help her own reciprocating it.

« We're all safe » Y/N added one last time before they both hugged each other again but shorter this time.

« Thank you » Leah said softly as they pulled back.

« Of course mamacita » Y/N winked and Leah shook her head with a roll of her eyes but a small grin was still playing at her lips. « Now about the whole dumbass thing » Y/N started as she drapped her casted forearm around Leah's shoulders while they walked towards the door.

« Oh you're totally still one » Leah said curtly as she opened the door, leaving a pouting Y/N behind . When she stepped inside, everyone was in pj's or sweats and cheered while she chuckled at the synchronized « aaaaah ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please guys, stay safe but keep on helping. It's only the beginning, keep the movement alive and justice will triumph.
> 
> Here's other ways to help : https://saytheirnames.carrd.co/
> 
> Black lives matter.


	11. Chapter 11

« Here she is! » Cole lifted his hand ready to dap her up but quickly dropped it when he realized it was going to be complicated with the cast Y/N forgot about too. They looked at each other awkwardly before laughing and Cole simply gave Y/N a pat on the shoulder.

Maddy turned around from her spot in the kitchen as she was stirring the sauce she had made.

« You know what's the saddest part ? » the blonde asked raising an eyebrow as Y/N approached.

« No what is it ? » the brunette frowned reaching to put a finger in the tomato before Maddy slapped it.

« No swimming pool » she closed her eyes dramatically shaking her head as Y/N sighed and pouted a little.

« I knoooow it sucks » she looked down at her casted wrist.

« For how long do you need to keep it ? » Cameron asked as she stepped in the kitchen and hopped on the counter to sit on it, her legs dangling in the air.

« Doctor said four weeks but I give it three, I'm like superhuman when it comes to injuries » Y/N swiped off invisible dust from her shoulder and Cameron rolled her eyes giggling as she reached for Y/N's hoodie and pulled her closer. The brunette smiled up at her friend when she took her arm and looked around as Y/N frowned.

« Here » Maddy handed Cameron a permanent marker she took from a drawer and hummed when the other girl thanked her.

« Show me what you got Van Gogh » Y/N pulled her sleeve up completely as Cameron took off the cap with a small smile and started to work on her drawing. Y/N tilted her head to see what the girl was drawing but she didn't really see.

« It's my turn next » Cole sneaked behind Y/N to look down at her arm too.

« No dicks » the brunette warned glancing back at him and he scoffed.

« Like that's what I was going for » he tried to sound convincing but the three girls' looks told him otherwise. He huffed and his shoulders slumped down « Okay no dicks ».

And just like that, everyone took turns drawing on Y/N's white cast, signing their names or writing some little things. Only Cameron's alien actually looked like something.

« Food's ready ! » Maddy called the group as she took the pot of pasta in the living room. Their hungry stomaches spoke up as they cheered excitedly and followed with the cutlery, plates and Adam took the saucepan, everyone working to put on the table in joy. At that moment, Billie came downstairs all cleaned up in pyjamas. Y/N turned her head at the sound of steps and she nearly ran into the counter from the distraction. She cleared her throat looking back to the living room to go put down the glasses she had found.

She liked the way Billie looked in her personal life with ordinary clothes, not that it mattered how she dressed in public or any picture but the singer had a soft aura in real ; she smiled much more, not complicated but she was also actually really sweet. She could joke around and be sarcastic too when she wanted and one thing Y/N liked too is that the singer was chill. Just chill, she didn't think too much, did her own thing and was relaxed most of the time except when something bothered her.

Billie smiled to herself shaking her head at Y/N's reaction. She wasn't one to like attention, not like that but she liked the fact that Y/N had looked at her and had been distracted. She didn't mind being look at by her. The singer rubbed her face sighing, the thoughts she had concerning the Belgian bothered her but she couldn't help them.

When she finally stepped on the floor, Y/N came back and reached for some glasses again but Billie gently puched her arm down, leaning to get the permanent marker. Y/N looked down at her silently and smiled lightly handing over her arm. The singer smiled back finding an empty spot and drew her famous logo.

« Oops » she inhaled through her clenched teeth upon making the head too large, Y/N chuckling and shrugged finishing with her signature. The brunette orientated her arm so she could see the cast and nodded once looking at Billie.

« Perfect now imma make thousands out of it » she mimicked rubbing her hands together and Billie once again rolled her eyes but laughed as she pushed Y/N's back in the direction of the living room.

« Shhhh let's go eat » Y/N smiled letting her guide her forward and they both sat down with everyone as they already served the plates. The dinner went well, all of them talking animatedly, laughing as they finally released the day's pressure and thought a bit about anything else for the first time in a long week.

« Mad ! » a loud voice made the all quiet down as they turned around to see a teenager girl at the beginning of the stairs, a young boy in her arms. Maddy frowned getting up as she stepped closer to her siblings. « Y'all shouting » she let out with a huff and handed the older blonde their little brother.

« Sorry » Maddy gave her a guilty look, the others lifting up their hand in apology as the younger girl grumbled but nodded anyways as she made her way back upstairs.

« Good night Ava » Adam and Maya called out softly, the teen waving once before disappearing.

Maddy widened her eyes comically as she turned back around making the friends chuckle at the half awkward situation but they calmed down anyways, speaking lower when Maddy sat back again, the little boy in her arms.

« Hey Daniel » Cameron cooed next to the blonde as she shook gently the toddler bare foot. Y/N watched with a small smile as the baby's giggle resonated in the room. She leaned back in her chair putting her arm over the back of Billie's chair.

« He's so cute » Billie pouted to her right looking at the infant and she chuckled nodding, she had to agree on that one.

« Help me clear the table y'all » Maddy called after looking up at the clock. They all got up cleaning still talking but before Y/N could get up too, Maddy was putting Daniel down on her lap. The brunette's eyes widened, an arm instinctively holding the small body as she looked up at Maddy who just shrugged.

« You're no help anyways with your arm just hold him a bit » before Y/N could protest saying she had no idea what to do with a baby, the blonde was gone as long as everyone. She looked down at Daniel who was just looking up at her with his wide blue eyes, his mouth slightly open.

« Um hi ?» Y/N scratched the back of her neck with her free fingers that weren't in the cast and the toddler just giggled before looking down at the arm who was around him. He started to pat it with both his little chubby hands while babbling incoherent syllables. Y/N watched him with a small smile before all of a sudden, the baby tried to slide down.

« Oh okay » the girl helped him down and got up when he grabbed onto two of her fingers with his fist. « Now what ? » she asked, the small boy looking up at her. He smiled big before starting to walk, Y/N sighing as she had no choice but to let herself be led around the living room to the slow pace of the toddler who was looking behind him from time to time to make sure she followed, even if his grip was tight around her hand. She shook her head at that with a small chuckle and when they passed for the third time at the same place, Daniel stopped when he heard loud laughing. Y/N stood straight again to look in the direction of all the group of friends looking at the two of them with pointed fingers or just mocking her.

Y/N look at them with a bored expression bending down to pick up Daniel who started to chew on his own fist. She put her right hand on the back of his head to make sure he was supported.

« I see how it is ! » she nodded closing her eyes and wiping her head to the other side. « I'm just gonna leave with my son then » Y/N hummed with disdain before walking away, making sure to bounce with every step, making Daniel laugh as loud as her friends now.

« We have a kidnapping ! » Cole started to jog behind Y/N, Daniel's head leaning in her hand from laughing too hard as he watched Cole over Y/N's shoulder making movements as wide as hers as they walked funny. They looked like perfect idiots chasing eacch other in slow motion with dumb moves but the laughs that errupted from everywhere were worth it.

After four minutes of Maddy filming them, Y/N stopped walking, her legs getting tired.

« Okay over » she chuckled as she breathed hard, Cole agreeing immediately and Daniel finally getting his breathing back normally. He hummed as he laid his head on the girl's shoulder, his hand coming to rub his eyes. « That's more tiring than I thought » Y/N added as she stepped towards the friends who were slowly taking place in the couches of the living room.

« Seems like it » Cameron smiled as she looked at the todler's eyes closing. She pouted cutely and gently rubbed the back of Daniel's head. « Good night Dany » she whispered and finally kissed the baby's forehead before going to sit with the others.

« Thanks Y/NN » Maddy whispered as she careful took her brother out of the girl's arms and kissed her cheek. The brunette smiled and patted gently the toddler's back as the blonde walked away and upstairs. She then joined the friends and rubbed her face as she sat next to Maya. She scrolled through her media for a few minutes before glancing over at Maya.

\--------------------------------------------------

 **People** @people ° 1h

@billieeilish confirms she was indeed at LA protest for BLM movement in Instragram post. One of her friend is injured "afte being assaulted by a cop" while peacefully protesting. https:/intagram/billieeilish.12545

\---------------------------------------------------

« Hey you think I could take a shower here ? » she whispered as the girl turned to her.

« Of course, we're gonna take one too » she pointed to Leah behind her with her thumb. « I think Adam got you some clothes while we were gone » she frowned talking to the guy at the same time.

« Yeah » he nodded getting up « and I'm so nice I got inflatable mattresses for everyone » he put a hand on his chest closing his eyes as everyone clapped. He chuckled and helped both Y/N and Cole up to help him as Maya and Leah went upstairs to shower. The boys and Y/N went out to Adam's car and took out the mattresses and a bag of clothes out from the trunk in their arms. Once inside, they let the mattresses down and all the group started to blow them up with pumps or their mouth.

When everything was settled in the living room with pillows and blankets enough, the friends decided to spend some time outside, the weather still being good and the stars now showing in Maddy's garden. Leah and Maya walked downstairs in pyjamas. Of course matching. Y/N rolled her eyes at their clothes but got up to follow Maddy upstairs as she showed her the bathroom and told her to make herself home.

Y/N was quick to shower making sure to not wet her cast and dry herself. She looked inside the bag Adam had prepared and smiled when he even thought about underwear. She put on everything and surprisingly his clothes weren't that too big. Everyone was sitting down on chairs or outside sofas when she got back downstairs. They were looking forward at the city lights while sipping on beers or sodas, the house being on a small hill, the view was clear. Y/N smiled at the comfortable silence surrounding the group of friends except for the light chatter. She sat down on an empty chair next to Billie who was sitting comfortably with one foot up on the chair, a big blanket resting on her shoulders.

« People are so worried about you dude » the singer smiled lightly reading over her Instragram comments. Y/N frowned before she let out a small chuckle.

« Really ? » she lifted up an eyebrow going over her own feed.

« Yeah... » Billie hummed thinking a second « should we let them know you're alright ? » the singer asked hesitantly. She usually would not post about her friends because she didn't want nobody to bother them but it was quite different this time and she knew people really cared in those time and wanted them to be reassured and not stress even more about the situation.

Y/N thought for a moment too but just like Billie, she didn't want an annoucement of someone going to the ER because of a cop to be a source of fear. So she just shrugged and nodded.

« Sure » Y/N stopped moving when Billie held up her phone and snapped a quick picture. « I'm not really in my nicest outfit right now » Y/N joked and smirked when Adam glared playfully at her. Billie laughed softly and shook her head.

« Don't worry I won't tag you » she reassured as Y/N relaxed a bit. She didn't know about millions of people seeing her like that.

« Can you thank them for asking about me tho ? » the brunette asked as Billie nodded and posted the picture a minute later.

**billieeilish**

liked by **zendaya, skaijackson** and **8 210 426 others**

 **billieeilish** she thanks you guys for the support, she's fine (just a broken wrist because ACAB). Stay safe once again and continue to donate : www.blacklivesmatter.com

See all 86 124 comments

 **wifeybillie** skjgugugukqk 😳😳

 **deathbyromy** she be fine fr tho

**duchidavinchi** ^^^ 🤣

They stayed there lightly talking several more minutes before it got too cold to stay outside. They made their way in the living room, laying on the couches or the mattress with content hum, their body finally able to relax from the day. The friends looked at each other with small smiles on.

**Forever by Labrinth**

« All those innocent black men, women and children that were killed » Cameron spoke up as the heads turned towards her. Her eyes were big and full of not sadness but rather pride and hope. « We honoured them and will continue to do so » she let her eyes trail over her friend's face that had tiny smiles on and their eyes as full of promise and strenght.

« They'll always rest in power, we won't forget their names » Adam added looking at his sister with a nod.

« They'll live forever » Y/N finished and all the friends agreed silently. They then laid down, hands instinctively reaching for the person's next to them. They stood in force and absolute power as they closed their eyes and let the souls of the dead take over their minds. It was beautiful, rich as their memories encraved themselves inside their hearts forever. When they opened their eyes again and looked at each other, the friends knew it was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's how this long (I'm sorry) but so important chapter ends. I can't tell you how much this hate crimes that have been going for years revolt me and I'm super glad the spark that was George Floyd's death caught fire. Hopefully, things will quickly change and for good and if not, then we'll keep on fighting. It's not over, keep doing what you can to help while staying safe. You are loved and cared for. 
> 
> Thank you for keeping up w me in this journey. Now that it's over, the chapters will be lighter from now on and not talk about BLM anymore (at least not as the main theme)... BUT:
> 
> Don't forget over time that black lives matter. They always will. Don't forget their names either. They were all unarmed, all fathers, wives or sons. Most of their murderers weren't convicted and some of them not even fired. Speak up.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> GEORGE FLOYD
> 
> AHMAUD ARBERY
> 
> TONY McDADE
> 
> TRAYVON MARTIN
> 
> LAQUAN McDONALD
> 
> FREDDIE GRAY
> 
> ERIC GARDNER
> 
> AIYANA STANLEY-JONES
> 
> BOTHAM JEAN
> 
> MICHAEL BROWN
> 
> SANDRA BLAND
> 
> YVETTE SMITH
> 
> ALTON STERLING
> 
> DAVID McATEE
> 
> WALTER SCOTT
> 
> BREONNA TAYLOR
> 
> TAMIR RICE
> 
> PHILANDO CASTILE
> 
> STEPHON CLARK


	12. Who is that?

« Shhh guys she's gonna wake up » Maya whispered containing a laugh as she approached a sleeping y/n with her phone filming. Billie, Cole and Leah were in front of her with a glass of water, their hand in front of their mouth to stay silent. Cole turned around to make sure Maya was filming as the Parker siblings and Maddy watched amused from their spot on a couch and a mattress, shaking their head.

When he received a thumbs up, the skinny guy poured the water down on y/n's face and they all bursted out laughing as the girl shot up sitting in an instant, her mouth taking a large inhalation as if she had just drowned. y/n held herself up with her left hand as she coughed two times, her eyes shooting open in the direction of the laughing voices. The brunette half chuckled half coughed as she rubbed her face once and got up as fast as she could. She had to take a second to gain her balance from her previously sleeping state and the group was fleeing away cracking up.

But Y/N was quick to urge forward and catch the first body that came in contact with her hands. Billie screamed laughing as the burnette wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up.

« John Cenaaa » y/n started to lean backwards like she was about to body-slam the singer who gasped in fear.

« Y/n ! » Cameron widened her eyes as she shot up with her hands ready to catch Billie. Y/n just laughed as she put the singer down gently and Maya finally ended the video. Billie glared at her with a pout as Cameron let out a sigh of relief and the others started to laugh.

« You should have seen your face » y/n pointed to Billie with a mocking chuckle and the singer only narrowed her eyes and tried to hit the brunette who dodged her hand with a smirk. Cameron still hit her in the back tho and y/n huffed as the girls high fived each other with a smirk.

« Treator » y/n quietly said as she passed Adam still laying without moving on the couch who just grinned proudly and slapped her calf when she walked by. She clicked her tongue but smiled as the chuckled died down in the room. Y/n made her way to the kitchen to dry the remaining of the water with a towel when Billie entered with a small giggle. The other girl turned around and lifted up an eyebrow.

« Wait untill I get my revenge » she warned as Billie stepped closer rolling her eyes and took the towel out of y/n's hand to dab on the drops of her neck. « You roll your eyes at each of my sentence I'm starting to feel attacked » y/n looked down at the girl letting her do. Billie fought the urge to roll them again and y/n must have realized because she opened her mouth before the singer could. « You were so about to it again » she narrowed her eyes with a light chuckle.

Billie started to laugh because she was right and kept her hand there, the free one coming to grab onto y/n's shoulder as her body leaned forward from the laughter. The gesture didn't last long but y/n couldn't help her smile as she looked down at the girl, appreciating the warm of her close body.

« Okay yes » Billie admitted, her small smile that made a dimple appear on « but just because you're an idiot » she teased, not realizing her hands were still on y/n's shoulder and neck. y/n liked the fact that Billie seemed more comfortable around her ; when she was at first really calm and measured, she was slowly becoming herself around y/n.

She was more excited, active and just had a natural energy that hyped up everyone including y/n and she liked that. Y/n was quite the same and she seemed to get more comfortable around Billie too ; not seeing her as the famous international singer anymore but more of an 18 year-old girl that was nice to be around. She was getting used to her being an « ordinary » person, even tho she was far from ordinary, even if sometimes y/n was reminded that Billie had millions of people following and loving her. Speaking of...

« Yooooo » Leah said aloud making everyone turn their head towards her. Y/n scratched the back of her neck just now realizing that Billie and her had been looking in each other's eyes for long seconds. The singer was as equally embarassed, a slight red rosing to her cheeks. She quietly took back her hands, hoping she would never think again about the fact she had let her eyes travel on y/n's face for a tad too long there.

« You broke the Internet y/nn » Leah let out a little laugh as she glanced up at her friend who just frowned and walked in the living room again with Billie.

« The hell you talking about ? » y/n sighed putting her hands on the back of the couch Leah was sat on and bent over slightly to look at her screen. She squinted her eyes a bit as she read over, Leah scrolling down slowly so she could read more of Twitter's feed.

« What the fuck ? » Cole and Adam started to laugh in their corner as they looked at a phone too.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

**billieisart**

I KNOW i cant be the only one who is now crushing on **#friend** rn

 **| lilacsky** replying to billieisart

| No 🥵 

**| steph74 🌹** replying to billieisart

| glad I'm not the only one, don't be shy **billie eilish** , drop her 

**| parrishy** replying to billieisart

| seeing the reblogs and likes we're many to be 😂

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

**chaichaaaa 🕊**

Billie's **#friend** thoooo

| **daddysam** replying to chaichaaaa 🕊

| same 😍😍👅💦

| **saskia** replying to daddysam 

| ewww sir, pls no 

| **sarahg** replying to saskia

| plus i got so much gay vibes coming from her hahaha idk 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**justanotherteen**

who is **friend** and why is it trending rn??

 **| barney** replying to justanotherteen

| fr? It's all over my feed and i have no idea what thay talkin bout

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**eilishlove**

for any1 wondering, **@billieilish** posted a pic of her **#friend** on ig & she is gorg so that's y

| **hectorbetter** replying to eilishlove

| so y'all b losing ur shit over a pic of someone? she naked or sum?

| **friendismine** replying to hectorbetter

| ughhh I wish 😌 go see the pic tho my dude

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

**hectorbetter**

okay i see the hype about the **#friend** now

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**kb**

Billie's friend : *exists* 

The rest of the world : 

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Y/n’s eyes widened as she read through the comments and she laughed out in disbelief.

« What are they on ? » the brunette asked still chuckling as she shook her head and the friends looked at her amused too. The little Daniel started to cry upstairs and they looked up before Maddy quickly made her way to him, the others goign back to their phone.

« Some really be crushing on you dude » Billie raised an eyebrow with a small smile knowing how her community and gen z in general could be sometimes. Y/n let out a small breath out of her nose, still chocked at the amount of people commenting about her. She found it quite funny too that they didn’t know it was her.

« I’m loving this » Cameron giggled going through the comments as well and liking most of them.

« Same to be honest » Billie added with half a smirk as she leaned against Y/n teasingly, the brunette not being used to get so much attention drawn to her. Y/n grumbled lightly, not really knowing what to do with herself.

« Hey it’s okayyyy » Adam laughed patting y/n’s shoulder once. « You’re only making a lot of girls swoon all at once ». Y/n rolled her eyes pushing him off but let the fuss of Twitter to the side with a smile as Maddy came back downstairs with the baby wide awake in her arms. They all said their hello’s gently to the child as he smiled with his fist in his mouth.

« Okay superstar if you wanna go to the Open Day at Uni we should get going » Leah spoke up as she finished looking at the time on her screen.

« You’re going to Uni ? » Cameron asked intrigued turning to Y/n with raised eyebrows.

« Yeah for a trimester » Y/n nodded answering her « it was the condition of my mom to let me come to the States » she smiled remembering her mother’s raised index when she warned her daughter about going to school and how she would come herself to bring Y/n daughter back by the neck if she didn’t take the courses.

« Oh cool where are you going ? » Adam went on with the conversation.

« Chapman University » Y/n replied and frowned putting her hands up when Cole practically jumped on her with an excited shout, making her lean back forcefully, Maddy and Cameron screaming too.

« No way ! » Cameron’s eyes shot open wide as long as Maddy’s mouth who talked at the same time as her friend, Daniel in her arms looking up between all of them with wide eyes like they were crazy.

« We’re going too ! » Y/n finally managed to push Cole off of her and her eyebrows shot up.

« Really ? » the brunette laughed as the friends excitedly nodded or clapped once ;

« Bro it’s gonna be so fucking awesome ! » Adam clapped Y/n on her back with a smile that showed his teeth.

« I didn’t even make the link » Leah chuckled shaking her head, Maya doing the same as she slapped lightly her own forehead. Y/n shook her head thinking her school months couldn’t have been better. She was a bit scared thinking about it at first but now that she knew the boys and Cam and Maddy would be there too, she felt less stressed.

They spent a few minutes talking about what channel they were each going for and what classes they would possibly have together before Cameron reminded them they would be late for the school opening. They all went their separate ways to get prepared since they were still in pyjamas, saying their goodbyes to Billie who wouldn’t accompany them.

« That’s good for you to have someone with you in the school jungle » Billie said to Y/n as the both of them walked to the door, everyone already outside except Maddy who was already upstairs to take care of her siblings.

« Yeah » Y/n agreed knowingly and glanced over at the girl « it’s gonna be fun » she nodded before they walked out.

« It is » Billie nodded standing in front of Y/n as they both looked at each other and finally cracked a smile after long seconds of not saying anything.

« Um I still had that » Billie pulled her hair back with a move of her hand as she handed Y/n a bag with the other. « I washed them » Billie added and the brunette frowned but smiled lightly when she looked inside remembering she still hadn’t gotten her clothes back from the pool day.

« Thought you had stolen them by now » she joked with a lifted eyebrow making Billie look at her with her usual expression that seemed to be bored but a hint of a smile pulled at her lips as she leaned on her right leg.

« Not good enough for me » she teased crossing her arms in front of her stomach, the light breeze catching to her pyjamas clothed self.

« Oh sorry I can’t afford Louis Vuitton miss » Y/n put her hands up and for a second Billie felt bad before she realized Y/n was joking. The singer grumbled and hit gently the other girl in the arm but still noted how good the French name sounded in the Belgian’s mouth.

« You still should take that tho » Y/n reached in the bag to get her sweater and handed it to Billie who seemed reluctant at first but when the wind from the shadow blew again, she took it knowing she would have to walk a bit home.

« Thank you » she let out softly and looked down before putting it on. Once again, Y/n looked at her with soft eyes and smile, finding her cute but at the same time pretty. Once Billie looked up at Y/n again, the too long sleeves making her look even smaller, a silence fell around them again.

Y/n chuckled at their awkwardness and Billie followed before standing on her toes to bring the other girl nto a hug. Y/n reciprocated it gladly, her nose once again breathing in the singer’s scent. She mentally shook her head a herself for doing so and they both pulled back, Billie starting to walk backwards with a little wave of her hand.

« See you » Billie gave the girl a gentle smile and Y/n smiled lightly, waving back before jogging to the car where Maya and Leah were already waiting when Billie turned around.

Billie walked the way back to her house which was just five minutes away from Maddy’s. She didn’t care how she looked with her pj’s shorts and large sweater, she was used to that anyways. She thought about the fact that she didn’t know when she was going to see Y/n again and her bottom lip unconsciously pouted down at the thought. She enjoyed the girl’s company really much, she was nice and fun to be around, always having that dumb comment that made Billie hit her but at the same time laugh really loud. Billie smiled to herself looking up and before she knew it, she was home.

She sighed letting her thoughts go away when Finneas came in the view as she pushed the door open. She smiled even brighter and chuckled when she got pulled in a thight hug.

« Hey you, we have something to tell you » the redhead let go of her to look at her with his usual bright smile. When Billie frowned lightly, she saw her parents and Claudia pop their heads out of the living room with also, bright smiles.

By now, Billie was just intrigued but also excited as she was pushed towards the couch.


	13. Open day

Y/n looked at herself in the mirror and sighed before taking the school papers she already had filled and heading downstairs. She wanted to make a good first impression to people she was probably going to see for three months at school.

She had no idea how it was in America except from the movies and was a bit apprehensive but also excited to see the campus that looked so big compared to their universities in Belgium. Once she was downstairs, Maya took her bag and looked down at her phone.

« The others will join us there » she said looking up at Y/n who nodded. « You coming ? » she added looking at Leah who was leaning against the counter and shaking her head.

« Nah I’m finally alone so I’ll enjoy that time thank you » the Mexican replied biting her bottom lip before waving and making her way upstairs. Y/n looked at her go with a small frown before turning back to Maya with a raised eyebrow.

« When she says she’s gonna enjoy her alone time, do you think she means- »

« Shut up ! » Maya cut the other girl with a wince and pushed her out.

Once in the car and on the road, Maya glanced over at Y/n.

« I don’t know how we’re gonna do daily yet but memorize the road in case you drive to school » she said as she stopped at a red light.

« Well I don’t know if you heard about this new thing » Y/n started putting her phone down to look at her friend « but it’s revolutionary and tells you any route you need to take to go somewhere » she pretended to think with her fingers tapping her chin. Maya rolled her eyes already knowing where this was going and hit Y/n’s chest before she even finished her sentence. « I think it’s called...um...a GPS? » she chuckled as Maya continued to hit her when she drove off again.

« You’re mean ! » she huffed and put both her hands back on the wheel. Y/n smirked lightly but leaned on her side still looking around her surroundings.

She had seen pictures of the place on their website before but Y/n was still amazed of how big it was. Even the parking was huge and when they got out of the car, she couldn’t help her mouth from opening when they took some steps towards the entry of the event. They were a lot of people displayed everywhere around the different stands and on the perfectly cut and green grass, colorful ballons and banners floated in the air. Maya hooked her arm into Y/n’s elbow and tugged her forward.

« Come on ! » she excitedly trotted to the first person they saw who must have been in a superior grade.

« Welcome to Chapman girls ! » the blonde girl had a huge smile on that made her look like a Barbie. Y/n lifted up an eyebrow but she guessed the school wanted to be welcoming. Creepy tho. The girl briefly went over the map she handed them showing the different activities they proposed and themed stands. They both thanked her with a nod as they walked forward.

« Damn we don’t have that many hot people at BRN » Maya half pouted remembering when she went to her nurse school open days with mainly girls. Y/n snorted glancing over at the girl when their names got called. They turned in the direction of the sound and Y/n frowned.

« Who is that ? » she squinted trying to figure out.

« I know Cole’s skinny but that much ? » Maya frowned looking at Y/n before tugging her in the directon of the friends who were waving.

« I don’t have my glasses shush » Y/n grumbled and her eyes widened when Maya snickered.

« You have glasses ?! » the white girl exclaimed as they approached the four others « why didn’t you- »

« Don’t tell anyone I’ll chop off your tongue » Y/n warned with a glare but that only made the other brunette laugh harder. In all the time she had known the other girl, not once did her friend mention that.

« Hey what’s going on ? » Cameron asked with a gentle smile and a curious look.

Maya shook her head with her laugh finally dying and glanced once more at Y/n with a teasing smirk and got an eye roll as a reply.

« Nothing nothing » she shook her head and Y/n sighed in content, she didn’t want anyone else mocking her.

« Okay » Adam chuckled a bit and put his hand on Y/n’s shoulder. « So, ready to taste the American school life ? » he wiggled his eyebrows making Y/n nod with quite an excited smile as she joined the group who started to advance slowly.

« So there’s the classes’ details but that’s not really interesting » Maddy trailed off looking over the map as everyone agreed on that point but stopped when she came upon the sports section. « Ooh sports ! » everyone seemed more excited for that and they made their way to the stands where the different teams were represented.

« Mad there’s the cheerleading team » Cameron pointed to the girls in their uniform and they excitedly looked at each other before taking off to them, pulling Maya who seemed as excited with them. The boys and Y/n stayed back with small smiles.

« Y/nn you already know what you wanna go for ? I mean if you want to » Adam started and looked around the different teams.

« I definitely wanna do something because I love sports too much but I don’t really know what » she answered scratching the back of her neck as she looked down at the list of sports in her hand. She really didn’t wanna go for swimming, voleyball and that kind of thing she really never played and wasn’t attracted to.

« Well what do you do back in Belgium? » Cole asked trying to help with her choice as he put his hands in his shorts’ pockets as the trio continued to walk slowly through the alley of stands.

« I play rugby » she answered lifting up a warning finger when Cole opened his mouth with a smirk. « Don’t say soccer thank you » she pulled a face when his fell, his joke not working. Hell no the players roll on the field more than the ball.

« What about football ? » Adam raised his eyebrows, Cole nodding beside him with a slightly opened mouth in excitement. « We’re both gonna make the team it would be fire if you joined ! » he spoke with hope, now waiting for her to answer. Y/n opened her mouth a few times, thinking. It was actually a good idea ; the sport not being too different from rugby, she wouldn’t feel too out of place and she guessed she could find it as fun. She frowned and licked her lips after a minute.

« Isn’t it all boys tho ? » she asked, her shoulders already slumping down from the disappointment but Cole shook her shoulders and pushed her forward in the crowd.

« You’ll have to show me the written rule » he shrugged happily before stopping at the football stand. « Or just ask them in person » he tilted his head towards the group of boys who were there. Y/n lifted up an eyebrow gulping down as she looked at the mass of testosterone standing there. The boys were about 15 and only three or four were a bit shorter than Y/n, the others her height or taller. What all of them seemed to have were muscles tho, displayed by their shirts over their shoulder pads for some or even their college sweaters for others, all laughing with each other behind the small tent that provided a bit of shadow for the ones under it. They had some background music on, a ball passing between their hands as some stood several feet away from each other. Well if Y/n did make the team, she sure would have to make her place among those young men to not be literally crushed, on purpose or not.

She finally came back to reality when Adam’s arm came to lay over her shoulders.

« Relax » he said lowly with an amused tone and before she could answer, the brunette was led towards a table where a player and two older men were sitting down at.

« Hey guys » the fit black man with a cap on smiled friendly looking up at them. « Interested in joining the team ? »

« Yes sir » Adam replied with a short nod before pointing at Cole to his left « Cole and I are going to sign and Y/n right there » he then slid his hand from around her shoulders to the top of her back. « She’d be interested too » he nodded as the player sitting down looked up at her with a small smile.

« She’s an exchange student, she’ll be here for three months only » Cole added thinking that it could maybe tip the scales and Y/n nodded in approval.

« Oh really » the other man who didn’t speak yet scrutted Y/n’s face as he made a move with his chin. « Does she even know anything about football ? » he really looked intimidating but the way he adressed her friend with disdain instead of her directly made Y/n frown a bit. The encouraging look of the player and the other coach who shook his head with a roll of her eyes made her reply lifting up her chest.

« Yes sir, I know how it works and I’ve watched games » she nodded and the bald man scoffed with a shake of his head. She sensed the friendly eyes of the two other guys on her and Adam’s hand who squeezed her shoulder. Plus she didn’t like the sexist coach and had nothing to loose so she exhaled and added a snarky comment.

« And I play rugby so football should be fairly easier and softer for me you know ? » she didn’t waver when the coach and her just stared at each other, a bored look on her face even if inside she hoped the man wouldn’t start to get mad at her because she still wanted his respect. While Cole was biting his lip to keep himself from laughing and Adam did too playing it cool as he bent forward with his arms crossed, the other coach didn’t even keep it together as he bursted out laughing looking at his mate with his finger pointing at him.

« Alright girl » the bald man finally grumbled as he raised his hands up and leaned back against his chair. « What’s your name smartass ? » he crossed his arms over his big belly, the other coach finally calming down as he got up and put his cap back on after ruffling his greyish hair.

« Y/l/n sir » she finally broke down in a small smile when the nice coach shook her left hand. « Y/n Y/l/n » she nodded when the man shaking her hand gave her a wink. He shook Adam and Cole’s hand with a gentle smile too before leaning over the whole table to get a pile of papers in front of the student who still hadn’t spoken.

« Y/l/n » the chubby coach nodded with his index finger wiggling in the air before tapping his temple twice as if saying he was going to remember her. « I’m Coach Benett and that pure excuse of a man is Coach Williams » he pointed at his colleague with his thumb and that one only rolled his eyes again placing in front of each of the three friends a few sheets of paper.

They bent down to look over at them, the quiet player finally getting up to hand them pens and bending over too to go over the « contract » . He showed them the important points, what they needed to fill up with the doctor and what they had access to in the school.

« It looks really serious but it is not that bad I swear except when it comes to playing football » the player finally spoke up with a friendly voice. « Right, I’m Lukas by the way, the captain, sorry » he smiled a bit awkwardly looking at Y/n and she only smiled back as awkwardly with a small nod before going back to the papers to sign them. It actually did look pretty serious, they had a swimming pool they coulg go to as long as a gym they could go work out in whenever and even a sauna. Y/n was impressed and couldn’t wait until she had the first training. She was actually excited to try a new sport and plus she was with her friends and even if the infrastructures were huge the team seemed to be pretty chill for anything other than football in itself.

« Okay guys » Coach Benett leaned to get all their papers except the medical certificates when they were done. He quickly went over them making sure it was completed and nodded. « You’re in » this time the pale coach couldn’t help the small smile that was on his lips as he stocked away the contracts.

« Just like that? » Cole asked a bit surprised it was that easy.

« Yeah kid we’re not a really big team, the goal is mostly for you to have fun and share some of football’s values » Coach Williams explained with his arms cross above his chest, the trio nodding along. « Don’t think we’re not here to crush the other teams tho okay ? Y’all learn to earn your playtime » he raised a finger making the friends understand and Y/n found it kind of right to proceed this way. Show you can play better and you’ll play longer.

« You can go meet the team now » Lukas spoke up looking over their shoulders at the new boys waiting in the file. « They’re not as bad as they look » he winked at Y/n who only nodded before following Adam and Cole behind the tent where all the young guys were gathered.

« Hey eveyone we’re freshmen » Cole started out loud, some of the heads turning in their direction.

« Oh a girl ! » one of them shouted and all of a sudden they were like monkeys seeing a banana for the first time in a while. Y/n’s eyes widened as they all circled around them and she laughed shaking her head at their questions, comments and calls.

« Okay ! » she put her hands up finally making them quiet down and able to answer their questions « My name’s Y/n, this is Cole and Adam » she said pointing to her friends. « We’re in the team too this year » she nodded making some of the boys jump using the others’ shoulders for leverage.

« All three of you ? » one of them asked, his eyebrows shooting up and Y/n nodded, being conscious about the fact that the team might have a hard time accepting a girl as one of them. There was a moment of silence where the whole team looked between the three of them before cheers errupted and Y/n found herself in handshakes, half hugs and back claps. She chuckled as her hair was ruffled and thought that it was not gonna be that bad as she pushed ut back correctly. The young men encouraged the three new arrivals to stay with them for a while so they sat down withtheir new teammates on the grass.

Four other boys came to join them in the next hour, talking about everything and aything to get to know the team they were going to spend the next months with. The older boys told the freshmen anything they needed to know about the team, the trainings, locker rooms etc,… Y/n was surprised to find out how big of a deal sports were in any universities of America and how the different sports’ teams went to each other’s events and games to support. It was great to do so and was actually very sportmanship and friendly.

They continued to chill and play around with the ball, Y/n testing out how passes were made. She was new to this but after a few minutes of practicing and some of the boys guiding her, she had the hand of it and was actually becoming good at the end with her aim and more powerful throws. The others were impressed and Y/n couldn’t hide the small smile when some of them congratulated her when she threw the ball far away in the hands of an other boy. She also learned that the team was almost twice bigger than right now but the other half were mostly seniors and too many to fit there if they wanted to move freely. Y/n had a hard time remembering all their names when they introduced themselves but a few of the boys stood out because they were more interested in the new teammates than the others. She remembered the names of the four other guys in the same year as her and the biggest one, Dominique, was in some of her classes as well because they both choose the music major.

The music programm was a good idea to Y/n ; she loved music, the programm wasn’t too hard and as an exchange student, if she worked well enough she could have an actual certification by the end of the trimester. Not that she planned on working in the music industry as a full job but she had already thought about it because she wrote and made music. So a certification in the sector would be a good start for anything in the future.

After an hour or so, the girls passed by and waved at them. The three friends got up, and started to say their goodbyes to the rest of the group as some boys got up too and lifted up an eyebrow, trying to smile charmingly or something when they approached the girls trio. Y/n rolled her eyes at their attittude and the girls only giggled saying their hey’s back. Cole grumbled pushing Maddy away by her shoulders, she threw one last smile waving behind her shoulder before walking away. Adam did the same with his sister as he shook his head, Cameron only amused by the situation but she did wave at one of the guy Y/n found nice. When Maya continued to stand there biting her bottom lip even she was not interested in any of them because she knew it was bothering Y/n who looked at her with narrowed eyes. She smirked to herself and winked at the boys who cheered lifting their fist with a laugh.

« Alright » it was the last straw for Y/n who huffed and picked up Maya in a swift move, throwing her over her shoulder. The straight haired girl laughed loudly as her body shook each time Y/n took a step.

« I’ll add you on the groupchat ! » Lucas the captain called out before they were too far away for earshot and the new football players waved their hand in understanding as their teammates looked at them go befor going back to their playful time.

« Y/nnnnn let me go ! » Maya laughed out and the other girl finally let her down with a small smile.

« Here you go asshole » Y/n pushed her gently and Maya only rolled her eyes playfully but laid her head against the taller girl’s shoulder as the group continued to walk towards the entry again.

« So you’re actual cheerleaders now ? I can fantasize about you ? » Cole joked making the girls wince with still a small smile on and Adam hit her gently in the back of his head.

« Better not let anything involving my sister happen in your head jerk » he warned and even tho he ws joking back, Cole knew that Adam was deep down really serious. He didn’t comment anything as he rubbed the slightly painful spot.

« We are ! » Maddy jumped once excitedly, Cameron nodding with a big smile too.

« Can’t wait to see what you got » Y/n told them as she put her arm around Maya’s shoulders who was still leaning against her. She really was impressed when it came to all the acrobatics the cheerleaders were able to do, in the air or on the ground.

« Well we’ll be there at your games » Cam gave her a smile as she tapped Y/n’s chest once with the back of her hand. Y/n smiled back, really glad she was going to be a part of a football team in a United States college.

« You better hype us up louder than the others » Cole added before proceeding to act like a cheerleader and faking screaming their names. Y/n shook her head with an amused smile before they arrived at the exchange students stand.

« I need to finish my enrolment sorry » Y/n excused herself as she dettached from Maya to dig a file out of her bagpack.

« Don’t worry we’ll wait » Cameron started and turned around to her friends. « Maybe we can go grab something to eat after » they all agreed as Y/n nodded with a small smile and made her way to the more professionnal table where a young girl with the University shirt on looked up with a smile. An official with glasses was there too. Y/n went over her case for ten good minutes, listening to the explanations before she was signing the necessary papers and finally saying goodbye.

« Okay it’s done » she smiled at her friends who were waiting a few feet away « officialy in » she lifted her hand up holding the red school shirt and shook it a bit.

« Yayyy » Maddy lifted up her fist before giving Y/n a quick excited hug as the friends cheered and started to walk away to the cars.

They ended up in a parking lot sitting on the edge of the trunks of the cars and eating some take out they ordered in the Chik Fil A drive in. Y/n looked down at the burger in her hand and nodded to herself. That actually looked good.

« Attention everyone please » Maya spoke up with her phone up filming Y/n who just looked at her with a bored expression. The others were already eating and looked up at the girl waiting.

« This is Y/n’s first Chik Fil A ever, big day for her » she added bringing her phone closer and the other brunette shook her head with an amused smile as the others softly gasped or hummed impatiently. Y/n pulled out the wrapper further down and slowly took the first bite of her chicken burger Maya had recommended to her. She carefully chewed to taste it and everyone was looking at her interestingly before her face broke down in a close mouth smile. She nodded and hummed at the same time, liking the burger a lot. The others chuckle at her expression and Maya turned the phone back to her, face all zoomed in when she spoke.

« She likes it ladies and gents ! » she smiled before cutting the video and making Y/n shake her head with a small smile as she looked up at her.

« That doesn’t mean we’re eating that every day » Y/n warned with a raised finger at her and her mouth still half full.

« Oh come oooon » Maya pouted as she dragged her feet until she could sit next to Adam, flopping down next to him and making the car go down a little.

« Y/n wants us to eat vegetables at meals can you believe that ? » she scoffed putting her head on the broad guy’s shoulder as she picked up her own fries. Adam faked shock as he put a hand on his heart, the others gasping too and opening their mouth big making Y/n chuckle.

« Someone healthy hanging out with us ? » Cole scoffed shaking his head in disappointment.

« Ew » Maddy added, mouth full of her nuggets and ketchup. Y/n could only laugh shaking her head and they joined her knowing how ridiculous they sounded and looked. They spent the rest of their « dinner » talking mostly about the school year ; how cool it ws going to be that both Cameron and Y/n would have music lessons together and about the fact that the Parkers would stay at the school’s dorm during the week because it was quite far from home and they wanted to concentrate fully on their classes. Y/n could understand that and she thanked them when they said the three other friends were totally free to spend some time and even nights in their room when they felt like it.

At one point, Maya had answer her phone and she rolled her eyes looking at her friends. She mouthed « Leah » and nodded with amused smiles. They started to clear their trash as Maya finished her conversation.

« We should go before she starts a fire out of boredom » she concluded when she hung up with a sigh and Y/n chuckled with a nod, knowing Leah was totally capable of that.

« Okay we’ll see you around anyways right ? » Adam asked as he closed the trunk when everybody stood up.

« You know it » Y/n half smirked and Adam and her clasped their hands together before getting in half an hug with their other arm. He winked at her friendly before she did the same with Col. Y/n then hugged Cameron and Maddy with a small smile that both of them reciprocated, telling her how glad they were to be in the same school. And Y/n really was too. Maya hugged all of their friends right after the other brunette.

« Byyyye » Maya waved back as they entered the cars and made their way back to the house where Leah waited for them, hundled in a blanket watching some cartoons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy now that the whole situation I wanted is really set, we'll have more fun chapters and more Billie/Y/n interactions because I know that's what you're here for dw   
> keep sticking w me I'm lonely lol bye


	14. Basic instinct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're in for a ride bye

**Brainless FC**

Today 10:14 am

**bobby Eyelash**

****I'm freaking out

Finneas is getting married !!!!!

**mother C**

No wayyyy ?!! 😍

**bitchy chicana**

That's amazing !!

**Colette**

With who?!

**dumbass**

How did you even get into college ?

**Colette**

at least my name is not dumbass

_bobby eyelash changed dumbass's nickname to smartass_

**smartass**

oh wow thanks Billie, you're the nicest person in here

congratulations to your brother !

**bitchy chicana**

****🤢😒

fr tho congratulations to him and claudia ! I'll call them tomorrow

**clumsy maddy**

****So that's what a broken heart feels like uh

**bob the (body)builder**

Don't you have a boyfriend now?

**clumsy maddy**

****I still had hope until now… 😔

**mayattentionhoe**

you'd think the girl would be over him after 10 years

**clumsy maddy**

never been and probably never will *sigh *

**bobby eyelash**

i'm still here and still disgusted thx

Thank you for the wishes! btw y'all are invited over for dinner on Friday to celebrate

**bitchy chicana**

oooh haven't seen the Eilish fam in such a long time I'm so ready

**mayattentionhoe**

sameeee

**Colette**

^^

**mother c**

oh no Adam and I are at our aunt's for the night 😕

**bob the (body)builder**

we'll make sure to pass by some time to congratulate them in person tho

**bobby eyelash**

aww okay guys they're gonna be happy to see you too

Y/n smiled lightly as she put her phone back into her pocket. The friends' relationship with each of their family was really pure at heart and sweet to see. She started a new game live on the Playstation, relaxing back in the couch with her legs apart to be more comfortable.

« Maya asks if you need anything from the store » Leah started to speak up loud from the kitchen but lowered her voice when she walked in the living room by the end of her sentence. The girl was wearing only a large shirt but short enough that it let her underwear show. Y/n looked up at the girl who was waiting with her arms crossed, phone in one of her hand. Y/n couldn't help the quick double take she took on the bare legs in front of her, up to the black panties that the girl's position showed even more now that her shirt was sliding up.

« Umm » Y/n quickly looked back into Leah's eyes with a clearing of her throat. She spoke quickly hoping the Mexican wouldn't catch on anything.

« Just some fruits please » Y/n answered before turning back to the screen with a tiny shook of her head to herself. Leah nodded even if Y/n wasn't looking at her anymore and she looked down to send back a text to Maya. She then licked her lips looking at the European's profile. Even if it was quick, she saw the other girl looking at her body up and down and not that she went around half naked for Y/n to see because she always was comfortable in her own house. But just maybe, Leah put on some nicer panties than she would usually wear and t shirts a tad shorter.

She took liberty to do so because she knew Y/n wasn't uncomfortable and even seemed to enjoy it. It was not the first time Leah had caught Y/n glancing at her bare legs or stomach when she stretched up in the morning. One time she even thinks she saw her eyes down her bum when she was passing behind her. If she was being honest, she liked the attention and knew Y/n wasn't looking at her in a sick way, just like Leah wasn't looking at the other girl in a sick way. It was more lust than anything else when they made eye contact right after Y/n had been caught staring and her cheeks went a litlle reddish. It was comprehensive too ; it had been a long time since any of them had sex and it was starting to show.

Mostly on Leah's side : her moral had been a bit worse, her being irritated quicker, sometimes making both Maya and Y/n frown in question. But she just shook her head and apologized acting as if she didn't know what was happening. In reality, Y/n being around made her even more frustrated, the Belgian was sexy, available and just effortlessly attracting her by her looks and even scent. Leah hated to admit it but the way Y/n smelt after she just finished working out made her even more flustered. Or when the tall girl came out the shower or just had put deodorant on, smelling manish and musky but still so good.

On the other side, Y/n didn't dare to do anything in the bedroom right next to her friends'. She thought it was inappropriate and was even more stressed knowing they both would be capable of just bursting in unannounced. So she just concentrated when she was bothered so it would eventually go away or she would work out to tire herself out and just sleep like a mass. But Y/n knew it wouldn't go on forever. She had been in The US for two weeks now and it was starting to get difficult so Leah making eye contact whenever Y/n was caught staring for a bit too long didn't help her case.

Y/n grunted when she died once again, not being able to concentrate when she knew Leah was just a few feet apart in only a t-shirt and panties. At the sound leaving the girl's mouth, Leah bit her lip as hotness filled the bottom of her stomach off the bat. She clenched her fists once taking her decision and started to advance upon Y/n. She had enough and was done waiting, if Y/n rejected her, she'd simply explained herself, she was not ashamed of that. And if the other brunette didn't, well God bless her because she was finally getting some after too long of suffering.

Leah stood up in front of Y/n, facing the same way as her and before the girl leaned to the side so she was able to see the TV again, Leah sat down in her lap. Y/n's eyes shot open glancing down at the arrival but she chuckled softly, pulling her legs back together so the girl would me more comfortable.

« Hey there » she said softly looking back up to continue the game, her arms coming around Leah's waist so she could still play. Y/n knew both her roommates were comfortable around her, being touchy while still with boundaries of course but it was common for Maya to come snuggle with her when she was in the couch. Even if it was less frequent for Leah to do so, Y/n didn't put too much thinking into it, still appreciating the girl's close company. But when said girl started to move more and more often on Y/n's lap, she started to get a little more confused. Still in silence, Leah started to grind her hips so slow, steady and gentle back and forth that Y/n didn't comment on it not even sure the girl on her lap did it on purpose.

After two minutes of that gentle motion, Leah slowly reached with her hands at the hem of her shirt to tug up on it, showing all of her undergarments now as she made her motions down a little harder. Y/n swallowed hard now definitely knowing something was up and not only in her briefs. She didn't even pay attention to the game no more and even slowly put the controller down, her hands down on the couch on each side of her. Leah's breath started to pick as she started to feel slowly more and more what her movements did to the girl under her. Both their quicker breaths mixed up as it got louder the harder Leah ground down but still oh so slow. Y/n closed her eyes for a moment, not daring to open her mouth because deep down she didn't want the Mexican to stop because it felt really good, even above her pants.

After another minute, Leah let out the first small moan she had been holding in almost from the start. The sound made Y/n's lips part slightly in an instant, her mind now fully proceeding what was happening and that sounded really good at the same time as what was happening between their bodies. Y/n hesitantly lifted her hands up to rest on Leah's hips and like she had been waiting for it, her hands immediately came to rest on top of Y/n's, an other satisfied long hum leaving her lips. She pushed down onto them and Y/n got the clue to squeeze so she let them go to loose them inside Y/n's hair on the back of her head who was near hers now that Y/n's face was almost burried in the side of Leah's neck.

« What... » was all that could escape Y/n' mouth that was still breathing hard, her fingertips burried in the flesh of the girl's hips that were still moving in a sustained rhythm.

« I.... I just need some release » Leah half whispered, holding onto Y/n's hair when the girl's hands finally slowly wandered around to her flat stomach under the shirt. Leah took a deep breath and let her do, her words must have encouraged Y/n who boldly put a kiss on the side of her neck. Y/n didn't reply but she didn't need to because both girls knew that's what they both wanted so she only let her body speak, leaving an other, deeper kiss on Leah's skin when she received a low hum.

Leah bit her lip and stood up, missing immediately the heat of their bodies together and the friction but she quickly got it back as she turned around and now straddled Y/n's lap. Her arms came to rest around the girl's shoulders and she started her grinding again but now both girls' looked at each other in their darker eyes. Y/n's chest went up and down quickly as her hands rested under Leah's panties on her hips again, in their eyes was lust but also care. A few seconds passed where they stared at each other with gentleness before a harder move of Leah made Y/n react with a hum and she was in a needy mood again.

The girls both leaned in at the same time for a heated kiss that made Y/n's entire body hotter just by the motion of Leah's plump lips against hers and the other girl moaning into it made her wrap a strong arm around her waist before she flipped them around so Leah was on her back and she was on top of her between her legs. Y/n didn't waste any time reconnecting their lips together and she sensually slid her tongue in Leah's mouth who gladly let hers glide against it. The sensation made her eyebrows shot up, eyes still closed and she let out an other moan when Y/n rolled her hips once against hers. Leah could feel the girl's hard on through her pants and when they pulled back for air, she didn't hesitate to look down and start untying Y/n's pants.

It turned Y/n on even more to see how impatient Leah was for her and she didn't want to play around neither so she brought herself up enough with one knee on the couch so she could detach her own pants. While she did so, Leah was getting rid of her shirt and licked her lips when she finally saw Y/n without her pants. She took the opportunity when Y/n took off her shirt to look at the girl's briefs and her mouth almost watered at the sight of the sizeable print. Her eyes then went up Y/n's abs, letting them trail over each of them before she finally looked up to see a smug expression on Y/n's face despite her state of horniness. Y/n still looked at Leah's bare breasts with hungry eyes and licked her lips, wanting to lean down to test out if they felt just as smooth as they looked.

Leah really wanted to roll her eyes but the wetness inside her panties started to get uncomfortable so she only tugged Y/n with her when she leaned down by the strap of the girl's sports bra.

The fact that Leah didn't even make a snarky comment made Y/n just quickly follow without an other word when she was pulled into a hot kiss again. It was even more heated than the first one, the friction being now even more sensible with only thin layers of fabric between them.

Y/n could feel just how hot Leah's center was against her clothed member and that made her crazy knowing the effect she had on the girl. Y/n groaned leaving Leah's mouth to descend open mouth kisses on the girl's neck. Leah's mouth was opened and breathing hard, one of her hand holding the back of Y/n's neck and her kisses felt really good but she needed more and right now.

« Y/n... » Leah trailed off gently a particular hot kiss making her close her eyes for a second.

The call of her name immediately made Y/n pull back to look at Leah in question.

« Yeah ? » she asked carefully, not wanting the girl to be uncomfortable, hurt or to even regret what was happening. The gentleness in Y/n's eyes made Leah smile lighlty as she ran her hands up the girl's chest until they rested on her shoulders.

« Just... Fuck me » she let out lowly and Y/n felt herself twitch as the girl looked up at her through her hooded eyes. She could only swallow and nod quickly as she leaned to the side and reached for her wallet on the coffe table. Knowing what it meant, Leah thanked Y/n inside her head for being responsible and not an asshole who didn't use any protection because otherwise they would've done nothing. Y/n always had a condom in her wallet, just in case. Whether it was for herself or the boys when they went out. She watched Leah getting rid of her panties and frowned lightly remembering something.

« Wait what about Maya ? » Y/n asked but still gave the condom to Leah who was now ready as she slid her briefs down, feeling comfortable enough knowing they both really wanted to have sex and Leah was laying down in front of her in her naked glory anyways. She knew she didn't need to be shy around her friend and she liked that. So she took a hand of herself at her base and started to pump her semi hard up and down slowly set up on her knees.

« She won't be back until at least an hour » Leah replied as she relaxed back and unfolded the condom, looking at Y/n's hand with heavy eyes from the lust, her breath picked up again when she saw Y/n's full lenght straight in the air with just a really light curve. Y/n took a little time too when Leah handed her the condom to look at Leah's glistening vagina as she put it on. She licked her lips as Leah was still looking up at her, her legs slowly getting apart. Y/n slightly groaned at the sight of the Mexican who was biting her lip, hand down with the tip of her fingers rubbing slow circles on her clit.

« Damn you're so hot » Y/n half said under her breath as she kneeled down in front of Leah's legs as she took her hand back with a small smile, letting Y/n settled down between her legs. Leah's hands slid from Y/n's forearms on each side of her head up her shoulders then top of her back to bring her closer until she was leaning against her body. Y/n ground into the girl beneath her, her length sliding between Leah's lips easily from the wetness and the first touch sent shivers to her back when Leah's breath picked up again before she reached down to take a hold of Y/n's base and guide her to her entrance.

Y/n looked down at the girl's hand before she simply started to push forward slowly. Her tip now in, she leaned her face down again in the crook of Leah's shoulder who had her mouth open without a sound. She kept sliding in slowly until she bottomed out with a low hum and this time, Leah moaned out louder than she had until now.

« Oh fuck » The girl breathed out and held onto Y/n with her arms around her back, her legs immediately coming to circle the girl's waist and keep her close.

Y/n stayed there a moment when she fell Leah's walls adjust to her size and when she felt her move her hips again, she started to slide back slowly until only her tip was still inside before gliding forward again. She repeated the movement breathing hard against the girl's neck until she found a steady pace that Leah seemed to enjoy too if she went by the pleasure sounds she made each time her pelvis met hers.

After a few minutes of that slow but deep fucking, Y/n picked up the pace and leaned back a little to access Leah's shoulders and use them as leverage, making her slam harder in the girl.

« Shit... » Y/n felt the pit of her stomach warm and tinglish from the feeling of the walls around her. She enjoyed each sound and slur that came from Leah's mouth, grunts escaping her own from time to time as long as those of her hips slapping against the girl's back thighs.

There was no love in the moment between the girls, it was purely physical because the both of them happened to be horny. They both knew it and were content with the situation for now.

Y/n felt Leah's nails dig into her back harder and her calves bring her even closer by pushing on the small of her back as the Mexican let out a loud moan and she knew she was close. So Y/n started to slam her hips forward harder, leaving Leah breathless and speehless as her eyes closed in bliss and her head fell backwards. She gave in and let herself pound the girl beneath her as her own release approached quickly.

« Fuck Y/n ! » the girl moaned out her name and Y/n let out a loud groan and reached down to rub on Leah's clit and that was enough to send her into a hard orgasm that made her arch her back.

Leah screamed as she climaxed, her legs still around Y/n's body trembled and her arms held thight onto her until the waves of pleasure started to calm down and Y/n slowed down her thrusts to slow but still deep ones, seeing the girl orgasm making the Belgian breath quicker.

« Mmh.. yeah » Leah continued to make small sounds each time the girl kept hitting the right spot but her legs gave out as they simply spread apart tiredly. She looked up at Y/n with tired eyes and reached for her hand before bringing it to her own breast, Y/n licked her lips and started to massage the flesh as she closed her eyes and got lost in the sensations she was feeling.

Y/n went quicker again, as fast as her hips permitted her to go and when she felt like she was going to burst out, she gently pinched Leah's nipple and brought her into orgasm with her.

«Fuck ! » Y/n let out loud as she came inside the girl with a loud groan and kept herself deep using Leah's shoulder. The girl underneath held onto Y/n's biceps as she moaned long twice and finally started to breath correctly again when Y/n collapsed on top of her.

Leah held her a moment, her hands caressing her lightly sweaty back as they both came down from their high, Y/n's body lifting up and down from her deep breaths for a long minute.

Leah couldn't help the small smile that came onto her lips when she felt a light kiss on her bare shoulder. She finally felt like a tension from her body had been lifted off and she felt super good now, her mind free and her body fucked. Y/n felt great too and when she pulled out with a small content sigh that Leah reciprocated, she took off the used condom and tied it to quickly go wrap it in a paper towel and throw it in thee bottom of th kitchen's trash can. When she came back, Leah was picking up all her clothes in her arms and walked wobbly to the staircase. She glanced over her shoulder at Y/n who collected her clothes too.

« Imma take a shower, you coming? » Leah didn't wait for an answer as she went upstairs on her still not steady legs but Y/n followed feeling kind of sticky. They both put their clothes in the bin and stepped into the Italian shower. Y/n waited for the water to warm up leaned against her hands on the cold tiles. Not in the heat of the moment anymore, her mind really started to settle on what had just hapened between her and Leah. As a consequence, she was feeling a bit more conscious to the fact that she was fully naked in front of her friend that was, as well, naked. When she realized her eyes were focused on the other girl's body, Y/n adverted them to the ground. Leah scoffed amusingly and took a step closer.

« So now you're gonna be shy ? » The brunette half smirked looking up at the other girl who let out a small chuckle.

« Sorry.. I just didn't expect that » Y/n replied looking at Leah who nodded in understanding. « It was really quick » she added with a shrug.

« Well not that quick, you lasted longer than I thought » Leah replied teasingly. Y/n rolled her eyes with a shook of her head and smirked.

« And you're louder than I thought » Y/n teased back and the other girl pouted lightly as she crossed her arms.

« Stop ! » she glared « no one can know that, I have a reputation » she warned stepping closer to Y/n under the now warm water. The Belgian chuckled lightly reaching for soap and started to wash herself, Leah doing the same right after. Y/n's thoughts still wandered in her head with questions and her friend sensed it as she sighed a bit and spoke up again.

« Y/nn, don't torture yourself up there okay ? » Leah pointed to her head. When Y/n looked up at her again with a corner of her lips raised but still lost eyes and a shook of her head, she sighed again.

« I don't know what this is either... » Leah admitted looking down with her arms coming to hug her own body. Y/n tilted her head, the water still hitting softly her back and she reached out to wrap her arms around Leah's body.

« Hey » she called softly as the girl leaned the side of her head against her shoulder and her arms loosely around Y/n's waist. The taller girl pressed a kiss to her forehead because even if she didn't really know their situation, they were still friends before anything else and she knew it wouldn't change no matter what happens. « We don't have to talk about it at all if you don't want to » Y/n started to talk as she rubbed Leah's back slowly. « And if you do want to talk about it, well I'm all ears » Y/n added not putting pressure on her friend.

« No I want to talk about it or I'll feel too awkward » Leah answered as she pulled back and started to wash her hair. Y/n nodded in understanding and did the same rapidly before they both stopped their shower and got out, getting ready in comfortable clothes to stay home. Once Leah was done with her light make up, she joined Y/n who was already waiting laying down on her bed propped up on an elbow.

« Okay so » Leah started and caught Y/n's attention who looked up from her phone and set it aside as her friend sat down on the bed with her legs crossed in front of her. Leah rubbed her face and relaxed back on her hands on the bed. « How do...Do you regret what we did ? » Leah asked carefully, her eyes quite scared as she chewed on her bottom lip. Y/n pouted lightly at the cuteness of the girl and she quickly shook her head, not wanting Leah to think it would change anything between them.

« I don't regret it » Y/n honestly said « it was pretty good and I enjoyed it » she admitted with a small smile. Leah was still biting her lip but this time to keep herself from smiling too hard.

« I did too » the curly haired girl glanced down as she replied before looking back up at Y/n. « And I don't want that to change our friendship... » she trailed off not knowing how Y/n would react to her next words. She decided to tell honestly what she had to say because it was better that way so she took a deep breath as Y/n waited patiently for her to say how she was feeling.

« What if we just didn't make a big deal out of it ? Be like always around each other and when... » Leah rolled her eyes at herself not believing what she was about to say. « When we both want it, instead of being frustrated and wait, because I know you just do nothing about it » Leah said pointedly at Y/n who just smiled with guilt. « Well, we could... fuck the stress out of each other ? » Leah just closed her eyes waiting for an answer. She had never been shy when it came to sex, sleeping with anyone she wanted to when she trusted the person enough, even if it was just a one night stand. But she never asked one of her friends to have sex with her, even less on a regular basis and let alone when they lived under the same room.

« I'm in » Y/n replied after a moment of reflexion. Leah opened her eyes and frowned a bit but lifted up her eyebrows when she realized Y/n was serious.

« Really ? » she asked with a relaxed face and the other girl nodded.

« Yeah why not ? » she shrugged. « I mean, we obviously need some from time to time, we know each other well enough to be comfortable and plus your pussy is bomb » Y/n lowered her voice for the last words and Leah bursted out laughing. It was the true, genuine laugh of Leah that Y/n liked so much so she just smiled as the other girl fell onto her back. She rolled onto her side so she was facing Y/n and shook her head as she felt silent again.

« You're not too bad yourself » Leah half smirked shrugging the shoulder that was not helping keeping her up. Y/n only hummed with an amused smile before playing with the wrinkles on the bedsheet.

« So like, you wanna establish some rules » she emphasized the word rule with bunny ears « or just..go with the flow ? » Y/n lifted up an eyebrow in question.

« I'd rather go with the flow » Leah affirmed and Y/n nodded agreeing. « We're always using protection tho » Leah warned lifting up her index.

« Duh » Y/n frowned obviously and nodded before letting a small smile looking at Leah. « So we're good ? Friends without awkwardness? » Leah smiled back lightly at the words and nodded.

« Friends without awkardness » she repeated before crawling closer to Y/n who chuckled a bit and opened her arm for Leah to lay in.

« I think I like you better after sex, you're all soft and shit » Y/n glanced down at the girl who just deadly stared at her. Y/n's eyes widened and she lifted up her free hand in surrender before Leah hummed with a curt nod.

« That's what I thought » she muttered before bringing her leg up to lay across Y/n but unfortunately hitting her in the crotch with her knee in the process.

« AH ! » Y/n's hands immediately flew to hold onto her package as she hissed in pain while Leah apologized in an instant, sitting up with a gasp. « Why y'all always gotta do that ? »

« I'm so sorry ! » her eyes wre wide and a hand was on her mouth as she touched Y/n's shoulder. « Are you okay ? » she asked frantically to the girl who opened her eyes again looking up at her. Fortunately Y/n wasn't hit too hard but she still felt it. The pain started to pass after a minute and she sighed.

« I got it with the glare you know ? » she said seriously knowing Leah would react.

« I didn't do it on purpose Y/nn I'm sorry ! » she shook her head rubbing the girl's arm. Y/n chuckled at the girl's state and was slap in the shoulder before Leah tried to go away with a scoff and a scold but Y/n quickly caught her arm.

« No come here sorry but you kinda deserved it » and before Leah could open her mouth to protest again, she forced her to lay down into her again making a shush sound with her mouth. Y/n held her for a moment before Leah calmed down and let herself be held, the taller girl smiled into the shampoo scented hair and she was lightly hit again in the chest when Leah felt it.

Y/n's regular beating heart made Leah calm, her breathing evening out and her eyelids more heavy. The efforts from earlier had tired them down and Y/n felt it in her body. Without a word, she reached for Leah's knee and brought it up on top of her leg, carefully this time. Leah smiled from the gesture and let a soft kiss on Y/n's cheek. The new position made her fall asleep rather quickly with the warm of the body she was leaning into, Y/n following her into a nap right after. 

**bbymaya**

liked by **adam.rey** and **812 others**

**bbymaya** while I'm running errands all morning to keep this household alive… **@y/n** **@leathor** rude bitches

see all 49 comments

**cam.tag** so cuteeee 😩😩

**frankisheee** friends that nap together stay together (let me join next time)

| **leahtor** no.


	15. Changes

« Stop Cole I swear ! » Y/n pushed him away from her hard because it was the third time the guy was messing with her controller’s buttons. And Y/n really wanted to win against Adam to prove her point that she could beat him even if she only played video games at her cousins’, her mom never wanting to let her have a Playstation. Cole laughed as he once again leaned forward. Y/n quickly turned to block him with her foot on his chest and when she finally succeeded in making the sequence of moves she wanted, she KO’d the other guy.

« Yeaaaah !! » Y/n jumped up on her feet bringing her fist down together « come on son ! » she screamed in Adam’s face who looked disgusted and Cole shook his head with a sigh, the girls around them who didn’t really pay attention but were now looking at them mocked their antics.

« Oh wow Y/n that makes you so alpha » Cameron deadpanned rolling her eyes as the other girls snickered and nodded, Maya and Maddy fake fanning themselves. Y/n knew they were right and that was ridiculous the heart they put into beating each other in video games but she couldn’t help her pride, she needed to be right. Y/n still glared at Cameron who lifted up an eyebrow with a smirk and giggled taking off when she sensed Y/n moving to start chasing her down.

« No okay don’t hurt meeee » the black girl pleaded when Y/n caught up with her fast and put her arms around her body and arms, preventing the shorter girl from moving at all.

« This is all your fault woman » Y/n took an almost demon like voice as she lifted up Cameron who screamed and went to the couch. The girls sitting on it laugehd as they got up and Y/n dropped the girl she was holding up in it with a grunt. Cameron screamed but it quickly turned into a laugh before she tried to kick Y/n with her bare foot but the latter caught it with ease and lifted up her eyebrows.

« Don’t kill her now I still need her » Adam absentmindedly spoke up his shoulder as he played with Cole again.

« Do you really wanna do this ? » she asked approaching the tip of her fingers to the girl’s foot and Cameron quickly shook her head putting her hands up as she tried to take back her foot.

« No no Y/nn please » she begged giggling but Y/n still let go of her foot and dropped down in the couch next to Cameron who slowly calmed down and got back into a normal sitting position. Y/n glanced over at her with a small chuckle and sat proprely when Maya sat across on her lap and showed Y/n her phonescreen.

« What about that ? » she asked over her shoulder so she could see her friend’s face. Y/n frowned looking at the screen.

« Hell no, that’s too far away » she shook hre head and Maya eventually agreed with a hum.

« What’s that ? » Billie asked curiously as she reached in a bag of chips in her hand before squeezing herself between Cameron and Y/n.

« Well Y/n insisted on paying some rent in any way so she’s looking for a job » Maya explained with a roll of her eyes. She didn’t know why Y/n absolutely wanted to pay something, her and Leah were glad to have her home with them and they weren’t spending really much more than usual since Y/n had arrived, only buying a littl more of groceries for the meals so they decided Y/n didn’t have to pay anything.

The thing is, Y/n grew up knowing the real value of money and what it meant to pay some. She wanted to pay the girls because they had the kindness to let her sleep in their house, eat, use water, electricity etc. and all of it have a price. If she didn’t repay them somehow, Y/n would feel like she was enjoying something as free and that’s not what she wanted, even less for a whole year. She wanted to be useful and not feel like she owned anything to anyone, that’s how she always worked and it wouldn’t change because of confort she was offered.

Billie hummed and thought a moment.

« Are you handy ? » the singer looked to the side at Y/n who looked back at her.

« I am actually, why ? » she asked.

« My dad’s looking for someone to help him in the house because it’s getting pretty old and need many refreshments » Billie answered « and I’m sure he’d rather employ a student than professionals who are gonna do the work too quick to be good and just for money » she added knowing well how her dad could be when it came to what he wanted sometimes.

Y/n’s eyebrows shot up and she shook her head slowly. She didn’t want to get the job just because she was friends with Billie but at the same time it was an awesome opportunity and she knew she was pretty good with her hands so she hoped she could convince Bilie’s dad too.

« That would be so great ! » Y/n licked her lips excitedly « really no pressure tho I don’t want to force myself into the job just because you know me » she explained and Billie shook her head.

« Don’t worry about it, you two can talk about it on Friday and work something out » the singer answered and one of Y/N’s eyebrow lifted up.

« I’m invited ? » she asked and Billie giggled with Maya, the others cooing with Cole coming to her just to rub her head. She frowned and slapped his hand when Billie smiled.

« Of course you’re coming, you’re in with us for everything now » Billie had a gentle smile on with a sot voice and Y/n couldn’t help but smile back with a nod.

« Thank you » she added and Billie only put her hand on Y/n’s shoulder as a comforting gesture before she slid it until her elbow was on the shoulder comfortably.

« Anyone hungry ? » Maya asked getting up and everybody raised their hand with nods and hums. The light brown haired girl nodded saying she was going to prepare grilled cheese sandwiches, Maddy and Leah walked in the kitchen too to help while Billie slowly rested her head against the arm that she had on Y/n’s shoulder. Y/n swallowed at the gesture, it was the first time Billie was that close and she’d be lying if she said that her proximity didn’t do anything to her. She could smell the girl’s scent better, she still liked it really much and even only feeling the weight of the girl’s head on her made her heart light. She didn’t know what was happening and didn’t want to move an inch scared that it would end but she just enjoyed Bilie’s behaviour with her because it was the first time that she had been that comfortable around Y/n as opposed to the other friends who were already pretty chill with her.

It was the smell of cologne on Y/n’s neck that made Billie truly realized what she was doing. She didn’t pay attention to her actions because she was used to just do that with her friends but once again, she felt different about Y/n. And once again, she didn’t know why but she didn’t want to take her head off. She made it clear before that Y/n and her were friends so she shouldn’t be that hesitant to just lay her head on a shoulder. So she kept it there even if Billie felt Y/n tense at first but the girl relaxed slowly, the singer guessed it was to not move her head too much and she found the gesture sweet.

They stayed this way for a long moment without a word, just enjoying each other's presence with the tv on as a background distraction until the girls came back with plates full of bread. Then, Billie finally sat up straight again and weirdly, Y/n would’ve wanted her to stay longer. They all started eating in front of the tv, still chatting and laughing from time to time. When they were finished, they all helped cleaning up and came back in the living room to chill again.

« Oh Y/nn let me do your nails pleaaaase » Maya suddenly spoke up when she spotted the girl’s short bare nails. Y/n frowned and shook her head.

« What ? Hell no bro » she stated and all the girls without exception started to beg to do her make up, choose an outfit or do her hair too at the same time. The boys of course watched with amused smirks on their faces as Y/n struggled to breath when they were all around her and talking.

« For real no » Y/n affirmed but still with a small smile when they pouted leaning back again. « What do you want me to do with this » she pointed to Billie’s long and pointy nails « except murder someone of course » the girls scoffed.

« It’s pretty, idiot » Leah rolled her eyes and Y/n shook her head with bored eyes. Billie glared at her before sticking her tongue out and Y/n smiled at her childish face because it was more cute than anything. 

« You’d look so nice with make up on awww » Maddy cooed imagining Y/n with eyeliner but the latter frowned and shook her head.

« Let me at least do your hair » Cameron spoke before Y/n could say anything, the puffy haired girl sat on the couch on her own thigh and looked at the brunette with pleading eyes. Y/n rolled her eyes and sigh.

« Okay but leave me alone after that » Y/n accepted, admitting to herself that her hair would be the less annoying and could actually be cool if Cameron did it well.

« Yayyy! okay, sit on the floor » Cameron instructed as she asked Maya for some hair ties that she quickly went to fetch, the girls excited that Y/n accepted to be relooked in a way.

« Jeez okay »the brunette sighed as she went down to sit on the floor, her back leaning against the edge of the couch. Cameron thanked Maya when she gave her the hair ties and started to work on Y/n’s hair, separating strands, the girls looking interestingly as the boys continued to play. Leah pulled out her phone and started to record the scene in front of her. Each friend of the group liked to keep track of what they did together, whether it was special or a little moment of everyday life. They liked to have memories come back when they watched all the photos and videos once a year.

« Your hair is so thick » Cameron said as she worked on the second braid on Y/n’s head.

« Just how I like my girls » Y/n instantly replied and Cole and Adam laughed in the couch, their eyes still on the screen. The girls half fake laughed, as Leah sighed cutting off the video with a ‘oh my god’. Cameron slapped the side of Y/n’s head upon hearing the sentence and the brunette only chuckled trying to not move too much because Cameron was tugging hard.

Y/n spent the rest of the time she was getting her hair done making similar dumb and slightly sexist remarks, the boys laughing with her and the girls hesitating between laughing too and being offended. But each of them knew that deep down Y/n was honestly playing, not thinking what she was saying.

**leahtor**

liked by **mad_j** and 1025 others

 **leahtor** idek how **cam.tag** put up with Y/n's dumb ass for so long tbh, good job 

view all 142 comments

 **fillllpo** she does look tired of her bs 😂😂

I **Y/n** that's just her resting face

I **cam.tag** bitch you're lucky I don't have scissors in my hand rn

 **mattsid** friendship goals tho

« Oh my God stoooop with your macho shit! » Leah slapped Y/n’s leg hard enough for the girl to wince like she could from her spot where she couldn’t move her head.

« I’m joking » she tried to reach for Leah but Cameron yeeted back the strand of hair she was holding. « Ow ! » Y/n sighed « are you almost done ? » Cameron rolled her eyes but lightly giggled nodding behind the brunette.

**Flashing lights by Kanye West**

« Yeah don’t worry » and sure enough, 30 seconds later she was done. Y/n thanked Cameron as she got up and touched her hair. The girls ooo’ed looking up at Y/n and cheered her on laughing when the tall girl started to parade like she was at a Fashion show. Cole and Adam laughed as they put on some music on the speaker. Y/n was exaggerating her movements when she posed, sending kisses to the fake crowd or leaning extremely her hip to one side with her hand on it. The friends were laughing harder each time she passed at how serious Y/n was being with her lips pursed and sure demeanour.

When the song came to an end, they applauded with whistles and Y/n chuckled as she turned around and sent a kiss over her shoulder. Cole shouted making the girl loose her seriousness but when the next song started and the girls threw their hands up and got up excitedly, Y/n started to bop her head.

**Toxic by Britney Spears**

« Go Y/n ! » Maddy encouraged her with her hands around her mouth and Maya followed with high pitched screams. Y/n rolled her eyes but as everyone was hyped up and she was still in the mood to put on a show for her friends, her smile disappeared when the lyrics came up and in an instant, she turned around in a swift move and was moving her hips from left to right without much grace.

That’s when the group of friends started to lose their cool and jump around screaming like crazy and laughing as Y/n started to dance. She wouldn’t tell anyone about that but the brunette was quite good at moving on the music and follow the rythm with dance moves well executed. This time she was playful with her moves tho, syncing them with the lyrics she mouthed, her hips exaggerating each time they swayed and looking each of the friends, who were dead out of laughter, in their eyes as she sensually rolled her body with her left index pointing at them.

Her friends cheered her on with claps and shouts as she continued to make her show and when the song was finally over, Y/n bursted out laughing as she bent and put her hands above her knees for support. She thought about the fact that this was really the first time she let go and was her true self, like she was around the people sh ehad known for a long time; chaotic.

« Damn that’s more tiring than I thought » she let out breathlessly as the friends were still laughing and Cole jumped up and down next to her.

« I didn’t know you had that inside you dude » he laughed clapping her on the back and she shook her head with a small laugh.

« I’m straight but right now I’m sexually attracted to you for some reason » Cameron mumbled but everyone heard and they laughed at her confession.

« But no joke that was actually good » Adam chuckled and all of them agreed, Y/n laughed shaking her head as she gained her normal posture again.

« Well we know how to get entertained from now on » Maya lifted up an eyebrow stepping closer to Y/n and the others hummed amusingly. The short light haired girl brought Y/n into a hug that the brunette reciprocated with a smile as Maya kissed her cheek with a giggle. Y/n let her do with a small smile at the gesture while Billie looked at the interaction with a light stung in her chest. She sighed silently rolling her eyes at herself.

Billie felt like she wanted to be the one kissing Y/n’s cheek, be that comfortable and touchy around her without feeling like she didn’t have the right to. Deep down, the singer knew why she didn’t let herself be as close to Y/n as Maya but she didn’t want to think about it. Actually, she did think about it before. Now was the right time to let go of the parasite thoughts; she didn’t want to put pressure on herself and overthink everything like she used to. She was tired of that and would be mad at herself if she went back to her old habits. So in this instant, looking at Y/n’s smile and hearing her deep chuckle that made everyone who heard it cheerful, Billie decided that she was going to just live, without limits because fuck it, it was her summer and she was going to enjoy it. With anyone she wanted, how she wanted no matter what. 

So with a last exhale, Billie's brain's switch went on the opposite way, now she wasn't going to restrain herself from feeling things for Y/n, she was just going to let things happen even if it was hard sometimes to understand what was happening. She was tired of controlling everything in her life for anyone but herself. It was over.


	16. Big family

« Y'all ready babes ? » Leah asked as she walked downstairs puttong her earring on. Maya and Y/n were talking in the living room while they waited for the third girl. Y/n looked up at both her friends who had cockatil dresses on then down at herself.

« Shoud I get changed ? » she frowned looking at them again « why y'all dressed like that ? » she asked wondering if she should have put a dress shirt on or nicer clothes.

« No don't worry you're good » Maya reassured with her hand on Y/n's arm as she fetched for her bag and the big bouquet on the kitchen counter and started to walk to the door.

**Two weeks by Grizzly bear**

« We like to dress nice when drinks and dance are involved » Leah added with a shrug and Y/n rolled her eyes with a small smile as she followed the duo outside after taking the bottle of good Champagne they had bought with the flowers earlier. They decided to walk to Billie's house because it was not far away and the weather felt nice in the late afternoon. Y/n smiled to herself smelling summer in the air around and feeling the hotness of the sun radiating off the tarmac.

They stopped when they arrived at the crossroad Maddy was supposed to join them.

After three minutes of waiting, the blonde girl finally came jogging like she could with her small heels and giggled upon seeing her friends.

« Y'all look great ! » she exclaimed hugging shortly each of them and then they all started to walk towards Billie's house, chatting lightly with each other about how long it's been since they reunited at the singer's house because she had been really busy. The girls walked through the gate knowing the family wouldn't mind it and Leah rang the doorbell when sh ewas close enough.

Billie appeared at the door a small moment later with a smile and let the girls come in with sided hug to each of them. The singer's arms lingered a little more around Y/n's neck because even if she hadn't seen her for only two days, she had missed her. Billie had thought about Y/n during the time she hadn't seen her and about her lame jokes and charming smile. She had missed talking to Y/n and laugh with her so she was glad the tall girl was here tonight.

« Welcome » Billie said as she pulled back and Y/n gave her a thankful nod as she followed the rest of the group inside. Y/n looked arounf the part of the house she could see, she found it really beautiful in its simple way. It was a modern and big house but at the same time, warm and it felt homey with already cheerdul chattering and warm lighting. Y/n was distracted from her awe when she felt a hand on her back.

« This is Y/n dad, the girl I told you about for the house » Billie's voice came beside her and Y/n reached her hand out when she saw the middle aged man in front of her nod at her daughter's words.

« Good evening sir » Y/n smiled gently as the man took her hand and shook it with a smile of his own.

« Hey Y/n, welcome » his voice was soft and muffled by his full grey beard and he tried to spoke again but a femenine voice called out from the kitchen.

« Patrick can you come help me ? » the man replied a quick affirmative answer before he excused himself with a wink to the girls and left for the kitchen. Y/n heard his distinguish voice discussing with the woman one before Billie grabbed her attention.

« They're probably outside, come on » she led the way and Y/n followed until they passed a door and sure enough, everybody was sitting around two tables put together to form a big one. It was well set with a white tablecloth and pretty decorations and cutlery. Cole was right on her right and Y/n slapped his shoulder gently when he greeted her with a hey and a smile. She then spotted Finneas and who she guessed was his soon to be wife next to him. The red haired guy immediately stood up when he spotted her too and stepped towards her, Y/n meeting him halfway to not be too cold. Even if she didn't really know how to act around him either, he was also famous and damn she really had to act cooler around people she met for the first time.

So Y/n forced herself to quickly relax right before Finneas reached her hand.

« Hey Y/n » he friendly let out shaking her head with a smile that made Y/n instantly gain back her confidence because that man just seemed purely sweet.

« Hey » Y/n nodded back with a smile as nice as his « It's really nice to meet you » she honestly thought it too from all she heard about him AND from him. Y/n thought he was an extremely talented song writer and maker and everytime Billie talked about him, it was admirativly high. The young man smiled even bigger upon hearing the sincerity in Y/n's voice and put his hand on the small of his girlfriend's back when she stepped up next to him. The young woman looked as friendly as him when she shook Y/n's hand too after Finneas presented them to each other.

« Congratulations to you two by the way ! I almost forgot » Y/n scratched the back of her neck as she handed Finneas the champagne. The couple chuckled as the red head looked at the label on the bottle and whistled thanking Y/n again with an appreciative nod. He then started to engage small conversation with her, trying to get how she knew the group, how she found LA etc. And Y/n was glad to answer the nice couple.

Billie looked the interaction from a spot a bit backed away and she smiled lightly without even realizing it. Finneas was not difficult like her when it came to people, he was friendly with anyone he met on the spot. But Billie knew so well her brother, she could tell when he didn't like someone after a few sentences just by the look in his eyes. Finneas always had a way of sensing if he was going to get along well with someone or not. And for now, he looked like he was enjoying his conversation with Y/n, like Claudia as well. Billie didn't know why but she was glad and somehow relieved Finneas and Y/n were getting along.

« Okay kids make some space please ! » The woman's voice from earlier returned and this time Y/n could put a face on it. She had just the same eyes as Billie and Finneas and same friendly way of speaking as him. The lady passed them and her eyebrows rose upon seeing Y/n.

« Oh hi » she briefly smiled before she was putting down the tray in her hands on the table where the friends seated started to take the bowl of chips and different biscuits and different tapenades off the tray and dispose it on the table. The lady then wiped her hands on her apron as she made her way back to the girl she had never seen before.

« You must be Y/n » she pointed out with eyes slightly narrow but still a small smile that confirmed she was only curious. One of Y/n's cheekbone rose a bit when she realized that they all already knew her name. She found it funny that Billie had told her family about her.

« Yes ma'am » Y/n gave her a small smile and nodded.

« My mom » Finneas quickly spoke up with a short nod, eventually saving Y/n from being too awkward just in case. The brunette lightly chuckled and pulled out her hand but before she could open her mouth to talk, the woman pulled Y/n in a short hug and patted her back.

« No Ma'am in here please, it's Maggie okay ? » she smiled looking up at Y/n with a gentle smile and when Y/n nodded with a clearing of her throat, she nodded.

« Okay ! Make yourself home yeah ? » she asked and once again, Y/n nodded with a small smile. « Billie, ask whatever anyone wants to drink ? » the woman turned towards her daughter who only hummed with a nod before the older woman walked back inside the house. The siblings looked at each other with a particular gaze before chuckling at the same time.

« She's stressed when there's people around » Finneas explained glancing at Y/n who nodded in understanding with a small chuckle. « Beer Y/n ? » he asked and the girl looked around to see her friends already having one, she didn't want to seem like an alcoholic right away to the people she just met.

« Uh yeah sure » she nodded with a small smile that the guy reciprocated. He kissed his girlfriend's temple before walking inside too, Claudia then proposing to go sit down and Y/n gladly accepted.

« I'm sorry she's not always like that » Y/n turned around to see Billie had finally decided to join her as they went to sit down.

« Oh so that's when you show up uh ? » Y/n teased and Billie shushed her by pushing her forward, she knew it but she had been a little...distracted. Y/n frowned lightly when she saw a figure she didn't know talking with Leah animatedly. She looked back at Billie who nodded with her chin towards the seat next to the stranger so Y/n took the place. The girl turned towards her when she felt someone near her and her brown eyes scanned Y/n's face before glancing between her and Billie who had sat beside her.

Y/n gulped a bit at the girl's scrutinity and lifted up an eyebrow not knowing if she should first introduce herself or not. Behind her as she couldn't see, Billie widened her eyes at the girl and started to mouth things. The girl started to frown and shake her head mouthing that she didn't understand and Y/n frowned before turning around to follow the stranger's line of vision. Billie quickly stopped everything and tried to act normal but looked around like they were UFO's in the sky.

Y/n deadpanned and shook her head at how guilty Billie looked in the moment.

« Okay what's going on ? » Y/n asked looking between the two girls on each of her sides that were themselves looking at each other and moving their eyes in silent like they were having a secret conversation. Y/n sighed rolling her eyes and turned to the girl she didn't meet yet.

« I'm Y/n » she decided to simply say « how about that ? » the girl still looked at her for a moment with searching eyes like she was trying to get Y/n before a smile finally broke onto her face.

« I'm Zoe, Billie's best friend ! » she smiled big and Y/n was now confused about what was happening but didn't pull away when she was pulled into a quick one arm hug byt the girl. Y/n then turned to Billie and pointed above her shoulder with her thumb.

« And her, is she always like that ? » Billie chuckled but nodded as Zoe crossed her arms with a pout.

« Yes unfortunately » Billie replied as Y/n turned around with a smile letting the girl know she was kidding. « She acts just as stupid as you, you two should just get along » the singer added and the two concerned girls looked at her at the same time with a frown on their face. Billie couldn't help but laugh at their expression.

« Y/n know we have a common ennemy now right ? » Zoe said not taking her eyes off Billie and Y/n replied doing the same.

« Oh yes I know » Finneas who came back just at the right time chuckled with Billie when he heard the conversation and handed Y/n her beer bottle.

« Just for info, she's a heavy sleeper so kill her at night » he said as Y/n thanked him when she started to chuckle with Zoe.

« Stop planning on murdering my daughter and eat » Maggie pointed to the table when she came out of the house with her husband in tow. Y/n smiled at her wods and leaned forward to get a chip.

« Wait first let's make a toast ! » Leah clapped once as she got up with her glass of wine in her hand. Everyone now sitting, they turned towards her with close mouthed smiles on.

« I would like to cheer for Finneas and Claudia who are going to start a new chapter of common life together » she looked at the both of them with gentle eyes.

« Unfortunately » Maddy mumbled looking down and everyone laughed, Maggie reaching out behind Cole's back to rub the girl's arm up and down in comfort even if both of them knew that deep down Maddy was kidding and really happuy for them.

« This is something big guys and everyone here is really proud of you » Leah continued when the silence came back and then adressed the red head in particular « Finneas, you'll always be our big brother of heart » she looked around to her friends who all agreed with nods and glances towards Finneas. He could only smile when Leah spoke again « We hope you treat your fiancée the same way you treated your little sister's friends for all these years and we wish you two the best, with days filled with love, kindness and care » Leah finished and everyone gently clapped, her speech having filled their heads with memories of Finneas looking out for them and playing with them when they were still kids.

« To Finneas and Claudia ! » they all cheered bringing their drink up before sipping on it looking at each other.

They all smiled nostagically thinking about that time but quickly thought about going forward because they enjoyed it while it was there but there were still a lot of things to do together. Y/n looked around at the friends who started to talk about the memories they had and ask if they remembered this or that time. Billie's head somehow landed on Y/n's shoulder at some point but everyone was in that mood for the moment, enjoying the time they all spent together. Y/n took a sip of her beer and glanced down at Billie when she spoke up.

« I'm not forgetting you made an alliance against me » Y/n leaned a bit more to look at Billie who was pouting head down and the brunette laughed softly shaking her head.

« Awww you're mad ? » she asked and Billie only lifted up her head more so Y/n could see how she was glaring. If Billie wasn't so cute, Y/n would be laughing at her antics right now but her eyes were so big and so blue, the tall girl almost lost them inside them. Their proximity made Billie automatically drown into green eyes as well. Their were oblivious to the world around them, even if everyone was into their own conversation and didn't pay no mind to them. Y/n licked her lips and swallowed, her eyes unintentionally darting down to Billie's lips then quickly back to her eyes. She felt like they had a blanket on their heads and nobody could see them, they were in their own world.

Billie's eyes went to Y/n's lips too but they lingered because she couldn't help it, they traced each line of the plump lips right in front of her face. They looked soft and pillow like and Billie's brain couldn't help but wander what they would feel like against their own.

« Vegetables lasagna is okay for everyone ? » Maggie called out as she got up and Y/n almost jumped up from the scare, her eyes finally taking off from the girl leaning against her. Billie quickly sat up straight again, clearing her throat and putting a strand of her hair behind her ear. They nodded with their cheeks slightly heating up as they realized that they had just stared at each other for a fat minute without even knowing what was going on around them.

Y/n closed her eyes a second, concentrating back on the real world as she exhaled deeply. She didn't even dare to look at Billie again until her mother brought out a big dish of lasagna followed by Patrick with the same in his hands. They set it down and served everyone.

« Bone apple tea ! » Cole threw out and they hummed saying the same.

« Bon appétit » Y/n said too and started to eat but when she realized they all were looking at her with lazy smiles, she swallowed her food and looked around awkwardly.

« Ummm what ? » she asked lightly not knowing what was hapening and Patrick chuckled.

« It's actually the first time I hear it said correctly and it's not near what we say » the old man took a fork out of his plate and the others agreed with amused hums and chuckles. Y/n smiled back understanding and finally ate now that everyone was starting their plate. They ate calmly but still cheerful, the announcement of Finnea's marriage putting them in a good mood. When everyone was finished, they helped clean up the dishes, Maggie sending them back when they made a pile of plates saying today was to celebrate and not clean.

Y/n found the woman really chill and nice and she recognized traits of her character in both her children. Just like their father, they had some of his mimicks and his calm behaviour at first sight.

Claudia put on some music and started to dance on the patio when they put the tables back inside and only some couches with a brazerro in the center were left. The girls joined her to dance and Y/n watched them having fun while she talked with Finneas and Cole. They talked mostly about what Finneas was working on for the moment without him going into too much details. Y/n nodded listening as she sipped on her beer, it was really interesting and she found his days of work amazing.

« Billie told me you make music Y/nn ? » Finneas asked as he faced her with a raised eyebrow, always liking when someone took interest in the same things as him and he knows how helpful it had been for him when someone listened to him when he wanted to start his career. Y/n nodded but then frowned.

« Well, I play but I don't know if- »

« Hey kid ! » she was cut off by Patrick and the three of them turned in the direction of the older guy who was standing in the doorway. Y/n lifted up an eyebrow when she realized he was calling her and excused herself to the boys before she trotted towards the man who brought her inside. When she disappeared, Cole started to talk to Finneas about how talented Y/n actually was, about how good she sounded when she sang with Billie and even told him that she wrote a bit. He made sure Finneas wouldn't tell her it was him because Y/n had told him to not tell everyone. Cole added that he read it and listened and was so good he didn't know why she didn't want to let people listen. Finneas nodded as he listened the boy talk about his friend's talent with a small smile, taking notes of the information.

At the same time, Patrick explained to Y/n the work he wanted to do in the house. What he hoped would be done during summer, how he wanted to change Finneas' bedroom now that he was gone and even the extensions they wanted to add to the house. Y/n scratched the back of her neck as she thought about what she would actually be able to do on her own or not. The girl had a wide range of capacities when it came to manual work, being the one doing the house work when she grew up. Her mom never really had the money to employ the right people and Y/n liked to work with her hands anyway and over the years that she had learned on her own, she had now a natural ease with anything.

She talked to Billie's parents about the matter for a few long minutes before they agreed onto something. Y/n would work on one of the house's project during summer, a few hours on the weekends. And if Patrick was happy with the results and the way she worked, she would be employed for the rest of the year to work on the rest of the house. Y/n was really happy about the agreement and thanked them deeply more than one time. Maggie tilted her head and smiled at the girl she found really polite.

« Thank YOU Y/n, finally things are going to move on, Patrick has been saying he'd work on this house for the past five years » the lady widened her eyes as she said that and her husband only put his hand on his hip glaring at her lightly. Y/n chuckled a bit not wanting to vex the man either and she shrugged looking between the two of them.

« Well it's because of the lack of time » the brunette explained and Patrick immediately opened his mouth pointing a finger at Y/n and nodding.

« Exactly Y/n ! » he exclaimed clapping her shoulder with a complicit look that she shared back and he turned back to his wife with a laugh. « See ? She got it ! » he let his hand on Y/n's shoulder as she smiled as she saw Maggie's reaction.

« Ah ah ah of course » the woman rolled her eyes with a small smile still « I think you're one of his friends now » she winked at Y/n and stood up from the spot she was leaning on the kitchen.

« Well I'm glad I can count on you » Patrick said to Y/n as he stepped away from her « I'll see you on Sunday then » he said goodbye when Y/n nodded with a smile, confirming his sentence and went upstairs with a last wave.

« Go have fun with the others now honey, we took enough of your time » Maggie moved her hand in a way tosay to Y/n to go.

« Oh it's okay » Y/n assured with a small smile and started to back away « Thank you again for the opportunity Ma'am » she added.

« Maggie Y/n ! » the woman called after as the brunette made her way out with a 'I'm sorry'. The redish haired woman shook her head with a small smile on her lips as she dried off the rest of the dishes that hadn't fit in the dishwasher. She nodded to herself thinking that from the few minutes they had talked together, she thought Y/n seemed like a good kid she could trust to finish the job and honestly do it well.

When Y/n went outside, she saw that the group had turned down the music and was now around the fire pit on the couches. She smiled lightly as the flames lit up their faces and made the warm colors dance on their face. She approached them and they looked up with 'hey's upon seeing her. Y/n could tell some of them were already a bit more than tipsy by the way they talked and had their eyes more closed than usual.

« Hey » Y/n called back amused and sat down in the space Billie and Claudia had just created for her. She thanked them quickly and a light and fun discussion between the whole group started as she was handed a beer. Y/n drank it as she participated in the convo and laughed from some sentences that came out of people's mouth. After a moment, the chats broke into several once and Y/n ended up having a talk with Finnea's future wife. Not that surprisingly, Claudia was a really nice person too and they discussed of many different subjects for quite a long time, going along well as they kept on drinking.

« Excuse me, can I have my fiancée back ? » Finneas leaned forward to see Y/n and his cheeks were flushed as he chuckled putting his arm around Claudia's shoulders and the young woman laughed throwing her head back.

« All yours » Y/n joked chuckling and put her hands in surrender. Claudia rolled her eyes at Finneas looking at the girl and slapped his arm gently.

« Don't be so jealous now » she warned making Finneas pout. His fiancée looked at him and shook her head before giggling and cupping both of his cheeks to kiss him. Everyone pulled out disgusted face screaming 'get a room' or booing and the couple laughed as they separated and Finneas got up tugging Claudia with him by her hand.

« We're going to bed kiddos, have a good night » Finneas said his goodbyes as Claudia waved beside him and everyone waved back with their good nights before the couple left hand in hand giggling. There was a comfortable silence for a moment before Y/n spoke up.

« So we all know they're definitly not gonna sleep or just me ? » Zoe bursted out laughing followed by the majority of the group breaking the original silence and Billie slapped the brunette's arm.

« That's disgusting stop ! » she grimaced and Y/n chuckled not daring to add anything to make the singer even more uncomfortable. Maggie was looking at them through the window as their laughter died down and their tired state made them just enjoy the fire with light voices and chats again. They all made themselves comfortable under blankets, leaning against one an other to warm themselves and let their body rest. Maggie's eyes landed on her daughter's frame leaning against Y/n's, there was a moment until the taller girl moved and shyly put her arm around Billie's shoulders. Maggie smiled lightly to herself with a shake of her head before she left the kitchen and made her way upstairs.

Y/n's cheeks were redder just at the thought that she dared to put her arm aeound Billie and that the girl had let her. But at the same time, it felt natural and her arm would feel awkward if she ddidn't so she just went for it. Billie didn't complain either and on the contrary was glad Y/n was comfortable with her in return. It felt good to be warm under her arm, against her body and to smell her cologne from close and a small smile appeared on its own on Billie's lips. She couldn't help but think that Y/n was going to be frequently at her house too this summer and even if she had two more shows soon, she would be working from home most of the time so she would be able to see her more. The singer couldn't wait for them to send some time together and have fun and being weirdos like they always did when they spent some time together. An other part of Billie wanted to settle down and just talk, talk about Y/n's life, how is it to be her because she seemed so interesting everytime she was more serious. Yeah, Billie couldn't wait to know more about her new friend.


	17. My Maya

« I'm gone, see you ! » Leah kissed both Y/n and Maya's cheek before leaving the house to go to her parents' to visit. The girls said their goodbyes as they finished zapping through the chanels. Maya sighed not finding anything interesting on TV when she had an idea and turned towards her friend.

« Oh don't you wanna go shopping ? » she asked hoping the other girl would agree. She knew Y/n didn't like to go try on some clothes for hours and go inside every store they passed by but she also knew that the Belgian liked clothes a lot. Y/n looked at the girl who looked at her with pleading eyes and she sighed with a small smile.

« Yeah okay, I kinda need things for tomorrow anyways » Y/n answered realizing she didn't have any clothes she could make dirty to go working in Billie's house the following day. Maya jumped up excitingly and almost ran to get her shoes. She really liked shopping and even just going to the mall so she was pretty content to go with one of her best friend. Y/n shook her head chuckling as she turned off the TV and got up, quickly going upstairs to put something on other than the boxers she had slept in. She put some beige trousers above them and made her way back downstairs with her wallet in her hand, Maya was already ready at the door and looked up when she saw Y/n.

« Okay let's go ! » she closed the door when they were both outside and urged Y/n forward to the car. The taller girl chuckled but got in anyways not making her friend wait. The car ride was filled up with happy tunes going loud from the aux chord and Maya singing her heart out. Y/n was just laughing looking over at her. That's something she loved in her friend too ; the girl was always in a good mood no matter what and cheering her other friends up as well.

They arrived after a few minutes and Y/n's eyes widened at the size of the mall, she had never been to a shopping center so big and with that many stores inside. They decided to walk around the building and just go inside any store they thought would be interesting. Y/n knew most of the brands there but they were some stores that she discovered and were pretty dope. The duo ended up in a store where the clothing was nice, in their own style but cheap enough and Y/n clapped once knowing she would find some stuff for herself in there. Maya followed inside just as excitedly.

**Girls just wanna have fun by Cindy Lauper**

The short girl convinced Y/n to go over each aisle together, piling the clothes they would try in their arms. Well, it was more like Maya putting everything in Y/n's arms and making her follow until she couldn't even see where she was going. Then they went to the fitting rooms and took turns changing outfits and modeling for the other when they pushed back the curtains. Y/n felt like she was in a typical shopping movie scene except that there was the boring moment when you actually needed to change that they didn't show in films.

The girls still had a lot of fun, laughing at how stupid they looked sometimes and when they received weird looks from the people around. And except for some pieces of clothing they chose for the other that didn't fit at all or looked ridiculous, the two friends found some pretty nice outfits and clothes that they knew they would wear. They paid for everything and two hours later, they were finally settled down drinking a smoothie with their big bags of clothes sitting by their feet.

« So what do you need now ? » Maya asked before sipping down on her orange beverage.

« You're right to use the word need because I absolutely didn't need this » Y/n shook her head looking down at all her bags. It was true that she didn't really need them because one outfit would really suffice but she liked to dress nice and change clothes often even if she rarely exaggerated. Plus she only went shopping once a year so she decided that she could treat herself sometimes. Maya knew that Y/n was like that too and only joking so she only chuckled and finished her drink following Y/n up when the other girl stood up.

« But some working pants and shirts » she answered the girl as she threw both their cups in the bin as Maya thanked her and led the way to her hardware store right beside the shopping center.

« Okay from now on, you do you » Maya lifted up her hands not knowing a single thing about handicraft. Y/n shook her head with a smug grin and took out a cart to put their bags in and not walk with heavy things in their hands around the store. Plus, the car was near the store so it was all good. Maya followed Y/n around the store, touching nearly everything like a little kid in a toy store and Y/n had to actually tug on a friend's hand a few times so the girl wouldn't be left behind trying to twist things that needed to be pushed. For once, Y/n wasn't the one needing to be controlled and tugged around.

« No take a black one, it fits with everything ! » Maya protested when Y/n was about to put dark blue work pants in the cart. The brunette stared at her friends with bored eyes for a good moment. « What ? It's true ! » Y/n rolled her eyes but decided to take the blak ones still, not wanting to debate on something like that forever. Maya smiled proudly at herself when her friend listened and continued to follow behind, choosing herself the shirts next but taking too long.

« Maya there are two colours ! » Y/n sighed exasperated pointing to the rack with her hand.

« Still, gotta look stylish ! » The girl protested and shrugged before deciding on putting both the black and white shirt in the cart before pushing it forward happily. Y/n groaned looking up at the ceiling then followed her friend to get the last things they needed.

« Bet you'll look super hot with this » Maya nodded once as she put the tool belt on the coveyor. Y/n rolled her eyes but when the cashier spoke up, her eyes shot opened.

« True » the young blonde woman shrugged still chewing on her gum. Y/n just cleared her throat staying silent not really knowing what to say and Maya only giggled at the girl's expression before nudging her so she could pay. Y/n only rubbed the back of her neck as she typed in her code and thanked the cashier as she walked away with the cart. The blonde only nodded with a small smile before attending the next client. Maya didn't say anything else to not embarass her friend even if she wanted to tease her.

They got in the car after pushing in all the bags in the trunk and happily talked about the day they just spent on the way home. Both girls were really glad they had a day together, just the two of them and could take the time to talk to each other about everything and anything. That's something they liked a lot about the other ; they could talk freely without being scared of being judged or understood wrong. Even if Y/n and Maya agreed on a lot of things, the rare times they didn't share the same point of view, they could just give out their own argument and if they still didn't agree, they at least heard the other's point without denigrate it. Maya was a really understanding person and sweet at heart, Y/n being purely good inside too, they had the best relationship.

After putting their new clothes in the washing machine and Y/n's working clothes in her wardrobe for the following day, they settled down a few minutes on the couch. They chatted again and when they realized they were hungry but both too tired to cook anything with the small food left in the fridge, the girls decided they would just go out to eat. Maya proposed the restaurant right down the street and Y/n gladly agreed, not knowing anything else anyways.

The shorter girl jumped up with a small fist bump and ran upstairs. Y/n recognized the sound of her own room's door opening and she closed her eyes knowing her friend was up to something again but she didn't know why. When she heard quick steps in the stairs again, she reopened her eyes to see Maya planted right in front of her with a wide grin and somehow begging eyes. Y/n frowned but then her eyes settled on the girl's neck.

« Why y'all gotta steal my things 24/7 ? » she sighed shaking her head, remembering the amount of times the girls in this house, or even in this friends' group that had taken her clothes out of nowhere.

« Because it's so cool ! » Maya exclaimed toying with Y/n's chains around her neck, her lip bottoming out into a pout. Y/n looked up at her for a moment but sighed pushing herself up and her silent made Maya know she had win so she just grinned proudly.

« Thank yooooooou » she let out cooly like a kid and Y/n only pushed her away when she tried to kiss her cheek. Maya giggled taking the keys to close the house behind them.

They went to the simple restaurant by foot and luckily, there wasn't too many people so they were immediately seated. The girls just had time to order when Y/n's phone rang. She raised an eyebrow looking at the caller ID and picked up bringing the phone to her ear.

« Hey sup ? » she asked gently taking a bite in a piece of bread in the table's basket. Y/n winced when she received the answer on the other side of the line and Maya watched curiously, asking lowly who it was and what they wanted, etc. Y/n only shook her head listening to the other person ramble on the phone, not being able to say anything before they hung up on her face.

« Damn » she put her phone back down on the table and Maya was even more interested now. « Leah » Y/n simply said and that seemed to explain everything because Maya only nodded with a shrug like it was legit. Only a few minutes later, their dish came in and they thanked the old waiter who served them before immediately diving in, their stomach on the verge of eating itself. Y/n hummed at the first bite of her meatball and nodded.

« Feels good to eat » she let out between two bites and Maya agreed without any word but only her expressions that made Y/n chuckle and take out her phone. « Smile beautiful » Y/n's words made Maya pose for a picture and her cheeks redden lightly. Y/n snapped it and posted it quickly before returning to her meal.

**Y/n**

liked by **cam.tag** and **748 others**

 **Y/n** my date is better than yours 

view all 174 comments

 **ferrel.cole** not invited once again uh? smh

 **jules554** true

« Y'all so rude ! » A voice exclaimed lowly behind Y/n who turned around mouth full to see Leah advancing on them and taking a free chair to sit at the table between the two of them.

Maya giggled silently before swallowing her bite and wiping her mouth.

« You didn't say when you were coming home and we were starving » she explained and Y/n hummed at her words, taking an other bite to prove her point.

« No reason to leave me alone with no food, no human warm no nothing » Leah grumbled with a pout that made Y/n softly smile as the girl reached for her fries in her plate. Y/n was about to protest when the look inside the Mexican girl's made her retrieve back and just let her eat.

« That's yur fault » Leah added as she put three more fries inside her mouth. The two other friends looked at each other amusingly but didn't comment and just finished their meals calmly, letting Leah eat out of their plates as well.

« Sure you don't want anything else ? » Y/n asked seeing their plates empty and Leah just shook her head no and thanked her as she put her arm under hers so that her elbow was around Y/n's and her head was leaning against her shoulder. The three girls spent some more time discussing each of their days ; how the visit to Leah's parents' was and what her friends had bought.

« We even got you a shirt » Maya winked as she paid the waiter their due. Leah gasped excitedly and gave Maya a quick hug when their were free to go.

« Who says it's not ugly ? » Y/n asked with a raised eyebrow as they made their way outside and Maya giggled lightly as Leah slapped the taller girl's arm. She rubbed it with a teasing smile and put her arm around Leah's shoulders, only chuckling when she tried to pull out but not succeeding when Y/n tightened her hold. She finally let the girl do when they were outside and Leah pushed her with a grumble, mumbling incoherent words as Y/n continued to walk forward with a small laugh.

**bbymaya**

liked by **adam.rey** and **841 others**

 **bbymaya** back to thirdwheeling yay

see all 67 comments

 **mad_j** those bitches... omw !

 **chloesmith** awww poor maya 😂

A moment later, Y/n stopped turning around to wait for Maya who was a few feet away from them. When the girl looked up from her phone to her, a smile immediately appeared on her lips as she jogged forward to get under the arm that Y/n had just lifted for her to fit in. Maya leaned a bit in her side and smiled when Leah reached for her other hand. The friends made their way back home with small laughs, leaning into each other and accelerating to make each other trip from time to time. They took too much space on the curb and probably looked like children but they didn't care, their stomach was full, their face still hot from the settling sunset. And right now was good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little filler, hope you liked it


	18. Come inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! Hope you enjoy :)

« Stop stressing yourself out so much » Maya chuckled teasing her friend lightly as she came behind Y/n and started to rub her soulders gently. Y/n sighed letting her shoulders relax under the girl's hands and she knew she was right, she shouldn't worry that much.

« It's just like a job interview and that man scares me » Y/'s eyes widened picturing Billie's dad's face in her head. Leah snorted as she wrapped up a sandwich and put it inside Y/n's bag.

« He looks like that on the first look but he's just a marshmallow inside you'll see » The Mexican tried to reassure Y/n as she handed her her bag.

« Thanks » Y/n nodded once feeling like a child who couldn't prepare her own bag of lunch. She looked inside to see that the girls had already put an apple, some snacks and a big bottle of water in there.

« Call if you need anything, we're 5 minutes away » Maya said in Y/n's ear as she leaned down to let a kiss on the girl's cheek with a little smirk. Y/n rolled her eyes because by now, she was just mocking her so she just fake laughed and got up, throwing her bag over her shoulder. She then took the new looking skateboard that laid against a wall in the entry hallway. She assumed the roommates only took it for decoration and couldn't even balance on the board but it would be less boring and quicker than by foot.

« Don't break your shit more than it already is please » Leah warned as she followed Y/n just in front of the house. The taller brunette nodded with a small smirk that had Leah glare at her. Y/n rolled her eyes.

« I'll be careful, I promise see you ! » she said her goodbyes that the girls reciprocated adding a good day in there before Y/n walked away. Once the girls were back inside, she started to jog and crouch before letting the board slide on the pavement and smoothly jumping on it. Y/n wasn't really the best at skateboarding, only landing the basic tricks. But she could actually go on simply riding for hours so that was practical. She fixed her cap backwards on her head while riding and a few minutes later, she finally recognized the street she needed to go in.

Y/n got off the plank when she was close enough after she slowed down and fixed it with the straps of her bagpack before ringing the house's doorbell. A few moments later, Billie appeared bare foot, wide shirt and shorts on the front porch. A little smile pulled at Y/n's lips upon seeing her figure and the fact she looked cute in that outfit, one Y/n knew she was comfortable with and able to chill in at home.

« It's open come in ! » Billie waved from afar and Y/n did a thumbs up rising her hand up enough that Billie could see it. She pushed the gate open lightly before closing it when she entered. Y/n couldn't help but smile to herself as she walked closer to Billie who looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

« What ? » she asked amused.

« I don't know » Y/n shrugged but shook her head « a bit weird to be in your house without the whole group being here too » she explained hoping it made sense and apparently it did because Billie smiled lightly nodding. She knew what the brunette meant and when she was close enough, she opened her arms and gave her a quick hug. Billie was kind of nervous too and she couldn't control it. It was indeed the first time that the both of them met without their friends being there and Y/n was actually in her own house, she was about to discover where she lived, her way of living, the smell of her house because houses did have a smell. Hell even her bedroom maybe if she was bold enough to ask Y/n to repair the things that needed to be. And that was something big for her, the first time someone new entered a part of her intimacy.

Billie cleared her throat when she realized she had just been zooming out and Y/n was there waiting in the hallway while scratching the back of her neck. Billie realized that was something the girl did when she was feeling nervous or even awkward.

« Come in come in, sorry » the singer let out a nervous chuckle and urged the taller girl forward. Y/n thanked her as she followed Billie inside to see the living room empty.

« Yeah dad's not here today » she explained leaning with her hand against the couch. « But he told me to show you around what needed to be done and make a list of what you need so he can go buy everything tomorrow » the girl continued and Y/n listened nodding.

« Alright » she nodded with a small smile. Billie's eyes trailed up and down Y/n's figure as discreetly as they could but the girl's outfit and usual confident demeanor made her lips dry. She didn't know it was possible but Billie wondered if she didn't find the brunette even more attractive in working clothes than in swimshorts and a sports bra. Her lightly calloused hands, working pants low on her hips and tool belt made Billie's mouth water.

« So.... ? » Y/n asked after a moment of silence that felt really long of her just waiting for Billie to say or do something other than stare at her. The singer wasn't really that oblivious with her clear eyes but she didn't really have the confidence yet to make a comment like she'd have with anyone else. Billie quickly gulped upon hearing the voice that took her out of her thoughts. She slightly shook her head and looked up in Y/n's eyes again, quickly pushing herself off the sofa to start walking in the hallway.

« Right » she didn't even dare to excuse herself as she made sure Y/n followed her with a glance above her shoulder. She pushed the first door on the right open and let Y/n enter first. The Belgian's eyes widened and mouth opened in awe when she entered a room where black acoustic cushions covered the walls. The lights were dimmed, leaving the room in a dark ambiance and some instruments were displayed here and there, almost one against another. The floor was so full of mics and guitares stands, big beans to sit on and other mix tables that you could barely walk freely without knocking out something. Y/n imagined Nirvana's studio to just be that way when the band was in a session.

« Wow » was all Y/n could let out before she felt a presence right behind her.

« I know right ? » Billie laughed lightly as she looked around too. « This is such a mess » she sighed as she stepped forward to pick up a guitare that was on the ground. « This is where we first started to write with Finneas, where we got all the inspo for the album » the singer explained as she leaned the guitare against a wall trying to balance it. « But now it's just too much » she added turning to face Y/n « I don't like this room anymore, it's suffocating and I can't write proprely anymore » she explained and Y/n nodded with a light frown between her eyebrows.

She could actually picture the similarity between the room and the mood of Billie's first album. And she knows that when she writes, she's influenced by her environnement too.

« So what do you want to change ? » Y/n asked thinging that maybe make some space would be great.

« Everything » Billie replied instantly and laughed seeing Y/n's reacton on her face and licked her lips. « I mean if it's possible » her lips turned upside down on a side of her mouth.

« Everything is possible » Y/n winked at her and the girl replied with a smile before looking around for a moment and speaking up after a moment.

« I feel like this place is not me, I wrote here in a period of my life where I'm not anymore » Billie explained looking at one of the wall and picking up on some foam with her fingers. Y/n tilted her head as she listened carefully.

« I don't want to fall back there and it's actually an other chapter in my life now, my music is not the same anymore either » she continued with a light crease on her forehead. « A change in my safe place would be good to continue with the change in my life and music » the singer finished lowly and it's only after blinking a few times that she remembered she wasn't talking to herself. Billie turned around slightly embarrassed that she let all her thoughts out for Y/n to hear. She didn't know why she had rambled like that but at the same time, she didn't mind it. She felt like she could trust Y/n and was comfortable around her.

Both girls chuckled lightly at the same time because they both knew Billie didn't mean to say all that but it was okay too. They stayed looking softly at each other before Y/n finally tore her eyes away and scratched the back of her neck.

« So tell me what you were thinking then » Y/n crouched to take a notepad and a pen out of her bagpack so she wouldn't forget anything.

« Well since Finneas is gone, my parents agreed to use his bedroom which is twice this room's size to build the studio in it » Billie explained and Y/n nodded listening.

« So for the colors, anything you want, need or absolutely would hate in your studio ? » Y/n raised an eyebrow and wrote down her notepad anything important the singer told her so she wouldn't forget. Once Billie was finished explaining her idea, she led Y/n to said room so she could see what she was working with. Y/n entered Finneas' ex room and it surely was bigger than the actual studio with much more space and a higher ceiling. Y/n hummed appreciatively at what such space could lead to if Billie let her do.

« Um so this is quite big » Y/n glanced over at Billie who nodded with a light giggle. « I could draw something... » the brunette scribbled down fast on a new sheet of paper and Billie tilted her head looking at the pen moving down. « ...real quick » Y/n ended her sentence after a moment and showed her drawing to Billie. It was a rough kind of blueprint of the room and what she thought could come here and there, what she thought would look good placed in certain ways.

« Oh wow » Billie softly let out as she imagined what the empty room would look like in real thanks to Y/n's drawing. She looked up into green eyes that were already on her and swallowed as her cheeks heated up a bit. « That seems great on paper » Billie added nodding « you can go for whathever Y/n, I trust you » Billie looked at her friends in the eyes as she spoke softly.

Y/n's heart started beating a little faster at the girl's words even if it was only related to re-doing a room. But, it meant something. Trusting someone is not an easy task and the fact that Billie trusted Y/n made her beam up because she thought it was really nice to know, even more by Billie. Y/n could only nod as she put her notepad in her pocket.

« Alright, I'll do my best » both girls nodded with small smiles before Maggie's recognizable voice errupted downstairs. Billie led the way down when she got called, Y/n following suit and receiving a warm smile from the singer's mom when she was low enough to be seen.

« Morning Maggie » she spoke friendly.

« Hey Y/n ! Find everything you need ? » the lady asked as she started to put away some groceries, her daughter helping her.

« Uh yeah, I'm mostly making some plans for now » the brunette nodded, leaning on her hands over the countertop, feeling like she'd overstepped if she proposed to help for the groceries.

« Look ! » Billie put the drawing Y/n had made on the kitchen top and Maggie leaned lightly with a bag in her arms to look at it attentively.

« Oooh that looks nice » The woman tilted her head slightly looking up again at Y/n with a smile. « If you can make this happen it's going to be great! » she added and Y/n smiled appreciatively before Maggie turned around to finish with the groceries.

« I'll try not to put the whole floor down » Y/n let out seriously and Maggie whiped around with comically wide eyes that made Billie burst out with laughter and Y/n chuckle while shaking her head.

« I was just kidding I'm sorry » the tall girl bit her lip in light guilt and the woman finally breathed again.

« Christ you scared me ! » Maggie sighed but couldn't help but shake her head at herself with a small giggle.

« Come on before you make her heart stop » Billie smiled pushing Y/n back by putting an hand on her stomach. The singer had to keep herself to make any sound as her hand came in contact with a hard surface under Y/n's shirt. She forgot how toned the girl was until now and had to fight to urge to just run her hand under the fabric to just feel the muscles there. On the other hand, Y/n just let herself being pushed out of the room with a small chuckle as Maggie sent her a last wink.

When they were out, Billie finished her little tour of what things could be done because it was just too old and falling apart. Y/n made sure to write a list as they went on and finally, Billie decided to show her bedroom too because why not ? Y/n was a friend and would eventually see it one day or another and she did clean it yesterday so no reason Y/n couldn't see it. Billie opened the door Y/n hadn't seen behind yet and entered to quickly go sit down on the bed so she wouldn't feel awkward just standing there next to the hot girl.

**Ribs by Lorde**

« So that's where the artist sleeps » Y/n looked around the big bedroom and it was actually quite like she expected it to be. Not that she imagined what Billie Eilish's bedroom would look like but it reflected the owner in a way. The room was quite dark, two of the four walls painted in dark grey, some posters here and there but there wasn't a lot of decoration on the walls except from a small broken mirror and two or three photos.

« Yeah » Billie let out lowly and let her eyes follow Y/n who was curiously checking around. The brunette remarked there were a lot of things hand written on the walls but was too far to read.

« Um can- » Y/n pointed to the walls and realized that it was not her place at all to read what was written so she stopped herself in her question but Billie looked at her with soft eyes and nodded.

« Go ahead » Billie exhaled letting her nerves go. Y/n was actually one of the very few persons who got to read her walls and the others weren't really interested in doing so anyways. Or they were in the beginning but didn't read everytime she added something. Billie had an habit to write anything that went through her head and got stuck for a little while. From happy to sad, passing by angry thoughts. It was helping her for whatever reason. She wouldn't let anyone access to them for too long but she felt in her chest that she could let Y/n read, she could let Y/n inside and not only in her head but a little part of her heart too. She trusted the girl and it was not only because she didn't dicern an ounce of bad inside Y/n but it was also her guts telling her to go for it and that she wouldn't be hurt.

Y/n felt like she was reading every single word written to those walls but she felt the need to. And she didn't know why but it's like some words resonated true in her head. Some of the sentences screamed Billie and some not at all. The girl even furrowed her eyebrows reading one of them because she had a hard time believing that went through Billie's brain for even only one second. She went on like that for several minutes, losing herself into Billie's and her own thoughts.

Billie looked at the girl from her spot on the bed and was quite surprised to see Y/n read over everything and not letting it go after a few sentences. She felt considerate because those words were what she truly felt like at the time she wrote them and not just what she told people so they would let go quickly.

Y/n arrived at the end of the wall and tilted her head upon seeing only a few texts were written on the bright wall opposed to the hundreds on the grey ones. She read them and couldn't help her lips to turn upwards.

« Those are the most recent right ? » she asked turning to face Billie who was still looking at her in silence. The singer only nodded and frowned when Y/n started to smile brighter.

« What ? » she asked softly and started to smile lightly but that was just because Y/n's charming smile was so contagious.

« It's just... » Y/n shook her head glancing back quickly at the texts before looking back at her friend. « It makes me happy to see where you've come compared to where you started » Y/n trailed off « My Future is incredible by the way » she added and the brunette gulped down when Billie got up and she couldn't determine what emotion was written on her face. Y/n realized she might have gone too far with the comment and how wrong it could have been taken. She had no place to say that and she didn't know if she even had the right to comment on her friend's song as it could be taken as really biased and not honest.

« I'm sorr- » before Y/n could fully apologize, Billie's hands were behind her neck and back of her head and bringing her down in a hug. Billie quickly wrapped her arms around Y/n's neck tightly and buried her face in her neck, not letting go one bit. Y/n was pretty sure a surprised sound came out of her mouth but when she felt Billie's shoulders lightly shake and a wet spot on the side of her neck, her eyebrows furrowed. Y/n didn't know what was happening but her arms automatically came around Billie's frame and hugged her back just as tightly because she felt like the singer needed it.

Billie didn't mean to cry, she didn't want to and the tears slid down her cheeks on their own. It was just pure relief of a mix between happiness and sadness even if the joy took over the sorrow. In fact, Y/n's words felt good and made her feel warmer in her chest. Billie felt like it had been such a long time since anyone really understood what was going on in her life. And was more interested in the deep meaning behind the lyrics than the catchy instrumental. And she didn't blame anyone of course, people had the right to prefer her songs to what she felt like.

The world knew about her depression phases, they knew she hadn't been okay for a long time. But people didn't know what she felt like, how hard the times she had been through were and how long she had been fighting to take over the hole in her heart and dark in her mind. And with just a sentence, Y/n had in a way aknowledged it. She had read her thoughts through the years and what she had come to.

Even if Billie still had some dark phases sometimes they were much shorter and less frequent because she had work hard on herself to be happier in her life and when she thought about it, she was proud of herself. And Y/n had just said « I'm proud of you too » in a way and that made Billie's heart melt, made her feel valid and was very thankful to the girl for that. She felt less alone.

What brought Billie back to reality was the taller girl's hand rubbing her back gently. She sniffed and pulled back with an excusing smile looking up at Y/n. Words were still not spoken when the brunette reached forward and lightly rubbed Billie's cheeks with her thumbs, getting rid of the tears' traces. The singer couldn't help but close her eyes at the so gentle gesture and soft skin against hers.

« Are you okay ? » Y/n asked just above a whisper and when Billie slowly opened her eyes again, she felt her breath hitch into her throat. Her eyes were even bluer than usual and the slightly red contour made the color deeper. Y/n had to stop herself before she blurted out just how beautiful they look in the moment.

Billie stayed looking into green orbs back for a moment too, her upper lip twitching upwards when she realized just how more than okay she actually was.

« I'm good » she lightly nodded with a small smile and the movement made Y/n realize that she still had her hands on the other girl's cheeks. She cleared her throat once as she quickly let thm fall by her sides again. The brunette nodded back at the answer and smiled when Billie thanked her softly.

« Girls come eat something ! » Maggie's voice forced the both of them to tear their eyes apart from each other and on time, Y/n's stomach grumbled loudly and made the girls laugh as they made their way downstairs.

What Y/n thought would be an awkward time between Billie, her mom and herself turned out to be a really fun lunch. Maggie was a really sweet person and made Y/n comfortable as she asked some questions about her and both of them made small talk. While Maggie curiously learned some stuff on Y/n, Billie looked between the two of them eating, she smiled each time the brunette made her mom laugh honestly. It felt good to see the two of them get along well and have a good time. Y/n quickly took a liking in the older woman that was pretty chill, she reminded her of her own mother somehow.

When they were finished and they all cleaned up, Y/n took out her notepad again, verifying her list was complete before looking up again at Billie who was leaning against the back of the couch.

« Well you can give that to your dad » Y/n tore out the material's list and gave the paper to Billie who took it and thanked her. They stayed silent again for a little bit before Y/n chuckled nervously and put her bagpack on. « Well I think it's done for today if you don't have anything else for me to do » Y/n gave her a light smile. Billie shook her head and followed the other girl when she started to back away. When they were downstairs, Y/n said a warm goodbye to Maggie and had one in return as she walked to the door with Billie behind her. She opened the door and turned around.

« Well » the corner of her lips lifted up « thanks for today » Y/n trailed off and watched the conflict taking place in Billie's eyes. The singer was indeed nervously biting her lip as she looked up at Y/n and finally, her nerves let out words out of her mouth. Billie felt good with Y/n and she wanted to feel good for a bit longer. She looked so vulnerable in the moment, the only thing Y/n wanted to do was hug her.

« Stay for a little ? » the girl asked hopefully.


	19. Guess who's back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola niños! Hope you're doing okay and ready because many chapters are coming up and much more frequently now that I have actual time to write. Sorry for the LOOONG delay, hope you enjoy this! xoxo

Y/n made sure Maggie was okay with her staying and the woman almost laughed when she told her that of course, it was totally alright. So Billie and Y/n enjoyed their time together.

They started by playing video games that ended up too quick for Y/n's liking because she kept on « cheating, I don't know how you do it but you're cheating » to Billie.

Then, they went outside and Y/n's eyes widened when a grey ball of fur came sprinting her way. Next thing she knew, there was a small dog up with his paws on her knees, tongue hanging and tail waging.

« Oh my hi ! » Y/n laughed excitetdly as the dog barked in response and jumped up and down like crazy. It quickly sprinted off again, searching around for anything then diving forward to get a ball in its mouth. Billie chuckled when it happily came back, head up like it was proud of itself.

« Meet Shark » Billie smiled when Y/n crouched down and ruffled the dog's head quickly and took the ball from him, throwing it not too far away.

« He's adorable » Y/n laughed when the dog came back and let the ball go to lay on his back, his paws moving just like he asked the brunette to scratch his belly. That's just what the girl did as the dog opened his mouth in blessing.

« He's still a puppy » Billie smiled crouching down next to Y/n to scratch Shark between his ears.

« He looks like he's smiling » Y/n commented and Billie had to agree with a giggle as the dog got on all fours again and shook his whole body before quickly taking off and doing laps around the garden with some barks from time to time.

« Damn so much energy » Y/n smiled looking at the little storm sprinting around. « It tires me just to look at him » she added and Billie giggled stepping towards the lounge chairs in the garden.

« I know right ? » she beckoned Y/n to come closer and they sat down facing each other, a small table separating them as they started to discuss about anything and everything. It was simple for each of them to talk with the other and their subjects had such a wide range, going from worldwide recent events to their personal life. Each girls found the other really interesting and so pleasant to talk to, it was a delight to spend time with each other just talking about stuff.

It's only about an hour of discussing while sometimes throwing a ball to the little pitbull later that Maggie appeared through the back door of the house with a tray. She smiled upon seeing the girls and gave them a wink as she settled it down on the small table.

« Iced tea and chips » the woman announced and the girls hummed contentdly as she settled down next to her daughter and started to pour the beverage in glasses.

« Thanks a lot » Y/n nodded with her charming smile as she took the offered drink.

« You're welcome » Maggie replied friendly as she served everyone. When the girls were glass in hand, they looked up at each other with small giggles and a smile before they agreed to lift up their glasses without an other word.

« Cheers ! » they happily sipped on their fresh tea and Y/n hummed at the taste, she never had homemade iced tea and it was really good. They talked lightly for a short time, eating a bit of chips from the decorated bowl before Billie reached to take the last thing on the tray in her hands.

« Oh I almost forgot about that » she smiled to herself inspecting the box.

« I knoooow » Maggie took it from her and started to open it « but you guys are never home anymore » the woman dramatically pouted and Billie rolled her eyes with a chuckle as finally all the pieces were out the box.

« This is a board game we used to play a lot together a while ago » Billie explained to Y/n who nodded in understanding with a hum as she was handed a green pawn. She took it thanking Maggie before the woman started to explain the rules as Billie made herself more comfortable with a small smile on. She actually felt nostalgic of the time the four of them spent all their time together. But on the other hand, she knew time passed by and even if it was never going to be the same, they would have great times together again.

« Seems complicated but you're going to understand quickly » Maggie reassured the brunette who looked at her with a small chuckle and nod before they started the game. And it was in fact quite easy once Y/n got the hand of it. She had never heard of that game but it was pleasant and interesting. They had a really fun time and Y/n couldn't help but laugh when Billie once again accused her of cheating.

« How ? I didn't even know that game five minutes go ? » she put her hands up in question and Billie only pouted frowning.

« I don't know yet » the singer glared at Y/n who only raised an amused eyebrow above the rim of her glass. She finished her tea and put the glass back down on the table before confidently throwing her pack of cards down for the girls in front of her to see.

« Oh no ! » Maggie who had been really concentrated during the game sighed as she pulled down her cards too.

« One more turn and I was winning ! » the woman shook her head but raised her palm to Y/n with a smile. « Nice one Y/n » she congratulated the girl who high fived her with a shy smile and thanked her before glancing at Billie.

The girl had her head tilted forward and was glaring as best as she could at Y/n who started to get the slight difference in Billie's stare when she was faking anger or was for real mad at something. And right now, it was purely childish.

« You mad ? » Y/n raised a cocky eyebrow with her usual teasing smirk.

« Shut up ! » Billie huffed but couldn't hide the beginning of the smile that was forming at the corner of her mouth from Y/n's expression. God was she charming when she was cocky and teasing.

« Oh come on you big baby » Maggie rolled her eyes with a small chuckle and poked her daughter's side.

« Mom don't ! » Billie warned jolting away from her mom's reach. Y/n raised her eyebrows at the new information that errupted in her brain but she made a note to herself to verify it later.

The two females in front of her jokingly argued for a moment and Y/n couldn't help but smile at the interaction.

She thought about her own relationship with her mom and it made her happy that Billie and Maggie had such a good one too. It had been a moment since she had facetimed her mom now that she thought about it, she'd have to call her tomorrow morning. Just as she was about to get out of her thoughts, her phone started to ring in her pocket.

The women stopped talking as their heads turned to Y/n who smiled sheepishly as she reached for her phone.

« I'm sorry » the brunette excused herself but Maggie only made a let go gesture with her hand. Y/n looked down at the screen and realized it was an alarm. She read the title and quiclkly got up, one of her hand coming up to her head.

« Merde ! » the word flew out of her mouth before she could even think about it and it happened quite a lot. Sometimes when she talked naturally, French words came out of nowhere instinctivly.

« What's up ? » Billie asked lightly worried now that Y/n had cut off the sound of her phone and was patting her pockets to make sure she had everything.

« I totally forgot I had the appointment for my cast today » Y/n bit her bottom lip and shook her head. The girls let out sounds of understanding as they got up too.

« I'm sorry but I really gotta go if I wanna be there in time » Y/n looked down at the time knowing well that she'd have to wake up Leah or Maya if she was lucky enough or wait for them to get ready. Because of course they both would have forgotten too.

« Can't you drive Y/n ? » Maggie asked her daughter with her eyebrows a bit frowned in thought. Billie shrugged and her face softened as she looked at the taller girl.

« Yeah sure » she nodded and Y/n felt a bit awkward forcing herself on her like that.

« Oh.. you totally don't have to » Y/n started but Billie shook her head already starting to walk to the house.

« No it's okay, come on » she beckoned Y/n above her shoulder and the Belgian could only bow quickly, making Maggie laugh and pat her shoulder.

« Yep, better follow quick » she pushed Y/n lightly forward as she followed behind her with the tray. Billie was already putting on her shoes when Y/n took her bagpack in her good hand. She turned around to see Maggie leaned against the countertop. That's something she had seen the woman do the two times she had seen her in her house and it made Y/n smile lightly. Her mom had her spot too.

« Thank you for everything Maggie » Y/n took some steps closer and felt a bit weird saying her first name like that but when she received a nod of approval, she knew she did good.

« You're very welcome » the woman smiled warmly and reached forward to engulf Y/n in an one arm hug. The girl reciprocated it with a smile of her own when they pulled back.

« Come back soon okay ? Can't wait to have my new kitchen » she wiggled her eyebrows and Y/n laughed lightly as she nodded and stepped back.

« I promise » she nodded once.

« My studio first ! » Billie spoke loudly from the porch and Y/n shook her head with a laugh shared with Maggie as she turned around to look at the singer and join her. Her mom waved at them before the door was closed and they were walking down the stairs to the garage.

« You better not start this kitchen until my room is done » Billie warned only glancing over her shoulder at Y/n who had an eyebrow raised. She quickly looked back forward to see where she was going as the girl behind her rolled her eyes with an amused hum.

Once in the car, Billie put on the radio softly and drove off, stopping at the gate to wait for it to open.

« St Martin right ? » she asked glancing over at Y/n before starting the engine again when they could.

« Yep » Y/n nodded once frowning when she saw a man with a big camera around his neck and an other one in his hands directly pointed at them. Sensing the other girl looking away, Billie looked quickly in that direction before back at the road.

« Paparazzi » she simply said like it was so usual. Y/n's eyebrows showed up because it was the first time ever she saw that and to know that it was actually real, that famous people got followed around and waited for just in front of their houses made her feel something weird in her chest.

« They're really not that bad » Billie added « just weird at the beginning but you really get used to it » she shrugged feeling like she owned an explanation somehow to the girl who never seen that before. Y/n could only nod, more intrigued than anything.

« So » Billie spoke again, changing the subject « I hope you're ready to let go of one of your hand because that's what it's gonna cost you here if nobody told you » the singer half joked because it was obviously infuriating her.

« Oh I know » Y/n nodded with a sigh « your systems are all broken » she chuckled a bit and relaxed in her seat. « But it's gonna be free for me, MY country is nice » Y/n teased, making Billie reach to hit her with her fist and a giggle.

« Okay it could be better, I totally agree but it's not that bad » Billie finished her sentence with a tone that was almost questioning. Y/n hummed sarcastically and once again, her shoulder got it and she laughed.

« Stoooop » Billie pouted with a small laugh too before she got curious about what Belgium was like then and she had to admit it sounded like a nice country. She had to think about having a concert there someday. Billie parked in the hospital parking and they continued their conversation until they reached the front desk. Once told where to go, they went in the right direction and sat down in a waiting room where they were almost alone.

« They're crazy » Billie half whispered when she pulled out her phone.

« Who ? » Y/n asked curiously, a chuckling Billie turning her phone screen to her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**tonylarse**

Billie Eilish spotted with mysterious **#friend** again this early afternoon.

**| Simsss4** replying to **tonylarse**

| I don't like paparazzis at all but in this case, thank you

**lilacsky**

y'all **friend** is baaaack

| **friendismine** replying to **lilacsky**

i'm HYPER LIKE A MF

| **chaichaaaa 🕊** replying to **lilacsky**

 **|** I swear they better stay friends for a long time 

**lizziemcfire**

When are we going to know her name so i can do my research 😩😩😩 

**yayayas**

at this point i want **billie eilish** to drop **#friend** 's at more than a new album

| **billieisart** replying to yayayas

| 😂😂 fr me too 

| **julia.shhh**

 **|** don't we all?

**herbot 😎**

they both be so good looking wtffffffff

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n couldn't help but shake her head and laugh as quietly as possibe since they were in a hospital. They were really funny to her and she found it still amusing, maybe that mystery could last longer, at least they would have fun watching everyone's reaction that seemed to reach more and more people.

A moment later and Y/n was called in the doctor's office. When Billie asked, she said it didn't bother her if the other girl came too so they both made their way in the room. The old man still had the same demeanor as two weeks ago and the same tone.

He made some X-Rays that came out positive when he came back in his seat.

« So, that looks good, it's nice » the doctor turned the screen so they could see again and surely enough, the bone looked normal again except for a little mark whiter than the rest at the place of the fracture. Y/n nodded with a small smile when the grey haired man explained that she was now free. Maybe some reducation would be necessary but it looked like Y/n wouldn't need it too much.

« Well without bad mean, I hope this is the last time we see each other » the guy seemed to have a little smile on as he shook both of the girls' hand. Y/n thanked him again for everything and they were sent to an other, smaller office where a nurse was waiting for them. She made Y/n sit down and started to work on the cast. Billie looked attentively when it was cut open with a circular saw and finally, the member was released.

« Oh eww » Billie grimaced and Y/n laughed upon looking at the wrinkly and dry skin. Yeah, it didn't look pretty. The middle aged woman giggled as she threw the cast away and cleaned the area before touching it and making sure nothing hurt.

« Well looks good, you're free to go » she looked up at the brunette with a smile and Y/n thanked her with a gentle smile before she got up and both her and Billie left the room then the hospital. Billie reached for Y/n's hand and lifted it up so she could see the arm better while walking. The touch, again, made Y/n feel warm but she let the girl.

« Crazy how fast you lose muscles » she raised an eyebrow in awe.

« I know right ? » Y/n shook her head seeing the thinner right forearm. « But I feel free again so that's nice » Billie let go of her wrist and giggled.

« I believe you » she nodded and they enetered the car before leaving, Y/n massaging a bit her wrist on the way as they chattered lightly. It just felt natural to be around Billie now and if she thought about it, Y/n would feel like it's crazy and even a lil funny.

The brunette pulled out her phone when she felt it vibrate. She forgot to turn off her data and it was a notification from the groupchat. Her eyebrows rose at the texts appearing live on the screen.

« You're free next week ? » Y/n asked glancing towards Billie who frowned a bt in thinking.

« yeah, I think so why ? » she quickly glanced over with a questioning look before concentrating back on the road.

«Leah asks who's up to go on a little vacation in her uncle's house in Mexico » Y/n said excitedly, already looking forward to go because she knew that she would go anyway.

« No way ! » Billie smiled just as excited before paring in front of said girl's house. They got out and both of them ran to the door, laughing when they realised they had the same idea. The door barged open on Leah who turned around shockingly, a banana halway in her mouth.

« You scared me bitch » she scolded Y/n who was already jogging in her direction.

« For real ? We're going to Mexico ? » she jumped up in disbelief and Leah couldn't help but chuckle when she shook her head.

« Yes you big baby » she patted Y/n's head and the latter lifted her arms up and pushed out a victory shout.

« So freaking cool !! » Y/n added when Billie high fived her with a nod and an other excited scream. Leah giggled as she pulled both her friends in a hug.

« Wait for me ! » they heard Maya's voice coming from the other room and laughed when a body engulfed itself in the hug too.

« It's going to be so lit » they all agreed and their feet started to jump on their own, the little group ending bouncing while chanting and laughing with excitment. It was the first time ever Y/n would go on vacation with only her friends and she was looking forward to experience it.

« You staying for dinner Bil ? » Maya asked when they finally pulled apart.

« Uh sure let me check » she nodded with a smile and took out her phone to send a text to her parents.

« Oh right ! » Leah finally took notice that Y/n didn't have her cast anymore and eyed with with a bit of disgust. « It looks like an old person's skin » she added as she opened a cupboard and pulled out a pot.

« I know » Y/n chuckled a bit and Maya patted her back.

« Finally free, you don't know how many times the boys asked when you'd be able to go play with them » the small brunette sighed shaking her head and Y/n couldn't help but laugh a bit, sometimes the three of them looked like kids but it was fun.

« Oh they're coming over tonight by the way » Leah let out over her shoulder as she started to cut some onions. « So we can discuss holidays with everyone » she added and Billie came next to her and washed her hands. Leah nodded gratefully when she proposed her help to cook and the both of them started to talk lightly as they prepared dinner.

« Cool ! I'll take a quick shower » Y/n ran up the stairs, excited to see the guys again because it had been already quite long since she last saw them. She took a quick shower and decided to wear a casual outfit to chill in after dinner. She combed her hair and dried it off, trying to style it a bit still. She put deo on and then made her way back downstairs. She smiled lightly when the smell of melted butter hit her nosestrils. She felt like she was at home again and her mom had cooked something while she was washing. It felt good and warm.

« Come here Bubba » Leah called when she heard Y/n's steps finally entering the kitchen. The tall girl lifted up an eyebrow at the new nickname because she immediately figured it was for her but came closer to the girl.

« Bubba ? » she asked with an amused smiled, coming to lay on her hand placed on the countertop next to the stove where Leah and Billie were working in front of. She opened her mouth when Leah just lifted up a wooden spoon with some beans and meat and placed it half inside her mouth to make her taste.

« I don't know where it came from » Leah admitted when Y/n hummed at the taste « but it fits you » she shrugged and turned back around to the stove.

« That's really good » Y/n quietly said and chuckled a bit at the explanation while Billie eyed her form the side.

« True » the singer confirmed what her friend had just said and Y/n didn't know why, it made her kinda like that nickname.

« Okay, Bubba » Maya emphasized the word with a roll of her eyes and opened the cupboard. « Can you help me with the table ? » she asked.

« Of course » Y/n worked with the plates and glasses while Maya took the rest and when the table was put, it was time to eat. Leah put the pot in the center of the table, Billie took out the necessities out of the fridge and put the on the table so everyone could serve themselves. The girls sat down and Leah finally put Taco shells that just came out of the oven on the table.

« Bon appétit ! » the Mexican said happily and they all started to eat. It was only the second time in her life that Y/n ate tacos and she savored them contently with the sauces Billie and Leah had prepared and damn, it was good.

They ate talking mostly about the upcomin week and already, a fresh air of holidays was upon them when they figured out the trip's organization.


	20. My name's Trey

The girls had barely finished putting the dishes away that knocks from different fists and palms could be heard on the door.

« If you damage my door I'm doing the same with your heads ! » Leah called loudly as she made her way to the door, opening up with a roll of her eyes when the boys barged in like they hadn't been there in months. Everyone was just as excited, talking loudly as they hugged Leah and then the other girls.

Y/n passed her head through the door frame of the living room and upon seeing her, Cole and Adam rushed to her with high pitched shouts. The brunette did the same as they joined each other running and jumped up in sync to bump their shoulders and push each other around before getting into a big hug and jumping in a circle. They were glad to be reunited and also that Y/n didn't have the cast that kept her from playing with them anymore.

« I'm convinced they're a trouple » Cam let out with a boring expression as the other girls laughed and agreed on that. When finally, the three friends let go of each other with wide smiles and messy hair, they walked back to the center of the living room. Y/n felt hyper just because she saw the boys, she didn't know why but when they were together there was a high energy and they enrolled each other in their own craziness even more.

« Hey » Y/n could finally let out calmly to the girls she hadn't seen yet. All of them had a light spark in their eyes, a mix between light mock and happiness. That's what the three friends' relationship felt like to them ; they were childish and dumb when they were together but so free, the sight of their friendship was nice.

Cam let out a nice smile to Y/n and pulled her into an hug. She had missed Y/n's company too and it was nice to be around her again. The feeling was reciprocated and Y/n gladly hugged back the girl with a smile when Cameron kissed her cheek. She pulled back ruffling a bit her hair and the smaller girl quickly slapped it away, hating when someone did that to her hair. Y/n smirked knowing well about it.

« Stop being an idiot » Maddy pulled on Y/n's hand to get her away from her victim and hugged her quickly to salute her.

« Sorry madame » Y/n teased hugging back before pulling away with a satisfied smile when Maddy deadpanned.

« Make yourself actually useful and go get some drinks yeah ? » Leah asked with a bitchy tone and Y/n arched an eyebrow, the others snickering as they took place on the sofas.

« What you say ? » Y/n advanced on the girl with a De Niro face and shoulders broad on purpose, nodding her head slowly. Leah started to laugh as she put her hands on the godfather imitating girl and kept her from walking forward.

« Stop you idiot, go get soda » Leah continued to laugh but calmed down when Y/n cupped her ear with her hand and turned her head to the side. Leah got the message and sighed lightly with a smile. « Please ? » she added and Y/n nodded.

« Better » the girl turned around and walked still with her arms by her sides but far from them, swaying her body exaggeratively with each step. Leah rolled her eyes shaking her head.

« This fool » Adam shook his head too but was laughing with the others.

All the friends gathered around in the living room to talk about the holidays. Everyone was free and ready to have fun and Y/N thought that it was going to be a big mess. A beautiful mess, but a big one. All of them already looked forward to it.

After an hour of discussing back and forth, how and what they would do, there was a general agreement that the friends would travel by two cars instead of a mini bus. They figured out it would be much easier for the local trips there and they could change cars from now and then on the breaks on the road. It was not that long of a trip anyway and the group wouldn't even need to stop for the night.

'The boys' as the girls called them seemed to include Y/n now because she was basically the same as them and it was easier to referr to the trio that way. They started to get impatient as the discussion went by and their knee started to bounce, their hands wandering around each other's head to smack the back of it. Half silent little fights started to occur untill they were up and wrestling with each other.

« Go outside kids » Cameron smacked her tongue when it was too hard to talk over the noise they made and they gladly ran outside laughing. Adam picked up a basketball on the way out and Y/n followed the duo that knew exactly where they'd go.

**Wild by Troye Sivan**

There was a small place right in the middle of all their houses and street where there was a bastketball court. The space had been built back over the years but it was the whole crew's hangout place since they met when they were kids. On summer evenings like this one, they could go after dinner and there would always be someone playing ball or just hanging out on the benches. The gang loved this spot because it supported so many shared memories.

Y/n could feel the childhood vibes radiating from the court when they arrived and she knew that so many people living in these streets must have grown up hanging out here. The three friends started to play around with the ball, just passing and shooting taking their turns as they talked between each take and joked around with each other.

Meanwhile, the girls settled on the last details of the trip, writing everything don to be sure nothing would go unplanned last minute. They all actually liked to have some organization and not go with the flow all the time. They were not maniac either but it was good to know exactly who did what when it came to a trip with so many people. Once they were finished half an hour later, basically the whole thing was planned from start to finish. They congratulated themselves scretching as they got up and wondered where the three others were.

"You wanna join them?" Leah offered having nothing else to do right now anyway.

"Yeah let's go" Cameron nodded, the others agreeing as they got prepared to leave.

"I lowkey wanna play" Maddy added shrugging and the other girls smiled gently, knowing it's been a while since they all gathered in their spot.

The five girls left the house all giggly as they walked excitedly to the spot. The three players had now taken their shirts off, the heat of the day still present in the early evening. They had began a game of 2 against 1 and one of the duo would switch team every time they scored so it would be kind of fair.

The only thing is that they ran three times more than in a real game so it became too hot two minutes in the game. Y/n had taken off her shirt too and tucked it in her pants' waistband to be free in her move and it helped with the heat too. She still felt some drops slide down her back but nothing unbearable.

The game was all fun but there was actually a real competition between the three of them and it felt good to play for real a bit. Y/n had a time a bit harder with her wrist because it was getting used to move again but she managed to score as much as Adam and they switched teams to go with Cole quite often, tasing each other each time they did. No hard feelings on Cole who was still laughing with them too.

When the girls passed by the trees and could finally see the boys playing shirtless, they teasingly started to whistle and wolf call. All three of their heads whipped in their directions and when they realize who it was, they chuckled. Without even agreeing, the three of them started to move and strike some complicated poses.

"Show offs!"Maya laughed when they flexed their muscles like they could. The girls rolled their eyes amused or waved them off with their hands before going to sit on the benches right next to the court. Maddy put her purse down before jogging to the center of the court and stood there, kinda waiting to see what they were doing or who she could play with.

Y/n looked over her shoulder at her and half smiled catching the ball that bounced back from the throw she had made a second ago. She passed it to Maddy who smiled in thanks, Cole and Adam waiting for her to shoot with their hands on their hips.

The blonde girl stood in front of the loop with the tip of her tongue out in concentration. She threw the ball with both hands and a little effort sound and the boys watched it go feet away from where it was supposed to aim to.

"You're with Cole" Y/n said nonchalantly before the ball even touched the ground and everyone laughed, including Maddy. The young man protested but Y/n shook her head letting him know she was joking.

"Come on Mad, we're going to show them how it's done" the brunette clapped her hands together and Maddy jumped up in excitment before going to their side of the court as they all got ready to start.

"Wait I wanna play too!" Cameron took off from her seat to join them and she took off her cardigan to tie it around her waist.

"OOh okay let's go!" Y/n high fived Cam when she was close enough and she did the same with Maddy before they all turned to the boys, playfully glaring at them.

"Hey you're one more" Adam lifted his hand up in complain but Y/n huffed.

"Oh you're scared to lose against girls uh?" Maddy sassily teased making the boys open their mouth to protest once again but Y/n was already sprinting towards them and she knocked the ball out of Cole's hand who quickly reacted and started chasing after her.

"Come on we don't have time for that" Y/n snickered feeling Cole right behind her before she changed direction in an abrupt step, making the boy trip in his own feet when he tried to stop quickly. The girls watching on the side made roasting sounds all together, making Cole's ego take a hit and Y/n laugh at how far he went. She then passed the ball to Cameron who was still giggling but looked like she could actually play, probably thanks to her big brother.

**bbymaya**

liked by **billieeilish** and **1056 others**

 **bbymaya** back to the good ole days 🏀

see all 226 comments

 **devon.dre7** only OG's know this spot 👌🏿

 **mad_j** ❤❤❤

She started to dribble and when Adam started to get close, she passed the ball to Maddy who tried to shoot but the ball bounced on the hoop. She made a disappointed sound but Y/n had followed the ball running and before it could touch the ground, she caught in one hand while taking impulse. When she was high enough, she continued the movement of her arm and smashed the ball down the net effortlessly.

"Wow" Maddy stood impressive but still accepted the high five Y/n gave her as the girls cheered and applaused in the back. She smirked at the boys who had frowns of frustration on their face and she had to admit she found it kinda funny.

Neither the boys or Y/n would admit it, but the fact that girls were on the side watching them made them more competitive and wanting to prove something. Their masculine part wanted to show off because, you know, even if they knew them well there were females around. Y/n couldn't help it either, she's gay so the three of them let testosterone taking control as they played the game.

They gave everything and almost half an hour later, decided it was time for a break. The boys had won but only to 5 points so everyone was happy with the score. Their chest were lifting up and down heavily as they shook each other's hand and clapped their sweaty back.

"Ew I'm not touching y'all" Maddy, who seemed to be the only one who hadn't ran (it was the case) said and the others laughed a bit. Y/n looked at the girl with a smirk.

"You shouldn't have said that" she shrugged one shoulder and Maddy realizing the known mischivious look in Y/n's eyes started to scream high as she took off running. Y/n started to chase her laughing.

"Oh so now you're running?!" she exclaimed as the spectators laughed at the true statement. Y/n let her run two minutes before easily increasing her pace and putting her arms around Maddy in an instant. The smaller girl screamed but couldn't help her laugh to take the place when Y/n started to hug her tight while lifting her up and rubbing her sweaty face on the girl's shirt.

"You're disgusting!" Maddy frowned but was laughing when Y/n let her down and got slapped in the arm. She chuckled at the blonde who only stick her tongue out at her with amused eyes.

The girls were now on the court with the players from earlier, passing the ball around more calmly than if they were in a game. 'The boys' taught some tricks to the girls who actually were really involved in it. They played around together for several more minutes before Y/n put her shirt back, the sun now set and the air much more chilly.

"Boo show me how to do the thing from earlier" Maya pouted as she asked Y/n handing her the ball. The others were now sitting in a circle on the warm concrete of the court and chatting.

"Which one?" Y/n asked taking the ball she was handed.

"When bounce the ball on the hoop and then jump to score" Maya explained like she could and Y/n couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head lightly.

"You're so cute " Y/n stood straighter and Maya rolled her eyes at the comment with light red cheeks. "Okay well the most important thing is the jump I guess becase it's gotta be at the right time otherwise you won't get the ball" Y/n explained and Maya nodded as the taller girl started to show examples and demonstrate how to do.

"So it's basically impossible" Maya deadpanned watching Y/n let go of the loop to get back down on the ground.

"It's not" Y/n looked at the other girl with amusement "just gotta jump high".

"And I can't do that" Maya laughed a bit but Y/n smiled and came behind her after handing her the ball.

"Ready?" Y/n asked putting her hands on her sides and when Maya realized what was happening, she smiled excitedly and bent her knees. "Okay jump!" Y/n waited for the impulse and accompanied the girl in the air with her arms.

"I made it!" Maya laughed when the ball made a pretty sound going through the net. Everyone cheered with laughs as Y/n let the girl fall down as gently as possible. She received a kiss on the cheek and smiled back at Maya before they made their way in the circle. The friends stayed there talking, laughing and watching the stars until their parents blew their phone up to know where they were or they were too hungry or cold to stay.

**leathor**

liked by **mad_j** and **784 others**

 **leahtor** **bbymaya** be dunking on y'all like a pro

see all 87 comments

 **adam.rey** wow and without any help from **Y/n 😮** pure talent

 **celine.74** damn no need to flex on us like that


	21. Chapter 21

« You good there Y/n ? » the manly voice made the girl shoot her head up and she gave Patrick a small smile with a nod.

« Yeah I’ll be finished soon » Y/n added getting up. The man gave her a warm smile as he checked quickly around the room.

« You did a good job, that looks really good » Patrick said sincerly with an appreciative nod.

« Thank you sir » Y/n smiled lightly and the man gave her a last nod with a gentle clap n her back before turning back around. Y/n started to crouch before he turned around again.

« Oh are you having dinner with us ? Finneas and Claudia are coming over tonight » the older man asked with a raised eyebrow.

« Oh, if it doesn’t bother you sure, with pleasure » Y/n answered and Patrick gave her a smile before leaving the room for real this time. Truth is, the man liked Y/n’s company ; he found her interesting and really intelligent so for the three days she had been working, he had liked to stay there with her while he was doing his paperworks. They discussed while both of them worked and it felt nice to be a little distracted doing so. Plus, Y/n did a good job in the studio and now all that was left was the electricity setting in the room before placing back everything.

Patrick entered the kithen where his wife was working on her laptop and he leaned down to kiss her shoulder before opening the door fridge. Maggie was too concentrated to do anything else than smile faintly. The man took out some carrots and hummus as he spoke.

« I invited Y/n to stay over for dinner tonight » he casually said as he put the ingredients down on the countertop and searched in the drawer for a peeler. At his sentence, Maggie’s interest picked up and she couldn’t help the small smile that formed on her lips as she took off her glasses and leaned back from her screen a little. She turned on her stool a little and looked at her husband, her head propped on her hand up her elbow. Patrick sensed the stare on the back of his head and turned arounnd with a frown.

« What ? » he asked with a bored expression.

« Nothing » Maggie shrugged lightly still with an amused expression. « You like her and it’s just » she shrugged again « it’s funny » she explained knowing her husband was a big bear when it came to people. Patrick rolled his eyes and turned back around to peel the carrots.

« I don’t **like** her » he shook his head doing his best to explain himself and Maggie found it even funnier. « I just think she’s a nice kid » he shrugged a shoulder cutting the crrots in their lenghts. Maggie knew her husband better than that but she decided not to tease so she only hummed and leaned on her hand more when he sat down in front of her.

« Yes she is a good kid » Maggie ouldn’t do anything else than just agree on that fact. « And have you heard the way Billie laugh when she’s around ? » Maggie asked propping a carrot in her mouth she had just dived in the hummus. Patrick hummed chuckling in his mouth too remembering the fit of laughter that had came loud from upstairs the day before.

« I haven’t heard her laugh like that for a long time » her dad shook his head biting down a carrot. They both looked at each other with guenine smiles, having a silent conversation with just the softness of their eyes. After a moment, they both seemed to know what the other thought and so they started to laugh gently with nods as they continued eating.

Y/n screwed the last screw and let out a content sigh when she got up with her hands on her hips. She looked around making sure everything was perfect and the whole room was finished completely. Once he was sure of her work she smiled, kind of proud of her. She had worked for the last two days on this room and today by the afternoon, it was over. She nodded before getting out and taking a sip of water from the bottle that was waiting in the hallway. The liquid made her throat softened because she was actually hot working.

Y/n approached the piano that was already waiting to be put in his new place in the hall and passed her hand on the hood gently. It was a straight one since the room was still too small for a grand piano but it still sounded nice as she pressed a key twice. Looking around, she dared to sit at the piano knowing everyone was downstairs, even Billie since she was working in the living room for the time the room was being prepared.

Y/n started to play a few notes here and there, getting back to her habits of playing. After a few moments of joking around, she started to play for real, aligning chords and notes to form a beautiful melody that reminded her of the old days she played for her mom to show her what she had learned on her own.

« That’s beautiful » the voice that came out behind her startled Y/n so much she jumped and her heart beated faster as she turned around and a breath left her lips when she saw Billie standing there.

« Sorry I didn’t mean to scare you » the singer said softly with an apologic smile that Y/n reciprocated with a little shake of her head. Billie stepped closer until she could sit right next to Y/n on the small seat. Their closeness made Y/n swallow but smile lightly anyway when she got a bit of the girl’s smell in her nosestrils.

« What is it ? » Billie referred to the song as she pressed random keys on the piano, not really able to play the instrument. Y/n glanced over at her before shrugging.

« It’s something I made on my own, it’s not really complete I’m just playing around » Y/n explained and Billie nodded in understanding.

« Think you could still play a bit ? » she asked and the brunette only chuckled a bit and nodded.

« Sure » and Y/n started to play the piece again, continuing the pretty pattern and adding here and there some higher notes to create some textures to the music. Billie was slighlty swaying and closed her eyes shaking her head, feeling the music deep inside her body. She didn’t even think before she started to hum in tones that fit the music. Y/n looked over at the girl with a small smile because it sounded really good and once Billie was more comfortable, she started to mumble words instead of sounds. And soon enough, she was singing random lyrics to the music. Some didn’t even make sense but it still sounded really good.

Y/n couldn’t help but stare at Billie as she sung her heart out, some time closing her eyes to feel it even more. She continued to play with her eyebrows lifted up in awe at the ability that girl had to just create something from just music in just a minute and the talent she had. Finally, Y/n looked back to her fingers and started to play fainter and changed the chord to finish the song softly, Billie finishing her last sentence too by lowering her voice until it died with the last sound of the piano.

The two girls looked at each other and bursted out laughing for a good minute before they finally calmed down. It was so unexpected but so good that they couldn’t help it.

« You’re good together » onc again, Y/n jumped at the sound but this time Billie joined her and the girls let out a relief sound seeing Finneas all smiley in the hallway.

« You dumbass ! » Billie shouted but got up real quick with a huge smile on her face to jump up in her brother’s arms. Finneas laughed and swirl around once before letting her down and kissing her cheek.

« Hey there » he smiled at her before looking up at Y/n who had just gotten up.

« Hey Finneas » Y/n greeted him with a nice smile and clasped his hand before enrolling each other in a one arm hug.

« Sup you ? » the young man patted her back before leaning back to look at her.

« I was serious you know ? » he looked between her and his sister « you guys sounded amazing » he added ruffling Billie’s hair. The singer frowned slapping his hand away and Y/n glanced down with a small smile.

« Thank you » was the only thing Y/n could say as Billie just stayed blushing on the side. The redhead winked at them before turning around and starting to walk to the stairs.

« Oh and mom’s waiting for you downstairs » the young man finally said over his shoulder before going downstairs. The girls looked at each other one more time with a light smile before Y/n put her hand on Billie’s back and gently pushed forward.

« Let’s go » Y/n whispered and Billie hummed making their way downstairs.

« Before Maggie whoops our ass yeah » she nodded and they both chuckled knowing Maggie wouldn’t even be capable of hurting a fly.

Once downstairs, both of them greeted Claudia with a gentle hug before they all settled in the living room with a drink in their hand.

« Dad told me you’re doing well in the studio Y/n ? » Finneas asked taking a sip of his glass of wine.

« Yeah » the brunette answered nodding and everyone got their attention to her. « It’s actually finished, just need to put everything back in » she explained with half a smile when everyone made appreciative hus or impressed sounds.

« That was quick » Patrick whistled as he gave her a smile that Y/n answered with a small chuckle.

**The dock of the bay by Otis Redding**

« Good job » he congratulated Y/n knowing the room was really well done and she only nodded once in a thank you. The conversation smoothly flew to Finneas and Claudia’s wedding planning and it seemed to go well. The fiancée had her eyes sparkling as she talked about what they had planned for the ceremony while holding onto her future husband’s hand. Y/n couldn’t help but smile at the sight and only tore her eyes away when she felt Billie lean into her side.

« They’re so cute it’s disgusting » Billie whispered in Y/n’s ear as she let herself lean completely against her shoulder. She let her head fall against it, the tiredness of the day getting to her and Y/n looked down at the girl’s face.

« Yeah so cute » she answered softly. Billie tilted her head to look back at Y/n and she couldnt help the small smile that grew onto her lips to form. They looked at each other softly for a moment before giving their attention back to the conversation, Billie still onto Y/n and she hooked her arms around Y/n’s, getting all of her warm. She was feeling good in that moment, around her family and pressed against her friend that felt so soft.

All of them spent a good time having dinner and talking about each of their life. Once again, they laughed while eating and the mood was light and calm. When they were done, Claudia, Maggie and Patrick offered to do the dishes so Finneas, Y/n and Billie could replace the furniture back. They figured it would be easier two to lift them and like gthat, the room was fully done before the girls went on vacation. Finneas and Y/n started with the heaviest things which were the piano and the mixing console.

Once placed in the studio, Finneas took his time to look around as long as Billie and they were both just as impressed. The young man commented on the fact he didn’t even recognize his ex bedroom but said it looked amazing now. Y/n thanked him and they continued to place everything where Billie wanted them to be. After an hour, the siblings were happy with the final result and Billie jumped once excitedly jumping in Y/n’s arms. It was so spontaneous that she couldn’t help but laugh as she immediately wrapped her arms around Billie’s waist and turned around once.

« Thank you so much ! » Finneas and Y/n could hear Billie’s smile through her voice and it made them happy too. Billie felt almost relieved seeing her new studio. It was finally reflecting how she felt inside and she didn’t know why, it affected her more than she thought. She could now go forward in her life and work without looking back too much, she would finally went on with her mental state.

Finneas looked at his sister and smiled to Y/n over her shoulders she put the girl down. He knew how Billie felt and even tho couldn’t feel the same thing as her, deep down his big brother’s guts knew from where Billie came from and now was so happy knowing on the path she was going.

« You’re welcome » Y/n smiled guinely at the singer before clapping her hands together when she realized that she was staring at Billie. « Okay I think we’re done for today » Billie who was staring too nodded as she looked away to his brother. He had the softest smile as he lifted up his arm and his sister got it as she imediately went under it. Finneas draped his arm around her shoulders and put his other hand on Y/n’s shoulder with a wink, lightly pushing her forward so the three of them could go back downstairs.

« All done ? » Maggie asked from the kitchen when her children and Y/n were back in sight.

« Yes it’s amazing » Billie shook her head happily and her mother smiled, cupping her cheek soflty when she was close enough.

« That’s perfect » she rubbed her thumb on Billie’s cheek once before her daughter sat down on the back of the couch where the others were. Maggie waved at Y/n so the girl could come to her and when she was close enough, she spoke up softly.

« Thank you for all the work you put into that studio Y/n » the woman smiled gently as she leaned against the countertop. Y/n only smiled back crossing her arms as she got comfortable too. « It was really important to Billie I think and you did well » Maggie put her hand On Y/n’s shoulder.

« Thank you Maggie » Y/n smiled back with a small nod « I’m just glad she likes it » she finished and earned an other pat from Maggie before they chatted lightly for a bit. Then, they were called in with the others again to spend the rest of the evening in a good mood.

It’s only when Finneas and Claudia were about to leave that Y/n checked her phone to see multiple texts from her roommates. She winced a little knowing how Leah didn’t like to be left without answer but she took her time saying goodbye to the couple with hugs and gentle words. When they were gone and the door was closed behind them, Y/n put both her hands in her pockets.

« I should go too » she half smiled as Patrick nodded knowing the time was getting late.

« Nice work again kid » the man winked at her and shook her hand friendly with a hand on her shoulder. Y/n nodded with the same friendly smile. « Oh and enjoy your holidays don’t you guys make too much mess ! » he joked but there was still a warning undertone that Y/n took seriously.

« Of course » she nodded clearing her throat and Maggie only huffed swatting him away. Patrick waved one last time with a laugh and his wife shook her head as Billie watched amused on her spot still. The woman then pulled Y/n into a tight hug and even if it was still a bit weird to receive that affection from her, Y/n was slowly getting used to it. So she hugged back with a smile and when Maggie let go, she replaced a loose strand of Y/n’s curly hair back.

« Okay you have a great time in Mexico and enjoy every little moment ! » the lady spoke excitedly and Y/n nodded along, still wondering how a person could be so sweet naturally.

« Thanks a lot and for dinner too, it was really good as always » Y/n smield and Maggie hushed her.

« Aw stop it you charmer » she pushed her shoulder lightly and Y/n chuckled before the woman took a step back. « Good night girls ! » she half whispered knowing Patrick would already be in his bed. The girls said their good nights too and slowly walked to the door. Y/n put her hands in her front pockets when she was outside and looked back at Billie when she took a step down, being now almost the same height.

« Thanks again » Billie wrapped one arm around herself and Y/n thought she looked almost awkward like she seemed to be for the moment when it was just the both of them. Her usual confident self was gone to be less sure around Y/N. The brunette just hopped it wouldn’t always be the case because she wanted her friend to be comfortable and herself around her. On the opposite, she was more and more herself around Billie and was confident enough with her usual smart and cocky remarks.

Billie liked those, it made her laugh and bite her lip at the same time. Y/n was intelligent and could think fast and she liked that about a person, it was fun and entertaining.

« I’ll see you tomorrow then » Y/n affirmed more than asked and Billie nodded almost forgetting she was sleeping at Maya and Leah’s place tomorrow because they left early in the morning and it was easier.

« Yep you’re not getting rid of me » she shrugged and Y/n sighed dramatically.

« Unfortunately » she shook her head and Billie’s mouth opened as she scoffed. She closed it and glared at Y/n for a good moment before the brunette finally let out a small chuckle and took her hands out to put around Billie and immediately embrace her. Billie hummed sarcastically but still let Y/n do because she just liked being in her arms.

« For real tho, you know how hard it is to support you for a whole week ? » Billie quietly gasped and tried to push Y/n away but the stronger girl still held her as she chuckled.

« I’m kidding, I’m kidding ! » Billie huffed and finally stopped struggling, doing her best to stay mad at the other girl. A short moment passed by where they were both silent before Y/n quietly spoke again.

« Let alone two- » the girl started but Billie errupted in laughter.

« Shut up ! » she pushed Y/n back and the girl let her do, laughing harder seeing Billie’s face half hurt, half trying to not laugh again. When she stopped laughing, Billie shook her head and sighed.

« You’re so annoying » she let out quietly with a small amused smile.

« I know » Y/n nodded taking the final step back so she was now looking down at Billie. « But you’re funny to annoy » she shrugged and Billie just tilted her head frowning with her mouth open but no sound came out from it.

« I- what does that even mean ? » she finally let out a short chuckle from disbelief and Y/n could only shrug with the corner of her mouth lifting up.

« I like to annoy you I don’t know » she explained and Billie hummed.

« I think I got that » she couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling and shok her head. « I think I’ll like to annoy you too from now on » she raised an eyebrow.

Y/n dry chuckled « you think you can annoy me ? » she lifted up an unimpressed eyebrow as Billie nodded sure of herself.

« Okay bet » Y/n shrugged one shoulder « you’ll get annoyed from trying to annoy me before I get annoyed of you trying to annoy me as I’m annoying you » the sentence left her mouth before she could even think about it and Billie started laughing, her eyebrows lightly knitted.

« That didn’t make sense » she tried to say between her laughs and Y/n let out a small chuckle from the sound. She thought again that Billie laughing was probably in her top sounds to hear and seeing her with that happiness on her face made her feel good.

« Okay get out of my house weirdo » Billie gently pushed Y/n by her shoulder and the girl swayed on place before she smiled with hooded eyes.

« Okay I’ll go but just because I want to and not because you told me so » she raised her index to prove her point and Billie rolled her eyes with still a smile on.

« Go » she said again looking up at Y/n. The brunette only licked her lips before finally walking downstairs.

« Good night Princess » she let above her shoulder and Billie groaned at the nickname, even if her cheeks were starting to warm up. She frowned to herself knowing that nickname would usually make her more angry than anything. But the way Y/n said it and the fact that it **was** Y/n made her feel something else. For the sake of it, she still played annoyed and rolled her eyes when Y/n casted a look at her.

« Good night asshole » Billie let out softly, a smile in her voice making Y/n smile too as she was finally down the stairs. She took a few quick steps before she jumped on her skateboard and quickly turned around, lifting her hand up to Billie who was still on the porch. The singer smiled to herself as she waved to her friend before getting back in the house. She locked it and smiled contently absentmindedly before she made her way upstairs to take a quick shower and go to sleep with a smile on her face. This week had been the best she had since quite a moment.


	22. Bisous bisous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I'm so sorry I forgot to publish the last chapter here... I'm an idiot but at least you've got two chapters for the price of one 😁😁😁 Hope you enjoy!!

« So you admit it ? » Leah asked from her laid position on the bed where she was looking at Y/n's back sitting on the edge of the bed. The brunette rolled her eyes but had a small smile on as she got up and turned around looking at her friend.

« Yes Leah, you're good at it » she let out with a bored tone as she bent down to pull her pants back on. The Mexican girl let out a small giggle as she let herself fall back on the sheets.

« I knew it » she smuggly said but before she could add anything, her clothes were being thrown in her face.

« Shut up and get dressed we have to pack » Y/n shook her head not believing how proud Leah was after being told she gave good head. Plus, she was sure the girl knew it of course but she just **had** to hear it out of her mouth. She still found her friend's antics amusing and since they did have a good time together, she didn't complain too much. Y/n stayed shirtless with only sports bra since it was already hot and packing with her roommate promised to be sporty again.

Once Leah was dressed, she got up and had to stretch to try and wake up a bt her sore legs and back. Y/n looked at her do with a small smirk and the girl only threw a glare at her before putting her finger onto her lips, signaling to Y/n to just stay quiet. That's what she did with still a teasing stare. Leah walked to the door, slapping Y/n's bare back on the way and the sound made both of them hiss, the smaller girl accelerating when she realized maybe it was a little harder then she intended to be.

« May, it's time ! » Leah shouted when the door was open and after hearing the girl shout back from downstairs, she quickly jogged to Y/n and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

« I'm sorry » she whispered making her way out to go to her own bedroom. Y/n hummed once before opening up the window because she was sure anyone could smell the scent of sex or at least hotness in this room. And in fact, when Maya passed by she made a face quickly continuing her way. Y/n couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she started to pack her bags. It was quite easy for her, not really having difficulties of what to choose and what to not. So a good 20 minutes passed by and she was done, only thing missing being her washbag but she would put it in last minute. She sighed contently seeing her luggage ready before making her way to the other girls' room.

One thing was sure ; they didn't pack in as quickly as Y/n and it was actually quite the opposite. The brunette walked into a room where the whole floor was covered into clothes and two empty bags sat on the bed. Y/n stood there, her mouth slightly opened as she looked around.

« You- Guys... » Y/n couldn't even form a sentence, they did none. Absolutely nothing while her thing was all set and done. The girls stopped the conversation they seemed to be so into to turn their heads towards Y/n from their place on the ground.

« What ? » Maya asked not even realizing what the problem was just like Leah. Y/n sighed longly before shaking her head and lifting up her hands.

« Nothing » she took a step back « take your time, everything is fine » she forced out a smile. The girls looked puzzled until she spoke up again.

« We're leaving in 8 hours so if you need help before it's too late just let me know ? » Y/n sarcastically added and she quickly left the room when a shoe was thrown at her, hitting the doorframe. She snickered at the complaints she received back making her way downstairs.

Starting a game, Y/n made herself comfortable in the couch with a bottle of water. Ten minutes in and the doorbell rung. The brunette paused the game and quickly got up to go to the door, she opened it to find Billie with a suitcase almost as tall as her.

« Hi ! » a huge smile broke on her face as she jumped up excitedly and hugged Y/n quick but tight. Her excitement really rubbed on Y/n who started to realize she was about to go on vacation in Mexico with her friends.

« Hey » she hugged back Billie with the same happiness before she turned around to wave to Maggie who was by the pavement in her car. Billie smiled one last time before making her way inside, her mom having said her goodbyes way too much already. Y/n smiled at the woman who waved at her too. She chuckled waving back and Maggie lowered her window to lightly tip her head out as she started the car again.

« Have fun and be careful ! Bye bye Y/n/n ! » Maggoie waved by the window as she drove away and Y/n could only smile back as she held her hand up.

« Bye Maggie see you ! » she waited until the woman was out of her sight to go back inside. Billie had settled her bag in the kitchen and was now on the sofa, game on as she had the controller in her hands.

« Hey my game! » Y/n frowned quickly walking to the couch and sitting next to the girl. Billie shrugged one shoulder continuing to play like she didn't just ruin Y/n's killing series. The Belgian chuckled in disbelief as the singer kept her eyes forward. Y/n turned her head back to the screen to see Billie die for the second time in 30 seconds.

« Oh man plus you suck » she sighed and Billie frowned and hit her gently in the leg with the gamepad, an upsided smile on her face.

« Ow ! » Y/n complained while chuckling again « it's true ! You don't even point the camera at the right angle !» Y/n explained shaking her head.

« How do you even do that ?! » Billie asked talking just as loud and both of them laughed lightly from the situation and the euphoric stage the excitment of leaving provided.

« Okay » Y/n calmed down and sat up straighter « look » she started to point at the different buttons and sticks, showing Billie what they did.

« And finally, this is for the camera see ? » she turned the joystick around so Billie could see what it did and the girl nodded listening with attention.

« And you're supposed to do all of that at once ? » Billie sighed as she looked at the point of view on the screen. She was basically moving around with the camera angle always to the ground.

« Bil you- » Y/n facepalmed herself before sighing a little « look » she chuckled lightly as the other girl pouted and lightly leaned to be able to put her fingers on the joysticks. But it wasn't easy as the gamepad was still in Billie's hands. So Y/n gulped down and dared to sneak her arm behind the girl's back and around her waist so she could hold onto the game controller with both her hands on top of Billie's.

There was a moment of silence where both girls didn't dare to move because there were so close to each other and Y/n even thought she did something bad but before she could apologize and let go, Billie played it off by starting to move her fingers again. Y/n high fived herself in her head for being smooth enough and so explained to Billie how to play while she made her fingers move with her own.

A few minutes in and Billie had relaxed against Y/n and both of them were comfortable, playing while laughing because the singer was not talented at all but their proximity felt good and Y/n wanted only one thing more and that was to put her head in the side of Billie's neck. She smelled so good and the skin was appealing but she just decided against it figuring it would not feel natural or comfortable now. So she only appreciated her arms around the girl's waist and that was already a big thing.

Billie smiled to herself feeling Y/n's arms unconsciously tighten around her body and closed her eyes for a bit from the softness of the moment. When she reopened them, it was to feel a pair of green eyes on the side of her face. She look towards it to stare back at Y/n silently, her lips were slightly parted and she couldn't help glancing down at them before looking back up in those eyes. Y/n's eyes quickly darted down the other girl's lips too without even knowing it, they were so plump and tempting in that moment, both of their faces relaxed as they looked into each other's eyes again before they unconsciously leaned forward.

"We're doooone" a chanting voice made both girls abruptly pull away, Y/n quickly taking her arms out and deep down she could've let them, it just stressed her out the quick unexpected steps coming down the stairs.

Maya appeared at the end of the staircase with a huge smile and it flattered a bit upon seeing the expression on her friends' face that seemed equally embarassed as almost scared. The light brown haired girl started to laugh and Billie and Y/n only nervously scratched the back of their neck or bounce their knee.

« Are you guys okay ? » Maya kept laughing shaking her head at their faces before calming down and stepping forward to them. She leaned on her forearms on the back of the couch and looked between the both of them. « What were you up to ? » she asked glancing towards the screen.

« Just... playing some video games » Y/n shrugged, Billie nodding along next to her and Maya hummed knowingly with a smirk.

« Playing, right » she winked at Billie and pinched gently the girl's warm cheek who swatted her hand away and exhaled turning back to the screen. Maya wanted to laugh to herself but she decided against teasing her friends too long so she turned to Y/n.

« Could you help with the bags please ? » Maya pouted like a baby and Y/n rolled her eyes sighing but got up anyways and Maya skipped happily to the stairs before going upstairs again. Y/n and Billie shared a look with small smile a bit hesitant before the taller girl followed up to the bedrooms. Billie let her body relax in an nstant from a pressure she didn't know she held and she sighed longly rubbing her face. Still, she couldn't help but chuckle a bit with her eyes closed. She stayed like that, close mouthed smile on her face and head layed on the headrest for quite a moment before she finally opened her eyes again to start a new game. And this time, she played better.

Y/n entered a room even messier than before and her eyebrow lifted up because she didn't know it was possible. She shook her head but went to get the first suitcase that sat on the floor. Y/n lifted up with a huff and she actually had to use both hands.

« The fuck is it so heavy for ? » Y/n asked as she walked with difficulty, the bag in her hands.

« Gotta look good for the posts on Insta » Leah sassily replied from her post on the bed. She was on her stomach, feet up as she applied lipstick on, scrolling through her feed. Y/n shook her head turning her head towards the girl.

« And bags without wheels are to look good too ? » she rolled her eyes making her way out without even waiting for a sarcastic reply. Once settled down in the hallway, Y/n glared at the bag like it was going to lighten up if she did so. She stretched out and rubbed her tired face before throwing a glance to Billie as she passed by. Se smiled lightly seeing the girl concentrated on the screen and jogged upstairs to get the second bag down.

Maya then followed Y/n outside hardly with her own bag, almost sliding it on the ground from the heaviness. Y/n opened the trunk with her free hand and threw the bag in with a huff, taking Maya's after and doing the same.

« Hey ! There are some fragile things in there » she complained but a look from Y/n's made her quiet and only pout as she slowly walked back in. Y/n shook her head with an amused sigh at the girl's antics and followed inside. She once again ran up the stairs to get her own bag this timeand when she went down, she finally sighed in content knowing it would be the last round trip on the stairs. Y/n grabbed Billie's suitcase on the way out and when she put both bags in the trunk and closed the car, she smiled to herself as she went back in.

She let the door open to ventilate a bit the house. The temperature was just perfect, hunting away the hotness of the day and getting some fresh air to everyone's face, the smell of holiday getting into their nosestrils as they all reunited in the living room. Leah finally softened when she stepped in front of Y/n and got on her tippy toes to kiss her cheek as she whispered a thank you to the taller girl. The brunette only nodded once pushing Leah gently away but she didn't say anything back.

Y/n casually leaned on the back of the couch to see Billie fallen asleep against it. Her eyes instantly softened and she had to keep herself from letting any sound out by biting down her lip. She turned to Maya and Leah who were concentrated on one of their phone and when they looked up, Y/n beckoned them closer. They both curiously came closer and upon seeing Billie, they both made cooing sounds with pouts.

Leah walked around the couch to be in front of her and bent down to start tickling Billie's nose with her index. The singer woke up in a jolt and whined openeing her eyes with difficulties. The girls awwwed at her and she lightly kicked Leah away as she stretched.

« Come on Eyelash let's go sleep a little » Maya whispered turning off the lights in the living room. Billie yawned and ungracefully got up, almost tripping over herself and Y/n chuckled quickly reacting to hold onto her arm and help her.

« Thank you » the smaller girl mumbled still half asleep and slowly made her way upstairs, her three friends following after they locked the house and turned everything off. Billie led the way and once on the floor, they looked at each other.

« So how do we sleep ? » Maya asked yawning, Leah shrugged.

« We can all sleep in the room » Leah proposed and Y/n looked at her with hooded eyes and a bored expression that the Mexican responded to with a sigh. « What ? »

« I ain't sleeping on a pile of clothes bro » Y/n answered with raised eyebrows. Billie and Maya tried to contain their smile as they looked around in the heavily messy room. Even the beds were covered in things so the Mexican had to admit it would be complicated.

« First don't bro me » Leah warned with an index finger raised into Y/n's face before jogging to her bed and jumping face first in it. «And I'm sleeping in my bed alone ! » she sing sang and got herself under the covers, rolling into it to look like a giant burrito. Y/n rolled her eyes with a tiny smile and watched Maya do the same as Billie leaned against the doorframe.

« Not like anything other than your asses could fit in it » the singer let out before casually turning around and making her way slowly into the other room. Y/n stood there with her mouth open and wide eyes for a good moment before she bursted out laughing and almost screaming in mockery.

« Shit that must have burned » she hissed dramatically and both her friends groaned as she got hit in the face with a pillow. She chuckled bending down to pick it up and then made her way to Leah's bed to give it back.

« Don't pout you big baby » Y/n teased the Mexican who only hummed before quickly turning her back to her. The tall brunette couldn't help shaking her head but still leaned in to kiss the top of Leah's head, only thing that stuck out from the duvet. Leah didn't say anything but under the fabric she was smiling with softened closed eyes. Y/n then went to Maya who opened her arms to hug the girl with a huge smile on.

« Sleep welllllll ! I'm so excited ! » she screamed into Y/n's ear who closed one eye from the volume and chuickled a bit before kissing her friend's cheek.

« Me too ! Good night May » Y/n pulled back and stood up again. With one last wave, she quit the bedroom after turning the lights off and closing her friend's bedroom door. She then made her way to her own room to see Billie already tucked up in the bed, screen illuminating her face in addition to the bedside lamp. Y/n smiled lightly at how comfortable the girl looked in **her** bed. It felt weird to say to herself that Billie Eilish was in her bed.

But at the same time, it was not the international star, it was her friend, the girl she started to appreciate more and more, found interesting, intelligent and had discovered an awesome personally rich in talents and qualities. A clearing of a throat pulled Y/n out of her thoughts and her focus went back to reality where a smiling cutely Billie was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

« See something you like ? » Billie tease dknowing it wa s not the first time Y/n was caught staring but the tiredness and probably excitment made her tease for once. Y/n huffed a bit at the nerve and decided to play along for once too.

« Really much so yeah » Y/n replied in a teasing tone and if Billie was quite surprised, she didn't let it be seen as she only tilted her head a little.

« Well, why don't you come see it closer ? » the singer kept a straight face as her eyelids fell upon her eyes a it. Y/n tried really hard to discern if she was being serious or not but any ways, she wanted to act on it to see how far Billie could play back. So she only put her signature charming smirk on and licked her lips as she stepped closer to the bed.

Billie's eyes widened slightly but she played it cool even if her heart was beating harder than before in her chest and her lips got dry as she watched Y/n bend down to put her hands on the mattress on each side of her legs. She started to slowly lean forward, her face getting closer to Billie's each seconds passing by.

The singer's eyes darted towards the brunette's lips once again but she didn't flinch as she kept her composure as best as she could with her heart thumping like crazy. Y/n's smirk flattered when she was just a few inches from Billie's face and lips and she licked her own once with her hands still leaning in on its own. Her brain felt like it wasn't controlling her body anymore and her mind was so light it seemed Billie was the only thing in her head right now.

Billie knew felt that Y/n wasn't going to stop by now and she didn't even want her to anyways so she almost braced herself with her breath catching in her throat, her eyes fluttered shut on their own too because she could feel Y/n's breath hitting lightly on the skin of her face. Y/n's lips parted seeing Billie's eyes close and her own did too when her lips were about to touch the other girl's.

Time usually flies by when both girls are together but it felt like it stopped in an instant. Only the slight pressure of Y/n's lips against her own made Billie's eyebrows shot up, her eyes still closed. Her stomach flooded in a fraction of second with warm and a tinglish feeling. She couldn't tell if it was umcomfortable or at the opposite very welcomed, all she knew was that she was kissing Y/n.

And God it felt good. The kiss was really chaste, a single press of lips against lips but it was so warm and soft. A softness she knew was a side of Y/n and she recognized into her lips when the girl didn't pressure anything and had just gently put her lips against hers in a sweet embrace. Billie's heart was thumping so loud she felt like her chest was moving with it and only when they both pulled back at the same time like it was natural, she felt like she was breathing again. Her heart even faster when she reopened her eyes slowly to see Y/n looking back at her with just a as gentle look as hers.

Y/n wanted to say something, anything but her voice was caught in her throat, tight from the feeling she just had experienced. It overwhelmed her senses and her whole body and she only reacted when she felt Billie's cold hand reach for her forearm from her still laid posture, Y/n bent over her slightly. She wanted to apologize for just going top kiss her, she didn't know what had come to her. She felt maybe courageous in the moment and it fell smoothly to just continue her movement.

« You think too much » a voice whispered to her and before Y/n could react, Billie's lips were against hers again. It was so unexpected that the brunette let out an unattentional small hum at the feeling as she kissed back. The pressure was a little more this time but tyhe kiss was just as soft as they lips joined each other in an angle so natural it felt like they did this many times before.

Billie felt the girl above her relax slightly the more senconds passed and their lips started to move in sync, slow and soft still just like their first kiss should have been. Not that Billie had thought of it before, or at least she didn't admit it to herself. Her body reminded her that she needed to breath to live and on a common decision, both girls pulled away just as slowly as they had leaned in. They opened their eyes to look at each other and once again, nothing else than softness filled them. Or maybe care and joy.

Because maybe it was the moment that made them not know how to act or lose their mind a little but their initial smiles turned into chuckles and laughs as Billie threw her head back with her eyes closed. Y/n stared again at the girl's profile and shook her head thinking how beautiful Billie was and how lucky she was to just have kissed her.

« Guys ! We wake up in 5 hours ! » Leah's powerful voice resonated through the wall and that forced Billie to calm down but both her and Y/n had to put their hand on their mouth to not laugh out loud again. Their brain were either melting or eraticc. It any case, Y/n wasn't complaining because still with a huge smile on her face, Billie had opened the covers for her to settle in. She smiled thankfully before looking down and gulping as she scratched the back of her neck.

« Bil I don't want you to be uncomfortable, I can sleep on an other mattress there's no problem » Y/n explained honestly looking at the girl. Billie's heart warmed at how considerate Y/n was once again but she shook her head. She was comfortable around he tall girl and sleeping next to her wouldn't make things awkward between them. And nothing would.

Y/n smiled lightly and nodded once before taking place next to Billie and making herself comfortable. They ended up facing each other and kept eye contact as they chatted lightly. They didn't talk about the kiss but they didn't need to. They knew they would've to talk about it again, even for the sake of knowing if it was still part of the joke or even the slightest serious. But right now, none of them had the courage or the envy to speak up.

They had a great time together for the past days and even weeks and their relationship was getting more and more comfortable, teasing and flirting more around each other to joke. They were content with that and liked seeing where it was getting without pressuring anything. They really enjoyed each other's company.

At one point, they both were falling asleep and not even speaking anymore out of tiredness so Y/n got her last resort to turn the light off. Now plunged in the dark, they fell asleep like a brick just after Billie's hand had found a way to sneak on Y/n's side and take a fist full of her sweater's sleeve. Y/n had the smallest smile on as she let the girl do.


	23. Trippin'

« It's time bitcheeeees » a loud voice made Y/n's eyes shoot open and her heart beat really fast. She let out a deep breath seeing Leah in the bedroom ready to jump on the bed. She grumbled and rubbed her face when the girl jumped up on the matress, bouncing with her feet on it as she made both Y/n and Billie now fully wake up, Maya turning the lights on and making their eyes hurt even more.

Y/n quickly grabbed onto Leah's ankle and tugged on it to make the girl fall down face first on the bed. The Mexican made a noise of pain before laughing and Y/n only stretched with a long scream as she woke up like she could. When she finally opened her eyes fully, Y/n immediately stood up to give herself some courage, losing her balance a little but gaining it back to stretch once again.

« Wow hard morning uh ? » Maya teased pulling the cover off Billie's body that made the girl grumble but eventually get up too. Y/n felt a little bit sick, she always did when she woke up abruptly and didn't sleep the right amount. But she managed to get ready in a short mount of time and the moment she had tied on her shoes, she was pulled into a hug by Leah.

« It's gonna be amazing ! » she excitedly jumped up and down before letting go of the taller girl and jogged out to the bathroom. Y/n blinked twice slowly.

« If only it wasn't 4 am right now » she monotonly said making the two other girls giggle a bit and once Billie was ready too, they all brushed their teeth, the girls putting light make up on while Y/n charged the last few bags in the car. Once done, they verified everything was turned off and finally locked the door correctly before making their way in the car. The night was quite cold still at this hour and their mouth made condensation's clouds but they were getting more excited by every second.

Once they were seated, duvets and pillows on their lap, Leah drove off to the parking lot where they were supposed to meet everyone. The car was filled up in a good mood as it went on the deserted road, the girls shivering from their newly woken up stage, the chill night but also in excitement. When they arrived, the other car was already there and their friends exited it when they came to a stop. The slent night now was filled with small excited chattering and shouts, the friends hugging each other with huge smiles on their face.

They then split in the cars for the few hours following, knowing they'd spent most of that time sleeping, except for the driver of course. Cameron, Maya, Billie and Y/n took one car while the boys, Leah and Maddy took the other. Adam was driving and as soon as the girls sat down in their seats, their eyes closed and their heads laid against the windows. Y/n had a small smile on as she looked at them taking her place in one of the backseat.

Maya insisted on being the one driving to start because she was too hype to sleep anyways like she had been all night. Everyone had agreed and so the two cars drove off in the direction of the highway, a half exciting half sleepy mood in both of them. There was light chattering between Maya and Cameron at the front of the vehicule and Billie and Y/n at the back. But eventually just a few minutes later, the three friends that didn't have their eyes on the road fell asleep. They were really comfortable and warm in their large sweaters and duvets.

Y/n's lips lifted up slightly when she felt Billie's pillow being laid on her shoulder then the weight of her head leaning on it.

**Girls go wild by LP**

« Wake me up whenever Maya » she softly told her friend who only nodded with a smile looking at her through the rear mirror. She then put her earphones in and put her playlist on shuffle before leaning her head back and slowly falling asleep.

About an hour later, Y/n slowly opened her eyes to a scenery a bit more lighter and her throat dry. She licked her lips and yawned sitting lightly straighter, careful not to disturb Billie who was still deep asleep on her shoulder. Y/n looked around to see Cameron asleep on her side of the window too and Maya sensing some movements, she turned her head and smiled gently to her friend before looking back at the road.

Y/n smiled back without a word and paused her music her brain didn't even aknowledged while she was asleep. The brunette took her earphones out and when Billie moved to lay on the window on the other side, she took the opportunity to lay forward a bit so she'd be able to look at Maya better.

« You okay ? » she asked in a whisper with a croaked voice. Maya only chuckled as quietly as possible seeing the just woken state Y/n was in and she nodded glancing quickly to her right.

« Yeah, we're going to stop for a coffee soon » Maya replied as quietly and Y/n nodded only leaning even more, her seatbelt now behind her instead of across her chest. She put her arms around Maya's seat's headrest and leaned her head to the side. Y/n then smiled gently looking at her friend's profile as she realized where they were going. She simply bent to kiss the girl's cheek and Maya couldn't help her smile from growing bigger, her right hand coming off the wheel to cup the side of Y/n's face that was next to hers.

« I'm happy you're here » Maya said softly just above a whisper and even if her eyes were looking forward, Y/n knew they were honest. She smiled harder and kissed the girl's cheek once again.

« Me too » she answered with a voice as soft as the other girl, ruffling her hair when Maya finally took her hand back down. She laid back a little but stayed laid forward to keep the driver's company. The view, even if still dark was something to see. The huge highway was empty apart from the few pairs of red lights ahead and white ones sometimes seen passing by.

Y/n could discern the figures of tall palmtrees and exotic plants on the side of the road and the relief of the lattest right ahead. She let her head fall on the side of Maya's seat, a small but content smile on as she thought again how lucky she was to experience this moment, right now. It's only a text popping up on Maya's screen attached to the A/C fan that took her out of her early daydream. Y/n tried to squint her eyes to read it but Maya spoke up in time.

« It's Adam » she explained softly to what Y/n hummed with a nod and the car took the next exit to a rest area and gas station. Once parked next to each other, the drivers opened their door to get out and stretch. Y/n did the same and feeling immediatly the cold breeze, she lightly closed the door so the girls inside wouldn't wake up from the cold. She turned around the car to find Adam also making his legs tremble and waking them up.

« Hey there » he called out upon seeing Y/n and the brunette gave him a smile walking closer. Both of them naturally fell into a gentle hug, their state probably making it easier to show that affection between them.

It's not that they had that fragile masculity side that told them that you couldn't hug between bros or couldn't show emotions or you'd appear weak. It's just that neither of them were naturally touchy with each other or at least not in a soft way. But deep down, Y/n liked to have somehow for once someone bigger and taller than her taking her in her arms. She didn't know why, she felt protected with Adam. No hetero tho, it just felt good. On Adam's side, it was a bit the same, he was never really physically expressive with his emotions but it wasn't forced nor uncomfortable with Y/n, it was just like it was meant to be whenever they did anything together. And yes, it felt good to hug people from time to time.

So both of them smiled when they pulled back and looked inside both cars from where they were. They laughed a bit seeing all of their friends sleeping deeply, some with their mouths open. But Cameron and Leah started to stir and slowly opened their eyes. They got out with heavy eyes, the three fully awake friends chuckling and greeting them. Leah yawned as she approached Y/n and closed her eyes as she lifted up her hands to slide her arms around the tall girl's waist and lay her head on her chest. Y/n only smiled at the unusual cuteness and helf the Mexican girl while she was putting almost all her weight on her.

« Aww you're so sleepy » Y/n cooed rubbing her friend's back and if Leah wasn't that tired Y/n knew she'd be glaring at her right now. But she only continued to slowly rub her back under her sweat to keep her warm.

« Alright Imma go pee and take something to drink, anyone ? » Maya asked with her hands up high stretching again. Cole and Adam nodded saying their orders for drinks not needing to go inside and liking the fresh air on their face's skin.

« I'll come with you » Y/n nodded « go sleep again babe » she spoke softly in Leah's hair and the girl wisely nodded pulling back slowly.

« Mmmh okay but I'm switching cars, the front seat is not comfy there » Leah barely showed Adam's car with a weakly raised finger before she made her way in her own car, taking place in the free seat at the opposite of Billie's. They all looked at her with amused eyes and Adam spoke up leaning against his car.

« Should we wake them up to ask if they need to go to the restroom ? » Adam asked and they nodded because it was actually a good idea to go now rather than stop only in a few miles. So Cole gently asked Maddy who only grumbled and shook her head, quickly going back to sleep. Meanwhile Maya took care of Cameron who said she could wait to or so that's what they thought she said and Y/n gently asked Billie.

The girl opened her eyes looking like she didn't know where she was and Y/n wanted to laugh at her face but she only smiled and helped her out when Billie tried to. She looked around the place ad at the persons looking at her before silently making her way to the station. They all laughed, the girls following and Y/n shook her head.

« You okay Bil ? » she asked amused and the singer only nodded her head, finally taking in her surroundings to realize where she was. She was fully out of her slumber when the girls entered the paying toilets and once their business was done, passed by the shop. They joked around a bit at the ridiculous things that could be found but shopped for everything they needed still. They figured they would make an other stop later to eat breakfast so the girls only bought drinks for everyone. Y/n yawned as she waited at the coffee machine and Maya and Billie joined her once they had paid the half dead cashier.

Billie put her bag down at her feet and leaned against Y/n's frame tiredly. The brunette only smiled softly and used her arm to put it around her friend's body and keep her there. Billien couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips at the feeling of the instant's mood and Y/n's warm in addition. Y/n handed one of the small cups to Maya that thanked her and kept both hands around it, her own grocery bag hanging on her elbow. Once the other two were done plus the one she alread had in her free hand, Y/n stood up straighter than she was when leaning against the wall and Billie took it as the cue to stand too. She picked up her and Maya's bag and followed the girls who made their way out with coffee in each of their hand. Y/n handed hers to the boys that thanked her before she received the small brown plastic cup from Maya. She smiled thankfully and the five friends drank their beverage slowly with small laughs as they chatted.

Once the cups were finished and thrown in one of the huge bins by the place, they were happy to go back in the vehicules, the chilly air coming to them even with their hood up.

« I'll drive don't worry » Y/n said to Maya when she was about to go around to the driver's seat.

« You sure ? » she asked with a raised eyebrow and Y/n nodded.

« Yeah go sleep a bit » she affired and Maya hummed knowing it would only make her feel better so she nodded and started to walk back « you better not crash » she warned seriously and Y/n only smiled lightly nodding again.

« I promise » she lifted her hand up and Maya smiled giggling.

« Okay see you ! » she waved before making her way inside Adam's car now that Leah had taken a place in theirs.

Y/n waved back to her and they boys as they made their way inside the car too, this time Cole driving and Adam in the passenger seat. Y/n took place in her seat and adjusted it to her own height before starting the car with the key that was still on the ignition. She looked in the back to see Leah fast asleep again to the right and on the left seat was Billie with the cutest smile on. Y/n smiled back with a wink at her before she got back into position and waited for Cole to drive off, following behinf him. They quickly got back on the highway and Y/n was surprised to see how fast more cars had taken place on the road.

The sun was starting to make its appearance behind them now and the colors that it made the sky reflect were absolutely stunning. Even if still concentrated on the road, Y/n couldn't help looking around at them a bit. The palmtrees were now more frequent and the road that seemed to go forever ahead made the moment have a particular aura that Y/n loved so much. She looked up in the rear mirror to see Billie looking back at her with a sweet smile that seemed to know exactly what Y/n was thinking and seemed to say that hern too, was in awe.

Billie and Y/n talked in low voices for almost the whole time Y/n was driving while the other girls were sleeping. It felt like they could say anything during this time and even the universe wouldn't know.

At around 8.30 a.m., everyone in both cars started to wake up, the sun now providing a lot of light and the heat starting to rise. Their smile were gentle when their eyes landed on each other and low talking starting to errupt between them. Y/n looked down at the screen seeing Adam's name appear on Maya's phonescreen and she nodded to herself. She looked over at Cameron who was on her own phone.

« Cam can you answer your brother please ? » she asked and the puffy haired girl immediately nodded going to her brother's contact.

« Is it okay for y'all if we stop to eat in like twenty minutes ? » Y/n asked the girls who all agreed with hums and absent nods. The brunette nodded and Cam texted Adam before she put her phone down and relaxed in her seat, leaning a bit towards Y/n still so she could talk to her. The driver glanced towards her friend from time to time as they did so, laughing witch each other a lot while Billie and and Leah talked too about something on their phone.

Looking at the time, Y/n decided to take the next exit. She put her blinker on and looked in the mirror to make sure Cole who was now behind her got the message. When he put his blinker too, she followed the exit and they parked next to each other. This time, all the friends got out and started to get excited in their place, laughing with each other. Cole, Y/n and Adam decided to go inside and buy pastries for everyone. They weren't the best looking but it would have to do since there wasn't a lot more things to eat. Once the cashier paid, they went out with their bags and walked to the car where the girls were settled in the seats, doors open to see each other since the trunks were full with luggage.

They all shared the croissants and chocolate breads and started eating, duvets still around their shoulders for Maddy, Leah and Cameron. The 'boys' trio stayed up while they drank their coffee and discussed softly and a few minutes later, they were ready to go again. They switched cars once again and now that they were awake, all the girls went into one car while Cole, Adam and Y/n rode the other, really glad they got all the space while the others were tight. It didn't seem to bother them tho because the moment Leah drove off, they all screamed in high pitch as the music blasted.

The boys looked at them go amused and followed suit, the aux chord also putting music loud through the speaker but style at the opposite of the girls. It was rap with heavy instrumentals and they nodded their head along, singing loud the lyrics while oving their hands along. The ambiance was pretty good and they had fun just being with each other and being loud on the road. At one point, Adam accelerated to pass the girls who looked on their left when they sensed a car staying a bit too long at their side.

They all laughed seeing the boys go crazy with the music blasting and the three of them took a pose with a duck face as they finally passed them and drove ahead. Maya cut the video she was taking shaking her head as they finished laughing and went back to singing Britney Spears. An hour later, now that their soda bottles were almost empty, Cole sighed.

« I need to pee so badly » he complained relaxing back in his seat like he could without putting ti much pressure on his bladder.

« Me too » Adam and Y/n replied at the same time and that made them chuckle but also decide to take the next exit to relieve themselves.

« What are they doing ? » Maya squinted her eyes seeing the boys' car took a turn that wasn't planned but followed anyways not wanting to get lost on the way or even arrive at different times.

It was not a gas station but only a rest area so no toilets were available but they couldn't keeep it in anymore so once parked, the boys immediatly went out and jogged to a bush to release themselves. Y/n got out slower and looked around for anywhere she could do her business without being seen at all but didn't find anything. She swallowed and hesitated for a second when she saw the friend's car arrive. She was scared to go with the boys but her need too pee took advantage as she ran towards them too.

They glanced at her when they saw her coming and smiled gently. Y/n smiled back and it was not even comfortable, it was their way of saying that once again, she was accepted. She was so thankful for them. The brunette pulled the front of her sweaters down with her boxers and started to release herself. She sighed contently and found the situation quite amusing, she had never peed next to her guy friends, too scared it was too much. But Adam and Cole were even discussing while they peed so she figured it was not that much of a deal between boys.

The girls were waiting outside the car for them and watched the trio's backs with some roll of their eyes. Billie almost forgot Y/n had something particular and now that she was reminded, she couldn't help but imagine how it was like, how it looked.... She closed her eyes for a moment without even knowing it and only a voice brought her back out of her thougths.

« Look at those rednecks » Cameron mocked shaking her head and the girls agreed with exhaled of their breaths watching the three friends wiggle their arm and tucked themselves back in before turning around.

« They are... » Leah paused with a grimace « disgusting » and every girl hummed with a low disgusted voice.

Only Y/n washed her hands like she could with a faucet plunged into the wall of a little brick utility room in the center of the parking. The girls stayed not moving until the three friends were closer and they all smiled innocently with wide eyes looking at them. The girls only grimaced again and backed away to the cars again.

« Don't touch me again until you've washed your hands » Maddy warned pointing a finger up and Cole rolled her eyes but the two others could only smiled amusely at the blonde. The friends leaned against the cars and stretched for a bit.

« I think there's still a little less than two hours of driving » Maya declared glancing over at Leah who approved with a nod and everyone cheered.

« Okay we switching for the rest ? » Billie asked and all the group shrugged and nodded, moving to split in the cars again. Y/n and Billie found themselves in the backseat, Maya driving with Cole in the passenger seat. They sat right next to each other, Billie in the middle seat since she was a bit smaller for Maya to see. The two friends at the front were talking, music now much less loud and Billie and Y/n were scrolling through the singer's Instagram.

Billie's head was leaned against the Belgian's shoulder as they commented some posts and laughed about it or just talked about the subject exposed by the picture. Every time they glanced towards each other, even for the tiniest time, Y/n felt like she got lost inside Billie's eyes. She thought it was always something people said to sound romantic but now that she experienced it, Y/n thought it was amazing but also scary just how the color of Billie's eyes were so intriguish depending on the surrounding light or emotion she felt.

Billie felt like she was drowing in green too every time they looked at each other. There's a moment when they chuckled and stayed a bit more looking each other in the eyes. They slowly softned from the previous squinted positions since they were laughing and Y/n had to swallow as they kept staring at each other, between each of their eye. Billie's heart picked up again and she wanted to lean in like they had the previous night, she wanted to feel that odd and amazing sensation again. But she didn't know if was even allowed too, so she just blinked and looked away again.

« Okay guys we're leaving the highway ! » everyone in the car cheered looking around and surely enough, the roads were soon becoming more narrow.

**Lost in the light by Bahamas**

The scenery was really different from L.A now ; no big buildings in sight but more traditional, smaller houses with luxious greenery or dry as hell views at some patches. It was beautiful, the indigo sky without a single cloud and people marching on the streets in light clothing from the heat.

**mad_j**

**mad_j** on the road again 🙋🏻‍♀️

Liked by **adam.rey** and **571 others**

view all 27 comments 

**jjdik** enjoy guys! 😘

 **sach.julierts** luckyyyy

Y/n got lost in the landscape for several minutes as they took different roads until she could sense a seaside was not far away. She could even smell the salt in the air as they opened the windows and let the sun enter the car. She smiled a bit before looking to the side where Billie was looking back at her, small smile on too.

If both girls were being honest, not knowing what was happening between them was eating them inside. They both wanted to not feel that pressure of not knowing how to act and didn't want to be awkard or uncomfortable, that's the last thing they wanted. Billie took a deep breath before going to Instagram and slowly releasing it. She wrote a text to Y/n there and glanced at her side profile. Damn, her jawline and even nose was perfect. She took all the courage she could reuntie and before she could back away, Billie hit send. The singer's cheeks became warm in an instant and she quickly looked away when Y/n took out her phone, scared to see the girl's reaction. The taller girl opened her phone to read the new message she had just received.

**Billieeilish**

_12.54 pm_

_Are we ever going to talk about that kiss ?_

Y/n smiled a bit to herself, finally the subect was on the table.

What kiss ?

Billie closed her eyes an instant, maybe it was a bad idea and Y/n wante dto completely let go of that moment and never talk about it again. She thought it was important tho feeling every time the particular tension between them. So she insisted.

_Fr ?_

Tryna joke out my stress

_You ? Stressing ? Who do you think you're fooling ?_

Y/n sighed lightly.

I'm serious...

The brunette looked over at Billie and they exchanged a look where the singer frowned a bit before she replied biting her lip.

_Shit I'm hella anxious too_

Y/n couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips.

We're ridiculous I swear

_We are_

The Belgian let her head fall back on the headrest, both girls staying silent a moment before Y/n sent a text again.

I don't know what it was tbh

And after a few seconds, an other.

But I liked it

Y/n guped down, she had gave out how she felt honestly and she wasn't so used to it so she discreetly turned her head slightly to see Billie react. The black and green haired girl licked her lips with a not so subtle smile and Y/n could see her cheeks redden a bit.

_I liked it too_

Y/n read the text probably ten times while biting her lip to keep herself from smiling.

_And it scares me_

The brunette frowned as she let the texts come in and just read.

_Idk... it's just that I've always felt this way for boys and now it's changing and I have no idea how to act_

Billie just let her fingers type each word without thinking about it, her heart was just pouring itself out without no control of her brain. It had just keep in emotions and feelings for so long that it exploded out and the more the words flew out, the better it felt.

_Actually I think I've always found girls attractive too but now it's more than that and i know it won't just « pass by » like that, it's something more and I don't know what to do at all_

Billie didn't even realize it but her breath had started to hitch and become saccaded but her friends started to worry and ask if she was okay. She couldn't even answer as tears came into her eyes on the verge of falling. Fortunately, they came to a stop as they were finally in front of the beautiful Mexican villa.

« Billie what's going on ? » Cole asked when they were parked, eyes really worried seeing her friend not able to calm down. The occupants of the other car got out with huge siles and started to jump around , already running towards them and Billie only shook her head, not fully crying. She quickly got out of the car before anyone could react and put her hand on her mouth as she jigged away with tears running down her cheeks.

The three other friends quickly got out and watched her stop several feet away, the singer was looking away, her shoulders lightly shaking.

« What happened ? » Leah asked frowning as they all looked at the girl worriedly, calling twice her name without a response. And the others couldn't answer, they only shrugged claiming they didn't know. They all knew that Billie didn't like for people to see her like that and knew that she had learned to control her episode without wanting the help of anyone. So they only stayed away with sad eyes looking at their friend's distress.

Y/n on the other side, knew she had something to do with Billie's state and she felt really bad, too bad after a whole minute of Billie crying and the others starting to take in the house with the excitment slightly gone. The were still really happy tho and knew Billie was going to come back when she was calmed down so they still shared their joy and followed Leah when she went to open the main door. Y/n frowned and didn't follow tho as she slwoly started to walk to Billie.

« Y/n no it's- » Cole got stopped in his sentence by Adam who put an hand on his arm to stop him and the two guys watched as Billie turned around when she was close enough. The corner of their mouth lifted up lightly when they saw Billie let her body almost crash into Y/n's and wrap her arms around her waist tightly.

« Come on guys » Leah called out softly and with one last look, they all got inside. Y/n sighed as she hugged back Billie just as tightly, feeling like she needed it. After a few moments, the singer finally calmed down and took a deep breath to lean back and look up at Y/n.

It was a key moment in Billie's life. The day she finally accepted herself like she really was. The day she admitted to herself that she was not straight like she wanted to convince herself just because it was easier. Just because she didn't want people to judge, to hurt her and because she was scared of how every single person she loved would react. Just because she was afraid of being rejected because of who she liked. All that had go on for a long time and even if Billie didn't feel it at first, it was tiring for her mind deep down.

But now she was finally letting go of all the things she had kept for more than she thought because it was in the back of her head where her mind didn't want it to surface. The singer felt like something had been lifted off her shoulders and even out of her body as it fell even more forward, no energy left in her legs. Y/n let out a breath and helped the girl out by putting ehr hand on her arm.

« Are you okay ? » the brunette asked honestly with a light frown and Billie's mouth let out an unexpected to the both of them giggle. She didn't know why but her tired mind found it amusing that it was that simple and at the same time so scary for her. So Billie just shook her head looking at a confused Y/n than nodded quickly.

« Yeah, yeah I'm fine » she smiled with an amused breath and Y/n smiled lightly to answer teh girl's state but was still really confused of what was going on. Billie sensed that and she calmed down her breathing, standing up straighter. There was no point of hiding anything anymore and denying anything to herself either so she just shrugged and stood looking in front of the eyes ofd the one person that made her realize.

« I- » the words flew out on their own « I think.. no I'm sure- Billie corrected herself. « I like girls too » she swallowed hard processing what she had just admitted for the first time ever. Y/n looked between those two crystal eyes and after a moment of silence that seemed like eternity to Billie, her smile grew.

« Win for the girls » the tall Belgian simply replied and Billie bursted out laughing, all the tension finally gone with that simple sentence and she wnet to hug Y/n again, this time out of pure joy. She finally understood and accepted what was going on between the two of them. She shouldn't be scared anymore to live, to let herself feel and that felt so good. Before she even thought about how she was going to tell her parents etc,.. Billie let those thoughts go away to enjoy holidays with her friends and Y/n, that was the most important right now.

A light kiss on top of her head made her pull back with a bite of her lip to not smile too hard and Y/n had some proud in her eyes and smile, that made Billie stop smiling slowly untill both of them were leaning in without even thinking. Billie's hand came up to cup the brunette's cheek, her long nails scratching her jawline lightly when their lips pressed softly together.

Y/n let out a breath of content against the girl's mouth as her hand went to her side on its own. Y/n let her lips move slowly against the other pair, they danced naturally like they had been waiting for it their whole life. Both girls appreciated the moment with their eyes shut and eyebrows lightly knitted in concentration as their heartbeats picked up. Their lips started to press harder as time passed by and their mouth opened wider to close upon each other again. Y/n's stomach pit was a pit of butterflies while Billie thought her cheeks were going to burst into flames.

It's only when both girls needed to breath correctly again that they pulled back slowly, their eyes still closed and lips slightly swollen and apart. They opened their eyes slowluy to look at each other, their pupils a bit wider than before. Their smile slowly started to appear too and their eyes convinced a lot of softness as their hand still touched the other.

Y/n licked her lips, glancing down to the ground then back up at Billie.

« I like you too » she let out just above a whisper and the singer's heart pumped out like crazy as her smile grew wider and she found herself into Y/n's arms once again, this time eyes closed in happiness.


	24. Let it begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're quarantined again :)))))))) but that means I'll have more time to write so

«How about we draw lots ? » Cameron asked sighing and finally for the first time in 10 minutes, everyone seemed to agree. They had been arguing back and forth for so long in the living room to know the compositions of the bedrooms and couldn't agree. There were three bedrooms and being 8, the friends had to split in two bedrooms of 3 and one of 2 and that made a mess. It was logical for the boys and Y/n to go together but then Maya insisted she wanted to go with Y/n and Maddy with Cole, affirming it didn't bother them.

So finally, Cameron took the matter into her own hands and wrote each of their name of a sheet of paper, tore them out and folded the little pieces to put them in the cap Y/n offered as a pot.

« Okay » Cameron started, all the friends around her waiting patiently « no complaints, faith is choosing so don't come at me » she warned and everyone nodded, they all liked each other anyway, there was no reason to be mad. The girl mixed a bit the paper with the hand that wasn't holding the hat before taking out a paper.

« So first in the bedroom of two we have... » she trailed off having a hard time unfolding the paper with one hand so Maddy took the cap in her own hands. Cameron thanked her quietly and finally could read the name on it. « Maddy.. » she added and said girl fist bumped before Cam took out an other name « and Maya » the black girl finished making the blonde one and Maya hugged each other excitedly, both making an happy dance as they passed the others to get their luggage and go upstairs. The rest of the group rolled their eyes but waited for the rest of the names, cap now into its owner's hands.

« Okay room two we have.. » she trailed off taking out the first name « Cole » then an other one « Billie » she let out and the two friends high fived as Cameron took the third paper from Y/n « And.. Adam » she looked up to see the two boys jump up and down chanting and the three girls left looked at Billie with pity eyes.

« I'm so sorry » Y/n addressed the girl with an hand on her heart and Billie played the game too as she sighed dramatically and shook her head.

« Come on Eyelash you know we super cool » Cole smirked putting his arm around the girl's shoulder who only rolled her eyes.

« I'll sacrifice myself if it becomes too hard » Y/n said solemnly making the singer chuckle a bit with the girls.

« So sweet » Billie gave her a gentle smile and the boys tugged her with them slowly.

« Let's go put our things in the bedroom » Adam said as they took their bags too.

« Uh guys ! » Cameron called out for everyone « how about we have free time to na, get set and everything before going to the grocery store ? » the friends nodded, some already yawning. Finally, everyone got their bags and went upstairs to settle in their bedroom. Before doing so, Leah, Cameron and Y/n looked at each other with smiles and clasped their hands together excitedly.

« We need to find a name for this hype bedroom because it's the best » Leah sassily leaned on one of her legs, hand on her hip but the other girls had to agree it was going to be lit.

« Well I'll think about it in my bed » Y/n said over her shoulder as she lifted up her bag off the ground and went upstairs.

« Same » Cameron threw up a peace sign and did the same as Y/n.

« Y'all not even fun » Leah pouted a bit but followed still since she was the only one ready to party it seemed.

Y/n whistled to herself when she arrived on the floor. Seeing the size of the ground floor and even of the stairs, she imagined the bedrooms were going to be big but she didn't expect them to be **that** huge. They were beautiful too, really modern like the rest of the house which contrasted with the exterior, more sandy, older and with savage nature. But the decoration was on point and it felt good living in the mansion, the huge bay windows letting all the sunlight come in. The view was splendid too, since they were on a high level ground, they could even see the Pacific Ocean.

The mood was exciting, all the friends discovering where they were going to sleep for a whole week. There were some loud joyful voices here and there as they sorted out their luggage and chose their own bed and it reminded Y/n of holiday camps when she was younger. She looked around and found the last empty room at the end of the hallway. Right next to it on the left was an open door to a huge bathroom with a marble bathtub and a big walk-in shower that was opaque, a big bay letting a lot of light come in. She thought how big this whole house was before entering the bedroom she was going to sleep in for the following nights.

It was just as big as the rest and really sober but still welcoming. Like the other room of three, there was a king size bed and an other mattress on the floor for one person. Leah explained that her uncle came in to prepare the house for all of them the week before and they found it very nice of him. Y/n put her bag down on the mattress and turned around to see the two other girls come in with big smiles on as they looked around the room.

« I'm so nice I'm taking the worst bed » Y/n said crouching down to start unpacking and Cameron smiled down at her and bent to put her arms around the brunette.

« You're the sweetest » she said soflty and Y/n chuckled patting her arms before finally getting free.

« Such a hero » Leah deadpanned with a roll of her eyes before letting her bag fall down and jumping face first in the nicely done bed. She sighed in content as she took off her pants in the position she was in and still moving only her arms, she got under the covers with a small smile while her temporary roommates quietly stored their clothes in the huge wardrobe. Leah was already asleep by the time they finished so they left the room, closing it behind them and they met Maddy who was doing the same. They looked at each other with a small laugh and went downstairs to be able to talk normally.

« Everyone's sleeping ? » Cameron asked taking her purse and the keys still on the countertop.

« Maya is but I heard the boys laugh so I don't know » the blonde shrugged and at the same time they heard a door open to watch Billie walk down the stairs with a new outfit, a bit better than the simple comfortable clothes they all wore for the trip. Y/n let her eyes linger for a too long and only looked away when the singer was close enough to talk to them. She cleared her throat a bit to get off her staring state and Billie couldn't help the corner of her lips to lift up slightly.

« They're sleeping like babies » Billie smirked lightly, the girls snickering. She had her hands in her sweatshirt's front pocket as she looked at Maddy and Maya leave outside. She turned around to look at Y/n and smiled lightly as she got on her tippy toes to leave a soft kiss on the brunette's cheek. Y/n's eyebrows rose up, not expecting Billie to be expressive but she didn't know what they could do around each other or not. It seemed that both of them agreed to not show anything in front of their friends tho, knowing well it would make a lot of fuss, too much. Billie ddn't calculate her move either, since they kiss, all her boy seemed to want is be next to Y/n in permanence.

Whenever she was close, Billie had to refrain herself from touching Y/n, even if it was just putting her elbow on her shoulder to support herself. Y/n was in the same case, she couldn't help but think how good it would feel to hug Billie, have her in her arms or her head on her shoulder but she had no idea where they stood on the touch level and didn't want to make the singer uncomfortable.

As she followed Billie outside right after that kiss, she thought that maybe Billie wouldn't mind physical contact too much after all. She smiled a bit to herself still feeling a bit the girl's lips on her skin before the four of them got in Adam's car and opened the window, the warm weather allowing them to do so. Cameron put on the GPS to find the nearest store and then drove off in the right direction, a good mood filling up the car at the same time as the music.

**Feel so close by Calvin Harris**

When they arrived, they immediately took two carts to avoid making too much trips to the store during the week. The girls decided to go through each aisle to be sure to have everything they needed and wanted. They started with vegetables and even if it was not the first thing they thought of to eat during holidays, they all knew it would be for the best to cook some real meals too some times. Once done with the greens and the fruits Y/n absolutely wanted to get in big amounts, insisting she would eat all of them, they pursuit with the candy aisle. The first cart got much more filled up with biscuits and chocolate this time.

After a few minutes, Y/n's attention started to diverge and she looked around touching different packages before she licked her lips seeing the cart Maddy was pushing empty. She jogged to her and quickly jumped in using her hands. The blonde girl jumped up a bit in surprise but laughed starting to push Y/n around.

« GO GO GO ! » the brunette encouraged over her shoulder as she crouhed down. Maddy threw her head back laughing when she started to jogg, Y/n hitting the side of the shopping cart and making noise as if she was on a horse. All the metal noise alerted Cameron who turned around just in time to see the cart pass by them rather quickly. She made a surprise noise as Billie watched them amusingly take a U-turn sharply, almost knocking on the cart of an old lady in the way.

« Guys stop ! » Cameron's eyes widened as she warned them but the girls were laughing like little kids until Maddy bumped into an aisle, making half of the packages stacked there fall and Y/n too in the same occasion. They all stopped breathing an instant before bursting out laughing when Y/n rubbed the back of her head that had just hit the handle. An eldery man walked by slowly at that time, muttering under his breath with a hard glare and the girls had to keep themselves from laughing harder.

Maddy had a hard time calming down but Cameron was already picking up what had fallen on te ground. She sighed when everything was back and lifted up her finger.

« Stop putting old people's life in danger » the puffy haired girl squinted her eyes but a small chuckle escaped her lips still and Y/n smirked lightly.

« Promise mom » she teased Cameron knowing the girl perfectly knew she was playing with her. She got a light hit on her shoulder before Cam took out her phone and snapped a quick pic of the girls posing with the shopping cart.

**cam.tag**

liked by **billieilish** and **679 others**

 **cam.tag** It's day 1 and i'm already tired of them **@y/n @maddy_j**

view all 63 comments

 **y/n** at least you won't get bored 🤷‍♀️

| **cam.tag** stop ❤

 **ijjhsoli** its gonna be ok Cam u go this! lol have fun y'all 

The black girl rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile still and they all continued their shopping. When the first cart was about to be full, Y/n got down carefully and kissed Maddy's forehead as a kind of thank you for pushing her. The pale girl smiled gently closing her eyes a second and they both concentrated back on the errands.

At the end, a little more than the second cart was full with meat, potatoes, bread, cereals and milk, etc.... Anything the group needed to live for almost all the week in the mansion knowing they had a big fridge to use and even a feezer. And knwoing also that they would go eat out probably more than once. Cameron paid the cashier with her card and they all thanked her before making their way back to the car. Everything barely fit in the trunk but they made it work by putting a big grocery bag on the backseat.

The ride home was not really talkative, the tiredness of the day quite catching onto them so they were glad to find everyone downstairs and ready to help when they arrived at home. Cole pulled out a face each time he got a vegetable in his hands and that made Y/n shake her head with a small smirk but the groceries were put away in the right places fast as they discovered the kitchen. Once the fridge and cupboards full, they settled down around the kitchen, sitting on chairs at the table or on the countertop, some standing up.

« I'm personally too tired and hungry to cook, anyone's up for it ? » Maya asked looking around and each of them shook their head no with wide or tired eyes.

« How about we order something and I show you around a bit meanwhile ? » Leah asked and the friends quickly agreed so they all got ready for a late afternoon walk.

« You look good » Billie said quietly without thinking as she looked at Y/n who was in the room putting on her shoes. The brunette looked up at Billie who was leaning against the doorframe and just like she got caught staring and saying things she didn't even mean to let go, she chuckled sheepishly and stood up straighter. Y/n shook her head at the singer's behavior with a smile she couldn't hold in. She tied up her shoes before standing up from the bed and looking at the other girl again as she took some steps forward.

« Thank you » Y/n spoke as softly, Billie joining her in the middle of the room and, probably lucky enough for them from the look they gave each other, everyone was already downstairs.

« You look... » Y/n let her eyes trail down the girl's body and had to lick her lips while releasing a small breath and looking back up at Billie who had her ocean blue orbs fixed on her « ... beautiful as always » Y/n finished and the singer's cheeks were getting too hot so Billie just laughed it out. Deep down, she loved the compliment tho and even more when it came from Y/n but she didn't really know how to react when someone told her something good about her, especially when it was sincere.

A lot of people complimented her about her music of course, lots of interviewers and hosts but she always felt like they didn't even really listened to her music. They were nice just because it was their job and most of the time their questions didn't even involve her work because people were more interested in her personal life. Why she dressed like that or even if she was single, her pet peeves, just things that had nothing to do with her career. But it was like that, even if she wished it was different and people were not so noisy and mean to others in general.

She still had a hard time comprehending all the critics on her physical appearance, that's maybe the only thing she didn't want to happen yet one picture and people were getting crazy. She decided to let all those comments out of her life and don't affect her anyways.

Still, it felt good to see the honesty in Y/n's eyes when she told her she looked beautiful. She felt like it was really the first time that someone had looked at her as a girl when it came to looks and not some body that was sexualized.

« Thank you » Billie had smiled a bit to herself before lifting her arms up to wrap around Y/n's neck and slowly bringing their bodies together, sighing when she felt the taller girl's arms tightening around her waist. She closed her eyes as she burried her face in the side of Y/n's neck and the latter kept holding her without a word, contenting herslef with being comfortable in the embrace. It's only after a solid minute that pulled back when their names got called from downstairs.

« Coming ! » Y/n shouted back in reply and looked down at Billie who had a soft glance and just as sot smile. The brunette smiled back gently too before leaning to press a small kiss on the singer's forehead who only sighed in content and then both of them made their way downstairs without an other word to each other because they simply didn't to talk to understand each other. And even if it was kinda scary in a way just how quick they had learned to understand each other with just their behavior or their stares, it was fascinating to them, in a good way.

« Finally ! » Leah exclamed with a sigh when they came into view and surely enough, everyone was ready. Y/n scratched the back of her neck and followed quickly when Leah led the group outside through the sliding bay window of the living room. They arrived in the big garden really well kept and they all seemed to be just as confused as to why they were there, looking at each other with frowns and light chuckles.

But before they could ask anything, the Mexican girl had beckoned them to the far right corner of the garden and they slowly discovered that there was a small passage behind the big ferns and they all stayed silent except from the little sounds of awe as they walked the little path with trees along each sides.

**Still by Seinabo Sey**

The light was filtered through the leaves, making it dance on their face, brighting their eye color each time it hit them. They looked young as they accelerated, the path going down and their laughs resonating. The sweat on their foreheads from the day got cold from all the shadow the trees provided, the wind hitting their skin making them feel just perfect. The big cobbles on the way that worked as stairs slowly started to become sand and the figs scent warmed by the sun that Y/n liked so much changed to a salty air, wind blowing up slightly harder.

As the trees finally disappeared to let place to huge cacti growing hazardly through rocks instead, the friends all stopped, their mouth opening and some gasping slightly. Leah turned around nonchalantly with her arms swinging as she laughed with a big smile on at their faces. She opened her arms big by her sides and continued to step back in the sand slowly.

« Surprise » she smiled big as her friends looked ahead and followed the horizon line. Y/n had rarely seen Leah smile like that and she figured it was the girl secret place when she was here. She also had rarely seen a view this gorgeous and couldn't help but laugh in disbielief as she stepped forward as long as Adam and Maddy who were still strucked by the beauty too.

Nothing was insight exept for the infinity of water that expended in a slight curve at the horizon. There was no one in sight and the steeps on each side of the creek that touched the water would prevent anyone from doing so anyway. The private beach was a vast extent of white sand that disappeared into a perfectly clear water until the depht was become a little more important, then it turned into a pretty indigo blue.

« This is... » Maya started as she advanced a bit but never finished her sentence so Billie finished.

« Wow » the girl opened her eyes wide and Leah chuckled as she turned back around to look at the same view as her friends.

« Yes... » Leah replied speaking for herself mostly as she crossed her arms over her stomach to hug herself and just appreciated the view she had watched so many times when she was not feeling like doing anything other than cry. The whole group stayed there for a long moment just appreciating the beauty of the moment, just silently feeling the salty wind push their hair back and the remaining of the sun warm their skin.

When the light started to settle down to a more rosy tone from the sun setting, the friends finally looked at each other with smiles and on a common accord without even talking, they got into a collective hug by putting their arms around each other's shoulders. Their chest heavily nice from being there together. A moment later, they pulled back with small smiles and the girls went back to the house to get all the necessary stuff with the food that was being delivered so they could have a picnic on the beach.

Meanwhile, Cole, Adam and Y/n took off their shoes and socks to feel the sand between their toes. It was okay since it was totally dry so it didn't stick to them and Y/n was thankful, otherwise she would've kept her sneakers. They started to pick at each other and ended up chasing and tackling one an other to the ground. Y/n blew air, almost getting and in her mouth as she laughe and pushed Cole who fell face first in the sand. Adam and her mocked their friend who quickly got on his feet to run after Y/n but she was quicker even if it was difficult in the sand.

The girls finally came back, arms full of things and Y/n could jump off Adam's back, both of them chuckling before they helped put the blankets in the sand, careful to not get it everywhere. Leah settled down the big bags of fast food on them and they all sat down around them, legs crossed or straight in front of them. Billie and Maya put down some wine glass while Maddy opened a bottle of white wine and Cameron, some beer bottles that the boys gladly accepted. They opened all the boxes of chicken strips, burgers and fries so they could share and once everyone had a drink in their hand, they looked at each other and lifted it up.

« To this amazing week to come ! » Adam smiled and all the friends cheered and took a first sip. They ate calmly but still laughed a lot as the view around them became prettier by the minute since the pastel colors of the sunset filled the sky. 

**ferrel.cole**

liked by **adam.rey** and **658 others**

 **ferrel.cole** this is gonna be lit 🥂

view all 123 comments 

**mitchell_de** have fun w all those girls in da house bro 😏

 **kathjamie** this is beautil!!! hey to everyone! love u!!!


	25. Les gamins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am indeed quarantined again :)))))

Y/n woke up at a reasonable hour, the friends didn't stay late at night yesterday, they were too tired for the day so they all went to sleep at the same time. The brunette stretched and yawned quietly, looking around as she sat up scratching her arm. The blinds doing their work but the sun already awake, she could discern a bit the sleeping figures of the girls and got up making as less noise as possible. Y/n quikly put on Nike sports bra and her sleeping shirt back before she left the bedroom for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and applied a bit of Axe on and when she was done, she went downstairs in her black cotton Nike shorts she slept in and simple white shirt to find Adam and Maddy already in the kitchen.

« Good morning » she said gently and they both responded with a friendly smile. Maddy stepped to Y/n and offered her a cup of coffee as she kissed her cheek. Y/n thanked her gratefully drinking the hot beverage.

« You up to work out a bit this morning ? » Adam asked with a raised eyebrow as he took out the boxes of cereals and some bowls, putting everything on the marble countertop. Y/n hummed, cup still against her lips and nodded as she put it back down.

« Yeah sure » she agreed as the three of them served themselves a bowl of cereal. When Y/n was the last one to pour milk in it, they heard quite steps come down and turned their head curiously to see Maya enter the kitchen bare foot, a slight trott to her steps as she smiled cutely.

« Hey y'all » she friendly let out, walking around the kitchen island to kiss each of them on the cheek, the friends reciprocating with kind words.

« How'd you sleep ? » Y/n asked chewing with a light smile when Maya stopped by her side and put her arms crossed upon her shoulders. Seated on the stool, Y/n was the perfect height and the light browned haired girl leaned on her completely, her head resting on her own arms as she answered.

« Good, Maddy is a quiet sleeper so that's good » Maya replied with her eyes closed and Maddy smiled a bit at the sentence with a nod.

« Yeah poor Bil » the blonde shook her head a bit taking an other spoon full « can't imagine her pain with those tractors » she swallowed jerking her head in Adam's direction.

« Hey ! I don't snore » Adam lifted up his spoon pointing at Maddy to support his point and the girl just hummed sarcastically with an amused Y/n watching while eating.

« We'll see about that » Maya shrugged as she got off Y/n to go fetch in the fridge for some orange juice. She put it on thecounter with some glasses that Y/n gladly poured for herself. The girl then grilled some bread and took out a pan to cook herself some eggs. The three friends declined politely when she proposed to make some for them.

The three friends already eating were done a few minutes later and as Maddy stayed with Maya waiting for her eggs to be done, Adam and Y/n cleaned up before getting upstairs again to get ready. Y/n entered the room quietly and actually had to let a bit more light pass through to be able to see what she was doing. Still quietly, she fetched for a new shirt, figuring out she could use the shorts she was already wearing. She also bent down and picked up her pair of running shoes before making her way out.

« Y/nn » Leah's whisper made her stop in her tracks and turn to see the girl opening her eyes with difficulties.

« Yeah ? » she whispered back.

« Where you going ? » Leah spoke in a normal voice, barely understanding what was going on.

« Shhh » Y/n shushed her gently approaching the bed slowly, her eyes still trying to adjust in the dark « I'm going on a run with Adam » she explained and Leah huffed.

« You're so weird » she whispered back letting her head fall back down on the pillow. She closed her eyes again but opened her arms and made grabby hands. Y/n shook her head knowing what it meant but still bent down to be able to hug Leah. They hugged each other a moment with Leah just sleepy smiling before Y/n pulled back with a kiss to Leah's forehead.

« See you » she whispered one last time and left the room, hearing the faint hum of the girl before she closed the door. She entered the bathroom again by the door which was left open and Adam was already in there brushing his teeth. She did the same and as they were pulling dumb faces without a single word in the mirror, Billie entered with her morning face, her morning hair and sleep clothes that consisted of shorts and a thank top.

« Morning » she mumbled still tiredly and Y/n had a smile on bigger than she would have liked because of the girl's looks that were adorable. Billie looked at her a bit weirdly, not catching on that Y/n's smile could've been because of her but it was still too early to ask too many questions so the singer just let it go. She still tugged Y/n down by her shoulder so she could kiss her cheek, not an easy task as the brunette was brushing her teeth but they still managed. Billie kissed Adam's cheek too once he had rinced his mouth and she took her tootbrush.

« I'm waiting downstairs » the broad guy said with a tap on Y/n's back as he left the room.

Billie started to brush her teeth and looked at Y/n through the mirror with smiling eyes that the other girl reciprocated before bending down and spiting out the remaining of her mouth.

« Where are you guys going ? » Billie asked mouth full. Y/n stood up again and wiped her mouth, looking back at Billie's reflection.

« Work out » Y/n took off her shirt from its previous spot on her shoulder and let it on the counter. « Probably gonna go for a run on the beach » she continued « wanna come ? »

« Ew no » Billie immediately answered with a disgusted face that had Y/n chuckling before taking off her shirt. For the whole time Y/n was shirtless, the singer had latched her eyes on her body and it's only when Y/n had put on a new shirt after a light deodorant spraying that she remembered she was supposed to brush her teeth. Billie quickly took her eyes away when she saw Y/n look in the mirror and bent down to rince her mouth with her eyes closed to concentrate again.

Y/n couldn't help smirking as she approached her friend, knowing Billie had been looking at her when she was changing, not hearing the sound of the brush through the process. The European leaned with her hand against the bathroom counter and just looked at the other girl.

« What ? » Billie asked feeling the presence right beside her. She didn't dare look at Y/n immediately tho so she took her time to put her toothbrush away and finally turned to the girl who was waiting for her to actually look at her before saying anything. Y/n shrugged one shoulder and still had that stupid smirk on that Billie always found so charming but wanted to wipe off as soon as she saw it too.

« You ogling doesn't bother me, feel free to do so » Y/n said lowly and Billie huffed as she rolled her eyes but lightly embarassed she got caught still. Seeing the girl's reaction, Y/n decided to keep teasing her and so with a smirk, she leaned a bit to be closer to Billie' ear.

« It's okay, I stare at you sometimes too » she started with her raspy voice, Billie looking right ahead in the mirror not trusting herself with keeping her composure if she didn't concentrate. « A lot actually because I find you gorgeous » Y/n finished in almost a whisper and Billie's eyes closed on their own as the hair in the back of her neck rose up on her skin. She took a deep breath opening her eyes again slowly and turned around to look at Y/n who was already letting her eyes trail over the green and black haired girl.

Even if Y/n was teasing Billie playfully, the content was still true. She thought Billie was an amazingly beautiful girl and it was just transparent from the look in Y/n's eyes. Billie's own blue eyes were dancing over Y/n's face with a slight frown because in her head she was thinking. Thinking about the fact that it was true, it shown that Y/n found her beautiful, it reflected and she felt beautiful under her eyes. She also thought about the fact that it was really the first time someone has ever looked at her so deeply she thought Y/n could read all of her secrets just by looking into her eyes and for so long. Billie had never been looked at in this way, like she meant something, like she was important and it warmed all her body when she was under Y/n's gaze.

She didn't even think as her hand reached for Y/n's face and cupped it, bringing it down in an instant so she could press her lips against hers hard but still in a gentle way. Y/n's eyes closed and her hands immediately came up on Billie's sides on their own, her lips pressing back with an light exhale coming out from her nose. The girls started by soft kisses and ended up with long and sensual ones, Y/n's hands sliding down to the other girl's hips, making Billie unintentionally hum against her mouth. The singer's arms slid too until they were resting around Y/n's shoulders and Billie's hand got lost in the hair of the brunette's nape, her fingers holding it in place.

Their lips moved slowly in sync, Y/n's hands now pressing more against Billie's hips and both of them felt like they were going to combust but the sound of a door closing made them pull apart slowly before pecking each other's lips two more times. They opened their eyes to look at each other and laughed a bit just from the good feeling they just had in that moment. Y/n finally let her hands fall back down by her sides and Billie let her hands slide down from Y/n's neck to her shoulders and finally stayed against her chest.

She took a deep breath and released it with that closed mouth smile that made her dimple show that Y/n liked so much. She reciprocated it with one of her own and close her eyes a small moment before looking back down at Billie who was looking at her with hooded eyes.

« So I just need to remind you you're beautiful and I'll get that everytime ? » Y/n asked with a raised eyebrow and Billie had to refrain herself from laughing so she just pushed Y/n back gently with her hands still on her chest before shaking her head.

« Nah that would be way too easy » she pouted a bit « now go Adam's been waiting for too damn long » Billie smirked lightly and Y/n did the same as she scoffed lightly and took some steps back.

« I see » Y/n simply stated, keeping eye contact with Billie who had a challenging gaze on and had her arms crossed in front of her chest. The brunette only bit her lips smirking and shook her head looking at Billie one more time before she left the room with a small laugh to herself.

Billie finally felt her erratic heartbeat when Y/n left and she had a smile on she couldn't take off during all the time of her shower. On the other hand, Y/n had the same problem and Adam even frowned when she got out.

« You were jerking off or some ? Coming down all smiley and shit after like an hour » he asked lifting up an eyebrow and the girls who were still seated at the table made disgusted faces and complaining sounds. Y/n shook her head with a light chuckle and hit him in the shoulder gently, Adam chuckling too because both of them knew he was teasing.

« It's been five minutes you're so dramatic » Y/n started to walk towards the sliding door with Adam in tow who just laughed kinda agreeing with her.

« See you girls » Adam let out over his shoulder before they were out in the garden. The girls waved and said their goodbyes back as they finished eating.

**Lean on by Major Lazer**

The duo made their way down the path until they were on the beach and started stratching while they chatted. A few minutes later and they were ready to begin, their muscles now hotter. They started with a body weight strenght training, going from push ups to sits ups passing by squats.

The two friends had been working out for almost 30 minutes when they took a break to recover a little and drink from the canteen Adam had thought to bring.

« Running ? » Y/n asked with a raised eyebrow and the guy let out a long breath as he nodded.

Y/n shook her legs a little as she set up her digital watch and nodded once to Adam as she pressed start when they took off. The private beach was long enough so that after one round trip, they were already at one kilometer. They did a sequenced run, agreeing the football wasn't that far and being prepared would just be a big win.

After three laps, they already couldn't speak anymore, the sand making their feet sink in and therefore, making their leg movements much more difficult. Y/n tried to control her breathing as much as possible but everytime they picked up the pace, it started to become more uneven. She concentrated on it for the fifht and last lap because both Adam and her couldn't do any more and it got better. The brunette was even able to accelerate her pace a bit, knowing it was the last effort.

Adam let out a big breath that sounded more like a long sighas he stopped half in the last lap, immediately putting his hands on his hips, chest liftinf up and down hard. Y/n looked behind her shoulder but continued when Adam just made a sign with his hand to keep on. The girl's legs and throat burned but she wanted to make it, she wanted to prove herself she could do something good, overtake her limits even if she was in the red. So Y/n gave it all for the last sprint, reaching a speed that made Adam's mouth slightly open, his breathing still quick as he watched the girl finally letting go and slowing down when she passed him.

Y/n fell to her knees as she let out loud breaths, looking forward as she felt drops of sweat slide down from her forehead down her cheeks and chin. Adam came to her and helped he stand up again and both of them laughed as they took each other in their arms in a quick ug with a back pat.

« Damn girl you faaaast » he frowned leaning backwards with his head tilted and Y/n couldn't help smiling with a small chuckle as she gained back her breathing slowly. They drank some sips of water before stretching once again so their muscles would not be too sore the day after and then looked at each other with small glances that became more and more suspicious until they both took off sprinting towards the path at the same time.

They laughed as they engaged themselves in the small path running but the slope was quite hard, even more after what they did so Adam had to slow down to a walk and Y/n took advantage of it to pass him. Adam grunted trying to grab her arm but Y/n quickly dodged it and continued to run, leaving the guy behind with an evil laugh. She finally arrived on top and let out a small shout when she was in the garden, mentally congratulating herself. The brunette saw the top of Adam's head coming up so she quickly made her way inside the house, all the friends now awake and sat around in the couches.

They turned around at the sound of Y/n's heavy breathing and the ones that hadn't seen a yet saluated her. She walked to them and bent down to rest on her forearms on the back of the couch.

« Bro you're breathing like a bear in my ear » Cole frowned gently pushing her away and Y/n only smiled lighly standing up again. « You could have told me, I would've come too » the light brown haired boy then added looking at her and Y/n deadpanned.

« You're still half asleep Cole » she said with a boring voice, the girls giggling a bit looking at his colorful matching pj's and messy hair that weirdly wasn't giving out the same effect as Y/n at all.

Cole only grumbled looking back at the screen who was playing video clips on low volume and he frowned tilting back his head to adress Y/n.

« Where's Adam ? » and on cue, the big guy passed the door breathing heavily and immediately charged on Y/n who didn't even have time to flee before the black man was lifting her up with a loud groan. Y/n laughed on her own as he threw her over his shoulder, turning around as the friends watched amusingly or stressed to see Y/n famll but after a moment, Adam just let her down with a laugh, the brunette holding her head as it turned and falling backwards on her friends on the couch.

They complained all the while laughing and pushed her off on the ground where she stayed a moment laughing.

« You bastards » she said jokingly under her breath before getting up to sit diretly back down, squeezing herself between Maya and Leah. But before she could even be fully seated, Leah kept her forward with her foot.

« You're wet Y/n » she pulled out a grimace.

« First time I ever hear that » the brunette replied with an unimpressed face as the friends bursted out laughing, even Leah who wanted nothing more than to hit Y/n but the girl was quick on her feet and just sat on the ground with a light smirk to Leah.

« Anyways » Cameron still smiled as she relaxed back and spoke to Y/n and Adam « we were deciding what we were doing today » she explained.

« Y'all made a two meters long list of things to do before going, just fetch from that » Y/n threw the idea with a shoulder shrug. Her friends looked a bit confused and amused as Billie spoke up.

« A two what ? » she asked, everyone accordingly asking themselves the same question. Y/n frowned and realized why they didn't get it so she just rolled her eyes.

« Americans » she simply stated with a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head as she got up ike it explained evrything. The friends all watched amused tho as she went upstairs, Adam getting up too.

« Can I please use your bathroom ? » he asked Maddy and Maya with pleading eyes.

« I better not find any hair in the shower boy » Maya warned with narrowed eyes and the young man nodded with an amused smile, going to take a hot and quick shower like Y/n.

The brunette left the bathroom with a towel around her body after she was done and stopped at the beginning of the stairs.

« So what are we doing ?! » she shouted to her friends so she could dress herself in consequences.

« Bedrooms battle! » they replied in unison and Y/n opened her mouth in excitment, making her way with little bounce to the bedroom where she got dressed rapidly. She almost jumped the whole fly of stairs to land without balance in the living room.

« Damn someone's hyper » Leah looked at her with wide eyes.

« Like you're not ! This is gonna be fire » she rubbed her palms toether making the Mexican giggle and put her head on Y/n's shoulder.

« I'm so excited too ! » Maddy jumped up and down with a huge smile and the mood slowly shifted to excitment.

« I say » Cameron lifted a palm up « we prepare everything now so it's done and we just need to play » she proposed and everyone agreed, gladly helping to set all the challenges up. Adam came down a few minutes after and with all of them working, in less than 20 minutes, they were ready to start.

« Alright guys, 5 minutes to find a team name then we're on your ass » Billie sassily winked before her and the boys retreated in the corner of the living room. Maddy and Maya quickly did the same in the other corner and Leah, Cameron and Y/n stayed in the kitchen. They were all bent down to hear themselves without the others doing so. Y/n freaking loved the mood, already feeling the pressure even if it was just fun but there was smething about them being in copetition that was just exciting.

Y/n stood up straighter as her other teammates whispered ideas and she crossed looks with Billie. They couldn't help keeping their lips inside so they wouldn't laugh right there in the so serious atmosphere but their eyes just screamed how much they wanted to. Billie swatted her hand in the air with a huge smile she couldn't keep in so they finally both could go back to their teams.

« Chrono's out ! » Maddy shouted before Y/n nor Billie could hear what they had finally choose. Y/n grit her teeth and closed her eyes laughing to herself before opening htem again to see Maya and Maddy already in stance, ready to kick butts. They were nowall in the center of the living room.

« Okay ! So we are the... » Maya started and glanced at Maddy for some sort of signal and they both spoke at the same time excitedly « bone crushers ! » they turned their backo each other and crossed their arms, striking a pose. The other friends smiled or chuckled a bit nodding.

« Alright, that's nice » Adam nodded before looking at his teammates. « We are... » he continued.

« The awesome bullets ! » him and Cole said at the same time, Billie just looking head with a bored expression upon hearing her team name. There was a deadly silent for a moment before they all bursted out laughing except for the boys who were just confused as to why and Billie who only had her palm over her face.

« That's so lame you guys ! » Y/n said between laughs and the boys pouted lightly as finally the laughter died.

« Oh no you're vexed » Cameron pouted approaching her brother and patted his cheek with a laugh.

« We'll see if we're that lame when we beat your asses ! » Cole crossed his arms over his chest and Y/n only shook her hed amused before her eyes landed on Billie who looked just tired already. The brunette smirked at her and Billie only faked laughed giving her the middle fnegr. Y/n chuckled quietly before Cameron started to speak and she prayed it would be at least better than the boys.

« And we are Black Predators » Cameron gave the others a menacing look and they didn't dare to say anything except nod with a small smile. Y/n was actually glad she shared her bedroom with those two.

**leathor**

liked by **bbymaya** and **1048 others**

 **leathor** you know we dangerous baby **@cam.tag @y/n**

see all 315 comments

 **cam.tag** best roommates 

**jules442** that dream team 😍

« Perfect ! » Cameron wrote the team names on the white board Leah had gave her and drew some columns for the scores.

Finally, she went over the general rules, each of the individual games being quite easy to get. Everyone was ready and jumping up and down or stretching like they were about to start an Olympic competition.

**Young blood by** **The naked and famous**

They spent hours playing small games, only stopping to each a sandwich for lunch. Otherwise, they went from basic challenges to completely crazy ones they had invented, a joker always for the group of two. They laughed so much, some nearly peed themselves, others almost getting hurt from all the energy they put to win. It was definitely a day all of them would remeber from all the fit of laugher they had with each other on every single game. There were also a good amount of cult replicas that would sure enough become inside jokes. 

They even finished with an obstacle race in the garden with some soapy tarpaulin after everyone was changed into swimwear and had their shoes off. The scores were really tight and only the race would determine the big winning team. They agreed it would be Billie racing so it would be more equal, Y/n was designated and for the duo, Maya was on.

The girls were concentrated when they took place at the start and already got into a running position. Adam did the start by shouting go with his loud voice and the three of them took off like their life depended on it. Y/n was ahead for the first obstacle but was quickly caught up when her foot got stuck between the lounge chair they had settled to climb on. The friends couldn't hold in their laughter when Y/n took some fat seconds to understand how to get out of that lame trap. When she finally could get out, he laughed at herself seeing how far ahead the girls were already.

Their respective teams were cheering them on like good cheerleaders and sequencing the obstacles like a pro, Y/n was quickly back at her opponents' heels. She jumped directly above the outside table, making the others kind of impress of her speed but Adam and Cole quikly shouted again when Y/n caught onto Billie and gently pushed her by her shoulder. Billie protested and accelerated like she could to jump on Y/n's back. She giggled holding for dear life and Y/n was half shoking as she continued to advance while laughing.

She was arriving at the tarp which Maddy had just stepped on so Y/n didn't think before diving right at the good time to be stomach first on the tarp. Billie screamed still on Y/n's back but now sliding but in an instant, their bodies had mowed Maddy right in the back of her legs, making her fall on top of them with a scream too. They ended up at the end of the tarp like a pile of soapy bodies laughing like crazy, their friends bending in laughter too from the scene.

When Maddy and Billie were up on their feet, the boys gladly slid the tarp too and by the end, were wrestling with Y/n on the slippery ground and laughing even more when the girls joined them, one person falling every second.

The « awesome bullets » ended up winning by only two points, considering it was a tie for the race. The boys couldn't be prouder and the girls couldn't roll their eyes harder. The group of friends ended up in the water to rince the soap and just appreciating the cool off from the warm and sporty day. They spent another hour on the beach before the weather was too cold to stay half naked to they got back in the house and took a quick shower to get rid of the salt, sand and sweat on their skin.

The friends were all reunited in the living room in their pj's after a bit less than an hour and they were bundled up against each other on the couche with duvets. The mood was calm, all of them being tired from the activities of the day but it was also light, different scents of shampoos and soap freshly in the air. Y/n liked those kind of night when they were feeling all fresh, smelled good with their hair still lightly wet as they cuddled. Billie was leaning completly against her as they watched one of the few English channels that were on TV, the singer's feet were up on the couch as she was balled up against Y/n.

« Guys I'm hungry » Cole stretched out in his seat with a slight pout. Leah rolled her eyes and looked at him with a bored expression.

« Go make dinner ? » she lifted up an eyebrow but the guy opend his mouth having an idea.

« No we won, the price is we don't do anything tonight » he lifted up his chin, his teammates of course immediately agreeing. The others sighed but had to admit it was quite fair so they looked at each other with tired eyes when finally Y/n rolled them and got up, careful to not hurt Billie.

« Okay I got it » she sighed and walked to the kitchen with a duvet still on her back as the others celebrated quietly and thanked her in unison .

« Yeah yeah » Y/n shook her head with a light smile as she opened the fridge to take out all the elements she'd need to prepare dinner. She decided to make green chile enchiladas and even if Y/n was used to cooking and was pretty decent at it, making dinner for 8 persons took longer than usual. Cameron and Leah came in after five minutes to help because after all, they were a team and therefore, Y/n could prepare a side of roasted beef.

**cam.tag**

liked by **jeremiah.bolder** and **876 others**

 **cam.tag** Y/n is cool, maybe just a lil weird

see all 74 comments

 **maddy_j** we still stan her ✌

 **lorissss** I like her 

Cole came in « to help » too but except try to taste everything he saw, he was useless. Finally after a bit less than 30 minutes, the girls put up the table and they could sit at it. Everyone made a comment about how good it smelled and when Y/n put the meal on the table, they were almsot fighting to be the one served. It was friendly tho and they all still waited for everyone to have a plate before they cheered an started eating in a good ambiance. They spent the night laughing together before they were all almost falling asleep so they said their goodbyes.


	26. Us against the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhhh I'm sorry you guys I keep forgetting to post here 🙄   
> Anyways, I'm quarantined again so I hope you'll enjoy these mf coming in xoxo

Y/n and Maddy had been downstairs for at least 20 minutes before Leah climbed down the stairs with still sleepy eyes and looked at them with a frown.

**leathor**

liked by **adam.rey** and **1025 others**

 **leathor** it's 8 am ffs

view all 216 comments

 **oliviaaa_45** looks like we know the adhd kids of the group lol 

**bbymaya** I can't with them 😭

« What the fuck are you guys doing ? » she asked quietly, the two other girls quickly gaining back their composure and looking at the new person.

« We were bored » Y/n simply stated like it was going to explain anything. Leah stayed looking at them while slowly blinking but sighed after a moment and shook her head.

« What do you think about doing the hike today ? » the girl asked and both Y/n and Maddy nodded with a smile.

« I'm in » Maddy said excited and Leah smiled.

« Plus the weather's perfect, not too hot and for the night too » the brunette added before biting her bottom lip. They had already search for that trail before leaving and it seemed to be really beautiful so they were all excited to do it. The friends had also decided to camp for the night in a free camping area where visitors could sleep whenever they wanted.

« Should we wake up the others ? » Y/n asked taking some steps and closer and Leah turned around to look at the time on the oven before nodding.

« Yeah I think it's safer since we still need to pack the bags and everything » Leah explained and the two other girls agreed then they went upstairs to wake up the rest of the group. Leah and Maddy went to their own room to wwake up the last girl sleeping there and that left Y/n to wake uo the oys and Billie. She mentally thanked her friends sarcastically as they left with an innocent smile. The brunette slowly opened the door of the bedroom and her eyes closed immediately as the smell entered her nose. It for real smelled like testosterone in there and she knew what she talked about.

The first thing Y/n did was walk to the velux and open the window, a bit of light now entering the bedroom so she could actually see where she was going. Knowing how unpleasant it was to be woken up in a hurry with the blinds opening, she gently made her way to the boys who were sleeping head/feet in the king bed. She first called out their names lowly so they wouldn't startle too much and when they started to stir, she shook gently Cole's shoulder first then Adam's. Both of them woke up softly and were grateful for that as they sat up and yawned, giving Y/n a smile and a fist bump.

« We're going hiking today » the brunette explained and they seemed happy with the news as they got up to head out while Y/n made her way to Billie's mattress and crouched down. The girl was still sleeping soundly and Y/n couldn't help but look at her a moment, her features were even softer than usual and she looked so pure in that instant with the small ray of unshine passing through. Y/n had a small smile on and she didn't even know for how long she had been staring at Billie before her body acted up on its own and she leaned down to kiss Billie's cheek.

The singer only took a longer breath so Y/n smiled harder and kissed her cheek again. This time, Billie licked her lips as she turned around with a hum and when she came back around, her eyes started to open to see Y/n in front of her and she couldn't help the gentle smile that made its way on her face from the way Y/n had woken her.

« Hey » she raspily let out as she rolled onto her stomach and let her head lay against her crossed forearms in front of her. Y/n hesitantly reached to push Billie's hair back to see her face better before taking it back.

« Hi » Y/n answered and the gesture she had just made put an even bigger smile on Billie's mouth, her eyes closing a second. When she re-opened them, both girls just looked at each other for a moment before they let out a chuckle, still not used to the small attentions and softness they got together. Neither of them said anything about it tho, they liked how they felt and were around each other. Without a word, they had commonly decided to be naturally comfortable around each other, meaning having a touch langage too when they felt like it and it fit perfectly both girls.

« We hike today, you're up ? » Y/n asked and Billie immediately sat up straight with a nod.

« Hell yeah » she said getting up and Y/n chuckled a bit getting up too to go to the window and open the blinds as Billie searched for her hiking bag that was folded like the rest of theirs until now.

« I don't know how you survive but it smells so bad in here » Y/n frowned opening the window wider and Billie threw her head back laughing.

« I knoooow » she shook her head pouting a bit « they smell too much like men ». Y/n lifted up an eyebrow at that and hearing no answer, Billie turned around and realized what it sounded like so she quickly stepped to Y/n.

« No but you it's different you smell good ! » she chuckled lightly and took Y/n's hand in hers shaking it gently when the girl hummed sarcastically. Y/n didn't take it bad at all but liked to look amused at Billie's pout as she was trying to convince her.

« It's true Y/nn... I like your smell » Billie's voice lowered at the end of her sentence.

« Awww » Y/n couldn't help taking the girl in her arms with a light chuckle « you're so cute » she smiled in Billie's hair and rubbed her back gently. The singer huffed a bit but let herself being held before she leaned back a little, her arms sneaking around Y/n's waist loosely. They looked at each other for a bit before Billie spoke up.

« You'll sleep next to me tonight right ? » she asked with her eyebrows raised and Y/n smiled before nodding slolwly, finding her chest warm up at the fact that Billie wanted to be close to her. And honestly, she wanted it just as much.

« Yeah of course » she replied and seeing the satisfied smile on Billie's face she couldn't fight the urge to lean down and kiss her cheek softly. Billie closed her eyes when she felt the brunette's lips press on her cheek and only the loud noise starting to get louder in the hallway made them pull away.

« Okay Imma go pack » Y/n gave Billie a last smile before they separated, hearing that it wouldn't last long until someone came into the room. And sure enough, Y/n had just left the room that she came face to face with the boys. She dabbed both of them up with a smile before making her way to the bedroom where Leah and Cameron were already actively packing up their bags. Everyone's door was open as music blasted in the hallway through a speaker Maddy had set on. They were half dancing as they prepared their hiking bags putting the necessary clothing for the night and the day after.

The friends also attached their thin mattress or hammock and sleeping bag rolled up and attached them onto it. They also packed their swimsuit and a towel because the camping site was near a lake. Two pairs of socks and one of shoes just in case later and the group was ready to go. Adam and Cole as long as Y/n and Leah shared a bag for two so that there were two spare ones for the food and water. They egalized the errands so it wouldn't be too heavy and then got downstairs one by one as they were finished with everything. Once everyone was in the living room with their bag at their feet, Leah and Adam got their keys.

**The fear by Ben Howard**

« Everyone is ready ? Didn't forget anything ? » Leah asked one more time and hearing no complaints, they went outside and packed up the cars. They got in and the mood was hyper as the vehicules drove off. The start of the trail was at a little more than 20 minutes from the house and stopped in a small secured parking there for that exact purpose. The friends took out their bags and put them on, ready to start.

« Alright our path is the blue one and it's the only one going to the east so it should be easy » Adam said aloud looking at the map he had in his hands. The friends nodded adjusting the hiking bag on their back. They then took a deep breath looking ahead to the light green trees that composed the wide forest.

« Let's go!! » Cameron excitedly lifted her hands up and the members of the gang all shouted back with joy as they started the path cheerfully.

The temperature was ideal to walk through the forest, it was warm but the shadow the trees provided was just enough to freshen them up. They enjoyed walking with a good pace, the scenery beautiful with the huge trees with wide spaces between them and moss lining the floor. It was incredible to see the difference between the sea side near the house and the vast forests and fields full of green and full life or sometimes burnt by the sun.

**adam.rey**

liked by **mad_j** and **876 others**

 **adam.rey** great times

view all 79 comments 

**vadorchil** best thing ever

 **hunter.schiels** enjoy bro

The group took a break after almost an hour so they could drink out of the bottles. They sat on rocks and laughed a bit with each other taking their time before they were good to go again. Cole and Y/n switched their bag because she got the heaviest one with Adam's and on their part, the girls made turns taking Leah's bag to relieve the Mexican's shoulders.

They continued the trail for an other hour, appreciating the fact that the scenery changed each kilometer they walked, transforming into mountains seen to the horizon and around midday, they arrived on the campsite they were going to spend the night.

« Woah this is nice » Maya smiled looking around as she was the first one arriving, the other following suit tho and they were as impressed. There was a cleaning among some pines tall like a house and some logs of wood were placed in a circle in the middle and on the far right, a picnic table. They weren't trying to do wild camping either so for one night, the place was perfect.

The friends sighed contently finally able to take the bags off their shoulders. They settled down at the table, drinking water and swiping their sweaty foreheads as the boys took out the previously made sandwiches out of the bags. They put all of them on the picnic table and when they were sat, the friends chose their favorite and started eating, not realizing until now how hungry they were.

They simply enjoyed their food when Adam put the map on the table for everyone to see. He swallowed his bite before pointing to it.

« The lake is like a 20 minutes walk from here, we could spend the afternoon there ? » he suggested and the others gladly agreed knowing it would freshen up their hot body. The finished eating cheerfully and then talked out to end up on the decision they would hide the bags of clothes just in case someone came by the camp. There were very thin chances someone was going to steal 6 hiking bags full at once, even less because patrols often walked around in these woods but we never know. They still took the bags of food with them because it was more likely that some animals would like to open them. As long as a bag they had filled with all the swimwear and a few towels.

**mad_j**

liked by **leathor** and **1048 others**

 **mad_j** thankful for what is my life rn

view all 165 comments

 **felixbaar4** so lucky!

 **bbymaya** love youuuu

They walked much slower now to digest and because the distance was way shorter than in the morning so they took their time talking on the way. Even if the path being narrow, they had to walk in line most of the time.

« Yessss look at that » Cole who was first had a huge smile on as he looked up and around, their feet and pants for who had some on now completely in water. 

They had arrived in a valley where they needed to walk through the first basin of water that fell through some rocks. They climbed a small story of rocks to arrive on the sides of an enormous lake of clear water. The friends smiled when they were all up and took off their now damped shoes and socks, laying them on a big rock. The sun hitting high, it would be dry in a short amount of time.

« This is amazing » they talked among themselves with no one in sight, the water not even moving and the bright blue sky and white clouds reflected in it. They settled down on a relief of tiny rocks that were almost flat and the girls helped each other with the towels so they could change into their bikinis. The boys did the same a few feet away and soon enough, they were all running into the water. The first steps, the water was really pleasant because it was warm from the sun but the deeper it got, the colder it was.

**bbymaya**

liked by **cam.tag** and **1754 others**

 **bbymaya** new adventure ☀

view all 245 comments

 **chels42kk** omgggg 😍😍😍

 **cam.tag** ❤

Only Adam, Y/n and Leah got their heads under water and were okay enough to play with each other in the deep end, splashing and swimming around. The others stayed appreciating the water up to their knees or were laying on the towels on the rocks beach. They enjoyed the heating of the sun for hours, laughing with the drops highlighting their young traits or joking around on the ground.

At one point, they all found themselves out of the water, Cole and Adam going for a walk around the lake after they had put back their boots on. They were still in their swimtrunks tho so they looked quite ridiculous from Y/n's point of view. Leah, Maya and Maddy were sat on one of the bigger rocks and chatting while Cameron and Billie were laying on their stomachs, head in the direction of the water next to Y/n who was doing skim with rocks she picked up.

After a moment, Y/n rubbed her hands on her swimshorts and took the same position as the girl as she laid next to them on her stomach. She got included in the conversation easily and she found that it was interesting to talk to Billie and Cameron at the same time. She learned a lot of things and point of views on plenty subjects in only one conversation and it was really interesting to have their views on certain things, even really simple.

Neither of them knew how much time has passed but when they started to get hungry and the sun started to set down, the friends decided it was a good time to head to the site again. They picked up all their stuff, most of them staying shirtless as it was still hot enough. Y/n put a towel around her neck after drying up her feet and put back her socks and shoes on. She took a bag on her back and they were back to walking.

Once at the camp, they fetched for their bags and all of them were there fortunately. The sun was settling down, sending pretty orange colours in all the valley. The friends got dressed again and started to activate themselves so they would be ready when the night fell completely. Cole and Adam were making trips to come back with pieces of dead wood while Y/n helped the girls set up the hammocks between the trees and the only small tent they brought. Knowing the weather, they figured out it would be stupid to clutter themselves with tents if they could sleep out in the open.

**y/n**

liked by **adam.rey** and **934 others**

 **y/n** yeah guys I'm doing good, just living my best life in Mexico

view all 142 comments

 **leekaro** swear she always with a new girl 😂😏

| **y/n** yeah it's called having friends

 **sarahschault** werent u supposed to be in america??

| **y/n** Mexico is in America

Billie put her mattress on the moss floor a few feet away right next to Y/n's and the brunette smiled gently as she did so, the boys laying theirs at the opposite of the firepit. Y/n started the fire and luckily, the wood was really dry so it was quite quick. The group smiled seeing the orange flames started to dance in the middle of the clear.

They sat down on the logs as they opened one can of prepared food for each of them and put them directly in the embers. After a few minutes of light chattering, the boys used a towel to take them out and serve it in each of their tin. They cheered when everyone had their portion and brought the first fork to their mouth. They chewed on it, swallowing with difficulty and lifted up their head to look at each other. Seeing the exact same grimace on each of their face, there was a moment of pure silence before they bursted out laughing with some sounds of disgust.

They finally calmed down and realized they would have to eat it anyway. To be fair, none of them even knew what was exactly in that can and after a few more forks, they couldn't eat the substance anymore. Leah sighed and got up to take something out of the front pocket of the food bag.

« You're lucky I go those » she said turning around to show a family size bag of marshmallows in her hand. All the friends immediatly cheered and let out words of victory as they waited their turn to take the pink sugar ball. Y/n reached for some sticks around and handed one to the others.

« No thanks you don't know how many dogs pissed on that » Cole frowned shaking his head. Y/n rolled her eyes.

« The only dog who could've pissed on that is you, now take it » Y/n didn't even finish her sentence that the whole group was screaming from the roast, Adam jumping up and down with his stick. Cole deadpanned at Y/n who couldn't help chuckling realizing what she had just said so she immediatly got up and went to put her arms around Cole's arms and chest.

« I'm sorry » she said quielty putting the side of her face against his. The guy rolled his eyes but a small smile still made its way on his lips and sneaked out an arm to pat Y/n's back. The brunette stood up letting Cole go and ruffled his hair. He tried to make her tripbut she was quick to jump and step back until she was sitting back down. She smirked the whole time and him did the same thing, only shaking his head slightly. They all watched the interaction amused before their eyes got lost in the patterns of the flames, almost forgetting about their melting candy. In the end, they still ate their marshmallows like they loved it.

**PCH by Jaden**

Their soul was calm.

It approached 1 am when the friends finally got prepared to go to sleep. Time passed by so quick when you were letting your eyes and mind get lost. They had spend all that time talking and listening to others, their brain barely registering what they heard but the information was still there, like a whisper. They were unfocused because of the warm of the fire, the light and hypnotizing dance of the fire or even the tiredness of the day and it felt like they could talk about anything, even their darkest times and the words would simply fly out of their mouths like birds that were just set free.

And that night, they did talk about dark times. Theirs, their family's. They talked about some of their secrets or shameful moments and as eyes danced on features, there was no judgment. There was no talking back either, they let their ears do the work because it was after all, more of a monologue and talk back wouldn't be useful anyway.

It's with their heart lighter without even knowing that the group of friends that loved each other so much without ever saying it, went to bed. They put a sweater on because even if the firepit really warmed them up, the night was getting cold. They also took off their pants in their duvet and got comfortable. But they were all watching the sky, admiring the infinity of stars in front of their eyes and each of them, personally, thought that life was hell of an experience.

Y/n glanced over at Billie's profile and found her as amazing as the sky right above their heads. The singer sensed the look and turned her head so they were looking at each other. A tiny gentle smile appeared on both of their face and Billie swallowed as she reached with her hand in the middleof their bodies. She was about to open her mouth when she felt Y/n's hand meet hers and passing around to hold it. The gesture was so gentle Billie smiled to herself before they slowly looked back up, still attached by their hand.

As the light chatter faded and their eyelids became heavier until they were on their eyes, Billie's soft thumb was caressing softly Y/n's hand, the friends felt like their bond was unbreakable.

Waking up from the chanting of birds and the light coming through the trees was one of the best feeling. Before even saying anything, all the friends were smiling as they sat up and looked at each other, the noise of them waking up slowly doing the same to the ones who were still sleeping. It took a few minutes for them to get up but when they did, the mood was light and to fun even if they didn't sleep that much due to the sun setting up early.

They couldn't help laughing as they came out of their sleeping bag in their underwear, a situation that was quite unexpected but funny if you could see all of them with their bare legs that seemed so small. They were quite shivering as they laughed and quickly got dressed in hot clothes again.

« Good morning » Cameron passed her head through the tent opening with puffy eyes followed by Maya who threw a piece sign in the way.

« Such a bisexual » Y/n let out as she sat back down on top of her sleeping bag. The girl sarcastically laughed but got out with an amused smile. Y/n smirked a bit and turned to see Billie trying to roll her bag as she yawned.

« Want me to help ? » she asked and the black and green haired girl's eyes opened wide at the sound of Y/n's raspy voice but she immediately nodded. Damn she sounds good when she just woke up.

« Yes please, I've always sucked at this » she got up so Y/n could fold it in half and get on her knees to start rolling it tightly. When she was done, Billie held the covering bag and thanked Y/n when it was all done. Y/n did the same with hers and soon enough, everyone had finished cleaning up their sleeping place.

They sat at the picnic to eat the pastries who were quite melted by now but still good and drink a bit of apple and orange juice with it. They chattered lightly, feeling like in the forest so early in the morning, they couldn't speak too loud. They were still tired anyways and just enjoyed their breakfast calmly. After cleaning up the table, they took out their toothbrush and dirty tin to go to the river they had seen yesterday flowing a little more down the hill.

Half of the friends made their way down as the others kept on cleaning the remaining of their passage. They stopped when they caught on the view and shook their head with a smile in awe.

**billieeilish**

liked by **alexisscarrasco** and **8 742 626 others**

 **billieeilish** we're so small

view all 138 753 comments 

**pommeofficiel 😍😍😍**

**prattprattpratt** true look at those colors... God is great!!

They finally went to brush their teeth with only water to not polluate the water running there. They cleaned their tin and used it as a cup to drink from the clear water they make sure was drinkable before.

Once done, it was the turn of the other group and after enjoying the place for a little more, the group set off. They took their time for the return and took pictures and funny videos on the way to help them remember this beautiful hike too.


	27. Netflix and chill

« That sucks » Maya pouted as her eyes were fixated out where thousands of strings of water were falling down. The friends had just finished eating breakfast and were cleaning up as they glanced sometimes through the windows, heavy rain falling down. They definitely couldn't go out today so they waited for everyone to wake up and decide what they could do instead.

« How about movie marathons like all day ? » Leah opened her mouth like she just had the century's idea and the friends had to agree chilling all day sounded good right now.

« Ight bet » Cole clapped his hands together « I'm taking the pillows » he added and almost ran upstairs, the group following in tow, each screaming what they took with them downstairs. It was a huge mess in the bedrooms, everyone changing into comfortable clothes and getting their duvets and mattress down like they could.

**leahtor**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **1058 others**

 **leathor** why is she like that 😫😔

view all 214 comments

 **sarhhalop** you should make a compilation of her crazy moments! 

| **nate_j47** fr 😂😂

 **selenaperra** I can't w her hahaha

The laughter in the stairs was loud enough to put a smile on each of their face while they set up the living room. It looked more like a huge soft nest at the end than anything else and the friends finally prepared snacks and drinks before getting comfortable. The big question was now what to watch. Y/n sighed to herself knowing how difficult it was going to be for them to agree on one thing to watch, their taste being so different. They finally decided to let luck decide.

« Okay Cam give me a number » Leah said as she was standing up in front of the TV with the remote in one hand, the other on her hip.

« Uh twelve» the girl replied making herself comfortable in the couch. Leah scrolled down until she was on the right line and then turned so she was back to the tv, the remote still facing it tho. She proceeded to pass to the next film before she randomly stopped at one. She then turned to see what it was on, the other friends trying to have a glance of what it landed on.

« After » she declared and already, sounds of disapproval errupted from the floor but were quickly overtaken by higher pitched voices excited. Y/n, Cole and Adam sighed and complained as Leah pressed play but were quickly shushed by the girls.

« We didn't choose it was by chance so stop » Leah warned turning up the volume. The girls snickered as the boys resolved to just sigh and watch the movie too. Y/n spend almost all the duration of the film on her phone, texting some friends and playing because that film was just too boring and she hated the romance genre. Adam did the same but when at the end of the film, they turned around to see the girls wiping their tears, they almost snorted as they landed on Cole on the edge of crying too.

« Oh noooo you crying baby ? » Adam and Y/n got up to tease their friend who only scoffed lifting his chest up and clenching his jaw.

« Stop for real » Cole pushed them off and got up from the couch to go pee.

« Y'all have serious fragile masculinity » Cameron said shaking her head and rolling her eyes, the two friends frowned but all the girls agreed with hums and pointing index fingers.

« Facts » they closed their eyes and Adam and Y/n glanced at each other unimpressed.

« We don't! What does that even mean ? » Adam got a little pressed from all the answers confirming it as Cole came back just as interested.

« It means that y'all pay too much attention to how manly you look to others » Maddy continued as her girl gang nodded.

« Who gives a fuck if you cry watching a film ? » Billie took her turn talking « that's just having feelings and it's normal ! Showing emotions doesn't make you weak or less of a man dude » she finished and the trio thought of the girls' words, their heads falling forward a bit out of shame. 

They often didn't realize what they were doing when they teased each other and the impact it could have on them. Now that they thought about it, it was normalized around them to associate showing emotions with being a pussy or even being gay.

They'd need to think twice before saying anything next time because even tho it didn't seem like it and even if they didn't think what they said at all, it was still misogynistic and homophobic. The boys licked their lips realizing what hurt, even hidden, those normalizations could do to other people. Y/n being a woman, knew how it felt and usually would never say that kind of things but even her sometimes, it just escaped her mind and she blamed herself after.

« Hey guys you'll know it next time, you're good » Maya finally reassured them seeing their overthinking faces.

« At least you question yourselves, most of men don't even listen to us » Cameron finished and they pursed their lips, not realizing to what point it bothered the girls and how much of assholes they could be. The girls smiled to themselves seeing the gears turn inside their heads and Cameron got up to hug her brother tightly. They both had a small smile on as they held each other, Cole doing the same with Maddy, and finally, Maya putting her arms around Y/n to rub her back.

« Okay def the last time we're watching anything romantic together ever again » Leah made a grimace of disgust that made the friends laugh as they pulled away from each other and got something to eat and drink. There was a bathroom break for anyone that needed it before they got installed again. This time, Maya laid down on the mattress with Y/n and they got comfortable as Leah navigated through the films again.

**bbymaya**

liked by **mad_j** and **2146 others**

 **bbymaya** we will be watching Netflix with **@y/n** all day due to rain thx 

see all 136 comments

 **jamesb77** Netflix & chill uh? 😋😏

| **leahtor** there's 8 of us in that room, they better not

 **clairista** we all know y'all fought for an hour to choose beforehand

« What about something new ? » Cole asked and the friends not wanting to wait for an other hour agreed, Leah doing the necessity. She scrolled a bit landing on an image that intrigued her.

« Oooh horror !? » she turned around to the group of friends and most of them shrugged, the others nodding with enthousiasm. « It's actually the second season of The Haunting » she detailed and six out of them eight had seen the series and had loved it.

« Fuck yes ! » Y/n got more up on her forearms when Y/n clicked the image « plus it's like ten episodes I think » she added, the others humming in content because they'd actually be able to binge watch it without waiting for the rest of the episodes and normally wouldn't get too bored watching. The famous sound resonated and they all squirmed a little with excitment in their position, ready to start.

By the first episode, they were all already really into it, following directly with a second but Billie couldn't help stealing glance at Y/n's back from time to time. The girl was comfortably laying with her head on Maya and each time, she wished she could just be her to cuddle with Y/n and feel peaceful. 

**ferrel.cole**

liked by **cam.tag** and **654 others**

 **ferrel.cole** it hurts to see people ( **@y/n)** out there living your dream 

view all 36 comments

 **adam.rey** we in this together bro 💆🏾‍♂️

 **bbymaya** get outtttttt 

Not that cuddling with her girl friends wasn't good but it was so different with Y/n. They never really cuddled, more of hugging each time but Billie knew if they did it would feel purely comfortable. She felt safe inside her arms, not because she usually felt in danger but just because she enjoyed the moment when she was with Y/n. Billie didn't think of nothing else then the way her arms felt around her, how soft her hands were rubbing her back or how good her skin smelled. Y/n protected her from her own thoughts and felt so warm and nice. Billie got out of her thoughts only when two or three light screams errupted with jerks out of fright. That made the friends chuckle at themselves and Billie had a tiny smile on as she concentrated back on the screen.

When the second episode was over, they seriously started to be hungry so they got up and stretched, opened the blinds again to head to the kitchen. The light wasn't much lighter due to the heavy black clouds in the sky. Maddy and Leah prepared quickly some grilled cheeses as the others stayed playing with each other in the living room. Cole and Y/n were fake boxing each other until Maya stepped between them without a single word and wrapped her arms around Y/n's waist, her head leaning against her chest.

Cole and Y/n looked at each other with half surprised half amused eyes and smiles but Y/n put her arms around the smaller girl's back anyways, her chin resting on top of Maya's head. It wasn't rare either for Maya to act like that so the brunette just went with it. She swayed lightly from left to right letting Maya cling onto her as she resumed her conversation with Cole.

Billie was looking at them from her spot next to the wall she was leaning against. Cameron came back from the bathroom drying her hands over her wide sweater and stumbled upon Billie with a small surprised sound.

« You okay ? » she asked stopping right next to her. The singer quickly adverted her eyes to look at her friend and forced out a smile as she nodded.

« Yeah » she replied and Cameron looked at her with a soft smile before taking her hand and dragging her back to the set of couches.

« Come on, we didn't pee our pants yet » the black girl said as the pale one chuckled shaking her head.

« I personally would like to avoid it » she joked, swallowing hard when they passed the girls hugging and Cole.

Billie's chest hurt more than she'd expected upon seeing them being so close and touchy. She had never been the possessive type and even that, she couldn't be because Y/n and her were just friends... Her eyebrows frowned lightly thinking about it but she couldn't be mad at Y/n when they never talked more about it.

Actually, she was kinda mad at Y/n. Billie thought that when you told a peron you liked each other, it was like a secret rule that you shouldn't be all up on someone else. Even less when you kissed from time to time and it felt like butterflies inside your stomach each time you did so. But then, Billie thought about the fact that maybe Y/n didn't even feel the same things as her and her heart got even more heavy. Then why did she do all of that and say those sweet things to her ?

Billie let herself fall down in the couch and put her elbow on the armrest, her long nails coming to tap her lips as her eyes were stuck straight forward. Now she wasn't only angry but also sad. Y/n wanted to just live her life without acknoledging her feelings and play with her ? So be it but she was going to live hers fully too then.

Her mind wasn't really paying attention to the series when they played the third episode a few minutes after and it's only when the credits rolled in and the friends got excited for the next one that Billie really focused again. They all took the little break as an opportunity to go to the bathroom, fill their cup and change places. Y/n got up from the mattress, her neck now starting to hurt and Maddy switched with her. The brunette ended up being seated next to Billie and she glanced over at her with a gentle smile but Billie didn't even aknowledged her as she kept her eyes on the screen.

« Hey you good ? » Y/n asked quietly, the singer only hummed in answer, still not giving Y/n a glance and the brunette got confused as she turned to her.

« What's wrong ? » she asked again, this time Billie sighed frustrated and turned her head to look at the other girl. She stayed silent a moment, her eyes hard and she really wanted to be angry but the honest confused ook on Y/n's face saddened her. She didn't even care enough to question herself about how Billie could feel. Or was to indifferent to realize because if she thought for a minute, Y/n would know what's wrong.

Billie didn't even reply, only huffing and getting up to walk away. She didn't trust herself enough to know she wouldn't cry out of nerves so she prefered to walk upstairs and isolate herself in her bedroom. At the sudden departure, Y/n stayed more confused than anything looking at the si,ger quickly go and she had to compose herself a minute as her friends looked equally confused before she could answer their questions.

« I don't know !? » she exclamed when she was asked what happened.

« Go see her » Maya and Cameron told her, everyone seeming to agree with that. Y/n figured it was the best thing to do to so she got up.

« Want us to wait for you ? » Leah asked as the friends made themselves comfortable again.

« Nah don't worry I'll catch on » Y/n replied over her shoulder as she made her way upstairs, the rest of the group gladly starting the next episode of the show. Y/n knocked on the door and there was a silent for a quite long moment before Billie spoke up.

« What ? » she let out a little harsh from her sitting position against the headboard of the bed and Y/n's eyebrows knitted as she leaned towards the door and spoke softly.

« I just wanna know what's wrong Bil and if you wanna talk about it, I'm here to listen » Y/n explained, once again waiting for an answer on the other side of the door.

Billie closed her eyes and clenched her jaw. Why'd Y/n have to be so sweet when she was supposed to be mad at her ? Billie sighed, she couldn't let neither herself nor Y/n without answers anyway and knew she'd have to talk about it anyways. She figured it would be better to clear things out now so they could enjoy the rest of holidays as much as possible.

« Come in » she called, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, phone in hand. Y/n entered the room and smiled lightly, seeing the girl so small in the big bed. Billie couldn't help once again smiling back but it was more sad than anything as she looked at her bare feet. Y/n approached until she was close enough to sit on the edge of the bed but kept a distance between them still not wanting to make Billie more upset than she already was.

« What happened ? » Y/n spoke softly, knowing it must have been something abrupt because she was completely fine and the next minute, not anymore. Billie kept staring at her feet for a moment, thinking about how she was going to explain herself but she didn't think of a correct way so the words just flew out naturally.

« Why are you like that ? » she started and from the incromprehension on Y/n's face, she realized it didn't really mean anything so she immediately talked again.

« Why do you kiss me, tell me I'm pretty than just go cuddle with Maya like it's nothing ? » Billie's voice had raised by the end of her sentence and Y/n's eyes softened finally understanding.

« Is this what it's about ? » she asked rising her eyebrows and her sentence was just finished that Billie was talking again.

« It hurts me Y/n » she talked louder and the brunette swallowed with a frown as the singer's sad eyes made her want to take her into her arms tightly. « I don't wanna be someone you go to when there's no other girl around » Billie explained and Y/n could hear the hurt in her voice and wanted nothing more than defend herself but she let the other finish first.

« Just tell me now if you don't want to be... » Billie stopped herself, not really knowing how to finish this sentence so she just sighed. Y/n took this as the cue to talk so she did.

« You got me all wrong Billie » she started shaking her head « I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway and I'm sorry I did » she explained with a calm voice and again, Billie sensed nothing but honesty inside it.

« All I said to you was the truth and I don't like lying so, you'll probably always hear the truth from me, even if it's bad sometimes » Y/n continued « like your hair in the morning for example". She joked with a shrug and Billie couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her mouth as she glanced down. Y/n smiled at that and tilted her head as she led her body on the hand that came on the bed to support her.

« I'm for real tho » she became serious again « I do think you're beautiful, I do like you and... I think you're a wonderful person that I like to be around » Y/n said ending with a small smile that Billie had no difficulty reciprocating.

« Maya is my best friend, she'll never be anything more » the brunette assured making Billie look down again.

« That's just the way we are around each other, there's nothing behind it and I'm sure if I watched you and Zoe or Drew, I could ask myself some questions too, right ? »

The tone of the question was light and playful as Y/n looked at Billie with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. Billie had her head down a little as she looked back at her with hooded eyes and a small smile.

« Yeah » she quietly admitted with a small smile after a second.

« What was that ? » Y/n teasingly frowned cupping her ear.

« Yes you're right ! » Billie chuckled admitting it and Y/n proudly smiled before the girl gently kicked her with her foot.

« Disgusting » Y/n pulled out a face looking at her arm it just touched. Billie laughed leaning back against the wall as she looked at Y/n with a small smile that faded after a moment of just looking at each other softly, the atmosphere now much lighter.

« I'm sorry » Billie spoke up quietly with honesty after she sighed and Y/n just gave her a lopsided smile. « It's just that I really don't want to lose what we've got now... » she trailed off making Y/n smile more at the confession.

« I don't want it to stop either » Y/n admitted reflecting the singer's thoughts. Billie opened her arms without another word and Y/n chuckled lightly getting closer until she could wrap her arms around Billie's waist, hers going to rest on Y/n's shoulders. They closed their eyes as their chin rested on the other's shoulder, Billie's face hidden in the crook of Y/n's neck. They held each other close for a long moment, just appreciating the goodness they felt from each other's warm and body they were pressed against.

Y/n smiled on her own fully realizing she was hugging Billie and she didn't how but she dared turning her head to press a kiss to Billie's exposed neck just before they pulled back. Instant goosebumps raised on Billie's skin and she closed her eyes for a second longer before finally opening them with her teeth biting down her bottom lip. Y/n's eyes were glued to them and Billie realized, slowly letting go of her plump lip. The brunette's own mouth was slightly opened from the gesture and when she closed it to look up at Billie's eyes again that were already looking inside hers, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

« I really want to kiss you right now » Y/n let out just above a whisper, her brain not even registering what she had just said.

« Do it » Billie had replied with the same tone, her eyelids heavy and lips already slightly parted. Not even a second later, they were kissing languidly with envy. The sounds their lips made against each other made Y/n's eyebrows rose on their own and hotness slide down in the pit of her stomach. When Billie poked her tongue out to test the waters after a minute, her stomach simply flicked and Y/n's right hand slid from the girl's hip to the small of her back, pushing to be pressed even more against her.

Billie almost moaned when Y/n granted her access and their tongue met in a sensual dance. Her hands got lost in the brunette's curls as they kept alternating between deep kisses and slow swipe of their tongues against the other's. Their position became really awkward after a moment tho but Billie didn't want what she felt right now to end so the moment they pulled apart to take a breath, she pushed Y/n by her chest gently. The girl ended up sat on the edge of the bed again and in a swift move, Billie had balanced her leg and was now straddling Y/n.

Y/n didn't even have time to react before Billie's lips were on hers again. She couldn't hold in the low hum that escaped her throat and in response of the sound she found absolutely hot, Billie's body reacted by a small moan and jerk of her hips. Y/n thought she was going to catch on fire right there but her hands gripping Billie's hips helped her staying in reality. The hotness of the moment was not only between their mouth but also their bodies because of the new position and both of them reacted to it while they kept kissing but this time slower and much more sensually.

Indeed, Billie knew her panties were near ruined, she felt it just by the way it glided with the smallest moves of her hips on top of Y/n but was not sorry at all. On the other hand, Y/n was equally aroused but the way her body showed it was not as subtle and she was soon becoming hard. Knowing Billie would feel it pretty soon, she stopped their slow make out session as gently as possible, not wanting her to feel disgusted or awkward.

They pulled away enough to breath proprely again as it was quicker than usual, their hearts beating fast as hell. Their foreheads stayed against another for a moment before they leaned back a little when their breaths were finally calm again and looked at each other. They started to laugh a bit out of pure awe or happiness or maybe a little bit of both. What both of them knew is that they felt like their bodies weighted nothing and felt like they were powerful in the moment.

When their laughter died, they stayed looking at each other with gentle smiles and Y/n showing no sign of discomfort and rather leaning back on her hands, Billie stayed sat in her lap. She gently put her hands on each sides of her neck and slowly dragged them up until they were resting on Y/n's jawline. Billie's thumbs were slowly caressing the brunette's cheeks as Y/n let her do and watched her with soft eyes. Billie thought that she could get used to be looked at like that and also used to make out session like this one.

Just thinking about it, her teeth bit down on her bottom lip unintentionally. Y/n's eyes once again glanced down at them but this time, she forced herself to look back up in those ocean eyes before something she didn't want to happen, would.

« Okay » Y/n let out in a breath, sitting up before wrapping her arms around Billie's waist and looking up at her. « Let's go back downstairs before they send dogs to search for us » she added making Billie smile amused and pushing Y/n's hair back once while the other hand still cupped her face.

« But this time it's me you're cuddling » Billie was slightly looking down at Y/n from their position and it was not a question or even an affirmation but more of a not so fake threat and the brunette could only smirk and nod.

« I promise » Y/n answered and that seemed to please Billie who leaned down to press a last gentle short kiss on the girl's lips who smiled kissing back. The singer got off of Y/n and scratched her head.

« I'll be there in two minutes » Billie said as she walked Y/n to the door.

« Alright » the brunette left after they exchanged a last look and walked downstairs to her friends who barely realized she had come back, too into the episode. She smiled lightly to herself getting into the corner of the sofa that wasn't occupied.

In the meantime, Billie had used the bathroom, needing to wipe herself off more than usual, cursing Y/n for it. She changed her pair of underwear into fresh ones before wiping her face with some water and getting downstairs when she was ready. She walked to where Y/n was seated, the brunette taking her eyes off the screen for a second to glance up at Billie and give her a light smile that the girl reciprocated before sitting down between Y/n's legs that were on the couch.

Billie let herself lie down on her side fully on Y/n, bringing a duvet on top of them. Y/n put her arms lossely around the girl and kissed quietly the top of her head before turning her head back to the screen. Billie closed her eyes a moment, unable to stop the smile that had emerged on her face before she opened them again to look at the series.

After two more episodes, the group of friends ate some macaroni and cheese quickly prepared before resuming their spots on the couches and mattresses. They watched the rest of the show in one sit, way too engulfed in the last three episodes to stop at all. And even if they had to comment from time to time to explain to Cole what was going on, each of them ended up crying their balls out. 

**cam.tag**

liked by **leathor** and **1324 others**

 **cam.tag** well well looks like big boys do cry 

view all 49 comments

 **y/n** deadass cut the cameras

 **jameshiiit** **@adam.rey** this you?

| **adam.rey** yes because honestly, it was fucking sad

| **maddy_j** your mamas are so proud of you boo 🤧

They stayed there, watching the credits of the last episode roll down as long as their tears and the night already begun, the group fell asleep right there, bundled up against each other and the tiredness of the emotions of the day and the warm they were in catching up to them.


	28. Well hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me way too long

**chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai

IM SO PROUD TO ANNOUNCE I FINNALY FOUND OUT WHO **#friend** IS GUYS!!!!! omgggg It was so difficult having no clue lol heres how i did it if u want to know (1/10)

| show this thread 

| **mimi** @fernanEmilie replying to @sunnychai

| maybe this blew up but dont get too excited guys this is fake

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai

i wont say her username bc i respect the fact she wanna stay private but let me tell u i found amazing things y'all 😌😌😌😍

| **heggfried** @john_444 replying to @sunnychai

| smells like lies in here 🥱

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **friendismine** @sashalopez

lmaooo some girl really tried to get clout seeing they figured out who **friend** was

| **elora** @eloisazzz replying to @sashalopez

| you still haven't changed your name hahahah

| **friendismine** @sashalopez replying to @eloisazzz

| I still think about her 🙄😂

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai

i aint lying tho but whatever im having fun stalking 💅🏽

| **chrisstaten** @chris.statenreplying to @sunnychai

| tell who it is then?

| **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai &replying to @chris.staten

| her name is Y/n that's all I can say

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **joe mccullen** @joe_mccullen

really tired of bitches like @sunnychai who always try to start smtg just to get her little pussy attention then finding excuses **#friend**

| **isa 🦖** @lilsaphicc replying to @joe_mccullen

| says the one using and hashtag to get noticed

| **joe mccullen** @joe_mccullen replying to @lilsaphicc

| stfu stupid dike

| @ **y/n** @ashonito replying to @joe_mccullen

| Sir everyone's entitled to act stupid once in awhile, but you really abuse the privilege.

| **aliyah 🤪** @bbali78 replying to @ashonitomentionner un utilisateur

| PERIOD.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **y/n** @ashonito

y'all fr need to chill, especially when you're over 40 and being an actual psycho (ban @joe_mccullen) but also, apology to @sunnychai rn

\-------------

 **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai

IM SO PROUD TO ANNOUNCE I FINNALY FOUND OUT WHO **#friend** IS GUYS!!!!! omgggg It was so difficult having no clue lol heres how i did it if u want to know (1/10)

| show this thread 

\-------------

| **steph** @jaultpack

| wait- 

| **joseph** @jojo745 replying to @vaultpack

| nah it's not her 

| **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai replying to @ashonito

| OMG HI!!!! Thank you for speaking up Im sorry about all this 😔

| **y/n** @ashonito replying to @sunnychai 

| well ig you'd make a good detective haha its all good, people would have found out at one point. i just dont want them to come at you dw! 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**billieisart** @billieeilishisart

not y'all believing that person is actually # **friend** 😂😂😂😂

| **sarah 🥰** @paulustt replying to @billieeilishisart

| idk tho look at her pfp 😳🤔

| **justin fack** @JustinFack replying to @paulustt

| the problem is that it's too easy to make you believe shit on the internet

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Billie Eilish Updates** @eilishupdates 

Ok we don't usually publish that kind of things but since you guys have been spamming us for hours now, use this tweet for visibility and make # **friend** react (1/2)

| **Billie Eilish Updates** @eilishupdates 

| So @ashonito if you're really **friend** please post a selfie holding a thumb up without your phonecase so we know it's true, for the sake of people's mental health 😅 (2/2)

| **saskia** @rzalnice

| you guys have hope lmao

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **sarah 🥰** @paulustt

it's been two hours now rip 😞 **#friend**

 **|** **chrisstaten** @chris.staten replying to @paulustt

| some dude prolly laughing somewhere seeing you poor souls got # **friend** trending again thanks to him

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **y/n** @ashonito

so many efforts for so little, you guys are an other breed

| **billieisart** @billieeilishisart replying to @ashonito

| HOLD ON WHATTTTTT THE FUUUUUCK 

| **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai replying to @billieeilishisart

| I TOLD YALL 🙄😌

| **Debby** @deb_juu replying to @ashonito

| when i tell you i deceased for a whole minute i-

| **Amandine Grey** @OrpheoNegra replying to @ashonito

| so it is her and idk how to proceed 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **friendismine** @sashalopez

I think the world needs to realize that from now on, we'll get to get to see pics of heron a daily and that she's actually real and we get to call her by a name now

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Billie Eilish Updates** @eilishupdates 

Billie's # **friend** 's identity has been revealed a few minutes ago. Her name is Y/n and she's Belgian from the first infos we can find on her IG's public account (@ashonito). This will be the second and last tweet concerning Billie's friend. (Enews has already posted about the reveal).

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **lilacsky** @jess78io

honestly not a lot on y/n's feed but quality over quantity

**| sarah 🥰** @paulustt replying to @jess78io

\----------------------------------------------------------

 **15NCG** @Quintxssence

 **Y/n** really said ✨jawline 🔪✨ and i might cry

\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  


**y/n**

liked by **bbymaya** and **12.436 others**

 **y/n** I'm on vacation and you are breaking my old phone from all the notifications so here's my venmo 

view all 3475 comments

 **leathor** my profile really be looking like that???

 **thib.cob** yk im about to follow each one of y/n's friend to get the good content

| **lilasmiyjerr** sameeee hahaha


	29. ¡adiós!

« Who's up to get drunk tonight ? » Leah clapped her hands as they walked on the dusty road, motorcycles passing between people from time to time with a light honk. Already, Cole opened his mouth in excitment and Adam and Maya high fived each other.

**Waves by Kanye West**

« I'm warning you » Cameron started at the back of the group that was slowly walking through the big market. « I'm not taking care of your trashed asses » she finished with an index up and the rest of the friends hummed and agreed with smiles.

« Oh yeahhh » Maddy was already excited and the mood was to fun too as they bought some fruits at the stalls where friendly old people were selling. Since only Y/n and Leah could peak Spanish, they did all the talking while the others were buzzing around like little kids. They enjoyed the rest of the early morning walking through the colorful and cheerful alleys of the Mexican city with the sun hitting on their hat covered heads.

Tomorrow was the last day of vacancy and they knew they would need to cut short the day to clean everything well before leaving in the evening so the friends decided to take the opportunity today to really discover the city. They walked all morning through the streets full of colors and chatting, enjoying some tapas from time to time at little restaurants directly on the street. The food was really amazing and they weren't hungry anymore to eat a meal so they decided to directly go for the afternoon activities.

**cam.tag**

liked **leathor** and **12 412 others**

 **cam.tag** Y/n's new signature move is a middle finger apparently 🙄

see all 538 comments

 **lologhiro** hot 🥵

 **sarahbelfffi** my babyyyyyy

The friends had a lot of fun all day with the local population, visiting the nice city and ended the afternoon by singing or just dancing with each other at an open air kind of concert where three guys were playing guitars and the trumpet. They were clapping their hands and chanting loud, all the people around singing with them the songs they seemed to know by heart. The mood was joyful as they all danced on the small plaza, even trading partners in their bachata dancelike while the pastel colors from the sun getting down settled among them.

The friends were laughing with the citizens that ended up dancing with them and even if they didn't speak the same langage, their eyes were happy and smile big as they tried to not step on the Mexican's feet. Half an hour later, most of them had been seated at round metal tables and chairs, enjoying the show the younger and used feet could keep doing for almsot an hour. Y/n was discussing with Elena, a younger woman that looked like she was in her late 20's when the group decided it was time to head home if they wanted to enjoy the night.

« Si te vienes a Tijuana una otra vez llámame, te mostraré algunos lugares bonitos ! » The dark brown haired girl said gently when everyone said their goodbyes.

« Oh muchas gracias Elena es muy amable » Y/n took the offered piece of paper with the young woman's number scribbled on it and put it carefully in her wallet. She gave Elena hers too and they gave each other a friendly hug before everyone said their cheerfull goodbyes to the group who made their way back. The air was filled with joyful chatter and after they stopped at a little shop for some bottles of alcohol, they were back at the house.

The friends pulled out the beers they had bought the first time they went to the store out of the fridge and stocked them in big buckets full of water and icecubes. They started by drinking a beer on the patio, taking their time discussing. 

**y/n**

liked by **billieeilish** and **24 756 others**

 **y/n** to the last night in Mexico 

see all 784 comments 

**lia_85kk** omgggg yes my country!!!

 **joshua.crane** just look at her damn

Damn Y/n still couldn't realize how many followers she had gained just because of that revelation on Twitter. The mystery was gone, people knew who she was and had discovered her socials. It was crazy to think she was known as Billie Eilish's friend and so many people knew her by her name. She kept her feet on the ground tho like the rest of her friends and even Billie who knew how lucky she was to have so many people behind her tos upport her. It had take a little bit of time for all of them to adjust to the new situation but it had come ather naturally and now everyone was comfortable. They didn't post things they would post knowing only their friends would see of course but decided to keep their profile public because nothing required privacy anyways, the personal stuff was for their personal text groups.

Then, they ate dinner calmly, emptying as much of the fridge as possible so they wouldn't have to throw food away when they left. Once everything was cleaned up and put away, the party could really begin.

The music was blasting through the TV speakers, knowing the first neighbors were too far away to hear anything. They had all already some alcohol in their blood and were enjoying their last night like crazy, just laughing like kids at anything that was the slighlest funny. The house was loud and full of excitment as the night went by, the glass bottles getting empty and their eyes getting heavier like their limbs.

**ferrel.cole**

liked by **mad_j** and **8 654 others**

 **ferrel.cole** heyyyyyyy (don't mind my face)

 **kimmyllo** hell no i know how this is gonna end

 **zeila45** omgisnt this @ **y/n**????

| **uu-oo** what ? you gonna tell her mom?

They ended up without even knowing it on the beach for the rest of the night. The friends made some trips between the sand and the house for sleeping bags, duvets,etc... but the alcohol in their system allowed them to walk like they didn't feel anything in their legs and time passed like it didn't exist. None of them remember exactly how things happened before everyone was sleeping.

When they woke up the next morning from the salty wind hitting their face and the sounds of the waves crashing, the friends smiled because of the amazing night they had spent together in the mansion, a good way of cloturing their vacancy. They stretched from their spot on the ground and one by one, woke up to look around with some heavy eyelids from the short night. They yawned as they started to sit up and look around a little confused but still with a smile when they saw each other's faces.

**leathor**

liked by **adam.rey** and **13 741 others**

 **leathor** the game is called : guess who's still drunk, will you win? 🤩🎉

 **jules554** Cole no 🧢

| **ferrel.cole** not really nice

 **joygahhu7** look at Y/n having a sleepover with all her friends 😍 so cute!!!!

| **elsa7_kil** bruh they prolly don't even remember how they got there wym

| **bbymaya** ^^

« Hard night Cole ? » Y/n asked chuckling seeing the boy's crupling face. Just by his eyes, anyone could guess he was still lightly drunk and it was funny to watch. He only laughed mockingly while the others had smirks on. The friends started to pack their things up, some still stumbling when they took the first steps but they were all in a good mood when they were back in the house.

After quickly getting freshen up and changing into clothes that didn't smell like Tequila or vomit and without sand, they took some time quietly playing board games or continuing the night in their bed so they would have a little more rest before cleaning later. Two hours later, Cameron got back downstairs after her nap to find Adam, Cole and Maya plying video games as they were sprawled on the couches. She smiled lightly stepping to them and reached to gently pull Maya's hair back from behind the couch.

The light browned hair girl looked up and smiled at Cameron who gave her a kiss on the cheek as a greeting back when the black girl said hey.

« Where are the girls ? » she asked pulling back to stand and be able to see the boys too who quickly glanced at her.

« Uh I think Leah is in the shower, we didn't see Maddy and Y/n/n and Bil are outside » Adam replied absentmindedly as him and Cole immediately got back to the screen.

« Wanna play ? » Maya asked lifting up her controller as long as an eyebrow.

« No thanks » Cam replied with a face that made Maya giggle and shrug before concentrating back on the game when her friend left the room. Cameron fetched for some bottles of water in the fridge before making her way outside. The garden was empty but when she walked to the end of it, she squinted her eyes and could see the girls far away sitting on the rocky hill. She took the usual path to get to the beach but instead of walking down, she took the right path that continued up. Cameron smiled upon seeing the duo and snapped a quick pic with her phone.

« You look like old ladies » Cameron spoke up as she stepped closer and both their head turned directly toward sthe voice that broke their little bubble. The girls chuckled at the remark and put their chairs back a little so Cameron would have some space too. Seeing the black girl looking at the horizon with a tiny smile, they didn't speak immediately and let Cameron enjoy the view first.

« I keep forgetting how beautiful this is » she quietly let out and looking in the same direction with just a hum, Billie and Y/n had to agree. They got lost in the scenery for a minute before Cameron finally got back her mind.

« Well I brought yousome water but I see you got everything there » the girl pointed down at the bag full of drinks and food. The girls looked where her finger pointed and let out a guilty chuckle.

« We got hungry » Y/n explained with an innocent smile and Cameron smirked at her.

« I can see that » Cameron lifted up an amused eyebrow and bent down to get a bag of chips, putting the bottles down. Billie didn't think much when she got up to let Cameron take her seat and instead, sat in Y/n's lap. The gesture surprised a bit the brunette but she welcomed it gladly, even getting Billie to sit more comfortably by tugging her gently by her hips. The singer did so, leaning back against the other girl's body and letting her head fall on her shoulder.

The three girls kept talking while watching the view until the rest of their friends called them to eat lunch. They had a big meal with all the leftovers of the fridge and when they were done, they decided to get dressed so they could go in the Ocean and enjoy the beach one last time. The sun was high in the sky as they ran in the water, already splashing around with their legs and arms. The spent almost in an hour in the ocean playing, swimming or floating at the surface to enjoy the sunrays warming up their bodies. When it was too cold to stay in the water, they got out and put their towel around their bodies. All the friends were lined up and watching the waves ahead, some of their heads against the other's shoulder as they enjoyed the air coming into their lungs.

That was definetly holidays and even a summer they would never forget. Filled with memories that were for the most part pure happiness, euphoric states and eternal fit of laughters that would be resumed by inside jokes even years later. They felt like they were immortals when they were together and it felt great.

When they were almost entirely dry, the young people made their way back up the path for the last time and once inside the house, started by cleaning up downstairs. Once everything was in place correctly, they headed to their respective bedrooms so they could clean them as well. Y/n didn't take long to get her bag ready so she went to the bathroom to help out the boys who were already cleaning. They didn't take too much time and when they were done, most of the girls were too and just retrieved their stuff from the bathroom after brushing their teeth, not forgetting to thank the guys for cleaning up.

« Don't forget your spare clothes for the car ! » Leah reminded everyone from her room and positive thankful responses emerged. The friends had decided to go to the restaurant for their last meal in Mexico since everything was clean and they didn't want to cook again anyways. Instead of coming back to the house again after eating, they decided it would just be simpler to take some spare clothes with them in the car and they would change after dinner.

« Okay guys we ready ?! » Leah asked loudly and having only positive answers, the group of friends started to load their bags into the cars. Y/n was upstairs checking every room's wardrobe and underbed one last time to be sure they didn't forget anything. She found a pair of earrings and a chain that wasn't hers before getting downstairs and joining the friends in the living room.

« Found these » she lifted up her hands with the jewelry and Maddy stepped to get the earrings.

« Ooh those are mine thank you » she immediately put them on when Billie jumped to Y/n too.

« My chain ! » she took it from Y/n's hand and put it around her neck under her wide sweatshirt. The brunette winked at her and Billie only rolled her eyes and let her hand rest on Y/n's chest for a moment before they pulled apart and the friends made their way in the garden to see the sun settle one last time on the Ocean from Mexico's point of view. They took their time to hug each other and say their thank yous of course to Leah and her uncle, but also to each other for having the best time ever together.

The group finally made their way to the cars with some pouty faces but the boys brought their smile back when they chased each other and raced to the cars.

« Come on they'll be more holidays together ! »Maddy rubbed her girl friends' shoulders and they had to agree on that so they made themselves a silent promise to keep on the tradition of the friends vacancy.

Once Leah made sure everything needed to be turned off and locked was and everyone was ready, Adam and Maya drove off. The drive to the restaurant they had booked was half an hour so they just chattered easily during the short trip, the night now almost completely dark.

At the restaurant, the group talked about their holidays, showed each other the pics they had took and that eventually some hadn't seen. Billie tilted her head at one of Cameron's photo and laughed a little to herself.

« Can you send me that one ? » she asked and the girl only nodded.

« Of course » she finished showing Billie her gallery before she sent her the pic she wanted. 

**billieeilish**

liked by **pommeofficial** and **10 156 875 others**

 **billieeilish** tourists cliche 

see all comments 81 756 comments 

**y/n** it's written cliché 

| **aidanalexander** did you just-

 **wishyouwerebil** ciehfbcdiuzhfbdviu they're on holiday together 😊🥰🥳

They talked for a few more minutes, Billei slapping a chuckling Y/n's shoulder upon readin her comment and already, their meals were arriving. The whole group had a really good and fun time talking and eating the delicious national homemade dishes. It's with their heart and belly full that the friends made their way outside after paying and thanking the chef that had somehow came to sit at their table at the end of his service to laugh with them in his heavy accent.

Once back in the cars, they drove until they were on the highway but took the first break area so they could change into their comfortable outfits. It was dark outside and surprisingly or fortunately for them they were no lamp poles in sight. So the friends all changed with only light of the phones' flashlights.

If you saw that group of half naked people with just some rays of light sometimes showing jeans being thrown around on the side of the highway, you'd think it was just a bunch of psychos. But if you listened, you'd hear all their mixed laughs errupting in the night and echoing in the empty parking lot and then you'd understand.

It took quite a long time for everyone to be ready and back in the cars but they managed before getting the flu from the colder air. And here they were on the road again. Just like a week ago, they switched the drivers when the actual one was too tired and because it was night time, all the others were basically sleeping peacefully so no moving between cars. Every 2 hours or so, the cars were having a break at the gas station for the bathroom or a quick coffee and then they were on the road again.

The trip seemed much shorter than the first one weirdly but none of them complained, still happy to be back home into their own comfortable bed that they didn't need to share with anyone and seeing their parents again made them happy too if they were being honest. The cars parked in front of Maddy's house first in the early morning.


	30. Summer's memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES I had no business being this long but Nevada has no business being this slow so we're even 💁♀️
> 
> I'm fr STRESSED and when I'm stressed I write so STOP JUDGING 

**Perfect places by Lorde**

« Hey there » Billie opened the front door right before opening her arms and naturally, Y/n's body went for a hug with a smile.

« Hey » the brunette replied softly, lightly picking up the other girl by her arms around Billie's waist just to step inside. Y/n let the singer who was giggling down and received a gentle kiss on the cheek as she was invited more inside. The brunette followed Billie to the living room where Maggie was working on the dining table. Upon seeing her when she lifted up her head, the woman instantly smiled and took off her glasses as she got up.

« Hey darling ! » she greeted Y/n friendly but still with a sweet voice that made the girl smile and take the offered hug, reciprocating it.

« Hi Maggie how you've been ? » Y/n asked gently and after receiving some pats on the back they both pulled back a bit, Maggie lifting up an eyebrow.

« I should ask you that question uh ? How was Mexico ?! » she seemed interested in the girl's answer like always and Y/n found that so nice from the woman.

« It was amazing, we had a lot of fun and really enjoyed it » Y/n replied with a nod and Maggie nodded back taking a glance at her daughter.

« Yeah Billie told me, it's really nice » the woman rubbed the side of Y/n's arm with gentle eyes and a smile before stepping back and slowly walking backwards to the table again.

« Do you want anything to drink ? I think Patrick is in the garage » the redhead frowned lightly and Y/n shook her head.

« Oh no I'm not thirsty, thanks ! » she nodded gratefully and followed Billie who was already walking in the garage's direction, a faint 'don't hesitate to ask' left behind.

« Dad ? Y/n's here » Billie said as they entered the room where Patrick was bent over a working table and apparently searching for something. He let it go tho upon hearing his daughter and stood up straight again to turn around.

« Oh hey kiddo » he smiled gently and clasped Y/n's hand, his other one going to her forearm friendly « you good ? » he asked stepping back and Y/n nodded with a smile.

« I am thanks and you ? » she asked and the man just sighed and shook his head turning a bit to show the wooden table with his hand.

« I'm sure I had screws of 8 somewhere but I can't find them » he puckered his lips in confusion and annoyment and Y/n frowned a bit stepping closer. She looked around for just a few seconds before her eyes settled on the right box. She got them and lifted the box once before handing it to Patrick who took them with a grumble and a shake of his head to himself who made Y/n lightly chuckle.

« You have better eyes than me » he sighe a bit amused and thanked her before standing straight again, Billie watching the whole interaction without a word.

« So » the grey haired man started tapping the box he had in his hands. « I was wondering if you'd be up to do the floors this week... so it's out of the way and I can progress on the painting, what do you say ? » Patrick finished waiting for Y/n's approval.

« Yeah sure, it's up to you » Y/n nodded, thinking in her head about the work and scratched the back of her neck « you know what you wanna put there ? » she asked and Patrick shrugged.

« What do you think would be best ? » he frowned a bit not really having a particular request.

« Well I guess it's wood beams with a huge air layer right ? » Y/n asked with a light frown and Patrick sighed realising what it meant.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

08.19.2020

**bbymaya**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **9 789 others**

 **bbymaya** enjoy probably what will be the only rainy dy in L.A this summer

view all 157 comments

 **maddy_j** enjoy your pneumonia after this too

| **leathor** thank you! 🙄

 **jill.houseee** look at Y/n's smile 😍

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

« Yeah unfortunately » he made a loopsided smile and Y/n nodded glancing down to the ground as she pictured what she was going to do in her mind.

« Um yeah then insulator and I'd go for OSB pannels » Y/n looked back up at Patrick who was looking at her while nodding. « You'll pay the price but your heating bills are gonna go down quickly » Y/n chuckled a bit and Patrick did the same with a nod.

« Yeah that's true » he nodded once more « okay then go for it » he confirmed taking some paper and a pen from the worktable.

Billie didn't understand a single thing of what was going on or what they were saying but she found the words surprisingly hot coming from Y/n's mouth. Dressed like that and talking house work, she couldn't help but maybe be the slightest turned on. Billie didn't even realized but she was now fully starting at the brunette in front of her, her lips sightly parted.

« We can go to the store today if you can tell what quantity you need » Patrick handed the paper to Y/n and took a tape measure and a pencil. Both of them made their way out, Y/n stopping when Billie was blocking the way.

« Uh » she started and Billie finally got out of her thoughts with a shake of her head that made Y/n chuckle a bit. « You okay ? » the brunette asked and the other girl quickly gained back her composure with a giggle of her own and nodded.

« Yeah » Billie joined them on their way to the first floor, Y/n stealing teasing glances over her shoulder from time to time and each time, Billie tapped her back with a smack of her tongue.

« So there's Billie's room, the bathroom if possible and then the study downstairs » Patrick explained when they arrived in the hallway and he opened the door of the bathroom. Y/n entered and surely enough, the parquet floor was messy and the girl could discern some spots darkened by the water that she was sure would fall apart in a few years. The places where humidity was more present like right outside the shower and bath or under the sink were in a bad state.

« Hey Patrick what about a floor made out of something else than wood ? » Y/n asked turning around to see the man with his eyes closed and nodding slowly, like he wanted nothing else than that. Y/n chuckled lightly and hummed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

08.23.2020

**cam.tag**

liked by **jules554** and **8 485 others**

 **cam.tag** since so many of you asked, I present you " Y/n is a weirdo : a series" Exhibit A : laying randomly on people

see all 348 comments 

**adam.rey** hahaha Y/n for president of Dumbass FC

| **bbymaya** I almost died!???

 **idlop74** y'all friendship is goals 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

« We could sink smooth concrete and even leave it raw ? » Y/n lifted up an eyebrow « and if you don't like it, we put some tiles » she finished with a shrug. Her eye caught Billie nodding with an approving face behind her father before Patrick spoke up.

« That's a wise and very good idea » Patrick nodded and clapped Y/n on the back gently. He then handed her the measure tape and got ready to write on the sheet of paper.

« That means you won't be able to go in the bathroom for 3 days tho » Y/n explained and Patrick nodded.

« Don't worry, I already made up plans to use my brother's meanwhile. Maggie doesn't know it yet but I bought a whole new set of furniture to go here » he winked and Billie gasped lightly.

« Really ? » she asked with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

« Yes ! » Patrick put his index against his lips and Billie jumped once excitedly.

« She's going to be so happy dude » she shook her head a bit and her father nodded putting his hands in his jeans pockets.

« The guys of the store are coming to install everything so in three days it's done with the floor dry and everything » Patrick explained passing his open palm upon the room and Y/n could see the excitment in his eyes and his smile and that made her smile back.

« Let's make this good then » Y/n said kneeling down on the floor.

« Bil can you help me please ? » she asked the singer who immediately agreed, getting ready for whatever Y/n was asking her. « Okay so you can hold this in place » Y/n waited until Billie held the tip of the tape she had placed in the corner. She walked until she was at the opposite corner and looked at the number. She frowned for a solid second, confused as hell before she realized and sighed a bit.

« Why you gotta be so different, 148.81 what even is that ? » she mumbled and Billie laughed understanding that it could throw Y/n off, the change in the metric system. The brunette shook her head glancing rapidly at Billie but let out a small chuckle to herself.

« Okay so let's say 150 inches for the markup » she looked at Patrick to make sure he had written before her and Billie took the measure of the other side.

« And here... 166 inches » Y/n got up again with a light frown, doing the calculations in her head while mumbling lowly to herself.

« 150 times 166 » she started, her eyes stuck forward to think « so it's 24.900 times... » Y/n tilted her head « so 3 centimeters is like 1.2 inches so 24.900 times 1.2 » she scratched the top of her head and Patrick and Billie looked at each other with wide eyes. Y/n chuckled glancing at them knowing she must look like a mad woman right now.

« Hold on » Y/n held up a finger closing one eye, it had been a long time since she had done that kind of calculus but she still got it with a little concentration and looked up at Patrick.

« 29.880 inches cube of concrete and 24.900 inches square of OSB» she affirmed and the man was surprised but didn't even ask for confirmation as he carefully wrote down what Y/n had said. Billie was looking at the other girl with a raised eyebrow.

« What ? » Y/n asked with a light frown asthey left the bathroom to go to Billie's room.

« I don't even remember my multiplication tables bro » she let out making Y/n chuckled with a shake of her head and pushed her forward in the room.

« We're doing the same thing » Y/n said handing Billie the end of the measure tape. The three of them measured and noted down all the necessary measurements, ending with the study. They had a quick snack that consisted of a fruit salad before getting ready to go to the store.

« Maggie we're leaving for the hardware store » Patrick called out when they left.

« Alright I'll be gone when you come back see you ! » the woman let out, her face still in her paperwork.

\---------------------------------------

08.27.2020

**leathor**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **10 745 others**

 **leathor** not this bitch "gifting" me litteraly 1 herb on our hike

see all 315 comments

 **gerard.het** i want her to be my gf

 **lucy_pp** she's so beautiful 😍

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them sat at the front of the utility pick-up and they were gone with a good mood, Billie putting the music loud on the small radio of the car. They bought all the material they needed with some extra accessories and everything fit in the van without too much trouble. They were al relaxed and felt great working in those conditions. Once home, Patrick helped the girls stock all the pallets and bags in the right quantity in the hallways of downstairs and upstairs while Maggie was out. That didn't take too long and Y/n and Patrick worked together to get the furniture out of the bathroom, protecting what needed to be.

They even put a cover at the beginning of the stairs to head down, it was kind of a way to keep Maggie's eyes away from what was going on because Patrick knew she wouldn't want to see her house in progress. But mostly to keep most of the dust upstairs.

Then, it was time to break the old sink, bathtub and shower that had turned lightly yellow with time.

« This is the fun part » Y/n rubbed her hands together as Patrick handed her and Billie a pair of gloves and protection glasses.

« Exactly » he nodded with a smile putting his on too « we gotta be quick before mom comes back from her meeting » he said a little more lowly, the girls nodding and then everyone got to work. Hitting porcelain with a big hammer was actually pretty relieving and fun and almost satisfying to see the big pieces falling apart. They were immediately thrown by the window in the trailer Patrick had parked right under and Y/n mentally thanked him for doing so because it was much less effort and quicker.

Y/n and Billie often glanced at each other with smiles and most of the time short laughter too and the singer also liked to steal looks at the brunette. She was indeed looking incredible when she lifted up the long handle hammer and slammed it down. Billie literally could see Y/n's back muscles that traveled from her ribs to her shoulders and it made her mouth dry. Several minutes later and the girls were done with the sink, Y/n starting the bathtub with a huge hit to the side of the coffer. She smiled lightly to herself as she looked around and took a smaller hammer.

Billie was looking at her curiously from the side where she was taking a break, the effort making her hot. Y/n took off her ear plugs and signed to the other girl to do the same so Billie could properly hear her, even if sometimes there was the noise Patrick made.

« If you got this you're a real one » Y/n stepped into the bathtub and Billie was really frowning now before Y/n clicked on her phone with a childish smile which started a song.

**Sexy back by Justin Timberlake**

The second the song started, Billie's smile started to widen understanding what was going on. Two seconds after and Billie was laughing like crazy as she watched Y/n's expression and the way she wiggled and hit the tub, her body bent awkwardly to be able to do so.

Billie threw her head back with that laugh Y/n liked so much to hear and the brunette let out a laugh of her own as she stopped her moves and stood there, looking at Billie. It felt so good to watch her laugh that she only was staring at the girl while chuckling, the light music still playing on her phone in the background and Patrick smiling as he turned to look at the girls he had heard faintly despite his own ear plugs.

« What did you do now ? » he chuckled a bit glancing at Y/n and then his daughter who looked back at her friend as she wiped the tears at the corner of her eye.

« Oh my God » Billie shook her head with her father who had a huge smile on not understanding what was going on but only seeing his girl laugh. He went back to the shower amused as Billie stepped towards Y/n. « You got it exactly how ?! » she let out another laugh as Y/n shrugged a shoulder.

« Months of training » the brunette tilted her head and Billie calmed down shaking her head.

« You're an idiot » she replied with a light roll of her eyes and looked up at Y/n through her usual hooded eyes that the other girl found so charming and quite hot. If Patrick wasn't there, both girls would have give each other a soft kiss right now. After a short moment of staring, Y/n forced herself to tear her eyes away from the ocean ones and the girls started the work back after putting in their plugs. About 20 minutes later, the surfaces were smooth again and nothing was left in the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

29.08.2020

**leathor**

liked by **adam.rey** and **10 741 others**

 **leathor** thought you'd never seen two pretty bestfriends 

**ferrel.cole** Maya rn 👁👄👁

| **bbymaya** exaclty wtf ? the golden hour hits different tho y'all cute or wtv

 **helloitsleo** dang you're both so hot 🥴

\----------------------------------------------------------------

« This looks so weird and so much bigger » Billie looked around and Patrick nodded with a hum.

« I'm gonna go to the waste disposal unit real quick before Maggie comes back okay ? We should both be here by 1 » Patrick said his goodbyes to the girls and left with the truck and the trailer full of waste.

The girls quickly sweeped the room knowing they'd be more dust after too so once done, they stood looking at each other.

« What do you wanna do now ? » Billie asked and Y/n let out a small breath with a smile.

« This is your house » she shrugged and the black and green haired girl rolled her eyes before grabbing Y/n's hand and tugging her up to her bedroom. Y/n really liked the feeling of the singer's hand on top of hers but it wasn't in hers. So Y/n took a deep breath and dared to move her hand and angle it so she was now holding Billie's properly. The girl looked above her shoulder at the brunette and had an almost shy smile on as they entered her bathroom. Billie closed the door behind them but stil didn't let go of Y/n's hand as she tugged her until they were both sitting on the edge of the bed.

They looked awkwardly at each other and let out a small laugh at the same time from the situation.

« We need to stop being so awkward » Billie sighed under her breath and Y/n only smiled with a closed mouth, looking down at their hands.

« Well... » Y/n gently moved her hand so she could interwind their fingers. Billie noted the gesture with a raise of the corner of her mouth. « How about we start right now ? » the brunette asked as she glanced back up at Billie who nodded slowly.

« Agreed » she gave a wider smile to Y/n and slowly leaned to lay her head on her shoulder. « It means I'm allowed to do this right ? » Billie asked even if she already knew the answer. Y/n hummed with a small smile that grew on as she spoke.

« It means you don't even have to ask... » Y/n put her arm around Billie's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her forehead « and I'm allowed to do this right ? ». Billie rolled her eyes amused but still nodded tilting her head to be able to look at the brunette with soft eyes.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

08.31.2020

**ferrel.cole**

liked by **bbymaya** and **7 697 others**

 **ferrel.cole** best birthday ever 😌 thanks to the dumbass FC and its president ❤

see all 136 comments

 **lizaflores77** lmao fed up of Y/n

 **adam.rey** such a good day bro ❤

\-------------------------------------------------------

« Of course » she answered the question lowly and lifted up her hand to cup Y/n's face and just rub her cheek slowly with her thumb. Their eyes became a little more serious when Billie stood straighter so she wasn't in a weird position and be able to face Y/n correctly. They didn't even have to think before their lips were meeting in a gentle but eager kiss. When they pulled back to breath again, just as Billie was about to lean in again, Y/n spoke up against her lips.

« So this is allowed ? » she asked quietly and Billie giggled against her smiling lips.

« Shut up » the singer said in a whisper and her sentence was just finished that they both had their eyes closed again and kissing langorously. Both their stomach was filled with butterflies as their hands held onto the other, tightening when there was a move of a head more slow and sensual or a bottom lip being sucked the slighlest. Both girls initiated the move of Billie slowly leaning back until she was laying down on the bed and Y/n was on top of her, the new position being much more comfortable for their neck and back. They didn't stop kissing once and Y/n ended up holding herself up with her hands on the bed on both sides of Billie's head.

The singer slid a hand from Y/n's wrist that she had tugged up her arm and from the way her bicep was tensed, she knew the girl wasn't comfortable. She also knew Y/n wasn't okay with letting her body fall on top of Billie's completely but that's what they agreed to do in a way so Y/n couldn't just avoid it like that. She gently pulled back, kissing Y/n once more shortly before she looked up at the girl who was waiting for her to talk. Damn, she looked beautiful from that point of view too, Billie wouldn't mind seeing the girl on top of her more often either.

« Relax » Billie finally whispered as she put her hands on Y/n's ribs and slightly tugged on them, her legs parting to give the girl who seemed to get it and let go of a breath some space. Billie watched Y/n with soft eyes slowly letting herself go, bending her elbows so she could lay on top of the singer completely.

« I don't crush you ? » Y/n lifted up slightly worried eyebrows and Billie shook her head with a teasing smile.

« Don't flatter yourself now, you're not that big » Y/n let her head fall forward in the girl's neck with a chuckle and mumbled something Billie didn't get.

« What'd you say ? » she asked as a laughing Y/n errupted back with eyes closed and a shake of her head.

« Nothing nothing » she replied moving herself so she was now laying down on her side next to Billie, her elbow and hand propping her upper body up.

« Oh come on assume ! » Billie turned to face her and pouted, getting upset. Y/n sighed with still a smile, knowing how much it was annoying when people did what she was doing.

« I said » she started quietly and looked down at the mattress, playing with the sheets « you won't say that anymore when you see everything » Y/n glanced up just to see Billie's mouth open and her eyebrows frown before she laughed and let her face fall in the pillow.

« Dude ! » Billie started to laugh too and hit Y/n in the shoulder gently « you're such a boy » she shook her head still laughing knowing Y/n wouldn't mind her sentence. She sighed when the brunette wasn't laughing anymore and knew that deep down, she actually believed it.

« You'll have to prove it one day » Billie boldly said lifting up a challenging eyebrow. Y/n found the way Billie's eyes generally looked hot. The way her eyelids fell and gave her an expression like she didn't care, like she was just chill all the time. Y/n loved her stare, maybe the color of her iris adding to the coldness she could reflect some times but at the same time, just her stare could be so warm and inviting. But right now, Billie had a new look on, detailed by her pupils bigger and making her eyes darker than usual. It was an expression of lust and Y/n almost growled at the sentence because if Billie wanted to seem like she was kidding, her eyes couldn't lie. It was not the first time Y/n remarked that actually, if the singer felt something, Y/n could discern what it was in her eyes.

This time, it was purely sexy and Y/n almost wanted to take the words to the letter right now. She made an effort to just give her a small smile tho but still leaned in closer, Billie didn't wait and quickly closed the distance between them. Their kisses turned slower and French, their tongues sensually gliding against the other with low hums, Billie's hand got caught into Y/n's shirt, taking a fist of it as she tugged the girl as close as possible. Both their heartbeats were erratic when Y/n's hand worked its way on Billie's waist and back until it was on the small of it, her fingertips on the curve between her back and her ass cheek.

The encouraging hum coming lowly from Billie's throat guided Y/n's hand to slide lower and sure enough, Billie let out a small moan when Y/n cupped perfectly her butt and gave it a light squeeze. The feeling under Y/n's palm and Billie's hands searching until it was under the brunette's shirt and her nails were grazing at her bare stomach made the Belgian groan lowly. The sound almost made Billie's eyes roll in the back of her head and quickly, her palm flat against the bumps under Y/n's shirt wasn't enough anymore for her eager brain. Her hand almost travelled on its own until her fingers were tugging at the waistband of Y/n's workpants.

Y/n could feel goosebumps immediately rising from her pelvis to her stomach from Billie's touch and their lips left the other's when Y/n lifted herself up on her forearm still on the bed to be able to look at Billie. They stared at each other with their pupils blown out and quite out of breath, their lips parted and swollen and they thought the other was deliciously hot in the moment. Y/n's chest was just lightly calmed down when she leaned down to lay a gentle kiss on Billie's lips that she reciprocated before kissing her cheek then her jaw and finally her neck.

Billie took a deep breath out of her mouth as her head titlted on her own to give Y/n more space. The European laid soft kisses around on Billie's skin, deepening some from time to time and Billie could only moan lightly as her eyes closed from the feeling it provided her. The hand that was still on Y/n's waistband slowly let go of it to slide against her pants lower and Billie's clouded mind didn't think twice before cupping Y/n above her pants and gently squeezing.

The brunette instantly let go of a shaky breath, her hand grabbing the other girl's ass cheek firmly. Billie moaned from both the feeling of Y/n's hand and the one in her core from feeling how heavy and ready Y/n actually was. She took her head back and both girls were breathing hard as Billie put her hands on both sides of Y/n's head and pulled it back gently from her neck. Now that they were looking at each other, they started to smile until a light giggle escaped both their mouths and they relaxed their body completely, not needing to talk to understand that they both really appreciated what just happened.

Y/n turned so she was laying completely on her back, opening her arm and looking at Billie with a slight movement of her head. The girl smiled lightly and lifted herself up so she was laying on Y/n's arm and snuggling into her side. Y/n rolled her arm around Billie's body and let hers wrap around her middle, her head between her shoulder and neck. Billie had a smile she couldn't stop on as she lifted up her leg to put on Y/n too and be extremely comfortable.

« What's up ? » Y/n asked sweetly sensing Billie's smile as she put her left hand on the singer's knee to keep her leg there, the right hand that was already on Billie's back started to rub it up and down slowly.

« It just feels great right now » Billie's voice came out a little bit muffled from her position but Y/n smiled too looking at the roof.

« It does » she closed her eyes for a moment to enjoy everything her senses sent her, from Billie's scent to the skin of her back under Y/n's fingers since they had rode up her wide shirt.

Y/n felt like she had crossed a new state with Billie and it didn't mean « something » really but she still felt it changed the fact that they could be touchy around each other and not being ashamed to do so. The girls really don't know for how long they had just been thinking while Y/n held Billie and they didn't even know if they were really thinking or just zoned out but they only stopped the automatic rub of their hand and fingers on the other's skin when they heard Maggie called them for lunch. They got up feeling like they had just took a nap and were still sleepy but the feeling was kinda good at the same time so they just looked at each other with a small smile as they made their way downstairs.

The little family and Y/n ate together at the kitchen table comfortably, having a conversation about light topics and talking about a lot of different things and an hour quickly passed by before Y/n looked down at her watch.

« I'm sorry but I need to start now if I want to finish the flooring today » Y/n excused herself getting up and putting her plate in the dishwasher.

« Of course honey » Maggie spoke softly and everyone was getting up too anyways, Y/n and Billie going upstairs.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

09.02.2020

**bbymaya**

liked by **billieilish** and **11 469 others**

 **bbymaya** evening walks with this one >>>>>>

 **leathor** guess who's always the third one on the sidewalks 😀😀😀

 **| maddy_j** girl this hits too close to home smh hahahah

 **aliciacastro___** is this Y/n's gf? they're so cute together if so

| **ilinay.s4** it looks like it 😍😍

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

« Do you want help ? » Billie asked when they entered the bathroom and Y/n had a small smirk on as she handed her a pair of cloves and a crowbar. The singer took them with wide eyes and listened carefully when Y/n explained to her how to do. They got to work and Y/n was quick to tear off the floor and stack the boards near the door. Billie did the same in a corner and even if she wasn't as fast, the task was quite fun and they both still had a good time while working, the radio on in the background.

As the last board came off nearest the door, Y/n sighed contently as she finally got up from her kneels on the ground. She rubbed them and made some trips from the door to the window to throw them out in the trailer Patrick had placed in the same spot again.

« Y/n be careful ! » Billie sucked air through her greeted teeth, her hands coming up to her head as she watched the girl in front of her almost trip on the not so wide wood beam. The brunette only chuckled lightly as she came back hands empty for the last time.

« It's okayyy » she reassured Billie bending down to mix cement powder with water as Billie sighed.

« You're scaring me » she said shaking her head and Y/n looked up with a smile before standing up with the bucket and trowel. Billie was slightly pouting and Y/n couldn't help bending down lighlty to press a small kiss to her lips. That kind of new gesture still made both their heart skip a beat and Billie kept her eyes closed a little bit longer after Y/n pulled back to walk on the farest beam and cement the hole it was in in the old brick wall. The singer reopened them and sighed contently as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Y/n work while balancing herself on the beams.

« Okay how can I help ? » she asked not wanting to just stay there and do nothing. Y/n finished filling up the hole before standing up again and looking around.

« Ummm » she looked up at Billie « well you can bring the insulator in but wear your gloves and don't fall please » Y/n warned and Billie lightly shook her head, how the tables have turned. She did as she was told and by the time she brought everything in, Y/n was done.

« Alright » Y/n let out a breath as she kneeled down on a beam « so what wer'e gonna do is simply lay down the insulator under there » the brunette explained making Billie rise an eyebrow and carefully step on the beam.

« Well that is easy » the singer shrugged and they started to put in the insulation layer on the exterior of the downstairs ceiling. They were done in a short time and could then start screwing in the OSB pannels.

Billie is not a handy person, let's start there. But spending time with Y/n felt great, whatever they were doing and honestly, seeing her work that screw gun so effectively was hot. So yeah, Billie wasn't really complaining with the situation, the fact she learned some things was a plus. The flooring was done pretty quickly too and the sinking of the concrete as well after the plastic sheet was taped on. It was the beginning of the night when the girls completely finished.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

09.05.2020

**y/n**

liked by **adam.rey** and **24 836 others**

 **y/n** don't talk to us we're fancy @ **cam.tag**

see all 326 comments

 **ppiolorma** I love them look at their faces 😂😂

 **pyrat_chuk** she you girlfrand ?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

« DONE ! » Y/n lifted her hand up with a relief exhale and Billie high fived it rather hard, just happy to be done. « Good job miss » the brunette bowed a little and Billie rolled her eyes with an amused smile and then they finished cleaning up everything that needed to be.

« Damn that looks good » Billie declared looking inside the brand new bathroom. Y/n dropped her arm over her shoulders and nodded.

« Yep, you're part of this one » she smiled when Billie grabbed the top of her dangling hand with hers and chuckled. They made their way through the wall and stopped at the top of the stairs. When Billie stopped walking tho, Y/n turned around.

« What's going on ? » Y/n asked, taking the steps up again.

« Before we go downstairs... » Billie started to whisper but never finished her sentence because when Y/n was close enough, she just leaned in and kissed her The surprised brunette let out a small hum and smiled against Billie's lips before kissing her back and wrapping her arms around her waist. Billie's hands came to hold Y/n's face as they moved their lips slowly for a long minute before they pulled back.

« Well thanks for this gift » Y/n said with a raised eyebrow and a little amused smile that made Billie slap her shoulder gently.

« Oh bro stop » she shook her head leading the way downstairs and Y/n just laughed following her.

« Okay, sis » Y/n took a bitchy voice that made Billie immediately snap her head back to look at her with a dark stare. « Damn » Y/n lifted up her hands in surrender « just playing » she opened her eyes wider from the look she was given and then Billie started to laugh finally taking the last step to downstairs. Both girls were really tired so Y/n didn't take much time to say her goodbyes to everyone before she was heading home.

The days went by like this one for a moment, Y/n working on the house except that she didn't see Billie for the week because she had a series of three concerts. She enjoyed the company of Patrick that stayed there tho and when Billie and her mom came back, the surprise of the bathroom was a total success. Maggie shed some tears from how much she loved the new bathroom that was more beautiful and comfortable. She also shared big hugs with her husband and even Y/n who was just content to see Maggie happy.

Y/n spent nice days in the Eilish's family company on the week and with her roommates on the nights and weekends. Y/n met a few new people over those days she didn't work in the house and before she knew it, August was over as long as the first week of Septembre. Summer went by quickly but she enjoyed each minute of it with her friends, with Billie and it was perfect. Best summer she'd had in her life. She was scared to see how quick time was going in The US but some new exciting things were coming up and she couldn't wait for them either.

09.10.2020

**maggiembaird**

liked by **finneas** and **42 744 others**

 **maggiembaird** Sometimes you meet young people that you're convinced will only bring goodness into this world! Thank you @Y/n for all your hard work and cheerfulness, you're an amazing person !!

see all 724 comments 

**Y/n** I'm not crying, you're crying 

| **maggiembaird** 😘

 **whereavocados8** WHAT??? Okay that's it. I ship these two tf they look so fkn adorable together

| **larachan45** IKR?! Imma die from the cuteness

First on the list ; Finneas and Claudia's wedding.


	31. Happiest day

« I'm so excited ! » Maya jumped in place a few times when she was downstairs before having a seat in the couch with her friends. Her body was covered in a towel, her hair still wet from the shoulder she just had.

« We know, you've been repeating that since we've bought the dresses » Y/n rolled her eyes as she put her feet on the couch, wrapping her arms around her bent knee while she played FIFA with Leah. The light brown haired girl frowned and hit Y/n in the leg with a grumble.

« Leave me alone ! I love to dress up » she pouted a bit and crossed her arms.

« And you love love too right ? » Leah mocked the girl a bit with a light smirk that Maya replied to by stucking out her tongue.

« Well yes ! Claudia and Finneas are so cute together you can't deny it » Maya added pulling out her phone. There was a moment of silence before Leah had to agree with a small groan.

« Yes okay they're cute » Leah admitted with a shrug and a asmile at the corner of her lips. Her and Y/n finished their game and the bell rang. Maya quickly made her way to the door as Leah got up, knowing it was Maddy coming to get ready with them. They hugged each other excitedly, Maya taking the <aaaaaaaaaaaaaa and Maddy put her hands on each sides of Y/n's face who was playing again, knowing her preparation wouldn't take as much time as theirs.

« Want us to do your make up for today Y/nn ? » she asked and the girl stayed still as she forced out a sarcastic laugh. The blonde only smiled to herself and slid her hands to the Y/n's shoulders.

« Give me a proper hello at least » Maddy squeezed the brunette's shoulder who paused the game and tilted her head to give her friend a kiss on the cheek.

« Hey pretty girl » she cheekily said before resuming the soccer game. Maddy rolled her eyes hitting gently the teasing girl's shoulder before the three girls made their way upstairs with cheerful voices.

A few minutes later, Y/n turned off the console when the game was over and walked upstairs too. She knocked on the girls' door and after receiving a positive answer, she passed her head through the door opening to look at them.

« I'm in the bathroom for a few minutes » she warned the girls who only hummed as they were looking at each other's dresses and debating on what accessories they were going to wear.

« Okay hurry up, we gotta do our hair » Leah replied and Y/n nodded before closing the door and making her way in the bathroom. She took a hot shower, washing her hair and body with her usual shampoo and soap. She immediately combed her hair and dried it off completely before putting some lotion for her hair. She debated whether or not put them up but decided that for once, she was going to let them down. Y/n was lucky enough to have clear skin so she only put some deodorant on and her bra, she tied her towel around her waist and decided to wait for the rest since the girls still needed to do their whole hair routine.

The brunette then went back to the girls' bedroom to say that the bathroom was free. The three of them had just finished putting some make up on and rose a eyebrow looking at Y/n.

« Well damn if I didn't like men so much » Maddy just let out looking at the girl's half covered body up and down. Y/n's cheeks reddened the slightlest as she chuckled shaking her head.

« Shush and let's go we don't have that much time left » Maya tugged her friends by their hand until they were in the bathroom. Y/n followed them making her way to her bedroom to be able to dry herself off completely and put on some briefs and the trousers her roommates had chosen with her. Honestly, Y/n really liked it, there was no color code for the wedding so just liked the girls, they figured it would be nice to wear a color that wasn't just black or blue. The brunette put on the white dress shirt she already had with her in her luggage to come to the US and figured she would wait for the girls to be ready to put on the accessories.

So Y/n made her way into the bathroom where the girls were starting to look ready. But every time Y/n thought they were done, they put something else in their hair or poved it with their hands. After some minutes of her waiting leaned against the wall, Leah spoke up.

« I think I'm done » she said looking at herself in the mirror. Y/n lifted up an eyebrow when she turned around.

« You sure that's supposed to be the final result ? » she asked making Leah deadpan and the other girls giggle as they continued to touch up their hair. The Mexican squinted her eyes at Y/n and before she could hit her, the taller brunette caught her wrist with a chuckle.

« I'm kidding, relax » she smirked making Leah hum and take back her wrist before she spoke up again « Someone know how to tie a knot ? I don't remember... » Y/n admitted making Maya turn around.

« You still don't know ? That's a shame now Y/nn » she teased receiving a roll of eyes before Leah pushed her forward to her bedroom. Y/n took the tie out of the top drawer and gave it to Leah who was waiting.

« Look so you can do it next time » the dark borwn haired girl said as she stood on her tippy toes to put the tie around Y/n's neck. Y/n helped her by bending down a little and nodded looking at what the girl's hands were doing. Leah lifted up her shirt collar and started explaining to her how to do as she made the right movements. Y/n was pretty sure she would be incapable of re doing it next time but nodded along anyways. Once Leah was done, Y/n thanked her and added her vest to the look to finish it. Leah had a small smile on as she readjusted the girl's collar.

« You look hot » she said smirking a bit and sliding her hands down Y/n's chest. The latest opened her mouth but nothing came. She sighed, knowing she needed to talk to Leah about their little « arrangement » she felt like it wasn't fair to neither Leah, Billie or even herself to let Leah still think something could happen between them. Even there was no feelings involved and it had been weeks since they'd done anythijg, it would be irrespectful to Billie to do anything with Leah. Y/n didn't want it at all anyways.

« Leah... » Y/n started glancing down at the ground then back up at her friend who had little maybe sad smile on.

« I know » Leah pinched her lips nodding without needing Y/n to finish. The brunette frowned but Leah giggled a bit at her face and patted Y/n's shoulder.

« You don't have to worry, I'll respect totally » she added and Y/n shook her head.

« How... how did you know ? » she asked and Leah took a step back shaking her head with a huge amused smile.

« We all know Y/nn » she said amused with an obvious shake of her head. Y/n swallowed, a light blush creeping up her cheeks.

« Just the way you look at each other dude » Leah started to explain with a small giggle « anyone with eyes can see what's going on » she looked at Y/n who was embarrassed with a gentle smile.

« I'm sorry » Y/n showed a half smile, not even knowing exactly why she was sorry but Leah only shook her head and brought Y/n into a hug.

« Don't be sorry okay ? » she rubbed the girl's back who was hugging her too. « We didn't want to embarass you or even pressure Billie and you have the right to not talk about us about those things... But know we are all glad for the two of you » she explained pulling back and seeing Y/n smile lightly.

« You're so cute together ! » Maddy exclaimed as she entered the room, not being able to wait anymore, a Maya a little bit more ashamed than her for their eavesdropping following. Y/n tilted her head with a slight glare, Maddy giving her a sheepish smile. The brunette groaned rubbing her face who was hot from the awkwardness.

« It's true tho you guys are adorable » Maya pouted making Y/n click her tongue.

« Ugh stop it ! » she sat down on the bed embarassed and started to put on her socks so she wouldn't have to look at her laughing friends anymore.

« But Y/n for real » Maya started with a more serious tone and sat down next to her friend on the edge of the bed, Maddy doing the same on the other side. Y/n lifted up her head to look at her, her heartbeat calming down a bit.

« There's no reason to be embarassed, if you're both happy this way, we're happy too » Maya gave Y/n a gentle smile that was reciprocated after a moment.

« Thanks » Y/n glanced down with a smile, finally accepting that something was happening between Billie and her, even if there was no name to it.

« Hey don't go tell everybody tho » Y/n knew that her friends wouldn't but she still felt the need to call it out. « I don't even **really** know what's going on between us » she added and the girls nodded in understanding.

« Of course » Maddy nodded and after she stood up, she smiled to herself and Y/n rose an eyebrow in question. « You managed to pull Billie Eilish, you're a damn boss » she winked joking because they all knew neither of them would talk like that about their friend but that's just how people would talk.

« Oh my God stop ! » Y/n chuckled a bit as she followed the girls who were laughing outside. Just as Y/n was about to step out, Maya turned around and blocked the path, Y/n frowned and was about to talk when Maya spoke up stopping her.

« You know I love you but I love Billie too and I've known her for much longer than you » Maya had a warning tone as she put her finger on Y/n's chest who just was listening.

« So if you fuck up with her... » Maya stabbed her finger into the brunette's skin to punctuate each of her following words.

« I will destroy you my friend » she finished with a serious glare not wavering. Y/n's eyes had slightly widened knowing that Maya was really serious in this moment and she could only nod, not wanting to hurt Billie in any way and not wanting to loose their friendship over it.

Maya nodded slowly knowing Y/n had understood she wasn't kidding and took her hand back. With a last smile, she spun around.

« Oh and Leah will break your knees too » she let out above her shoulder and Y/n gulped down rubbing her face. Way to be reassuring. The brunette exhaled to finally calm down and put on her rings, her watch and to finish, her usual cologne on her neck and wrists. Y/n put on her dress shoes and her chains inside her shirt and with one last check in the mirror, she was ready. The Belgian thought again about Maddy's words and a smile formed itself on her lips. She really managed to get to kiss Billie Eilish whenever she wanted and when she thought about it, it was absolutely crazy.

Life was weird sometimes. She didn't complain tho, not one bit.

Y/n sighed contently and left her room to go see if the girls were finally ready because when she checked her watch, it was time for them to go if they didn't want to be late. Fortunately, the girls left the room as she was about to call them and Y/n had to admit, the three of them looked good.

« You're beautiful, girls » the brunette said making her friends aww and thank Y/n as they made their way downstairs. They decided to go with one car and Y/n would be designated driver for tonight. Leah put in the address of the reception and they were on the road, singing excitedly and Y/n was already glad they had prepared a bag with deo, flat shoes for the girls instead of their heels and spare clothes just in case. The invitation also said to prepare hot tops because the wedding took place outside to enjoy the last hot moments of the end of summer and begginning of fall.

**Wait til you see my smile by Alicia Keys**

The ride was quite short and they realized the area was of a small pine cones forest that ended on the beach if we went through it.

« Oh my God yessss ! » the girls exclaimed upon arriving on the parking of the decorated place. They quickly got out of the car and unwrinkled their dresses, Y/n doing the same with her pants. The mood was light as people started to arrive in small groups, politely greeting who they didn't know. The four girls advanced on the path directed by small lamps on each side. They found the Parkers on the way and greeted each other warmly.

« Bro we looking gooooood » Adam dapped Y/n up with a bite of his bottom lip and the girl answered in a high pitched voice.

« I know right ?! » they started to move around feeling themselves as the girls rolled their eyes but still pushed them amused, the other guests smiling as they passed by. 

**bbymaya**

liked by **maddy_j** and **9 745 others**

 **bbymaya** look at my guyssss 😎 ( @ **adam.rey** is single ladies)

view all 356 comments

 **ferrel.cole** my babies 😍

 **alicia_castro** omg 🤤🤤

They finally laughed it off and walked normally again until they were in a landscaped clearing. The place was beautifully set together lights and benches perfectly integrated with the trees. Y/n whistled as the girls talked in awe of the place, the other guests seeming just as impressed.

« Hey youngsters ! » the group turned in the direction of Maggie who was walking to them with a huge smile on and a clutch bag in her hand. It was the first time Y/n saw the woman in a dress and she had to admit it fit her well. Maggie hugged each of them sweetly, thanked them for coming and showed them on which bench they could sit when the ceremony was about to start. They thanked her before she excused herself and walked to other people to greet them as well.

It was then Patrick and Finneas' turn to come to them.

« Hey ! » Maya hugged him first rubbing his back. « How do you feel ? » she asked gently, everyone congratulating him as they hugged too.

« I'm stressed, not gonna lie » the redhead nervously chuckled as he took a step back, letting his father greet the friends too.

« Hey it's gonna be okay » Y/n reassured him with a hand on his shoulder « this the best day of your life today Fin, with the woman you love so much you decided to marry her ». Finneas thought for a moment before a big smile spred on his face and he nodded taking a deep breath.

« You're right » he looked at Y/n and squeezed her shoulder too before Maggie came back to the group.

« Okay guys you can go take a seat, it's going to start » she talked lowly to them, cupping Finnea's cheek to kiss the other one with a proud smile on when she pulled back. « Go stand there you » she talked to him softly and he smiled nodding. They all made their way forward and separated to go to their designated place, some complice smiles and words shared between them. All the guests started to get seated and the group turned around to see Cole jog down the alley and shake his head when he came closer, the friends chuckling because it was so him.

They silently greeted him with a smile and Adam patted his thigh when he was finally seated with them, his chest still moving up and down. Y/n looked around realizing they still hadn't seen Billie when the girl appeared from a small group of people she had just hugged briefly. Y/n's lips parted upon seeing her and slowly turned into a smile. Billie looked incredible in an all wide and long sleeved white two pieces outfit. Her hair was down and some golden jewelry completed the look, the singer was even wearing black heels, the type of shoes Y/n had never seen Billie wear. Her heavier than usual make up was also incredible, making the color of her eyes pop out and Y/n couldn't help but shake her head with a light exhale.

Billie caught her eye and gave her a smile that let her teeth show and she couldn't help smiling back. The singer waved at her friends, the time too short to greet them as music already started to fill the air. She sat with her parents on th front bench and Finneas stood straighter like the bridesmaids and groomsmen and all the guests turned around in their seat to look in the hallway. There was a moment before Claudia appeared in her wedding dress, arm hooked with her father's as they slowly walked the path to Finneas. Everyone applauded loudly seeing the beautiful woman with smile on their face.

The redhead's chest bumped up as he took a deep breath and looked at his wife until she was in front of him. He shook hand warmly with his father-in-law before taking Claudia's hand in his gently. They both looked at each other lovingly and couldn't help the little laugh that escaped their mouth.

**finneas**

liked by **billieeilish** and **351 755 others**

 **finneas** I got to marry my soulmate today. I'll love you forever, Claudia.

see all 8 411 comments

 **jamesblake** so happy for you! Congratulations guys! ❤

 **ddlovato** may you be this happy all your lives ❤❤

The little ceremony was quite short and entertaining because it wasn't religious and Y/n was greateful for that. The official was fun and when he proclamed his last words, the small crowed whistled, screamed and applauded when the spouses finally shared a chaste and gentle kiss. They then took their time to greet and talk a bit with everyone before Maggie walked on the little stage to announce that everyone could make their way down the light path again to go where the rest of the wedding took place. They applauded once again when Maggie wished them to have fun and by small groups, people started to walk to the beach.

The gang was talking a bit around themselves as they slowly made their way down the paths when Billie finally showed up. She waved an excited hello to all of them and when they were walking, Y/n stepped back to be able to talk to Billie proprely.

« You look amazing » she honestly said letting her eyes trail around her face and outfit. Billie glanced down before back up at Y/n with a half smile.

« Thank you » she nodded once before licking her lips.

« You're handsome » Billie declared making Y/n smile lightly and both of them went in for a warm hug. When they stepped back, Y/n chuckled cupping Billie's face for a short moment before letting her hand fall.

« You look happy » she said lowly and Billie stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

« I am » she smiled « I'm proud of him » she turned around to look at Finneas who was laughing with some guests, Claudia holding his hand by him side. « I'm happy for them » she finished and turned back to look at Y/n who nodded in understanding. The girls were still looking at the couple until they had finished their small talk and walked to them.

« Heyyy » Claudia greeted the duo with a huge smile and hugged tightly with Billie before lifting her arms up to Y/n. « I'm glad you're here » she said sweetly as Y/n wrapped her arms around her too with a smile.

« I'm glad to be here, you look gorgeous » Y/n smiled when they pulled back and Claudia thanked her genuinly. They smiled at each other and looked at the siblings hugging tightly, Finneas rubbing Billie's back. When they pulled back, Billie sniffed once but she had a smile on and her brother winked at her.

« Let's go eat and party now ! » he widened his eyes once taking his wife's hand and pulling her excitedly, both of them laughing like kids as they almost sprinted down the path to the beach. 

**claudiasulewski**

liked by **maggiembaird** and **148 223 others**

 **claudiasulewski** this is the happiest day of my life, with the man of my dreams and I'm so lucky. I love you so much Finneas ❤

view all 1 168 comments

 **finneas** I'm the luckiest on this planet

 **inthefrow** so happy for you two babe, you're the best! ❤

Y/n and Billie chuckled as they looked at them go and the singer sniffed once again between laugh, wiping her eye with her finger knuckle like she could without ruining her mascara.

« Oh no not the make up !! » Y/n dramatically gasped making the girl laugh a bit and shake her head. Billie took out a tissue out of her small Gucci bag and Y/n gave her a tiny smile as she took it from her hand gently.

« Let me help you » the brunette put a finger in the tissue and when Billie let her, she gently tapped the girls' tears, careful to get all the black smudge without getting to much make up off, her hand holding Billie's chin in place.

« Here, I think racoons aren't allowed in wedding's reception » Y/n quietly said making Billie giggle and sigh.

« Dork » the singer shook her head before leaning up to plant a kiss on Y/n's cheek. Maggie joined them when she made sure everybody was going the right way and they walked in the right direction, the older woman rubbing her daughter's hair once. They arrived downstairs on the wooden dock and looked around in awe at the scenery, even Maggie who supervised a bit the decorations thougth it was better than what she expected. 

Already, some waiters were walking around and proposing people appetizers and glasses of champagne. Y/n, Billie and Maggie each took the offer thankfully, waiting for Finneas who had his glass raised to speak up. The guests were around him with each their glass when he spoke.

« Thank you all for coming » he started with a loud voice « I'm glad to share with you guys the happiest day of my life » he smiled as people cheered, his soft eyes landing on his wife at his side. Claudia couldn't stop smiling as she wrapped her arm around his waist and listened to him.

« I'm the luckiest man on Earth right now, marrying the love of my life and my soulmate... » everyone listened to him carefully with pout of sympathy and Y/n could see her friends clasping their hands together on their heart.

« I couldn't dream of a better place to celebrate our love » Claudia spoke up too, the spouses still lost in each other's eyes, she smiled and looked back at the small crowd. « Thank you everyone for contributing to put this together, enjoy the afternoon, the food and the drinks ! » she exclaimed winking as she lifted up her glass and everyone laughed and clapped before lifting up their drink too.

« To Finneas and Claudia ! » they all cheered at the same time and took a sip together in the middle of that white sand beach. Already, the newleds were going back together to talk to their friends and family members, still as happy as ever. Y/n looked around a bit and it was true that the organizer did a fantastic job with the place, even having a piano placed right next to the dance floor. She smirked a bit to herself seeing it before some low music errupted from the speakers placed there.

« Feel free to not talk to **anyone** except me » Billie said next to her as she sipped on her champagne. Y/n looked over at her with a slight frown and a small chuckle.

« Why ? » she asked and Billie looked at her with a bored expression.

« I don't even know half of these people and it's gonna be fucking awkward if they talk to me » she explained and Y/n shook her head as she rolled her eyes.

« Look at that social human being you are » Y/n teased and Billie hit her in the arm.

« Ow ?! » Y/n rubbed her arm and chuckled at the girl's piqued look. « Oh come on, I'm sure Finneas doesn't know half of them either » she put her arm around Billie's shoulders and started to walk in the direction of their friends. « Plus weddings are always fun ! » she smiled as they excitedly got together and ate appetizers from the tray in front of them.

Turns out, they actually had a lot of fun. They met with the family members and friends of the spouses they had never seen before and talked easily together. The people were really chill and all of them had a good time, even dancing with the good music on Claudia's playlist. Some games were organized on the beach when the sun started to set upon the Ocean and Y/n was charged to go get the flat shoes for the girls in the car because « they were too slow in heels ».

**krondeutch**

liked by **finneas** and **74 678 others**

 **krondeutch** happy day for Finneas. Pops loves and is proud of you son!

view all 2 244 comments

 **billieilch** omg he's such a man now 😭

 **i_luv_bills** awwww

After the good laugh they had mocking both Finneas and Claudia with old memories, Maggie suggested to go set at the tables for dinner. The moms on each side made a small yet moving speech that everyone applauded, Claudia carefully wiping her tears. Some friends of the couple also had made a funny speech that reminded them of their story and evryone could only laugh along and smile.

The meal was loved by almost everyone and they congratulated the chef with applauses. The mood was calmer now as the guests digested at their tables while conversating. During that time, Billie looked up at Y/n who was seated at an other table with the gang. She caught her eyes and they smiled at each other gently before Billie made a sign of her thumb with a questioning look. Y/n swallowed but nodded and got up discreetly like the singer.

They joined each other behind the bar and laughed a bit from the situation but got quiet quickly concentrating.

« You ready ? » Billie asked biting her lip and Y/n shook her head rapidly with cartoon like wide eyes. The other girl laughed grabbing the front of her vest into her hands.

« It's going to be okay Bub, just let go and do your thing like you can yeah ? » Billie cupped Y/n's cheek and rubbed it with her thumb. Y/n took a deep breath closing her eyes and when she reopened them, she nodded clenching her jaw.

« Okay I'm good » the brunette smile back at Billie and they leaned together to press a gentle kiss to their lips.

« Okay » Billie whispered against her lips and let go of her « we go it dude ! » she high fived Y/n before they made their way to the side of the dancefloor. Two mics had been set up like Billie had asked the organizer and Y/n seated at the piano, waiting for Billie to speak. She was a bit nervous, they were more people than the few times she did a concert with her old band. But Y/n liked to play and she wanted to, even more with Billie and at Finnea's wedding. The girls had rehearse and prepared this for the past two weeks or so and they were ready to perform so Y/n took a deep breath and calmed her beating heart just as Billie started to speak into the microphone.

« Hey everybody » Billie announced in the mic, everyone turning to her with interesting looks.

« Um... Finneas and Claudia, I'm so happy for you two guys, this is crazy » she breathed out in the mic making the couple tilt their head with gentle smiles on.

« I hope your couple life will be filled with love and laughter and that you'll be happy for the rest of your lives together.. » Billie trailed off.

« Okay I really suck at this » the singer made the audience laugh and she glanced back at Y/n who gave her her charming smile as she adjusted her mic.

« So I hope this song Y/n and I wrote will speak for itself » Billie smiled a little at her brother and his wife.

« Hope you'll like it because we for real were quick to make it, and if you don't well... never mind » she added making the crow and Y/n laugh.

Billie took a breath and when she gave Y/n a nod, the brunette started playing the piano piece. There was an instrumental intro where people got more comfortable in the sand, the group of friends excitedly smiling at the duo. Everyone was silent as Billie started to sing with her usual clear and soft voice.

_We built pillow forts together_

_You built a love one with her_

_You gave me so much love_

_And yet you still had more_

_I know you'll treat her right_

_That you'll stay by her side_

_You both deserve the world_

_And you found it in each other_

Y/n's fingers moved on their own as she watched and listened to Billie sing. Once again, she was in awe of the girl's talent and felt in her core each word she sang. Y/n built up the chords to the chorus and leaned in to be able to sing with Billie.

_Don't wait for tomorrow please_

_I want you to live to the fullest_

_Make memories like we did for years_

_Like as my brother, always do your best_

It seemed like even the waves had stopped crashing against the shore the world was so silent except for their mixed voices that combined together like they were meant to be.

_Keep feeling warm everywhere_

_In her arms and in her stare_

_Summer will never really end now_

_That the sunshine is by your side_

_We've come along way now_

_If only you knew, I'm so proud_

_And I'll be waiting for the time_

_You need a hug that's mine_

_Don't wait for tomorrow please_

_I want you to live to the fullest_

_Make memories like we did for years_

_Like as my brother, always do your best_

They finished the chorus together, Billie with a voice lightly wavering and tears in her eyes and there was a silence until the very end of the last sound of the piano. Then, everybody was applauding and cheering loud with whistles and shouts. Y/n looked around, feeling something entirely new that she had never felt before, it felt good in her chest. Billie glanced at her with a smile and Y/n smiled back before the singer was tugged into her brother's arms and hugged tightly. Claudia approached Y/n who just had time to get up from the stool before she was in a hug too.

« That was so beautiful Y/n » she sniffed as the brunette rubbed her back and held her. They then all pulled back, Finneas wiping his tears before chuckling at Y/n pulling her into a hug too, the two girls doing the same. They clapped each other on the back and pulled back looking at each other.

« Wow thank you » Finneas said letting out a shaky exhale adressing both girls. He took Claudia's hand in his and the girls reassured him saying they were very welcomed. When they both had their emotions under control, Claudia looked around at the friends invited for the party starting to arrive in mass.

« Think you could play again for us ? » she asked and the girls didn't hesitate before saying yes. The bride gave them their choice of song and then the couple made ther way in the center of the dancefloor. People gave approving sounds with some claps as Y/n took off her vest and put it on top of the piano before she rolled up her sleeves. In a few minutes all the guests had arrived to dance and celebrate and there was many more people around. The brunette took an other breath knowing she could get used to it.One smile of Billie and she was into it again. 

**Halo by Beyonce (acoustic)**

She started playing and the new arrived people seemed much more ready to party than the seated so upon recognizing the song and seeing their married friends, they started to encourage them loudly. The couple couldn't help but laugh at them but still made a perfect choregraphed dance. Billie sang perfectly, Y/n adding her voice to harmonize when needed for the chorus and some sentences. The friends immediately calmed down the second they heard the voice and just enjoyed the pure and beautiful moment.

At the end of their dance, everyone applaused and cheered them on loudly. The couple playfully bowed down to their public and then everyone was invited to take a piece of the huge cake displayed with firelights. The couple cut it with joined hands and enjoyed the sweet desert cheerfully.

When the DJ started to play moving music loud after the cake, the friends shouted finally being able to express themselves. They all greeted Finneas and Claudia warmly before they were jumping up and down and drinking, now the real party was beginning. Y/n laughed looking at the whole scene as she put her vest on her forearm before her hand was grabbed from behind. She let herself being pulled when she turned around to see it was Billie.

« My mom's not gonna go dance until she has drank enough wine and my dad won't even move so you can let it there » Billie explained while they walked taking the vest from Y/n. The brunette chuckled a bit at the explanation and Billie led the vest next to Patrick and Maggie who glanced up at them.

« Oh girls ! » she let go of her wine glass to get up, Billie playfully elbowing Y/n as her mom already took an awkward to not lose her balance. She had to refrain herself from doing anything more than smiling as Maggie shook her head dramatically.

« That was so so beautiful... » the woman put her hand up on Y/n's shoulder « I even cried ! » she exclaimed and this time Y/n let out a laugh at the redhead's expression.

« Are you mocking me kid ? » Maggie lifted an eyebrow but still giggled a bit when Y/n shook her head.

« I would never Maggie » Y/n replied with a light smirk and the woman hummed.

« Yeah yeah right » she patted Y/n's cheek before kissing her daughter's « you should make more songs together you know ? » she said as she left for the dance floor with her arms up and a small shout. Billie shook her head looking at her and Y/n was just amused.

« I think I'm gonna refill her glass with water from now on » a really composed Patrick that was talking with Claudia's dad said.

« Good idea dad » Billie let out over her shoulder as she left their table to join their gang with Y/n. They were dancing and cheered them on when they joined them and quickly, they were all having fun and enjoying the party fully. The night went by smoothly, everyone appreciating just as much the party and by 4 am, only Maggie and Patrick who stayed just to drive her home were left. Most of them were too old to stay up that late and the others were too tired or to drunk to stay so they had called a taxi and went home that was not far from there, fortunately.

The music was now much lower, the DJ gone too and the friends had made themselves comfortable on the beach. Some help was needed to move Finneas in his drunk state but they managed and now that they were all watching the stars in the sky calmly. They had actually sobered up a bit and were pressed against each other with their sweatshirts. Y/n had put her jacket on Billie's back, the singer had finally accepted with some convincing. She had a scent of Y/n's cologne every now and then and loved it.

They all talked together until the first rays of the sun getting up appeared in sweet colors upon the Ocean. That was a day and night each of them would carry in their heart together.


	32. Back to school

« You got money for lunch Y/nn ? » Leah asked at the kitchen aisle as the three roommates took their breakfast together.

« Yeah yeah thanks » the brunette nodded taking a sip of orange juice. Thanks to Patrick, her bank account was fuller than she expected. When she had thanked the man a couple of times, he had only reassured her saying she deserved it for the work she had done in the house all summer long. Her work had indeed paid off and the rooms in the house were way more secured and looked a lot better than before. Everyone was really happy with it and had fun redecorating their parts and painting so she was okay with that.

It was the first day of school and Y/n was quite nervous but at the same time really excited to see what it was about. Maya had also her first day of nurse school today, Leah starting her formation only next week. They still had decided to eat breakfast together, their schedules maybe not falling into place correctly after that. They finished eating calmly, the nerves pressent in Maya too.

« Girls don't faint on me right now, it's gonna be okay » Leah joked forcing them to relax a bit as they cleaned up their bowls and plates.

« What time do you leave again ? » Maya asked Y/n who stopped in the middle of the stairs.

« Cole said they'd be here at 7.00 » the brunette replied before finishing her way to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth for a little more than usually and checked herself in the mirror one last time.

Y/n nodded and put once again deo on before fetching for her bagpack in her bedroom and putting the can inside too. She made her way downstairs and put her shoes on, checking her watch. Leah stepped in front of her and wrapped her arms around her waist and Y/n smiled hugging her back.

« You can text me whenever you want okay ? » she looked up at the girl who nodded.

« I'll be okay, thank you » Y/n rubbed the girl's back before they pulled back when her phone dinged.

« It's Cole » she pocketed her phone back after she saw the screen. « Maya, I'm leaving see you ! » she shouted at the bottom of the stairs.

« Wait ! » the girl shouted back and a second later, her loud steps were running down the stairs. Y/n laughed as her body crashed into her and she hugged her tightly.

« You have fun and learn a lot of things okay? » she pulled back squeezing Y/n's cheeks together. The Belgian smiled lightly taking her hands off her face.

« You too, have a great day » she kissed Maya's cheek then Leah's and the girls accompanied their friend to the door, waving to the ones that were waiting in the car in front of the house. Y/n smiled back upon seeing them and waved a last time behind her shoulder before entering the car and seating down next to Cole with a light grunt when he immediately put his arm around her neck.

« BYE ! » the roommates shouted from the door before getting back inside as Adam drove off. Y/n chuckled a bit hitting Cole gently in the ribs as he squirmed and let go of her.

« Kids be nice » Cameron spoke from the passenger seat before turning around and giving Y/n a gentle smile.

« You're ready for day one ? » she asked and Y/n let out a breath but nodded with a small smile too.

« I think I am » she replied looking around at all her friends « you ? ». Everyone seemed to be just as excited in their answer and Y/n was glad she felt like all of them would have a good day. The drive was full of excitment as well and when they finally parked, the five friends stretched a bit before making their way to the main entrance. They each took out their schedule when they stopped at the top of the marmble stairs and compared them.

« We can wait to eat together at 1.00 ? » Cameron suggested and the friends agreed before they high fived or clasped their hands together. They wished each other a good luck and day before they each went in the right direction. Since Cameron and Y/n had the exact same programm, it was easy to stay together and the brunette was thankful for it.

« We have the audition at 9.00, wanna rehearse a bit meantime ? » the black girl asked and Y/n nodded as they made their way to the classroom designated for it. Luckily for them, there weren't too many people and being the first year for everybody, they quickly met each other. The students were all nice and were respectfully playing on their own in different corners. Y/n and Cameron got to it too, concentrating fully on their instrument. Cameron mastered the violin and Y/n hesitated before finally setting at the piano.

She had practiced a lot at Billie's place whenever she could, the girl nicely accepting she worked on it a few hours a week. Y/n had worked a lot to success her audition because it was the only way she could stay in The US so she was even more stressed. 45 minutes later, it was time for the candidates to show up at the auditorium's doors. There was a long queue that had Y/n's nerves wreck even more but luckily she wasn't too far on the alphabet's list. They had talked quietly with Cameron and tried to relax each other as the students passed in front of the jury.

Half an hour later, Y/n's name was called and with an encouraging look and smile from Cameron, she took a deep breath and entered the huge theatre room. The tanned skin girl felt like she was in High School Musical except the jury were six and they looked way less fun than in the film. Y/n stood straight in the middle of the stage, her hands folded together.

« Y/n Y/sn right ? » one of the middle aged man spoke up, looking up at Y/n through his glasses too down on the bridge of his nose.

« Yes sir » she solemnly answered, not daring to do anything else than breath.

« Okay so, you're going to play the piano.. » he trailed off looking down at his sheets than back up at her « what piece are you going to play ? ».

**« La valse d'Amélie by Yann Tiersen »**

Y/n replied and some of the judges tilted their heads writing down their paper, the man that she spoke to looking confused too and Y/n's shoulders slumped a bit. She didn't choose a classic piece because that's what everyone does and she doesn't like them that much anyways. Since they were completely free for what to play, she just went for it but seeing the judges' faces, she doubted it was a good idea after all.

« Good choice » an older lady on the far right spoke up with a kind smile to Y/n who couldn't help the subtle nod and small smile.

« We're listening to you » the man from before gestured with his hand and Y/n bowed lightly in gratitude before silently making her way to the piano stool. Once seated, she took a deep breath closing her eyes and let it go slowly reopening them. She lifted up her hands and put them down on the right keys delicately. Here we go.

Y/n poured everything she had in the music and felt like she didn't do anything wrong the slighlest so when the last sound of the instrument disappeared, she felt like she could breath again. She got up and swallowed looking at the judges.

« Okay thank you » the man from earlier spoke up not letting any emotion on his face or voice as he finished « you'll be informed of the results in two weeks, you're free to leave or sit down silently ».

Y/n thanked the jury a last time before making her way through the rows and sitting two behind the juries. There weren't a lot of students but she wanted to see Cameron's audition. Students followed one another and some made Y/n's mouth open from the talent while others just weren't really meant for it. Finally, after more than an hour of boring auditions, it was her friend's turn. Y/n sat a little straighter with a smile waiting for her friend to start.

Y/n could see she was pretty stressed but when she started playing, all her doubts went away. She had never heard Cameron really played but the melody that entered her ears was enough to know Cam made it. The few minutes of the audition passed too quickly for Y/n who would have liked to hear the instrument for hours and when it was over, she simply got up, not being able to say anything. The man said the same thing to her as Y/n and then, the nice woman gave a thumbs up to the girl who relaxed and nodded lightly.

« YES ! » the word bursted out of Y/n's mouth without any control over it just like the few loud claps she let go. The heads wiping around like they were going to whiplash made her quickly stop and clear her throat. Y/n immediately started to jog down the auditorium's stairs with her hands held up in surrender.

« Sorry, I'm sorry » she apologized to the asshole of the jury who looked at her with a hard glare as she quickly opened the door for Cameron who was out in a second, her cheeks red. All the students in the room were laughing and even the nice lady had a smirk on as she shook her head. When both girls were finally out of the room, Y/n turned to Cameron as the walked away.

« You were fucking amazing ! » she exclaimed and the girl bursted out laughing finally realizing what had just happened.

« Y/n you're crazy ! » she said between two laughs shaking her head and letting it fall against the taller girl's shoulder as they were walking. The sound of her laughter made Y/n smile and chuckle a bit and finally, they arrived at the cafeteria. The girls bought their lunch and sat down at a round table to talk while they waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Maddy was the first one a few minutes later and they excitedly talked about the few hours of their day.

**Brainless FC**

Today 12:36 pm

**bobby eyelash**

hope you're all still alive, thinking about you rn and hope your day is going great ❤

**bob the (body)builder**

tf is happening rn ?

**bobby eyelash**

sike bitches I just woke up life's good for me

**mayattentionhoe**

that's what i thought

**clumsy maddy**

i got scared we were dead and came back in an other reality for a second

**colette**

same

**bobby eyelash**

fuck.all.of.you

**bitchy chicana**

don't you mean Y/n ?

**mother C**

Oh my god

**colette**

**😳💀**

**bob the (body)builder**

HAHHAAH dead

**smartass**

WTF Leah ??

**bobby eyelash**

bet Y/n.

**Colette**

and I oop-

**bob the (body)builder**

damn even got the period and everything hahahah

**mother c**

you're so meaaaan !

**clumsy maddy**

Y/n is a bit pale rn

_bitchy chicana changed smartass's nickname to simp_

Cameron and Maddy laughed as Billie's name appeared on Y/n's phonescreen. The brunette made a noise of complaint pushing her hair back with her palm before getting up and walking a few steps away to answer the call. She put the phone to her ear just as the boys arrived and they looked at her laughing as they sat down at the table. The friends took a lot of pleasure watching Y/n's face expressions change each time her lips finished moving. She was pacing around a little while gesturing with her free hand like Billie could see it.

Y/n turned around to see her friends laugh while eating a few feet away and she couldn't help but chuckle. The voice got louder on the other hand of the phone and Y/n immediately became serious again as she gulped down. The friends laughed even louder and it's only when they were half way done with their sandwiches that Y/n finally hung up and came back to them with a bored expression. They all snickered and Y/n hit both the boys in their arm.

« You're for real jerks » she sat down sighing but still with a smile breaking out on her face, the friends still chuckled rubbing their arm.

« You're good tho, right ? » Cameron asked and received a gentle smile from Y/n in exchange of her kindness.

« Yeah » the brunette reassured her and finally started to eat.

**Dumbass FC**

today 12:48 pm

**mayattentionhoe**

y'all better keep me updated on the drama cuz I'm

lonely and bored

**bitchy chicana**

aww babe i'm making fish tacos for tonight

**mayattentionhoe**

you're the best 🥰

**colette**

can I come ?

**bitchy chicana**

no ❤

**bob the (body)builder**

please get laid Leah you're hurting us

**bitchy chicana**

me rn waiting for the dick to come to me

**simp**

like I know we're all friends but is that kind of content really tolerated in the chat ?

**Colette**

hell yeah I live for it !

**Mother c**

it was until Cole said that

**bob the (body)builder**

it's okay bro they just don't get us ✊🏿

**clumsy maddy**

you're disgusting

**mayattentionhoe**

come on why don't we just admit we would all sleep with each other if we weren't best friends and some of us weren't that straight

**colette**

**👀**

**bitchy chicana**

**👀**

**clumsy maddy**

**👀**

**mother c**

what

is

going

on

**bitchy chicana**

better for you if you never find out

**mayattentionhoe**

I-

**bob the (body)builder**

Cole I swear you better speak up

**simp**

for how long are we still act like we ain't just eating at the same table rn ?

**Mayattentionhoe**

okay roomies we're talking tonight, period. See you guys I got class, love ya

**mother c**

i want the tea Leah spills still hot in my mouth, thanks xx

**bobby eyelash**

the more time passes by, the less i'm disgusted by all of you

**clumsy maddy**

thank you ?

**bitchy chicana**

anyways do great in school kids bye

**bobby eyelash**

see you dummies ❤

**simp**

oh she put a heart

**bobby eyelash**

not for you

**colette**

so who pays for the casket ?

**simp**

**Bob the (body)builder**

you broke my friend you monster !

**You got the love by New Voyager (radio edit)**

« Oh shit Y/nn we gotta go ! » Cameron made them all pick their head up from their phone and sure enough, it was almost time for their afternoon classes. The friends quickly cleaned up their stuff and Y/n dapped the boys up and Cameron and her made their way to class.

The afternoon went by smoothly, Y/n finding the introduction to their lessons pretty interesting for now. Being with Cameron really helped her if she was being honest. Y/n didn't have a long span of attention and the fact that the girl was next to her really calm and taking notes encouraged her in doing the same. And what Y/n liked about the girl is that they still had fun between the classes and from time to time in class with the right word at the same time. Y/n managed to follow each lesson correctly without getting distracted too much and she was thankful for that.

It was almost 5 pm when all the friends joined on the parking and were ready to go. They discussed a bit still on the way about the day and the move of the sibling into the dorms during the week-end. Y/n of course accepted like Cole to help them and they said their goodbyes each time someone was dropped off. Y/n thanked Adam for the ride and waved to the Parkers before going in the house and announce herself.

« Hey Y/nn! in the kitchen » Leah greeted her and glanced at the girl behind her shoulder as she was stirring broth in a pot.

« Smells good » Y/n smiled lightly and they kissed each other's cheek, an habit that Leah had took off from Y/n since it was something she did everyday in Belgium. Her roommates quickly got used to it and thought it was even pretty nice so it stayed.

« Hey » Y/n recognized the voice and turned around with a raised eyebrow and a small surprised smile.

« Hey » she watched Billie step closer slowly « what's up ? » Y/n asked before the girl pouted a little and wrapped her arms around her waist.

« I'm sorry » she said in a small voice resting her head on Y/n's chest. The brunette chuckled lightly and used her hand to bring the singer's hair and head back to look at her.

« What you sorry for ? » she shook her head confused. Billie frowned a bit and let go of Y/n to take a little step back.

« You're not mad at me ? » she tilted her head and Y/n's brain lagged for a moment wondering why the hell she would be mad. Then when she understood, she started to laugh along with Leah who just had put the shells in the oven.

« Girl if you want to upset me you gotta do a little more than that » Y/n smirked a bit as a wave of relief softened Billie's face.

« I thought so too ! But then you didn't even reply to my texts and I thought you were sad » the black and green haired girl explained making Y/n chuckle.

« I just didn't take out my phone in class » she shrugged and Billie sighed quietly to herself. « Sorry ? » Y/n raised an amused eyebrow and the other girl hummed.

« Thought you didn't wanna talk to me » Billie pouted.

« Awwww » the brunette smiled gently taking her into her arms.

« You're quickly gonna learn that Y/n is immune to being offended » Leah perked up looking at Billie with a long look.

« Is that true ? » the latter asked with a little smirk when she pulled away from the brunette and looked up at her interestingly.

« Well I don't get mad easily » Y/n shrugged « but when I'm angry, I am **angry** you know ? » she explained and Billie couldn't help but be a bit amused at the answer. When she glanced over at Leah who was seriosuly nodding, she hummed.

« Got you » Billie pointed a finger out and Y/n frowned remembering something.

« By the way » she turned to Leah who froze knowing what it was about. She gave an innocent smile to Y/n before she even spoke up again.

« What was that text earlier ? » she asked leaning her hip against the counter with her arms crossed. The door opened and Maya entered with a greeting, stopping dead when she sensed something was happening.

« Woah... What's all that tension for ? » she asked frowning as she took off her bag and put the keys on the counter.

« The sexual one or ? » Leah asked not arranging her case and Y/n clicked her tongue and used her foot to kick her gently in the tigh. Billie just rolled her eyes with a bored expression while the Mexican was enjoying herself.

« I see.. » Maya shook her head at Leah's antics and slapped her shoulder as she passed by her to get a glass. 

« You're just mad you haven't fucked in months » she teased the Mexican to ease Y/n but Leah immediately scoffed and shared a look with Y/n without even thinking about it. Maya who had turned back around from the fridge picked up on it and looked between the two of them and gasped. They turned to her with a frown and Billie realizing it too opened her mouth.

« You bitches ! » her eyes were wide as she looked between the two of them who started to blush slightly.

« Oh my God you guys screwed ! » Maya let out with half a smile before laughing seeing her friends' faces.

« What you talking about ? » Leah faked the misunderstanding but it was pretty obvious now from their embarrassed state and Billie bursted out laughing as well.

« You two so fucked together !! » she put an hand on her mouth as her and Maya kept laughing while Leah waited for them to calm down with her eyes on the ceiling. Y/n sighed scratching the back of her neck and when their laughter finally started to die down, Maya took off her phone and ran away. Leah already knowing what she was up to, chased her while screaming for her to stop, both girls running upstairs with Maya laughing. Y/n shook her head closing her eyes and when she reopened them Billie was looking at her with the tiniest smile. The brunette couldn't really read her eyes this time so she just cleared her throat.

« Um I'm sorry you... figured out this way I guess » she said and Billie's smile grew up a bit. Her chest hurt a little and she couldn't tell if it was from sadness or jealousy.

« Why ? You have the right to do whatever you want » the singer answered with a low voice and Y/n swallowed, nodding lightly. She asked herself if Billie didn't care at all or if she knew it was already several weeks ago when the girl spoke up again.

« You don't... » she closed her eyes a second not bringing herself to say the word « anymore right ? » she asked and there was so much hope and hurt in Billie's eyes that Y/n got sad that the girl doubted that. She let out a chuckle of disbielief as she shook her head and cupped Billie's face.

« Of course not Bil ! It was long ago » she got serious again as she caressed Billie's cheek with her thumb.

« I wouldn't do that to you » Y/n added and finally, a small smile appeared on the singer's face again as she looked up at the other girl.

« Good » Billie simply stated and took off Y/n's hands from her face to bring them around her own waist, her arms wrapping loosely around Y/n's neck. The brunette could only look at her with eyes as soft as her smile and as soft as Billie's way of touching her, of playing with the curls on the back of her head. 

Damn Y/n knew she felt something more than friendship for Billie, she was sure of it every time she laid her eyes on her. But when Billie looked at her with those so fucking gorgeous eyes of hers and her plump rosy lips into that half subtle smile, Y/n's chest got heavy with feelings she couldn't control and an indescribable warmth. She had never felt that ever in her entire life and that new shit was kinda scary but at the same time felt so good when it was Billie who was standing right there.

« Why are you looking at me like that ? » her thoughts were interrupted by the girl's small giggle and Y/n let out a chuckle of her own not even knowing what to say.

« Like what ? » she asked lowly with a smile and Billie swallowed with her smile still in place but she shook her head not wanting or daring to answer the question with her honest words. So she just brought Y/n down with her arms and kissed her. Y/n took a deep breath and kissed back immediately, her arms tightening lightly around Billie's waist as hers were loosely on her shoulders.

« Woaaaah common areas is a no » Leah's voice made Billie quickly pull back and even awkwardly take a step away from Y/n. But the Belgian knowing it was because she actually never admitted to anyone she liked girls and even less being seen with one, she decided to show Billie there was nothing to be ashamed of, especially in front of their friends.

« You have nothing to be afraid of » Y/n whispered as she reached for Billie's hand and tugged on it gently until she was close again and looked at her before doing anthing else. It was true that Billie was scared of what people thought and would say but Y/n's green eyes and her pretty face were convincing enough to have a different approach. So Billie let herself being guided and helped to accept herself and leaned in to kiss Y/n again, tenderly and slowly.

« Well okay I guess » Leah rolled her eyes making her way with an amused Maya into the living room. But deep down, both of them were proud Billie was being herself around them and were happy she was also comfortable enough with Y/n to do so. The girls made out slowly for several more minutes before they finally pulled back when Leah obligated them, stating that the taco shells were going to burn if they didn't stop.

They sat down at the table with smiles and the four of them had a great taco night, conversations filled with school or studies and how they felt like the year was going to go. Billie's hand finished in Y/n's under the table and they shared a caring look as the singer took a deep breath and hit send. The three other girls looked proudly at Billie whose shoulders slumbed down like something heavy had been taken away. Maya rubbed the singer's arm and Leah winked at her and even tho there was no words spoken between the four of them, Billie felt more supported than ever.

**Dumbass FC**

Today 9 : 12 pm

**bobby eyelash**

good evening LA, I have to tell you something important

**colette**

oh God she's pregnant

**bob the (body)builder**

damn Y/nn already? You're that good uh 😏

**mother c**

guys fr just stfu

**colette**

okay yeah sorry bil what's up ?

**bobby eyelash**

okay so... I like girls too

I'm bisexual I think

Y/n was surprised to not see any sarcastic comment appearing in the chat but was really pleased. They were all extremely respectful and supportive about it, not making a big deal out of it. They ended up telling how proud of Billie they were and how they'd accept her no matter what. They all felt light inside knowing they could tell each other everything and not feel alone not matter what the situation was. Each of them felt amazing knowing they had a group of friends so wonderful.

**clumsy maddy**

same time tomorrow ? @colette @bob the (body)builder @mother c @simp

**colette**

ok for me

**bob the (body)builder**

same

**mother c**

works for Y/n and me too

**clumsy maddy**

alright then, i'm going to bed

I love you guys (extra love for Billie tonight)

**bobby eyelash**

good night y'all love you too mad xx

**mother c**

awww maddy good night 😌

**bob the (body)builder**

bye bye girls you're perfect

cain't wait to see you tomorrow my loves @colette @simp

**colette**

gn baby ❤

**simp**

good night love ya Adam

**bitchy chicana**

one word : ew

**mayattentionhoe**

agreed

sleep well guys 😘

It's Y/n who drove Billie back while her roommates were getting ready to go to bed. She parked in front of the house and got out to say a proprer good bye to the girl. Billie smiled gently and both of them went for a short and sweet hug.

« Thank you for tonight » Billie stated when they pulled back and continued before Y/n could ask why. 

« I actually feel like something has been lifted off my chest and it's relieving to know that my friends are there you know ? ... that **you** are there » she explained and Y/n smiled as she nodded.

« I'm glad you feel good.. you should never feel otherwise » she said making Billie nod.

« You're sweet » she giggled a bit still sometimes surprised as much contrast there was between Y/n's looks and her actual personality.

« Just to you tho so keep your mouth closed » she joked making Billie rise up an eyebrow with a light smirk.

« Is that so ? » Billie asked in a teasing tone getting a hold of Y/n's collar.

« Yeah » Y/n used the same tone as she looked down at the girl biting her lower lip, her hands coming to rest on Billie's hips.

« And don't forget I can use knifes » Y/n added with a playful eyebrow raised. Billie let out a hum that sounded more like a small moan to Y/n if she let her thoughts take over.

« Okay then on your side don't forget this » Billie had a low voice as she spoke and when she leaned up to be right next to Y/n's ear, her voice was deeper than usual.

« I don't like to share » the blue eyed girl whispered into Y/n's ear, her lips moving against the shell of her ear. The brunette shuddered from the breath against her, the voice, the way she spoke and even the sentence itself referring to the earlier revelation. Her whole body warmed up just at how hot what Billie just said was.

Y/n's lips parted and no words could even come out of her mouth as she only felt Billie's long nails scratching the right side of her jawline as her palm cupped it. Y/n let out a breath as she felt a sensual kiss on the opposite side of her neck, then one on her jaw and finally, Billie pressed a kiss to Y/n's cheek and stepped back, a smirk firmly in place as she looked at the girl's reaction.

« You fucking tease » Y/n shook her head with a light chuckle, her jaw moving left and right.

« No idea what you're talking about » Billie innocently shrugged as she started to walk backwards up the stairs to her porch.

« Yeah you better go away » Y/n nodded with a small smirk not believing how sexy Billie could be when she was comfortable. The singer giggled to herself and lost a bit of the sexy facade as she smiled gently.

« Good night bub » she waved at Y/n who lifted up her hand with a little laugh, amused by the fact Billie's behaviour changed as fast.

« Good night beautiful » she smiled seeing Billie's smile grow upon hearing her words and with a last sign of her hand she was inside and Y/n was driving home, her mind full of the girl's face that seemed like it didn't want to leave her head.


	33. Therefore I am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2.30 am, I'm hungry and can't sleep so you're welcome

Y/n and Maya were eating breakfast with light chattering as they scrolled on their phone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Helios** @2min50

So I stumbled upon Billie Eilish's post about # **friend** and all that stuff around it and I realized it was actually my pal Y/n I was in high school with ??

| **friendismine** @sashalopez replying to @2min5 

| just imagine being that lucky

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **conan** @salutcconan

I used to go to school with Y/n and when I tell you that kid was a crackhead 💀

| 🤍🖤 @capitainenemo88 replying to @salutcconan

| OMG we need stories !!

| **conan** @salutcconan replying to @capitainenemo88

| 😂😂 I'll make an other post

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Helios** @2min50

Since like thousands (thank you btw) of you asked, I'll try to find some pics in my old insta

| **hobi** @efsociety_ replying to @2min50

| yes please i need it

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **LEANNE** @leanne_crdr

I know Y/n and she was actually mean to everyone at school and always walking and talking like she owned the place. A litteral bitch

| **brody** @undrayth replying to @leanne_crdr

| oh 😕

| **Flo 🧨** replying to @leanne_crdr

| Noooo she seemed so cool and kind in her posts and comments

| **Y/n** @ashonito replying to @leanne_crdr

| Girl I don't even know you ?

| **chris** @chrisfromen replying to @ashonito

| bhahahaha 😂😂

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 **soph** @provocativvvsoph

So everyone knows Y/n now gtfo 🙄

| **virghoe** @paleeedh replying to ****@provocativvvsoph

| fr smh

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Helios** @2min50

Found some ! This is from a few years ago (I'm the other girl)

And us last year of high school (from Frebruary 2020)

| **aary** @aaryyt replying to @2min50

| last year of HIGH SCHOOL and y'all out there drinking beer ??

| **nathan fields** @nathfields replying to @aaryyt

| exactly what I was goin to say haha

| **Helios** @2min50 replying to @aaryyt

| we're Belgians, we can drink beer at 16

| **aary** @aaryyt replying to @2min50

| damn that's crazy 😦

| **Bilnation** @Billienation replying to@2min50

| Who gives a fuck about them drinking just look how cute !! Y/n is so pretty 😣

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Harry** @haaryyyneck

 **Y/n** does look like an asshole ngl

| **aliyah** @bbali78 replying to @haaryyyneck

| on what do you based that? Jealousy? 😒

| **steph** @jaultpack replying to @bbali78

| QUEEN hahahaha 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Julia 🦋** @julia.costa

I seen a lot of posts about Y/n and thought I'd clarify some things ; we were together for a year and it was the healthiest relationship I ever been in. Y/n has the purest soul and if u ask anyone who truly knows her, they'll tell u how great she is.

| **sarah 🥰** @paulustt replying to @julia.costa

| oh so Y/n really is a softie inside

| **Leah 💋** @Leah_mendezzz replying @julia.costa

| EXACTLY.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **verso** @YESILIKEGIRLSS

lmao I knew from the start she was gay

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **little girl puni** @zeliahxo

So Y/n has a gf I will now go cry in a corner 😪✊🏼

| **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai replying to @zeliahxo

| thought I had a chance too hahaha #sadbihour

| **lex 👅** @alexiscarrasco

| and that girl is a model too... like fr she works for an agency lmao 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **elora** @eloisazzz

I want what they have 😔

(via Julia's ig)

\--------------------------------------------------

 **margot** @queenoflions

I think we can all agree that **Y/n** and Julia are really a hot couple

| **babybilliecutie** @bbbilliess replying to @queenoflions

| kinda saw Billie and Y/n together too 😪

| **billiesfans** @billiesdrup replying to @bbbilliess

| Billie is straight it would have never happened

\----------------------------------------------------

 **Julia 🦋** @julia.costa

DISCLAIMER : we're not together aymore ! Just in good terms, that's a hella old photo

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **e** **lora** @eloisazzz 

I want what they had 😔*

\---------------------------------------------------

 **conan** @salutcconan

I found some pics of Y/n from our school trips and common class+9

Forgot our hotel room keys in England, didn't want to call a teacher because we weren't supposed to be out :

This is actually the first time ever I met her 

Yeah I have no explanation for this one

| **li** @pastapesto replying to @salutcconan

| lmao of course she's the crazy type

| **Martin** @martin.lefevre replying to @salutcconan

| yooo that girl was so funny

| **conan** @salutcconan replying to @martin.lefevre

| ouais gros abusé on s'amusait trop en classe 😂

| **billieisart** @billieeilishisart replying to @salutcconan

| I love her hahaha Billie chooses her friends well

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Y/n shook her head reading the comments, she found it actually amusing to find back her friends from high school on Twitter, not even knowing they had an account. She locked her phone, not wanting to reply to each comment because it was useless anyway and when the girls finished eating, they cleaned up and got ready.

Y/n was in a good mood because today would be great. She had her first football practice with the guys and was really excited about it and today being Friday, they were invited to Billie's to have a sleepover and watch the videoclip of her new single. So when she received the text from Adam saying they were here, she quickly grabbed her sports bag and bagpack.

« See you later ! » she kissed Maya's cheek and jogged out.

« Byyyye » the girl chanted back as she closed the door and jumped down the few stairs to the pavement. Y/n threw her stuff in the trunk before getting in the car where she greeted her friends.

« You hyped too ? » Cole asked from next to her and Y/N nodded taking her phone out.

« Hell yeah bro » she smiled seeing Billie had sent her a text.

« It's gonna be fire » Adam said from the driver seat, Y/n quickly giving him a smile through the rear mirror.

Today 7.25 am

**Billie**

Hope you'll have a great day and I kinda cain't wait to see you tonight...

_Y/n's heat beated up quicker as she read and Billie's did too as she typed._

**Y/n**

Awww you already missing me ?

**Billie**

okay nevermind 😒

**Y/n**

I'm playing boo-boo, I'm always happy when I know I'll get to see you soon

**Billie**

Really? 

And hold on, Boo-Boo? wtf ?

**Y/n**

Yeah really, Idk you call me bub so I gave you a name too

**Billie**

okay but boo-boo bro? No find something else, bub is cute at least 

**Y/n**

What about : girl? It's clear and simple

**Billie**

I'll punch you Y/n

**Y/n**

You'd hurt yourself ma

**Billie**

So full of yourself smh 

Guess ma is okayish but not when you tryna be cute

**Y/n**

I aint never cute I'm a powerful beast, ma

**Billie**

yeah okay baby 🙄

**Y/n**

Uh yes call me that tf

**Billie**

Really? thought you wouldn't like it ngl

**Y/n**

idk coming from beautiful girls I like it something just flipped in my stomach haha

**Billie**

that's... adorable (I'm not kidding) it almost slipped outta my mouth a couple of times but shitted myself for your reaction

**Y/n**

Hahaha do not fear anymore my child

**Billie**

don't

**Y/n**

Yeah no I regretted the moment I hit send

Okay I need to go to class, work well!

**Billie**

How'd you know?

**Y/n**

It's not even 8

**Billie**

ah fair enough

Have a good day ! 🥰

Have a good day baby*

**Y/n**

See you cutie!

Angel

Princess?

Sweetheart?

Munchkin

Shortie!!

**Billie**

um

no

bitch I'm a queen (even tho thought I hated that until you called me it, I tolerate kinda)

is u my mom?

hell no, ew

just no 

**Y/n**

I ain't your mom but I can be your daddy shawty ;)

**Billie**

Omg bye Y/N!!

Billie locked her phone with a shake of her head and a giggle at the girl's text. 

"What's so funny?" Maggie asked amused as she entered the living room with her laptop bag and keys, ready to go. Billie only shook her head with a small smile as she got up from the couch. 

"Nothing" she said following her mom outside.Maggie looked at her daughter with a side eye and a small smirk but Billie didn't catch on it and they got in the car, driving off to the recording studio for the day.

Y/n smiled too when she pocketed her phone and got ready for first period, talking quietly with Cameron as they waited for the teacher. The girls always sat next to each other and as the week went by, they had become acquainted with some students that were always in the same class as them. To be honest, Y/n found some of them way too stucked up and snoby but the majority of their class was cool.

The morning passed by real quick and all thef riends reunited to eat lunch together like whenever they could. Tuesday and Thursday were the days where they schedules didn't match up and they weren't all reunited, Y/n and Cameron even having Tuesday off.

"We'll meet at 5 then?" Cameron asked while they made their way to the gym. 

"Yeah, the time we take a shower" Adam answered and they all nodded before waving to each other, Cam and Maddy going to the opposite side as them where the cheerleading coaches were waiting at a small table for attendance.

Y/n followed the boys through the gym until they were outside. She looked around in awe at the school's sports infrastructures that were huge. The long traced field was in the middle of running tracks where students were already running in their school uniforms. They saw the coaches already giving out instructions to guys already in their uniform and made their way to them.

"Oh hey guys how you doing?" the man Y/n remembered to be coach Williams saluted them with a nice smile and a shake of hands. 

"Good coach thanks" Cole responded for the three of them but just by their smile, anyone could see they were excited to start.

"Y/n right?" the other coach that Y/n didn't really appreciated asked with a jerk of his chin, the girl simply nodding once.

"And you guys?" he asked the boys who gave him their name. The coach told them he would try to remember before pointing behind them where the other freshmen were.

"We start in five minutes, go wait calmly" he instructed them. The friends did as they were told and dapped up the group of boys who all seemed ready to train too. Y/n talked the few minutes left with Dominique who she had classes with before coach Williams called them over when the last boy awkwardly joined them.

"Okay y'all!" he clapped his hands together standing in front of the group.

"Coach Benett will take over the rest of the team while I show you the basics today but from next week on, we're all training together, we good?". Seeing their approval nods, the fifty year old man smiled lightly before turning around and starting to walk towards the building.

"So here is the football locker room, you stay in those" he started pointing to said lockers entry at the end of the hallway.

"I don't want to see none of you in any other changing room, especially girls' clear?" he turned to them and most of the boys were chuckling but when they realized the coach was dead serious and glaring at them, they quickly stopped. Y/n couldn't hold in her little smirk as they followed the coach inside with light whispering as they discovered it.

"Here's the freshmen room, those right there is for the others" the coach stood in the middle of the room and they gathered around as he pointed to the different squares of benches.

"You have plenty of room as you can see so use it" Williams spoke clear and short, making everyone not ask any questions. "Each of you got their locker and space, it stays like that for the whole year, still good?" they all hummed and answered.

"Okay then, choose your spot and get ready" he clapped his hands together and they all excitedly found their place. 

"I hope you all have your outfit and cleats like I asked in my mail" he reminded before calling lowly Y/n over. He leaned against the wall of the lockers so he was not seen by the boys and when she stood in front of him, he crossed his arms.

"You think you're gonna be okay in here? I talked with the cheerleading coach and there's no issue with you changing there" the man explained and Y/n's smile came on its own. The fact he had thought and cared about it enough made her heart warm. Y/n was really grateful the showers were individual and closeable tho because otherwise she would've had to find a solution on her own, the girls changing room making her even more worried.

"I think I'll be good coach, thanks a lot" she thanked the man honestly. He nodded and let out a small smile.

"If you need anything or have concerns don't hesitate a second okay? You're here to be comfortable too" he winked at her and tapped the side of her arm before stepping away. Y/n looked at him go with a grateful smile on.

"Alright gents, you're on the field in 10 minutes thanks!" the man left the room as Y/n made her way to her friends who had reserved her a seat between the two of them.

"Man this is fucking huge" Y/n talked lowly as she started to take off her shirt. "We have these rooms at pro level in Belgium". The brunette put on her sports tee still not believing how cool and beautiful this was.

"I know it's so cool!" Cole exclaimed as the three of them got dressed. 

**Dream Team**

Today 3.12 pm

**Y/nn**

not really the same as ours uh?

college football is crazy

**Babou**

woahhhh 😍😍

**Trinette**

you bitch bet it even smells good in there 😒

**Flo baltha**

And that everyone gets hot water!! 

**Y/nn**

ahaha exactly! i'm sorry for y'all (not really)

**Sousou**

Nice Y/n, sucks they don't have rugby there but I hope you will still enjoy your experience and that you'll come back stronger than ever ;)

**Y/nn**

Thanks coach! I'll be more than ready next year 😎 see you girls!!

**Flora**

we miss you baby take care! 😘

**Math Parisis**

bye Y/nn enjoy !

**Piou**

miss you Y/n hope to see you soon ❤

**Leïla**

I swear you better reply to my texts and stop giving us news through your ig pics that look way too good! Yes I'm jealous but I also can't wait to see you bb 😘

**Loulou**

Have fun Y/nn! xoxo

Y/n went as quick as possible with her front always facing the wall but she still felt eyes on her. When she turned around, two boys laughed among themselves as they looked away not even quickly. Y/n sighed but decided that's not what she would endure without a word for the rest of the four-month period so she stepped up to them.

"What?" the brunette talked loud enough for the boys around to turn around with curious eyes. Everyone would know she wasn't gonna let men bother her. The two boys seemed surprised she even dared confront them and opened and closed their mouth without a single word coming out. Y/n rolled her eyes and taking a deep breath for courage, she got up on one of the benches.

" Listen guys, I know it might be weird for you to have a girl on the team but that's how things are and you better get used to it because I'm going to play whether you like it or not" she started, the guys all listening, Adam and Cole with small proud smirk on.

"So don't go easy on me because you think that makes you a gentleman, treat me as equal and that will make you a good teammate. I'm here to beat your asses anyways so be prepared" Y/n finished on a joking tone that made the group chuckle. The majority of the team agreed with some clapping or others nodding with their palm up while Adam and Cole cheered her on. Y/n chuckled a bit to herself as she got down and followed the flow outside the changing rooms.

She realized the two boys from earlier still mocked her with disdain by keeping telling each other how they were not gonna compete against a girl. Y/n clenched her jaw every time they'd turn around to glance at her and laugh.

"Don't pay attention to them, you're simply gonna prove them wrong" Adam said next to her with a gentle smile and a shrug. Y/n smiled back and nodded, determined to prove what she was capable of this season. 

Once on the field, the teammates attendant a short football theory class that Y/n registered well since she had never played before. Then, they spend the session concentrating on physique performance. The coaches wrote down each of their scores on a sheet, the goal being to have evolved in a month right before their first game. Y/n and Adam were in advance with the programm they had continued all summer long and the brunette was glad she was a bit superior to her teammates in this section. That's one thing she would have to put less effort into to have her place among boys. She would still work hard to improve her results tho.

After the session of one hour non stop of physical training, everyone was drained. Y/n felt like he chest was going to open from the burning and her chins were really hard. They all gathered in a circle to stretch as the coaches gave their last directives.

"Okay guys good work today!" coach Williams started by congratulating them and it was appreciated by the boys wh patted each other on the back.

"So trainings on Mondays are at 3 pm and physical for the whole month, same as Friday. We have football-only centered trainings at 5pm on Wednesdays, normally all your schedules fit in with practice, if it's not the case please come to my office on third floor we'll try to find something that works" coach Williams spoke as he turned around to be able to look at the whole team.

"Any question?" coach Benett added. Now that the whole team was together, Y/n found impressive how many they were. A hand raised from an older boy behind them and Benett nodded towards him.

"She's gonna stay with us all year? Because if so I know what I'll focus on" the asian guy didn't even look at Y/n as he spoke and licked his lips, making his dumb friends near laugh and look at her with smirks. Y/n frowned and wanted to almost vomit on the spot. She was about to reply when coach Williams spoke up again.

"Over 100 yards Y/n is almost 9 seconds faster than you, how about you focus on that first Seo?" he raised a bored eyebrow that made everyone shout and get up or put their hand on their mouth as they slapped the angry guy everywhere. Y/n had to bite her lip to keep herself from laughing seeing just how hurt this dude's ego was. Even coach Benett had to put his head down to hide his smile.

**y/n**

liked by **leathor** and **26 487 others**

 **y/n** New home, can't wait to start the season 🏈 

see all 278 comments

 **domdom45** cain't wait to see what you got for us **💪🏾**

 **liz_bash** OMG i go to Chapman too I hope I'll get to see you play!!

They were sent off after that and Y/n grunted when she got up, leaning against Cole a little when they started walking.

"Fuck bro I think I discovered new muscles" the brunette said lumping a few steps. The boys chuckled and nodded their approval.

"Yeah I'm exhausted" Adam added and when they arrived in the locker room and all the freshmen seemed to be too because they talked much less than at the beginning of the session.

"Don't worry, you will never get used to it!" Some senior shouted and the whole changing rooms laughed, the mood light even tho they still didn't know the newest additions and vice versa. Y/n smiled to herself liking how the deep voices resonated around her and she thought that in the end, she did good today and felt right in the team, even if it was just the first day.

Y/n got in the shower stall only shirtless with her spare clothes in one hand and her towel and 3 in 1 gel (way easier) in the other. She washed all the sweat away and appreciated the hot water against her body. The space was not big but she managed to get dressed without too much difficulty before she got out and someone else took her spot. The rest of shower time went by smoothly and Cole and Adam being ready quite quickly too, they said their quick goodbye before getting out. 

They waited for the girls a few minutes in the parking lot and when they arrived, they got in the car happy this week was over but also how good it went for their first college week. They all realized how huge this was and were happy to share the experience with their best friends. They spent the ride talking about their practice experience and the girls seemed really content with theirs too, even if it demanded a lot of work as well.

They had agreed to go directly to Billie's after school since they were all showered and could put spare clothing in their sports bag. The singer greeted them warmly at the door and when they made their way inside, the small table was already prepared with bags of chips and bottles of soda. Drew was also there in the couch and got up upon hearing the friends, they hugged and the girl stopped in front of Y/n wih a smile. They actually never met but from what she heard of Billie, Drew was really important to her and had been all her life.

"Hey Drew right? Nice to meet you" Y/n smiled warmly to her as she opened her arm.

"Hello Y/n, nice to meet you too" Drew said in a low voice that went up with the end of the sentence. She tilted her head a bit with a glance at Billie behind the brunette when she leaned a bit to her side. Before getting into the arm Y/n had offered and hugging the girl's wait shortly with a small smile. They separated and as Y/n made her way to the couches to sit with her friends already there, Drew walked up to Billie with wide eyes.

"She's hoooot" she mouthed to Billie while making her eyes roll back in her head and her best friend chuckled pushing Drew gently.

"I knooow" Billie whispered smiling, still relieved Drew had accepted her right away when she had came out to her and Zoe the day before. The girls had looked at each other with a knowing smile had told Billie that they had quite figured it out since a long time. Billie was surprised but happy it didn't change a single thing between them.

Once everyone was seated, they talked about their day and week and how was life in general right now. Music was playing softly in the background, the TV screen showing random videoclips. After a little less than an hour, the door opened and Maggie, Patrick and walked in with the dog. They salutated the friends who waved back with smiles as the pitbull came in the living room running excitedly upon seeing so many people there.

"Sharkiiiie, Peppeeer" Y/n bent down to put her hands around the Pepper's face who started to wag her tail like crazy and wiggle when Y/n started to shake her hands to rub her quickly. Shark was acting crazy, turning around and licking her hands as Y/n chuckled and Billie watched with an adoring smile on, her cheek propped up on her knuckle. After a few minutes, Y/n finally made the dogs calmed down with more gentle pets, Shark's tongue getting back into his mouth. He stayed by Y/n's feet tho, only turning around to sit right between her legs on the floor. Pepper being older, she preferred to go to her bed by the kitchen's door to sleep peacefully. 

"He loves you" Billie let out amused and Y/n looked at her with a small smile, her fingers scratching the puppy between his ears as she leaned back in the couch.

"He's my dog now" she declared making the girl shake her head with a smile as she turned back to watch TV. Each time Y/n stopped scratching Shark's head, he just looked back at her with somehow pleading eyes that made her start again.

"Oh yes you're a good boy" she whispered looking at him from her spot and he seemed to smile at her. Y/n patted his head one more time before finally making herself comfortable totally in the couch. Billie took the opportunity to come lay her head against Y/n's shoulder and didn't move it from the night except one of them got up. 

Y/n put her arm around Billie's shoulders and when the girl laughed against her and she felt the vibration of her clear voice through her chest and her head shaking against her, she thought having her right there was the best feeling in the world. 

**bbymaya**

liked by **cam.tag** and **10 745 others**

 **bbymaya** best kind of nights 😌

see all 203 comments

 **ferrel.cole** that's when you truly realize there's a serious lack of boys in this group

| **y/n** stfu you weak male 

**iba.shh** love seeing all of you together!

The friends ended up in the couches, or on mattresses at 1 am and slowly fell asleep after spending the night laughing from the dumb things one of them said or the karaoke they had quickly set up where even Billie sounded not good since they were just screaming their lungs out. Billie had made her way upstairs, wanting to be comfortably in her bed and had tugged Y/n with her since there wasn't space left anywhere (that was just an excuse she used). 

Billie gave Y/n a spare toothbrush and they brushed their teeth trying to not laugh too loud with Maggie and Patrick sleeping at the end of the hallway. Once done, they entered Billie's bedroom and were finally able to talk almost with a normal voice volume. 

"Do you need something to sleep in?" the singer asked opening her drawers and taking out some cotton shorts and a plain white shirt for herself. 

"No thanks I got it" Y/n raised up her bag she had taken with her from downstairs and took some sleeping boxers shorts out as long as a white clean shirt. Y/n quickly put them on, taking off her sports bra at the same occasion. When she turned around, Billie was done too and she had to stop herself from looking at her bare legs and just follow the singer under the covers.

Once laying down, Billie reached for Y/n's hand and brought it with her when she turned on her side, putting the brunette's arm around her waist. Y/n smiled softly in Billie's hair as she made herself comfortable to keep spooning the girl too. Once she found her position, Y/n had access to Billie's hair and started to comb her fingers through it. Billie hummed appreciatevely at the feeling and she closed her eyes a moment, her fingers sliding up and down Y/n's forearm. 

When Y/n wasn't speaking, she was listening to Billie and laying soft kisses on her head, the back of her neck or right behind her ear. And each time, the other girl closed her eyes and let out a soft breath of content. When it was Y/n's turn to speak, Billie played with the brunette's fingers and brought her hand to her lips to kiss the back of it or her palm.

The girls continued to talk quietly about anything, always finding some new things to learn about each other. They enjoyed the calm moment with their fingers attending each other with soft caresses on skin or hair until Y/n fell asleep from the exhaustion of the day. Billie smiled to herself hearing the girl's soft and regular breathing and followed into slumber quickly after her.

Being an early bird, Y/n softly stirred awake and realized Billie was sleeping next to her but in different positions than they had fallen asleep in. The brunette looked at the girl's body lifting up and down slowly in rythm for a moment before she turned to the side table and picked up her phone. Looking at the time, she put it back and carefully came closer to Billie to be able to gently rub her arm up and down under the duvet. 

The singer only took a deep breath and turned so she was on her back. Y/n smiled softly now being able to look at Billie's sleeping features. God was she a gorgeous girl.

"Billie" Y/n called her in the softest way as she reached to rub gently the black and green haired girl's cheek with the tip of her fingers. This time, Billie started to actually wake up and she hardly was trying to open her eyes. When she finally was able to see something, an automatic smile appeared on her face seeing Y/n in front of her. She didn't say a single word and only nustled herself in Y/n's body with a light hum.

"Good morning" Y/n chuckled lightly rubbing the other girl's back up and down. She kissed the top of Billie's head.

"It's already a little past 9, we can't miss the release Ma'am" she said when Billie pulled away slightly just to cup her jaw and kiss her cheek. Y/n lifted up her eyebrows but let her do.

"You were twitching last night" Billie mumbled sleepily before giving Y/n an other kiss on the cheek.

"What?" she frowned a little bit looking down at Billie who pulled away a little to be able to look at her.

"Like your legs and arms were jerking" she explained with a light frown and amused smile. Y/n let out a little chuckle and nodded.

"Oh yeah I have that when I fall asleep, sorry" she made a loopsided smile that made Billie shaker her head with a giggle.

"I woke up so scared I thought you were convulsing or something!" Y/n laughed putting her arms around her and smiled when Billie wiggled closer.

"I don't know why my body does that but there's nothing to worry about" she explained kissing her forehead. "I was told my teeth chattered too when I sleep" Y/n shrugged.

"Oh nooo" Billie chuckled "so basically we can't get no sleep with you" she asked and when Y/n didn't reply, she pulled back to look at her face. The girl wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk that made Billie laugh and slap her chest gently, Y/n chuckling.

"I usually wait for the person to fall asleep before I do so they're not bothered but I was just dead yesterday" the brunette explained and Billie found that cute.

"It's okay" she reassured Y/n with a kiss to her jaw before they heard the friends starting to get excited downstairs. They didn't have to speak to know they should get up so that's what they did after Billie gave one last cheek kiss to Y/n. 

Y/n loved how sleepy and soft Billie was in the morning, needing time to make sense and get her senses perfectly. She also loved how touchy the blue eyed girl was compared to what Y/n expected. She thought that Billie would be much less of a touchy person but was glad she got proven wrong because she liked the affection despite what people would think.

Y/n used the bathroom while Billie was in her bedroom so each girl could change and dress up alone and when Y/n was done, the singer joined her so they could brush their teeth and get all ready while chatting. Once done, they looked at each other with gentle smiles before kissing softly for a minute. Then, Billie grabbed Y/n's hand and tugged her until they were walking downstairs, excited to show and make her listen to her new song.

The friends said their good mornings to each other and to Maggie and Patrick who had brought them some croissants. The group ate their breakfast quickly and got set up in the living room turned to the screen. They were a lot all bundled up in the room but it felt good because the mood was almost electric, as much excited as Billie's fans to see the video. The singer was a bit nervous too, she really hoped they would like it, especially Y/n. She didn't know why, getting approved by her seemed important even if she usually didn't take shit from anyone, having grown up to be confident over the years.

Billie posted on her story the few minutes before 10 o'clock to tease and in the Youtube chat, people were going crazy. The friends read some comments amused but the second the videoclip loaded, they clapped and let out wolf whistles and screams, Billie smiling huge, playing with her fingers as it started. They all watched with their mouth slightly open in excitment.

"Yeah girl those calves!" Y/n shouted and made everyone laugh, including Billie who glanced at her with a shake of her head before they all concentrated back on the screen. When finally Billie turned around in the clip to start singing, each of them stayed absolutely silent to listen. Their mouth opened upon hearing Billie's talking voice in the clip and they had to squirm as the music stopped a first time to not just shout right there. 

By the time it started again, they were all vibing to the song, moving their seated bodies and head or even gesturing with their hands on rythm as they felt the lyrics. The music came to an end and even if the video was continuing they all shouted in congratulations and clapped before leaning forward to watch the rest of the clip, laughing among themselves as Billie went on each stand of the empty mall and stole food to stack it in her arms. 

Finally, the video ended on her running away and then, they brusted up in joy and applauded the singer who was smiling a bit shyly to herself before she was attacked by some hugs as she was deeply congratulated.

"Oh man that was so good!" Maya chuckled a bit out of amazement, everyone agreeing with the statement. Billie got up and giggled as she bowed, happy her friends liked it. She hugged Drew and Zoe who ruffled her hair and received high fives from everyone.

"It's Descartes right?" Y/n asked finding it cool but everyone looked at her confused.

"Um like René Descartes? Je pense donc je suis? I think therefore I am?" the brunette explained herself with a light frown but only Billie giggled and nodded.

"Yes you're right" the girl answered with a smile.

"How are you so smart but also so dumb?" Leah shook her head in disbelief and everyone seemed to agree as they nodded. Y/n could only chuckle and shrug.

After a several minutes of arguing about how good the new song and videoclip were, the gang settled down calmer again and put on a Brooklyn 99 episode from popular demand.

Billie smiled softly at Y/n who was on the other end of a couch as she approached her. The brunette was looking up at her in awe. The singer frowned a bit at her look and bent down to bring Y/n's knees together with her hands since her legs were apart, like always. Billie could now sit in her lap sideways and as her friends were occupied watching the episode, she put her arms around Y/n's neck loosely, her forearms resting on her shoulders.

"What's up?" Billie asked with a small smile and Y/n chuckle a bit as she put her arms around Billie's waist and kept her there, shaking her her head.

"You're amazing" Y/n simply answered in almost a whisper as she looked at the girl in her eyes. Billie's were soft as she was rubbing the side of the brunette's neck with her thumb. She checked around and not seeing her parents, she leaned down to press a gentle kiss on Y/n's lips.

"So you liked it?" Billie asked with a small smile and Y/n immediately nodded.

"Yeah it was so good! And the way you talked... sexy" she stated making Billie giggle and thighten her arms so they were actually hugging when Y/n did the same.

"For real tho, I still can't believe how talented you are" Y/n talked softly in her ear and when Billie pulled back with a loopsided smile, she let go of a small exhale.

"You're so cute" Billie pouted and kissed Y/n's cheek who rolled her eyes.

"Stop" the brunette poked the girl gently in her side, Billie jerking and grabbing her wrist with a warning stare.

"You stop!" she spoke through her teeth, still a little amusement in her eyes.

"Or what?" Y/n chuckled lowly lifting up an eyebrow and going to do it again but Billie resisted and shook her head.

"How about no kiss anymore?" she lifted up a challenging eyebrow to what Y/n smirked, contemplating her answer. She finally sighed giving up.

"Okay you win" she admitted making Billie lift her chin up with a smirk. Y/n looked at her with hooded eyes and shook her head.

"You're so proud right now aren't you?" she asked and lifted up her head a little bit, putting on her sweater's hood when Billie lifted up her arms from her shoulders.

"I am, so what?" she asked in a bitchy tone once again but Y/n was cut off when she was about to answer.

"Uh can y'all stop being disgusting for a minute?! I'm tryna enjoy this" Drew talked loud pulling out a face when she turned to them and Billie started to laugh as she hid her face in Y/n's covered neck. The other friends chuckling too as they dramatically agreed with Drew like they would throw tomatoes at them if they had some. 

Y/n threw them the middle finger with a chuckle but all of them still watched the end of the epiosde amused. They stayed at Billie's place, enjoying their chill time with each other until it was time to help the Parkers move into their dorms.

**zoedonahoe**

liked by **pommeofficial** and **27 194 others**

 **zoedonahoe** we made matching icons for you and your boo, you're welcome

view all 565 comments

 **y/n** I would've destroyed you if I was allowed to tug

| **zoedonahoe** Shhhhh

 **broccolisarecool** I live for this content

The friends all said their goodbyes, thanking and again congratulating Billie for her work. Drew and Zoe stayed with her and hugged warmly Y/n when she left. She got a goodbye gentle kiss from Billie and they all left happily for the Campus, trailer attached to Adam's car with all their stuff. They worked fast being a lot and at the end of the day, they all told themselves that it was a good one, where they met a lot of new people. Like the siblings' roommates and actually all the students that were also living in the same hallway.

**adam.rey**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **9 014 others**

 **adam.rey** to this new adventure 🤓

view all 173 comments

 **samia_bukrah** pleasure to meet you all this year is gonna be 🔥

 **kele.ya8** glad to be part of this 


	34. Playing games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all lucky mfs got to read those two chapters in exclusivity because I'm nice. I hope they will answer your requests a bit... Have fun reading!

« I got in » Y/n's mouth opened as she talked to herself in front of her laptop. Maya who was on working on dining room table hummed in question looking up.

« I fucking got in !!? » Y/n read the mail again to be sure but it was correct and she stood up and put her hands on her head as Maya gasped and got up too, screaming excitedly.

« OMG YESSS » Maya clapped her hands once and stepped forward until she could crash into Y/n's body, hugging the girl thightly.

« Congratulations ! » Maya let out happily as Y/n chuckled hugging her back, still not believing she was admitted. She could do what she loved and study for another three and a half month and Y/n was the happiest, she would be able to stay in The US like she wanted to and that was the best news. Upon hearing the loud noise, Leah had come downstairs, hair still in a towel.

« What's happening ? » she asked with a little frown and the girls pulled apart so Y/n could look at the Mexican with a smile.

« I got in » she said and Leah's hands flew to her mouth before she put them up in the air and shouted. The girl had a huge smile on as she threw her arms around Y/n's neck and jumped up and down a little bit.

« Congratulations Y/nn ! » she exclaimed as Y/n hugged her back with a laugh.

« Thank you girls ! » she had a beaming smile on as she pulled back and stretched, tension remarkably leaving her body. She let out a long exhale and rubbed her face.

« Even if I don't know if it's really a good thing... » she started and the girls got confused « I **actually** have to live with you for another 8 months » her friends deadpanned when she finished her sentence and they both slapped one of her arm. Y/n chuckled and engulfed them both into a hug.

« I'm playing I love to be here with you, you're the best » the brunette smiled softly and her friends did too hearing her as they hugged her back gently for a good moment.

**bbymaya**

liked by **billieilish** and **11 475 others**

 **bbymaya** she can stay 🥰

view all 475 comments

 **ferrel.cole** never doubted it ! (thank God)

| **y/n** bitch

 **jouliks74** yayyyyy

« Oh I gotta call Cam ! » Y/n pulled back and quickly fetch for her phone on the table, scrolled through her contacts and pressed Cameron's, excitedly waiting for the girl to answer. Y/n isolated herself a few minutes for the conversation and upon hearing her loud voice from the kitchen, the two other friends looked at each other with half smiles.

They both got in, they both would be working together on one of the exam project and it was the greatest thing.

**Avril 14th by Aphex Twin**

Days went by quickly at school, Y/n worked great in class and still found time to have fun during the day with her schoolmates and her friends whenever they could. Three times a week, she would beat herself at practice and show more each time of what she was capable. The coaches always had a few words between each other when they wrote down Y/n's sesh's results and the girl hoped it was good.

When she got home from school, she did homework, worked on the first project that consisted of writing a whole piece by herself and it was pretty hard but slowly, she was getting to something. Y/n and Cameron saw each other often to work on the second assignement where they needed to perhorm as a duo with two different instruments. Luckily for them, it was already the case but the piece was pretty complicated and needed a lot of practice.

**cam.tag**

liked by **adam.rey** and **10 475 others**

 **cam.tag** please help we've been working on this thing for three decades

view all 216 comments

 **adam.rey** did you take this pic with a microwave?

| **cam.tag** stfu we too tired to look good

 **allshyks** awww poor babies take care

Y/n never learning how to read a musical score, she had to do everything by ear and by watching the composer play and it took twice the amount of time. The brunette had invested in a synthe that did the job but wasn't the same thing as a real piano at all. To get a valid diploma at the end of the Exam session, Y/n also had to take the exams of all the classes of the second half of the year.

Being an exchange student, she was allowed to have access to all the subjects and register herself to pass everything in January. Y/n really wanted to pass them, she wanted to be able to have a base to start something, anything in the music industry after that. When she thought about it, she actually dreamt of having a carreer in music, that's what she wanted to do and even if it was a lot of work, she'd be damned if she didn't try the hardest.

The days kinda looked like the same and Y/n had to remind herself it was for the better because she felt like she didn't really see her friends anymore, even Maya and Leah. The brunette wouldn't chill with them anymore because there was too much work for her to not be late. She texted and facetimed whenever she could with Billie but it was not the same as seeing her in person and when Y/n would actually be free for a few hours on a Saturday, Billie was in the studio or at meetings.

Both girls missed the other's presence, their arms, comfort, kisses. Oh how Y/n missed being with Billie. She never actually realized until now that she couldn't see her anymore just how much she loved the girl's warmth against her own body, the feeling of her lips against hers or her skin. Y/n missed laughing with her and just chilling in general, even just watching a movie with some of their comment from time to time.

**cam.tag**

liked by **bbymaya** and **9 412 others**

 **cam.tag** she told me she was gonna take a "power nap"

view all 257 comments

 **eilishhhh** put her in rice

 **leathor** lmao Alex in the background getting used to her shit

Y/n played her first game of football ever on a day where the temperatures were starting to lower and the leaves were slowly changing to darker colors. She was beyond excited and knew she was ready, the way the game was played having no secrets for her anymore. The team had trained hard together and Y/n was glad the boys realized they could actually play like they would with any other guy with her. When she had tackled one of them on the first usual « real » game they did at the end of each training, they had been impressed and had quickly get what she was in for. So now, there was no difference between them anymore.

They actually all took a liking into the girl; having lots of respect for how hard Y/n trained to prove herself and be able to compete like a real athlete among them. They also liked how easy she was to be around, quickly integrating in the group and their mentality, even if sometimes she hit one of them for a comment. It was always fun and games tho and always had a nice atmosphere inside the group.

Even if Seo and his little trio of sheep were always reculant around the girl, even sometimes aggressive just because. Y/n didn't really pay attention to him anyways, she always was one step ahead of him sportslike and the guy was jealous of that too. Didn't help that a lot of girls and most of the cheerleaders at school had a crush on Y/n, even the straight ones. They wouldn't want anything with her of course but beauty and personality and talent wise, Y/n was a charmer to anyone with eyes. Lukas also had always a kind word to her. Y/n found it cute because the guy wasn't actually an asshole around her and was just full of expectations that would never happen.

The team was in the changing room with all their attire that Y/n had learned to wear easily with time, finding it absolutely uncomfortable at first. Coach Benett was giving out his last instructions for the game, everyone knew what they had to do, how and when. The mood had quickly switched to a fierce one as the boys were listening jaw clenched, ready to run on that field and become warriors. Y/n was used to that heating sensation right before a game with the adrenaline but today was quite different and she let out a exhale when the coaches sent them out to make their entry.

**adam.rey**

liked by **leathor** and **8 124 others**

 **adam.rey** Game day 💪🏾 with Benett screaming for a change

view all 179 comments

 **domdom45** that man hahaha

 **lisa_h74** good luck guys you got this!

Just like in movies, the team ran out with a crowd in the bleachers screaming as they appeared on the grass. Y/n looked around and her legs kept on on their own as her brain was too impressed to think. She felt alive as she heard the crowd' loud noises vibrating through her core. They didn't start the season easy, coming across the second team in the ranking. They were told Redlands were going hard but they would go hard too. Maya and Leah had been able to come to Chapman for the occasion to cheer their friends on.

The coaches called out the names of the starting team and Y/n's shoulders slumped down not hearing her name. She swallowed glancing down before forcing out a smile to Adam and Cole who looked at her with confused and quite upset eyes, not getting why Y/n wasn't playing. The coaches were clear that they needed to be a little competitive because only the ones training the hardest and having the best results would play the most. Y/n lifted up her hand when they started to open her mouth to argue.

« It's alright guys, you do your best and explose them okay ? » she nodded encouragly to them and they still had a frown on as they opened their outh so Y/n shushed them again.

« I'm not watching you lose on that fucking bench so you're gonna go and play like you can and destroy these motherfuckers okay ?! » she talked through gritted teeth, her tone making the boys' eyes harden as they got ready, their shoulders broad. They nodded, now just wanting to go smash the opponents.

« Okay you got this guys » she one arm hugged each of them, her hand gently tapping the back of their heads to get them into the game. With one last look and courage short shout, the boys were gone more determined than ever.

Seo looked back at Y/n with a malicious smirk as he made his way in the middle of the field with his teammates. The brunette looked at him go with her jaw clenched and with a last groan of anger, she turned around to go sit on the bench, her helmet by her side. Dominique who was sitting next to her patted her shoulder pad once with his big hand and when she looked at him, he gave her a small smile that she reciprocated. That guy was just a huge teddy bear.

The game was tensed from the very beginning ; Redlands weren't here for children games and Chapman did everything possible to try and kept the same level as them. Maddy and Cameron did a good job cheerleading and Y/n had the opportunity to look at them a few times, impressed with all the things they could do with their bodies. The game was not even tie, Seo missing almost all his receptions and blaming them on his teammates that didn't even dare to argue back.

It made Y/n furious to see her team lose because of a guy that threw tantrum like a kid each time he did something wrong. The worst thing is that their defense was stronger than the opponents, thanks also to Adam who almost didn't miss a single tackle. And when they took yards, they did well, Cole's passes having a high rate of success. Y/n was proud of how her friends played, really, the problem was that moron.

The public started to lose hope as the last quarter approached. That's when one tackler from the opposite team took Seo at a wrong angle when he was up in the air. The guy arrived on him like a truck and got the wide receiver landing right on his side and arm. They could hear the air being knocked out of the Korean's young man and the crowd hissed and whistled and screamed as Seo shouted in pain, holding his elbow as he wiggled on the ground.

The bench of players got up with hands in their hair as the referees called out a foul. The whistled for the third quarter break since there was a player down and there were a few seconds left anyways. Seo was escorted by the medics out and once on the bench, he insisted he was alright and wanted to watch the end of the game. Moving his arm, it didn't seem too serious so the coaches accepted but looked at the players on the side they had to make enter now. They were talking low between them and Y/n looked to her side. Most of the few guys looked like they didn't want to be there and were just playing football because their dad wanted them too.

Y/n congratulated Cole and Adam on their play with handshakes when they all came to drink. They thanked her with winks and pats on the side of her head. When the coaches came up to them, they looked at the possibilities on the bench and Benett seemed to sigh at his options.

« Okay guys we're trying some changes for the upcoming games » he announced.

« Ericson you're gonna take Mark's place and Hinda you're switching with Uliso » Benett declared, the coming down guys gladly letting their place as they felt like their lungs were going to explode.

« And since Seo is out for today, Dom's gonna be wide receiver » Benett said still in her usual monotone voice. Almost all the team looked among themselves confused with little sounds of incomprehension as they looked between Dominique, Y/n and the coaches.

« Man you gotta be kidding me » Dom got up with his deep voice and let his arms dangle as he got up. The coaches frowned as he shook his head.

« Coach Benett, with all due respect, you're making no sense » he said and Benett lifted up his chin look at him and jugged it forward in question.

« Come on look at me » he pointed down at himself. « I'm twice the size of Y/n who's been ready her whole life to be a WR » he explained, his voice sounding like he was tired of the bullshit and honestly, all the team was too.

« Just let her play for God's sake, you've seen break ankles at practice just like me, just like we all did » he put his hand around pointing at his teammates who were in circle around them and nodding. Y/n listened carefully still behind Dom and had a small smile on as the guy went on a rent.

« Stop being a pussy and sent her on » Dominique finished and the pure guy actually widened his eyes realizing what he had just said. But upon seeing coach Benett not daring to do anything thanks to his size and his teammates completely agreeing with him with nod and loud « yeah ! », he stood his ground. Coach Williams had a small smirk on as his colleague finally sighed and gave in.

« Y/Ln, you're on » he said nonchanly pointing behind him and Y/n jumped up in the air with her fist raised up.

« Thank you ! » she excitedly picked up her helmet and turned to Dominique.

« And thank you big bear » she joked actually having to tip toe to be able to give the man a kiss on the cheek. Dom smiled with his cheeks slightly warming up, the team teasing him as they pushed him around. Y/n shook her head at them and put her helmet on as the referees prepared themselves to start the game again.

« Like at practice Y/n uh ? You know what you have to do » Coach Williams looked at her in the eyes and Y/n swallowed hard but nodded once.

**Game time by Flo Rida**

« Yes coach » she said determined and the coach nodded back and sent her off with a hit to her helmet. When she jogged on the field with her teammates, the crowd was louder than at the beginning upon seeing the girl coming on the field. It had been quite the event to know a girl was going to play for Chapman's football for the first time in the school's history and people had already remembered her number.

Y/n could also discern Cameron and Maddy's voices through the others cheerleader as they did their routine and she had to admit it warmed her chest. The game started back with a free penalty kick and Lukas came up to Y/n with a tee, putting his hand on her back.

« Pass this through so they know what they're working with there » Y/n saw the boy wink through his grid and then glancing at the opposite team who were looking at her and laughing, she nodded once thanking him. She placed the tee on the right spot then the ball and did her usual routine to step back. Y/n knew how to execute she did it a hundred times with her rugby team.

She took a deep breath, released it slowly and after the whistle, she was gone. Her leg came in the perfect arc and at the sound, she knew it was in. Y/n smiled to herself turning back before the ball was even in and she smiled harder when the crowd went crazy when she scored. Okay. Now, everyone was into this more than ever.

« It's okay guys let's go ! » she heard the opposite captain and turned to him walking backwards to her side. He was frowning and she had a little smirk no one could see as she got in her post. They had 15 minutes to score 3 touchdowns to beat them if they didn't got any points against them again. She received congratulations hits everywhere from her teammates and in seconds, they were ready again to smash this. Y/n turned her head to Cole and Adam who nodded once to her. She did the same and then caught Dom who raised up his thumb. Game was on.

Y/n was surprised but not badly to realize the game was not much more difficult than practice. Her blocking skills she had already acquired from rugby actually allowed her to put down with her hand or elbow the few guys that were able to catch up with her speed. Each time she made one of them sit down, the crowd was going crazy and she knew they were hurt in their ego because the force they put into her had evolved to harder. She still had technique of stepping and accelerations that allowed her to be in advance each time on her opponent.

**chapmanu**

liked by **6 758**

 **chapmanu** we're welcoming @ **y/n** until January in our school and encouraging her for her debut in the football team this afternoon! It's going well 😋 **#GOPanthers**

photography by : @ **anna_campphoto**

see all 78 comments

 **sciara55y** update live : she's absolutely crushing this

| **hugo.jamess** have to agree 😍

 **jagolitar** incredible to see this girl on the field with the boys! she's really good!

Y/n had taken a few hits that made her slow down or even stop but she managed to take the right amount of yards each time. There were a couple of minutes left and they were only one touchdown behind. That's when Y/n had to give everything. Her heart beated loud in her chest and she also felt it in her temples from the concentration. Y/n didn't see or hear anything else than her own path and what she had to do.

After their announcement, the ball got passed and Y/n sprinted off faster than she had already before, already passing two guys. Lukas was quick to make the pass, too quick so Y/n cursed when she was going to be a little short. Thankfully, Adam tackled hard the first guy that was on her and she thanked him mentally, loving the noise their pads shocking together made. The brunette calculated in an instant the possibilities seeing what was in front of her.

She turned around and jumped up high catching the ball in her glove. The crowed cheered and was at the edge of their seats as they quickly glanced at the score board at the time. Y/n landed gracefully and in one step on her foot propulsing her, she was at full speed in three seconds again. A back defenser was arriving fast on her but she stepped him in a swift motion, the screams getting louder the closer she was got the white line.

Finally a last defender that was far in the back could reach Y/n but she feinted him with a move of her arm with the ball, making him double take his steps and stumble upon his own feet as he fell to the ground. Y/n crossed the line alone and she shot out at the same time as the whole stadium for Chapman got up and shouted at the top of their lungs, arms up in the air. From her teammates on the side and coaches throwing things to the ground in joy and the cheerleader jumping up and down. Y/n didn't know if it was a shout of victory, of relief because she did it or even anger, all she knew is that she let herself being crushed between her teammates as they crashed into her a few seconds after she scored. The referee whistled for the end of the game in the minute following and the opponents threw their helmets to the ground.

That victory wasn't actually that important for football itself even if it was always really good to start the season with a win. It was above all a victory for Y/n and all the girls that weren't taking seriously in general in sports stereotypically labeled as for men. And her teammates seemed to understand that except for of course for two or three that refused to believe a girl could be as good as them aka Seo and his two dummies. Y/n took out her mouthgard so she could fully regain her normal breathing and the brunette threw her head back looking up at the sky with a open mouthed smile.

After a little moment, the boys finally brought her with them to the side of the field where the coaches and other teammates were waiting for them. Y/n took off her helmet as she received again pats on her shoulders, back and head. She thanked the boys and had a small smile on as coach Williams only looked at her with a proud smile as he nodded.

« You did really great kiddo » he winked at her and the brunette thanked him, her chest still heaving up and down.

« Keep on the good work Y/Ln » coach Benett nodded once and she nodded back before the opposite's team coach came to shake their hands. He had a nod with a small smile to Y/n too and the girl watched him go before Cameron and Maddy jumped up on her. She turned around with a chuckle and the both of them hugged Y/n congratulating her. The brunette thanked them and did the same for their performance. She stayed a few minutes with them before the whole team called her so they could go back to the changing rooms and take a well deserved hot shower.

**mad_j**

liked by **zoedonahoe** and **10 654 others**

 **mad_j** and that's on girl power 💁🏼‍♀️

view all 349 comments

 **y/n** that's on having the best cheerleaders

| **cam.tag** 🥰

 **billiessavedphotos** is it just me or 🥵

| **norajillis** no look at her smile, her outfit damn 😌😏

Some supporters put their hands out for the team to high five and Y/n was surprised to see them honeslty get excited and thankful for the act. College football was really a big thing in this country, even if they were only in Division 3. The whole team got into the free stalls, chanting with the loud music blasting in the changing rooms as they celebrated their first win of the season. The boys actually didn't care if Y/n was around and some were just walking in and out of the showers casually naked. And honestly, Y/n didn't care either.

« You like that uh ? » she took her eyes from her phone to look up at Seo who was standing there with a smirk on his face, a towel around his waist.

« What ? » Y/n looked at him frowning with unimpressed eyes.

« Seeing all those boys naked around you » he made a sign with his chin, his disgusting smirk still in place. Y/n kept looking at him in the eyes as she answered.

« I'm gay dumbass » she shook her head quickly and the guy chuckled sarcastically grabbing his junk above his towel.

« That's just because you didn't get the right thing yet » he smirked again making Y/n kick him in the leg, making him take a step back as he dropped his hand.

« Get the fuck outta my face and don't ever do that again » she warningly said in a low voice but the guy didn't let go and only leaned on his hand on the wall beside Y/n.

« That's a shame, you're rather cute » he shrugged one shoulder and Y/n knowing he wasn't about to shut up, she rolled her eyes shaking her head and looked back at her screen, deciding to just not respond to stupidity. Seo clenched her jaw seeing Y/n not react and kept on talking just to annoy her.

« You know who else is cute ? » he didn't wait for her response as he looked around. « Billie Eilish » the second the name left the Asian's mouth, Y/n's head snapped up.

« Apparently you're friends with her » Seo kept going, looking at Y/n again. « Why don't you introduce her to me ? Bet she'd like me » he smirked looking down at himself. The brunette's jaw clenched and she spoke through gritted teeth.

« Don't even talk about her » she warned but Seo lifted up an eyebrow seeing he finally got a reaction from Y/n and smirked again talking low.

« Why ? I'm ready to bet she'd like that, her » he grabbed himself again and Y/n's nosetrils flared as she got on her feet and used both hands to violently shove him back.

« Shut the fuck up ! » everyone's heads turned to the duo who was now loud. Seo gained back his posture and looked at the girl angrily.

« I'd fuck this little hoe and she'd liked that ! » Seo just had finished his sentenced that Y/n charged forward and tackled him by his waist, sending him hard against the tiles wall. He whimpered as the wind got knocked out of him but when Y/n pulled back, he used the advantage of him seeing to throw a fist in her face. The teammates around them reacted quickly to separate them but they still threw some punches at each other with light grunts from the force they put into them before they were pulled apart.

« Hey hey ! Y/n stop ! » Adam shouted as Y/n was struggling around him, his arms strongly around hers and her body. The others did the same with Seo who already had a puffy eye.

« For fucks sake bro you hitting girls ?! » the boys looked at Seo like they were about to hit him too.

« It's not a girl guys, just look at her damn ! » the guy struggled until their teammates let him go and he pointed to her body.

« He's a trans ! For real none of you remarked ?! » he exclaimed, starting to get angry as he begged them to open their eyes.

« None of you even asked themselves how she was so strong ? I did! And one look in the shower and I was right ! » he finished his monologue looking at all of them. Y/n couldn't move the entire time he spoke, she felt disgusting at the looks Seo gave her. Then disgusting at her teammates' confused ones that slowly turned into realization as they looked down at her pants. Y/n couldn't even move under their eyes until she felt sick to her stomach as some of th guys started to laugh.

Y/n could hear the dumfounding and the disgust in their laugh and she didn't realize Adam had let go of her until her legs carried her on their own. Y/n felt like she couldn't breath, her brain was on auto-pilot as she grabbed her bag and let herself being carried away, eyes to the floor, too scared to meet any of them. She still spit a mouth full of blood at Seo's feet as she passed him tho and the guy only started to laugh too, looking at her leave. Dominique who was near the door was the first one to react after they were all struck and he grabbed Y/n's arm.

**Unsteady by X Ambassadors**

« Y/n... » he started but the girl took her arm back in a hard move.

« Let go of me ! » she shouted quickly leaving as her voice cracked at the end of her sentence.

« Look at him go ! Fucking freak ! » Seo shouted as loud as possible, Y/n accelerating her pace in the hallway until she was running out of the building. Her chest was beating loud when she finally came to a stop behind the wall of the parking lot where no one could see her. She let her bag fall to the ground and looked forward as her chest lifted up and down hard and quickly, her throat tight as it burned.

The first tears slid down Y/n's cheeks without warning and then her shaky breath left her mouth and she was crying quitely leaning against an old brick wall. She was crying out of embarassement, out of rage, of fear and out of disgust. For herself, for Seo, for everyone. Her heart beated louder and her jaw clenched as she turned around and started to hit the wall with her elbow and forearm while screaming out her pain and anger. She let go of everything she had accumulated over the weeks ; the stress, the loneliness sometimes, the feeling of pushing over her limits and not being rewarded at the end, the anger, the injustice, the anxiety.

Y/n let all of those feelings go with each hit in the wall and it's only out of exhaustion that her arm stopped hitting. She let her forearms carry her against the wall, her forehead coming against them as she let a last sound painted in pain. Y/n gained back her normal breathing but she felt weak like she was about to pass out. She concentrated to stand back up slowly to not see stars and then took a deep breath as she wiped her face, drying her cheeks. She stayed a moment just breathing and looking forward until her face got back its normal color and she felt better. Y/n felt light and it had actually been a long time since she felt this good.

She kinda felt empty and like anyone could tell her anything right at this instant and she wouldn't give a fuck. There was nothing more to say anyways, the whole team knew now and in a day of two, the whole school too. So what was the point of fighting it ? She wouldn't take the hate for herself, simply let it passed like she had always did. Today was just a lot to take in because even when she did good things, she felt like everything always went back to her being different. It scared people. And she got it honestly but couldn't do anything about it.

Y/n sniffled a last time and took her bag back on her shoulder before making her way around the wall again. She spotted all her friends in the parking lot on their phones and worriedly looking around. Y/n smiled a bit to herself and when Leah spotted her, they all stayed silent until Y/n was close.

« Are you okay? » Adam finally dared to ask quietly and Y/n chuckled at his awkwardness as she put her hand on his shoulder shortly.

« I'm fine guys » she nodded at them and they finally relaxed a bit trusting her. Cameron sighed and tugged Y/n in for a hug as she closed her eyes, pouring all the love she could into the embrace. Y/n let out a small breath wrapping an arm around the girl too and using the other to put around Maya who had joined the hug too. In the end, the whole group was into a giant hug, each friends silently transmetting their love and support to Y/n. The brunette felt all of this and was thankful for them.

"Let's go home" Leah rubbed Y/n's back when they pulled back and the girl nodded with a gentle smile before everyone entered the cars.


	35. OUT

_« You son of a bitch ! » Adam pushed Seo with force as soon as Y/n was gone and the guy fell back on his ass on the floor, his hands quickly pushing him in a sitting position._

_« What the fuck is wrong with you ?! » the Korean asked shouting as his friends helped him up, looking at Adam with as much rage as him._

_« What's wrong with **you**! » Adam shouted back and looked around « and with you all ?! » he shouted at the teammates who at least had the decency to look a bit scared._

_« Y'all realize this motherfucker just admitted he was a perv ? What if it was your sister ? Or girlfriend he was looking at!? » Adam was indignant as he looked at all his teammates in disgust, Cole as well and the guys seemed to realize he was actually right. The broad guy was about to speak up again when he was cut off._

_« What the hell is going on here ? » coach Williams entered with a frown at the volume of voices and the anger in it._

_« Seo hit Y/n for no reason, that's what's going on ! » Dominique immediately answered, clenching his jaw as he looked at the black haired guy who took offense, frowning as he looked around._

_« For no reason ? » he scoffed loudly and begged his colleagues with his eyes to join his case._

_« He's a fucking- »_

_« GIRL ! » Cole shouted, making everyone's head turn to him._

_« SHE is a **girl** for fucks sake ! » he breathed hard of anger as the guys listened to him with a light frown._

_« You're big boys now, you should know that people come all in different shapes and forms and you, from all people, should know how it feels to be excluded for nothing else than how you were born ! » Cole looked at his friends of color who looked down, the words hitting right within them._

_Seo was still silent as he looked at Cole with a furrowed brow, realizing that the the guys' faces were softening and changing to shame._

_« Oh come on you don't agree with her or **him** just playing and being in here with us like everything is normal ?! » he tried again once more but his teammates just glared at him and shook their head._

_« Just let it go bro, you're the worst scumbag I've ever seen » Adam finally said in a calmer manner but a voice full of disgust, the whole team blaming themselves now and regretting acting like that when they remembered Y/n on the verge of breaking down when she left._

_Seo was about to talk once again but coach Williams interrupted him with his hand on his shoulder._

_« They're right, just let it go Seo » he grabbed his shoulder to lead him away down the hallway._

_« Come, we're gonna have a word with the rector » the man pushed him forward as Seo stuttered and quickly called for Coach Benett who had been waiting in the hallway._

_« The school's rules are pretty clear son » he lifted up his hands with an upsided fake smile as Seo was accompanied away with the other coach, his mouth open in shock and his eyebrows frowned._

_« And State laws on voyeurism too by the way ! » Benett said over his shoulder and the boys couldn't help the small smile that appeared on their lips at the man's comment. They mentally thanked the fat guy for being on their side and actually aknowledge the severity of the situation._

_« You stood up for what is right today » the Coach spoke up as he nodded._

_« I expect you to be as brave on the field » he added and the team nodded, finally taking conciousness of what they actually did when they went against Seo's opinion._

_« Keep fighting for your rights to be yourselves but stand up for the others' rights too boys, that's how the world turns right » Coach Benett finished with a lingering look on Cole and Adam who nodded with a discreet smile. The friends were surprised to hear those words coming from their usual cold and quite mean coach but they were really happy about it. And in his usual mono tone, they could discern pride this time and that made their chest bump up._

_Each player nodded to themself as they let those words run a while in their head. Coach Benett even took his time to make an hand shake with each of them with a wink for Cole and Adam, who nodded in thanks. They made their goodbyes and a lot of the boys apologized to the duo who only said they weren't the one the apologies belonged to. They left each other with no hate or anger still._

« And you think he'll be expelled ? » Y/n asked taking off the pack of ice from her bruised and swallowed lip with a frown of discumfort.

« I'm convinced yeah » Adam answered with a nod as he picked up a pistachio from the bowl on the coffee table and propped it into his mouth.

« The school has a zero tolerance policy when it comes to bullying » Cole added lifting up an eyebrow.

« Plus this jerk punched you in the face, like ? » Leah frowned shaking her head as she grabbed some pistachios in her hand too and leaned back on the couch.

« Yeah but I started it » Y/n sighed crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back.

« He asked for it right ? And you just defended yourself » Cole tried and Y/n shrugged.

« I guess » she let out a breath stressing over the fact she could loose her scholarship because of the incident.

« What did he say to make you lose your temper like that anyway ? » Maya asked knowing Y/n was always really composed even when people angered her. The brunette shook her head looking at the ground.

« He was more than disrespectful towards Billie » she admitted still blaming herself for losing her cool over an asshole. She just couldn't help it, her blood boiled in an instant. She doesn't care when people attack her, she can handle and was strong enough. But Y/n couldn't accept when people she cared about were the target and she couldn't control anything when that twat talked that way about Billie. No one was allowed to.

Her friends looked at her with small pouts and smiles.

« Aww you're protective » Leah poked Y/n's cheek who only swatted her hand away with a little smile on anyway.

« Oh by the way » Y/n looked up at the boys « thank you for defending me guys » she gave them a grateful smile that they reciprocated with a nod.

« Any day, really » Cole winked at her. With a last smile, the friends got their minds to something else, putting on a film. Y/n was half watching, half on her phone and she sighed scrolling on Twitter.

« Well they didn't waste time » she said to herself shaking her head but Cameron who was next to her frowned and leaned so she could see the screen Y/n showed her. She let her eyes trail over the screen and rolled them glancing up at Y/n with a sympatic smile.

It wasn't entirely bad either and the brunette even stumbled on a funny post that had Cameron giggling when she pointed to it. The puffy haired girl knew Y/n could manage that on her own but still kissed her cheek to let her know she was there. The Belgian gave her a small smile letting Cameron lay her head on her shoulder as she typed in her phone.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **saskia** @SAS-dd

So turns out **Y/n** is actually trans? (before you say anything, yes i'm at Chapman too and the whole school knows she's got a pp)

| **Charlieee** @uuchar11 replying to @SAS-dd

| dang fr?? i would've never guessed

| **saskia** @SAS-dd replying to @uuchar11

| if you look closely she kinda looks like a man tho

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **katosh** @katie.holm

Why does it bother you so much that **Y/n** is trans anyway?

| **jake 🤑** @j_a_k78 replying to @katie.holm

| bcs she say she's a girl and she not

| **oloo'** @1uwu1 replying to @j_a_k78

| Trans women are still women and still she never said she was a girl?

\---------------------------------------------------

 **joseph** @jojo745 

if you pay attention we can actually see it in some pics of her # **Y/n**

 **|** **justin fack** @JustinFack replying to @jojo745

| **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai replying to @jojo745 

| ^^ you're disgusting.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **liz** @leohliz

Y'all saying **Y/n** looks like a man 😂😂 litterally all she has is a sharp jawline (God bless) and a muscular body type. Like so many girls out there. Gtfo

| **female alien** @zeliahxo replying to @leohliz

| exactly!!?

\----------------------------------------------------

 **chaima 🐊** @akrani_chaima

She is **packing** I knew it 😌

| **Lara :)** @lara4eva replying to @akrani_chaima

| It's shmexy 🤤

\------------------------------------------------

 **Nathan Kroos** @nthankroos

The "girl" you was all simping for is a trans, still got the d and everything lmaoooo 🤡🤡🤡 # **Y/n**

| **kim** @saaahj replying to @nthankroos

\------------------------------------------------

 **Justine 🌮** @Justjustine5

Transphobia 👏 is 👏 disgusting 👏

Transphobia 👏 is 👏 disgusting 👏

Transphobia 👏 is 👏 disgusting 👏

Transphobia 👏 is 👏 disgusting 👏

Transphobia 👏 is 👏 disgusting 👏

| **lulu** @Lu__jki replying to @Justjustine5

| AMEN

| **Brodrick** @jenanebrod replying to @Justjustine5

| thank you!! louder for the people in the back

\---------------------------------------------

 **sarah 🥰** @paulustt 

People talking about **Y/n** : idk bro she has that little something extra

The little thing in question : 

**| isa 🦖** @lilsaphicc replying to@paulustt

| I'm dead 😭😭

| **Debby** @deb_juu replying to @paulustt

| girl no you didn't 💀

\------------------------------------------------

 **friendismine** @sashalopez 

Trans or not, Y/n is still my biggest crush 🥵

\--------------------------------------------------

 **Y/n** @ashonito

Hey guys so I wanna clear things out before u drown in transphobic bullshit. 1 : I'm a girl, always been. I was just born different down there, it's rare but it happens, mother nature gets high too sometimes yk

| **Y/n** @ashonito replying to @ashonito

| 2 : if you think i woudn't wanna be "normal", you're wrong but it's something i can't change. You dont go ask a kid who was born w no arms to grow some. 

| **Y/n** @ashonito replying to @ashonito

| 3 : if u can't accept who and what I am entirely, I honestly dgaf so don't waste ur time on me. I decided to embrace the thing i have no control over instead of hating it all my life. If i ever hear u talk shit about Transgender people tho i will destroy u

| **Y/n** @ashonitoreplying to @ashonito

| And yes, I have a big dick.

| replying to @ashonito

| OH MY GOOOOOOD 

| replying to @ashonito

| Excuse me ma'am you dropped this 👑

| **aliyah 🤪** @bbali78 replying to @ashonito

| YESSSSSSS

\-------------------------------------------------

 **Amandine Grey** @OrpheoNegra

Yooooo **Y/n** really said fuck y'all smd 

| **lilacsky** @jess78io replying to @OrpheoNegra

| AND I WOULD 👊🏾👊🏾👊🏾

| **Fergie** @Neesson_il replying to @OrpheoNegra

| Girl I- yeah same 😌

\-------------------------------------------------------

Y/n let her head fall back on the headrest and replied to all the text from her teammates she had received. Some of them numbers she didn't even know who it was but she still forgave them of course.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang and seeing everyone was into the movie, she got up gently to not hurt Cam and went to the door. Her eyebrows rose upon seeing Billie but a smile quickly appeared on her face.

« Hi there » Billie gave a soft smile to Y/n « Leah sent me a vocal earlier » she said explaining why she was there.

« Hey» Y/n stepped to the side greeting her back and when she closed the door behind her, the singer pulled Y/n into a tight hug in the hallway. The brunette hugged her back taking a deep breath with her face in Billie's hair and let it go as she had her back rubbed.

« How do you feel ? » Billie asked quietly and Y/n pulled away slowly to look at her.

« I'm okay » she responded and Billie tilted her head making Y/n chuckled lightly.

« For real » she asserted.

« I actually feel like something is been taken off my back you know ? » she explained as Billie listened while taking off her jacket.

« I think I was being cautious all the time, even not on purpose and it was an other thing to stress about » Y/n finsihed, taking Billie's jacket from her hands and the girl nodded in understanding.

« I'm glad you feel this way... I know it must be hard and honestly you're super brave about this » Billie followed Y/n inside and the brunette looked over her shoulder to give her a smile.

« Hey guys » Billie announced when she entered the living room and all the friends turned their head towards her from their comfortable spot, greeting her back.

« Do you want anything to drink ? » Y/n came behind her and the singer shook her head.

« No thanks » she replied watching the screen from her spot as Y/n drank a glass of water. The brunette walked back stopping next to Billie who glanced at her and grabbed her hand gently. The tanned skin girl gave her a light smile squeezing her hand gently.

« Wanna go upstairs ? » she asked and Billie immediately agreed with a nod, leading the way. Y/n heard Cole shuffle behind her and didn't even need to look at him to know he was onto something so she just lifted up a middle finger behind her back. Sure enough, the guy who had just been wiggling his eyebrow started laughing upon seeing Y/n's reaction and Billie frowned starting to turned around.

« Go » Y/n simply said keeping her from looking at him with a shake of her head and a little push forward. Billie was confused but knowing Cole, she didn't ask anything as she walked the stairs with amusement. Once in her bedroom, Y/n went around quickly picking up the few clothes dispersed on the ground.

« Sorry I usually clean up when I know pretty girls are coming » she chuckled nervously putting them into a pile on her desk chair. Billie smiled at the compliment and sat down on the edge of the bed.

« I've seen way worse don't worry » she emphasised the word with her eyes and Y/n chuckled sitting next to her. Billie licked her lips glancing at Y/n and let go of the breath she was holding.

« I wanted to tell you again that it doesn't matter to me » she said quietly looking at Y/n who swallowed glancing down.

« Maybe you don't think that Y/nn but you're really beautiful as you are » Billie spoke again and Y/n maintained eye contact with a tiny frown.

« **Every** part of you I mean... I like everything about you » Billie's heart thumped in her chest.

« I like... that too » her lips parted as her hand come to rest on the brunette's tigh. Y/n licked her lips as her heart beat started to pick. Billie's eyes not leaving hers as she rubbed her thigh made Y/n's mouth go dry in an instant and she forced herslef to swallow to be able to talk.

« You sure ? » Y/n asked hesitantly but Billie didn't have the same problem when she cupped Y/n's cheek and pressed their lips together, careful to not be too hard on her bruised upper lip tho. Y/n took a long inhale through her nose as her eyes closed shut thight and she kissed back the girl. Billie hummed against her lips when Y/n pressed them harder, concentrating on her bottom lip to not hurt her but honestly Y/n couldn't even feel her hurt lip at all right now. Billie sucked lightly on her bottom lip and pulled her head back, slowly letting go of it. Y/n kept her eyes closed for a moment, feeling like her heart was going to explode in the moment and when she re-opened them, Billie was looking down at her lips.

**Somebody wants you by Oscar and the wolf**

Shit. Y/n quickly went to the door, locking it because God knows her roommates were capable of just entering like it was their own room. The brunette came back and laughed a bit with Billie before she went for a kiss again, leaning forward until Billie was on her back and her on her side. The singer hummed into her mouth as she deepend the kiss, her hands tightly grabbing Y/n's sweatshirt. The brunette's hand that wasn't keeping her up slighlty came resting on the back of Billie's thigh before slowly making its way up.

The encouraging moves of the singer's tongue against her own made Y/n squeeze her buttcheek when she encountered it. Billie reacted with a light moan that had Y/n's stomach flip and then she continued her path with her hand, slowly. It continued to follow the curve of Billie's hip, close enough to smoothly go under her clothes.

She could feel the goosebumps appear under her fingertips the higher she slid them on Billie's skin. She rubbed her thumb a few times on the ribs she could feel before stopping when her fingers came in touch with the band of Billie's bra. For the first time in several minutes, they pulled back from the kiss almost breathless and opened their eyes slowly to look at each other. Their pupils were blown on both side and without single word, Billie kept eye contact as she reached under her shirt for Y/n's hand and slowly brought it up until it was resting on her breast.

Y/n let out a shaky breath licking her lips at the feeling of her hand full of her breast and slowly close it around it, Billie letting out a breath as long as a small moan at the feeling. The singer grabbed Y/n's chin so she could crash their lips together again as Y/n's hand gently massaged the other girl's breast. She could almost feel her blood heading south when she felt Billie's nipple harden through the fabric of her bra. They continued to kiss langourously as Y/n switched a little her position to be completely on top of Billie, relieving her bicep that was doing all the work until now.

Billie kept Y/n's close against her by her hands on the small of her back and an unexpected moan left her mouth as the brunette's knee grazed against her center. Y/n hummed into her mouth at the sound and Billie lifted up her hips slightly to get the same friction again. Her breathing became quicker and it was too hard to keep on kissing so she just breathed against Y/n's lips. Feeling Billie hot against her knee and her hips moving up and down made the brunette hard in only a few minutes, her own breathing picking up when she took her hand back to let herself lean on top of Billie.

Y/n had an easy access to the girl's neck and used her fingers to pull back her hair and press an open mouth kiss to her skin. Billie's lips parted as she tilted her head to give the brunette more access. Y/n used all the space she had, leaving long and sensual kisses all the way from Billie's jawline to the start of her shoulder. The singer had her eyes closed as her legs relaxed completely, losing herself in the feeling of Y/n's lips on her neck, one of her favorite spot to be kissed as long as one of the most erogenous. Her hand came up on the back of Y/n's head to hold it in place as she let the girl now do the movements with her hips.

« Fuck.. » Billie whispered almost so low Y/n didn't hear. Her body had started to grind on its own, trying to release even the slightest of pressure building up between her legs. The word coming from Billie's neck had Y/n jerk her hips forward in a not intentional move that Billie moaning again. And the brunette thought that the sound would definetly be the death of her.

By now, both girls were hot, horny and bothered but didn't even dare doing the first step to something more than the grinding clothes on clothes they were actually doing. When Y/n started to become uncomfortable tho, she finally pulled away to look at Billie through the same hooded eyes as her and their breathing slowed down eventually when they stared at each other in a soft manner. Billie kept looking at Y/n as she reached for the aim of her clothes and slowly rode them up, silently asking a question.

Y/n sat down on her calves to pull both her sweat and shirt above her head and let them down on the bed. There was a comfortable silence full of trust and gentleness the whole time they spent slowly undressing. When Y/n was shirtless, Billie sat up too and reached to slowly pass her hand against the brunette's stomach. Y/n looked at her with a little smile that stayed when the girl leaned in to press a soft kiss against her lips. Billie stayed with her forehead against Y/n's as she pulled on her own shirt until she had to lean back againto pull it above her head.

Y/n swallowed hard when she discovered Billie's body shirtless in front of her. She couldn't help the small breath that left her mouth as her eyes trailed over the smooth skin.

« You're... so beautiful » Y/n shook her head in disbelief of the curves that were displayed in front of her. Billie's cheeks warmed up because she actually believed what Y/n said.

« You are too » Billie whispered kissing the brunette softly again before she gently pushed her back by her shoulder until Y/n was laying in the middle of the bed. It was the singer's turn to start kissing Y/n's neck, starting softly but quickly turning them more sensual, the brunette breathing through her nose deep as her hand made patters on Billie's bare back. The green and black haired girl only stopped to quickly take off her wide pants and straddle Y/n's stomach once done.

The Belgian almost wanted to make sure she wasn't in a dream as she watched Billie Eilish on top of her in her underwear with parted lips. Seeing her stare dumbfounded at her body, Billie had a small smirk on as she leaned down to kiss along Y/n's jaw and neck again, the girl's hands coming to grab her hips. She slid her fingers under the waistband of the girl's panties that were much sexier than what she thought Billie would wear.

Slowly, Billie kissed her way from Y/n's neck down, nipping a bit right above her collar bone. Y/n watched with licks of her lips from time to time as Billie kissed down her toned stomach, finally licking a path to the waistband of her briefs which came out a little from her pants. Y/n had to bite down her bottom lip hard to not just moan right there at the sight and she put an arm under her head so she was more comfortable looking down.

« Can I ? » Billie asked quietly, her hands on the button of her pants. Y/n swallowed, breathing hard a moment before finally nodding. She was kind of nervous but when Billie let out a breath and licked her lips upon seeing her print when she slid her pants down her legs, she waited for the rest. Billie glanced up at Y/n before bending down again to lay kisses on Y/n's v line and the start of her pelvis.

« You sure Billie ? » Y/n asked pushing the girl's hair back gently with her free hand.

« Yes... I want it » Billie answered still looking at Y/n as she pushed her briefs down slowly. She then looked at her penis and her mouth watered instantly. The brunette was already almost fully hard and Billie licked her lips at her size and how good it actually looked. Billie had seen several penises in her life and never found them physically appealing. She thought Y/n's was actually attractive tho in the way it stood maybe or the light curve and vein barely visible on the side.

« Are you okay ? » Y/n asked worried as she propped herself up on her elbows, ready to dress up again in a second. Billie giggled a bit at herself realizing she had been staring but nodded.

« I am » she reassured Y/n with a small smile that she got back before she returned down and used her thumb to slowly push Y/n's shaft until it was resting against her pelvis. Billie didn't waist time before leaning to lay kisses all the underside of the lenght up from the base and finishing with the tip. The second her lips came in contact with her skin, Y/n exhaled hard and closed her eyes for a moment, taking time to realizing and feeling what was actually going on. When she reopened them, Billie placed her hand around the base of her penis and placed an other kiss on her tip before sticking out her tongue and making the slowest lick from the end of her lenght to the start of her tip until she was at the top.

« Damn » Y/n let out in a breath as her head fell backwards between her shoulder at the feeling of Billie sucking etremly gently on her tip. Y/n hummed in a croacked voice while Billie thanked whoever was responsible for the taste of Y/n's cum. She usually hated the taste of it, even if it was just precum in a little quantity like right now. But Y/n had a flavor just the slighlest above nothing, litteraly. Billie kept on sucking lightly for a few more seconds, absolutely loving how Y/n looked, tasted and even felt into against her tongue before she pushed her head down more just a little bit. She sucked a little harder having now a bit more than the tip in her mouth and when Y/n's breath hitched, she slowly pulled her out of her mouth and got off of her.

Y/n watched Billie making her way back up until she was pressing her lips against hers again. She reached down to have her in her hand anymore and Y/n lightly groaned in her mouth when Billie started to move her head up and down at a steady pace. The sound that escaped her mouth made Billie's legs clench together a bit and a little moan left her lips feeling just how ready she was. Luckily for her, she felt Y/n's hand slowly making her way down her stomach like she could from their position.

To ease it, Billie turned so she was on her side and Y/n did the same, facing each other as they breathed hard. Y/n's fingers left goosebumps on their path and stopped at Billie's panties.

« Can I touch you ? » Y/n asked against Billie's parted lips and the girl quickly nodded.

« Yes » she answered and her breath got caught in her throat when Y/n finally reached where she wanted her the most. The brunette angled her hand so she was able to press a fingertip lightly to the girl's clit. The pressure only made Billie moan and let her head fall in the crook of Y/n's neck as she started to circle her finger slow and gentle. The feeling under her fingers and the one Billie was giving her with her hand right now made Y/n's whole body like she was on fire. She slid her arm under Billie's head who gladly let it rest against it, both girls close and comfortable.

Y/n could feel how wet Billie was when she lowered her hand the slightest and it made her heart and mind go crazy. Billie moaned feeling Y/n's fingers slowly going up and down through her folds, taking the same pace with her hand. She couldn't take it anymore and when her middle fingertip came teasing her entrance, Billie just nodded in Y/n's neck.

« Go ahead » she whispered as her free hand held onto the hair at the base of Y/n's neck, thightening when the girl slowly pushed her finger forward with a hum. Billie let out a relieved loud moan and her wetness made Y/n's finger glide easily in and out of her in a slow rythm. Billie's hand was going up and down smoothly too, every now and then twisting her hand when she came in contact with her tip, spreading her precum down to slide easier. The girls continued their hand movements even when Y/n's started to hurt and shared gentle kisses every two minutes.

The amount of arousal of the girls from their touch and the other's sounds as long as the pace of their hand slowly building up got them reaching their climax in under 20 mintes. Y/n could feel Billie was close from the way her hips buckled trying to get her as deep as possible and the she was breathing against her neck. So the brunette went knuckle deep with her index and stayed there, only curling it as her palm rubbed against Billie's clit. The girl's moans got louder until she quickly let go of Y/n's member to hold onto her shoulder, her body completely freezing as she pushed herself flushed against Y/n's body.

« Oh fuck ! » she held thightly onto the brunette who continued her movements for a little more before slowing them. Billie moaned out once more as her legs fell numb and she closed her eyes the time she rode out of her orgasm, Y/n holding her close with soft kisses on her temple, turned on like never at the fact she made the singer cum. Billie felt her legs shake a few times and she giggled from the euphoric feeling as Y/n looked at her, taking her hand back gently to put it on the girl's hip.

« You're okay ? » Y/n asked gently and Billie pulled herself up on her forearms, looking at her with her now deeper blue but still hooded eyes.

« Hell yeah » she whispered shaking her head slightly and Y/n couldn't help but smile when Billie pulled her for a kiss by the back of her neck. She kissed back humming when the girl flicked her tongue against her bottom lip when she pulled back.

« Sit up » Billie demanded lowly biting her lip and how could Y/n resist her for real ? She did as asked and relaxed against the headboard, closing her eyes when Billie took a hold of her again. She was sitting too and leaning against her as she laid slow kisses on Y/n's neck who had her head tilted. Y/n was already close from just the feeling but when she opened her eyes to look down, something about Billie's small hand around her dick with her long manucured nails made things even hotter. Y/n clenched her jaw feeling like she was gonna cum anytime now and groaned as Billie picked up the pace, passing her thumb against her tip each time.

« It's okay baby » Billie whispered sensually against her ear and that's when Y/n knew she was gone. She quickly fetched for a tissue on the side table and unfolded just time to shoot her load inside it with a long moan as Billie nibbled on her neck lightly. Y/n breathing slowly calmed down as she wiped herself and let her head fall backwards with a long content sigh when Billie slid her hand from her softening penis to her stomach.

« Feels good ? » Billie whispered kissing the brunette's jawline and Y/n chuckled sitting up straighter to throw the tissue right into the bin.

« Are you for real asking me that ? » Y/n raised an eyebrow and Billie giggled as the brunette reached for her briefs at the end of the bed, putting them back and tucking herself in it.

« I liked it too » Billie admitted almost shyly and Y/n sat back to look at her with a small smile.

« I'm happy you did » Y/n said honestly, really content with how things went and in the end, she shouldn't have been that nervous.

« I'm really grateful you're that accepting of me » Y/n admitted glancing at her lap with a gulp because she really didn't know how she would take the hurt of Billie rejecting her.

« Y/nn » Billie called out softly, cupping her cheek to make her look at her. She looked at the brunette with a soft smile and pecked her lips gently.

« You're amazing, you have so much qualities that I love and nothing can change that or the way I view you...okay ? » she asked with gentle eyes and Y/n looked at her with a small smile.

« Even if I kill babies one day ? » she asked and Billie frowned before quickly realizing she was kidding. She laughed and slapped her stomach, Y/n chuckling too.

« And if it's on accident ? » she asked again making Billie throw her head back before frowning and slapping her chest gently.

« Shut up dork » she shook her head with a smile as she leaned in to kiss the girl softly. Y/n smiled against her lips as she kissed back, her arms pulling Billie close by her waist. Both girls pulled back laughing lightly with smiles showing their teeth on. They didn't even realize but the room was now almost plunged in total darkness, the nights now falling earlier. Y/n looked over at her phone and her eyebrows shot up realizing they had spent almost more than an hour upstairs. Billie looked at her in question.

« It's 8 » she replied and chuckled as Billie made the same face as her and their stomachs grumbled like they were trying to say it was time for them to be fed. The girls got up and got dressed to join their friends downstairs. The second Y/n's foot touched the ground, Cole stepped out of the kitchen with his phone up.

**I just had sex by Lonely Island**

Even if Y/n desperately wanted to shake her head at him with a serious expression, the laugh left her mouth on its own and she started to chase him in the living room as everyone laughed. Billie rubbed her face out of embarrassement, her cheeks burning but the girls quickly made her laugh it out and loose the seriousness of the situation. It was just funny and nobody blamed them so they made sure the girls weren't ashamed before they spent their Friday night together hitting pizza and joking around. It had been a long time since Y/n had enjoy time with her friends and Billie like that and she loved every second of it.

Time passed by quickly again but this time, Y/n didn't feel as stressed as before. Maybe it has to do with the fact she was making time to see Billie, even for one or two hours whenever both girls could and wanted. But they always wanted to see each other, there was no denying that. The brunette also forced herself to have more break because in the end, she worked a little better with them so she was going as quick with it.

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **Billie Eilish Updates** @eilishupdates 

Screenshots of Billie's Instagram live from yesterday

| **Jax** @bbjaxgirl replying to @eilishupdates

| I watched it and i felt like they had so much chemistry 😳

| **elora** @eloisazzz replying to @bbjaxgirl

| omg same! Y/n didn't even talk once but the way they looked at each other when Billie sang !! 😩

| **chris** @christ.staten replying to @eilishupdates

| are we not gonna talk about Y/n playing the piano so good?

| **sunny 🐥** @cammilehooo replying to @christ.staten

| true the whole performance was so good!!

\----------------------------------------------------

 **billieisart** @billieeilishisart

I see Billie smile so much more since a moment ( stories, posts, itws etc,..) and I am so happy she looks that healthy 🤧

| **Jamie** @thelastone22 replying to @billieeilishisart

|I noticed that too and also her whole musical world is changing? Like it's getting lighter compared to the past albums, less dark?

| **Fan of Billie** @billiezqueen replying to @thelastone22

| Therefore I am with the clip where she dances, wears colorful clothes, smiles and all confirms this theory too

\--------------------------------------------

 **Billie my love** @loveeilish12

I love happy Billie 🥰🥰🥰

| **Nooz 👽** @aallen_iol

| me too she deserves it so much :(

\-----------------------------------------------------

Things at school were going great too and Y/n was really grateful to just have some lingering from time to time but it was more of curiosity. Her teammates were treated her more normally than ever and she got her position as wide receiver for good, playing all the games the whole duration. They were on the good path to win the pool and the whole school was grateful for Y/n and she thinks it helped them accept her too.

**cam.tag**

liked by **hector74** and **10 785 others**

 **cam.tag** Happy Halloween from me and birthday girl ! 🎉🎃

see all 357 comments

**ferrel.cole**

liked by **adam.rey** and **9 415 others**

 **ferrel.cole** Big 20 for the oldie 😘 Love you

view all 204 comments

**bbymaya**

liked by **chaima.dog** and **12 457 others**

 **bbymaya** Happy Birthday babe! You're an amazing friend ❤

Y/n even took a whole weekend off to celebrate her birthday (her friends forced her) and halloween that were on the same day. And the whole gang spent a fire weekend between them at first then with schoolmates the day after when Billie wasn't there. Better because they would have been a whole rebellion upon seeing the famous singer there.

**adam.rey**

liked by **domdom45** and **9 123 others**

 **adam.rey** Happy birthday to this champ ! 👻❤

see all 216 comments

**maddy_j**

liked by **kele_cazz** and **11 153 others**

 **maddy_j** Happy birthday weirdo! Keep on making me laugh 😘

view all 357 comments

**leathor**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **13 458 others**

 **leathor** My second bff in the whole wide world is turning 20 smh happy birthday dumbass ❤❤

see all 364 comments

**bbymaya**

liked by **kikoulol2003** and **14 532 others**

 **bbymaya** Perks of partying two nights in a row is you get to see shit like this #dumbassfc @ **y/n** @ **ferrel.cole**

see all 641 coments

**billieilish**

liked by **ma.l.i** and **10 321 472 others**

 **billieeilish** Happy birthday to this fool!! She's cool or whatever LMAO the quality bye 

see all 50 156 comments

 **jay_y/nn** YO THATS MY SISTER????!!!! she left 4 months ago saying she was going to study abroad and now she's with Billie Eilish???!!! WTFFFFF

| **Y/n** oh hey Jay you didn't call for my birthday

 **wishyouwerebil** I'm losing my shit over Y/n's brother just finding out she knows Billie Eilish like that 😂😂😂 

| **billieburritos** and the way she's so casual about it?? LMFAO my mans prolly having a syncope

It's true that both girls felt happy. Like the simplest and purest form of happiness. And they found it in each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so what did you think??   
> First date coming up next chapter ;)


	36. Date

I knoooow 

I hope this long chapter will make up for the time it took me to update. Next chapters will hopefully come out quicker, enjoy! xx

Y/n rubbed her face with a sigh, Billie looking froward annoyed too as Claudia and Finneas high fived each other laughing.

« Next time we're switching up teams » Y/n announced making the girl next to her glare and hit her shoulder while the couple shook their head still laughing.

« Not my fault it's twice my height ! » Billie huffed letting the piece of the giant Jenga fall to the ground.

« That was such a good idea Y/nn » Claudia smirked a little bit as she touched her shoulder and brought a mocking Finneas with her to the couch.

« Yeah yeah » Y/n rolled her eyes shaking her head as she resigned and walked to the sink. The wooden giant game was her wedding gift to the couple because she really had no idea what else to buy them and she figured it was always fun to play, even for drinking nights. But right now she didn't like it that much because they had bet whoever lost would do all the dishes of lunch's meal that didn't go in the dishwasher. Billie pouted lightly as she came next to Y/n and pulled out a new towel from the drawer.

« Oh come on it's not that bad » she teased the singer with a nudge of her hip and Billie looked up at her with a small smile as Y/n stopped the hot water and put soap in it.

« So I was thinking.. » Y/n started and swallowed hard as she put the first plates in the sink and started to wash them with a sponge. Billie took the clean plate out of her hand and lifted up an eyebrow waiting for her to continue her sentence.

« If you are free and of course if you want » Y/n chuckled nervously still looking down at the white foam, her hands working automatically.

« Maybe we could go eat out tonight ? » Y/n finished clenching her jaw to calm her nerves. She had thought multiple times about asking Billie but never muttered the courage until now. With no answer in the second, she cleared ehr throat.

« Like in a restaurant ? Or just go for a walk on the beach if you'd prefer or even both? » she glanced quickly at Billie who looked at her with a little smile playing at her lips.

« Are you asking me on a date Y/Ln ? » Billie played it cool but inside, her heart was beating like crazy.

« Um yeah ? I mean we don't even have to call it a date if you don't want to » Y/n chuckled nervously again, taking her hand out to scratch the back of her neck, eventually making soapy water run down her back. Billie laughed from the little sound Y/n made feeling drops down her spine as her shirt became darker in a line. Y/n chuckled from her own awkwardness and the way Billie laughed.

« But yeah » she released a big breath calming down « I'd like to take you out » Y/n looked down at the girl.

« I would really like to go on a date with you » Billie nodded with a smile and leaned up to kiss Y/n's cheek. The brunette was really hyped but tried play it smooth as she nodded with a smile too. The singer rested her head on Y/n's shoulder as they started to do the dishes again.

« I was wondering if you'd ever ask » Billie admitted. She didn't want to pressure Y/n into anything of course and it felt confusing the state they were in, not knowing if they were ever going to be more than the friends who liked each more than that but never dared to do something about it. So she was really happy Y/n acted on it, she honestly wanted to get to know the girl even more, spend quality time with her, just the both of them.

That's what Y/n wanted the most too.

« I wanted to, really » Y/n glanced at Billie, finishing with the last plate.

« But sometimes I think about it and like I'm thinking, what the hell would she be doing with me ? » Y/n explained handing the plate to Billie as she frowned a bit.

« Like you're this amazing superstar who travels worldwide to expose her talent to millions of fans » she let go of all the thought she had in her mind as Billie listened carefully turned to her when she had wiped the last plate.

« And I'm just, this random girl from a small country who studies langages and was incredibly lucky to come here you know ? » Y/n sighed as she glanced down.

« I will go back to Belgium in less than a year, go back to my life and... I'm scared of how much the return to reality is gonna hurt » Y/n admitted quietly. She didn't think about it to enjoy fully but when the thought of going back to her home crossed her mind, her chest thightened. She really didn't want to leave her friends, leave the scenery she could find here, didn't want to leave Billie.

Billie's lips parted as she watched the sadness go through Y/n's eyes. She completely understood how the girl could feel and would be reculant too if she was in her place.

« Aww Y/nn » she sighed a bit cupping the girl's face. « I get it... but why don't you enjoy while you can ? That's what it's all about right ? » Billie held the girl's stare with a hopeful one and a little smile. Y/n's lips lifted up lightly on one side as she nodded.

« And... » Billie glanced down as she let her hands fall to grab onto Y/n's, she licked her lips before looking back up at the dark browned haired girl.

« You leaving doesn't mean you won't get to come back here again... » that you won't get to see **me** again Billie's lips died to say. But she felt like it was too soon for her to say something like that, after all it was just the start of whatever they were having and maybe they would quickly find out that they are just really close.

« You're right » Y/n finally nodded and pressed a soft cheek to Billie's cheek, a small blush covering it as they put away all the plates.

« What time should I be ready for then ? » Billie asked leaning back on the counter with her hands as she looked up at Y/n.

« Well how about 6 so we can walk around a bit before eating ? » she suggested making the girl nod with a small smile.

« Sounds good » Billie automatically put her hands on Y/n's shoulders when the brunette stepped in front of her.

« You'll come pick me up ? » she asked lifting an eyebrow with a tiny smile when Y/n smirked slightly.

« I'll send you my chauffeur » she nodded making Billie roll her eyes with an amused smile.

« Go before I change my mind » she pushed the brunette back gently and Y/n chuckled lowly, turning around. She walked in the living room so she could properly say her goodbyes to the couple who was watching a film with the volume up enough so they wouldn't hear anything from the kitchen. After quick but gentle hugs and farewells, Y/n was in the hallway where Billie was already waiting for her with the door open.

« See you later ma belle » Y/n lifted up her hand with a smile showing her white teeth as she walked away after Billie gave her a kiss on the cheek. The singer waved back, not containing her smile either as she watched the girl go away leaned against the doorframe. Billie felt like she was 15 again and was starting to really be interested in the first boys, with that bubbly feeling when she was talking about their crushes with her friends. She had the same feeling in her stomach as the first time ever she went on a « date » with a guy she really liked.

This time she had way more control over her feelings and Billie actually didn't only found the person cute like in high school. She knew that Y/n had qualities a person she'd like had. And Billie couldn't lie to herself, she did like Y/n, a lot. And she was actually pretty nervous to go out with her when she thought about it. Cole had told her about how Y/n sometimes thought it was crazy she was hanging out with a « celebrity » and even if Billie didn't like that term, she understood better Y/n's earlier fears.

From her point of view tho, Billie didn't see any issue but would of course aknowledged the older girl's feelings and would reassure her like she could. Billie was actually the one nervous to go out with Y/n because of how amazing she thought she was and only looked into what kind of person she was. She rubbed her face with a content sigh just thinking about tonight already. Being already afternoon, she went upstairs to think about what she would wear because Billie paid attention to her style, even more for this event.

The singer knocked on her parents' already opened bedroom door and stepped inside when her mom looked up from the book she was reading, sat against the headboard.

« I'm not here tonight » Billie warned Maggie who lifted up an eyebrow.

« Where are you going ? » the woman asked and Billie opened her mouth but didn't say anything at first before she forced herself to play it cool.

« I'm eating at the girls' place » she explained and Maggie knowing that it meant Y/n in addition now, only hummed with a small smile and nod.

« What ? » Billie frowned a little with a smile and her mother only smiled even more to herself at how quickly her daughter could get offended.

« Nothing honey » she simply shook her head going back to the book on her lap as Billie rolled her eyes and left for the bathroom.

After almost an hour of searching through the best restaurants near the coast and many calls that ended up with 'call three to four weeks prior next time miss', Y/n had finally found a place where her and Billie could eat. She was lucky enough they had a cancellation right before she called and the restaurant seemed pretty nice plus with a view on the beach and Ocean.

Y/n pushed her hair back with both hands as she exhaled hard to calm her nerves. She looked at herself in the mirror thinking about what she was going to actually do tonight and a smile came on her face on its own as she laughed a bit. She was going on a date with Billie Eilish for God's sake !

Finally, the brunette out a little bit of cologne on, she preferred to be in advance than late.

She made her way downstairs to join her roommates watching a soapy film on tv. Leah glanced towards her and lifted up an eyebrow.

« Where you going looking and smelling like that ? » she questioned as Y/n sat down between her and Maya. Y/n decided to reply simply.

« I'm going out with Billie » Maya gasped happily and Leah hummed chuckling.

« Niceee ! » Maya high fived her and Y/n chuckled as Leah poked her with her foot.

« Finally » Y/n rolled her eyes but she was right.

« I was waiting for school to be a little less erratic so I could do things correctly » she explained shrugging and both her friends looked at her with bored looks.

« Okay shush » Y/n lifted up her hand making them laugh a little and they spent the rest of the film watching rather silently apart from their dumb comments, essentials of course.

Time passed by quicker than what Y/n expected and soon, it was time to go pick up Billie.

« Oh can I take your car please ? » she asked getting up and Maya agreed with pleasure. Both girl sweetly wished her courage and to spend a good night as they made their goodbyes. Y/n thanked them before putting her wallet in her back pocket and keys in the front one. She drove off putting on some music to try to relax herself and fast in front of Billie's house, she sent her a quicktext saying she was there like the singer had asked.

Y/n got out of the car and waited for the girl as she took a few slow steps forward. The door opened after a moment and the brunette's lips automatically pulled up in a smile. Of course she would've found Billie even more gorgeous than usually. Billie had a small shy smile on her own as she approached the taller girl.

« Hey » they greeted each other and embraced softly. They pulled apart after a moment and Y/n spoke up.

« You look really good » she smiled lightly and Billie blushed little thanking her.

« You too » she admitted kissing Y/n's cheek and the brunette coudn't help but chuckle a bit.

« What ? » Billie asked amused and the brunette only shook her head stepping back.

« Just think it's weird » she shrugged opening the passenger seat. Before Billie could respond, she talked again « not a bad weird tho, it's just...it's kinda funny ». The singer thanked Y/n as she sat down and nodded. She chuckled as she followed Y/n jogging around to go to the driver side with her eyes.

« I get that » Billie agreed as Y/n started the car. Both girls were thankful that they were comfortable around each other and that was not awkward at all. They almost blared music in the car, singing along dramatically as they laughed like schoolgirls on a karaoke night the whole way to the beach. Y/n stopped in the intented parking lot next to the beach and both girls stepped out and walked down the path for the beach. There were not that many people opposed to usually because if the season and the hour but it was all good.

**Dancing in the moonlight by Toploader**

The beach was really windy and there was even a light mist that set a particular atmosphere to the moment. Y/n laughed seeing how Billie had a hard time keeping her hair out of her face and she glared at her before running to her with a laugh and jumping onto her for a « vicious attack ». Y/n wrapped her arms around her waist and turned a little at the impact but both girls still laughed out loud holding onto each other as their hair sticked to their face with the humidity in the air.

A moment of pure joy. Here's what it was. On a lifetime period, there were rare but there would never be forgotten. Y/n would cherish it all her lives. The only sounds around ; the wind, the seagulls, the waves crashing and the loud laugh of Billie in her ears. Then the feelings all around ; the water droplets hitting her skin, the warmth of the body in her arms and especially who it belonged to. No, Y/n would never forget it.

Y/n spinned around a few more times before Billie's feet touched the ground again. Neither of them knew how but a second later, their lips were pressing against each other's softly. Billie hummed and pulled back with a smile. Y/n did the same and used a finger to put Billie's hair back behind her ear.

« Let's go before we get pneumonia » the brunette chuckled getting dragged by her hand. They ran the rest of the beach until they were on concrete ground again. They chatted while walking for only a few minutes as Y/n led the way to the restaurant. They were welcomed by a middle aged man really clean on himself.

« Good evening ladies, did you have a reservation ? » he asked opening his book and Y/n nodded.

« Yes, the name's Y/ln » the brunette waited as the guy looked through his list and nodded, looking back up at them with a small smile.

« Please, follow Eric » he gestured with his arm to a slightly younger man waiting with a polite smile. The girls followed him through the tables and got seated in a cosy area where the lights were dimmed and the tables so spaced that everyone got their own little world to themselves. The atmosphere was really nice without being suffocating and the girls looked at each other with a soft smile when their eyes caught each other.

Eric left a few seconds as they took out their jacket and came back with a menu for each of them.

He gave them today's suggestions and said he would be back in a few for the aperitifs before leaving.

« It's really nice here I had never heard of it » Billie spoke quietly as she looked through the window, the sunlight setting down upon the ocean. The earlier fog where they couldn't really see far had seemed to disappear a bit and they could now discern the different tones of flashy oranges in the sky. Y/n smiled behind her hand that was propped up with her elbow on the table and glanced from the view to Billie with a slight nod.

« Yeah it is » she looked around with a small smile once more before lifting up the menu. They both ordered a non alcoholic cocktail to start with.

« To... tonight ? » Y/n lifted up an eyebrow as long as her glass and Billie smiled, lifting it up to and looking at the other girl through her usual hooded eyes.

« To tonight » she confirmed and they clinged their glasses together before taking a sip of the sweet beverage. They scanned the meu quickly seeing the waiter coming back and each ordered the food that set the best with them. The conversation flowed quickly between the two of them and the nervousness from earlier completely disappear in a few minutes.

The girls realized that it didn't change from all the moments they spent together, only the environment was different. And it felt nice to be in a more cosy, individual and even a little romantic headspace. The amazing taste of the food also helped them be comfortable even if they ate really slowly, they talked so much. They didn't even realize it but it was almost two hours later when they were chilling with their stomachs full.

Billie had switched places so she was now sitting on the same bench as Y/n and her head was laying on the brunette's shoulder. They were scrolling through Billie's intagram feed, lazily chuckling or admiring the posts.

« Did you enjoy your meal ladies ? » Eric asked as he started to clear up their plates. The girls straightened up a bit as they nodded.

« Yes thanks a lot » Y/n replied making the man smile lightly with a nod.

« Should I give you the menu back for a dessert ? » he asked standing up with the plates. Billie shook her head with a small sigh.

« Not for me, I'm full » she thanked the man and Y/n nodded.

« Same for me, thank you » the waiter nodded, taking the empty bread basket in his other hand and leaving the table. Y/n stretched a bit looking at her screen and her eyes widened lightly.

« It's almost 9 » she declared and Billie laughed, surprised.

« Time flies when you're having fun » Y/n said quielty making the other girl hum and nod her head with a smile, her eyes on the brunette's. Eric came back with the addition, put it on the table as he picked up all the rest to clear the table.

« Um can I pay by card ? » Y/n asked taking her wallet out of her back pocket and Eric nodded.

« Of course, you can go directly to the office right next to the bar » the man pointed towards the entrance and they thanked him.

« Thank you, have a great night ladies » the man nodded once and left. Y/n and Billie fnished their glass of water slowly and after a moment when the discussion died down, the brunette smiled lightly.

« Let's go ? » she asked fetching for her jacket and Billie gladly agreed feeling tired as she took back hers. Y/n went to leave a tip but remarked that it was already taken into account on the bill. She frowned a bit at the oddness but got up helping Billie before they both made their way to the counter. Billie was about to speak up when a young woman shyly called her name. Y/n gave her card to the receptionist as the fan talked to the singer. Y/n smiled lightly at the interaction, liking how respectful the girl was and how much Billie appreciated it.

« Did you two enjoy your night here ? » the older man asked with a polite smile and Y/n turned to him getting back her card.

« Yes it was really good thank you » the receptionist nodded gratefully and they greeted each other goodbye before Y/n turned back to see Billie hugging the young woman who seemed a little shaky.

« Thank you so much » the girl breathed out with teary eyes from the joy she felt. She turned to the brunette and waved a bit.

« Hey Y/n » the girl nodded once before saying her goodbyes and returning to her place as the girls left the restaurant. Y/n was really surprised the girl knew her name but it made her smile internally. Billie hooked her arm around her elbow as they left, the temperature now definitly lower than when they arrive. The few minutes of walking back to the car were calm and Billie was thankful no paparazzi were in sight.

\----------------------------------------

 **mimi** @fernanemily

I just met **Billie Eilish**????!!!! YOu guYS I was freaking out so much i thought i was gonna faint but she's so nice and cool 😩😭😭😭😭 IM STILL SHAKING

| **mimi** @fernanemily replying to@fernanemily 

| it was like a fancy restaurant and a guy came to tell me i couldnt take pics bcs establishment policy or sum lmao rip but i still hugged her and... BEST DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE

| **neil** @labouquinet replying to@fernanemily

| MAN 🤧🥰 bet she's so soft and everything aaaaaaaaaaah

| **meltem** @meltemn replying to@fernanemily

| it's hard to see people living your dream 😪

| **amelia** @ameliacarey replying to@fernanemily

| why y'all so pressed and can't accept that it actually happens sometimes?? Why would she be lying let her enjoy that fucking amazing moment smh

| **neil** @labouquinet replying to@ameliacarey

| RIGHT?

 **| amelia** ****@ameliacarey replying to@labouquinet

| GUYS Y/n just liked my reply and the tweet??

| **dpz** @ju_dpz replying to @ameliacarey

| Yo does that mean 😳

\----------------------------------------------

 **mimi** @fernanemily

AH YES!! Y/n was with her!!! I just saw her for two seconds bcs they were leaving but 🥴🥴

| **maY** @ultramm replying to @fernanemily

| like just the two of them?!!

| **mimi** @fernanemily replying to @ultramm

| indeed ( also restaurant was kinda... romantic ig? ) 🥰

| **jia** @hevvveee replying to @fernanemily

| OMG **Billie** and **Y/n** went to a romantic restaurant together and I'm ?? so fucking hyped wtfffff

\-----------------------------------------------

 **aksel** @janahaxie

That's the last straw. I'm shipping # **billie** and # **liam** and no one can stop me. They went on a date ffs 😭

| **matt mishler** @mishlermattler replying to @janahaxie

| y always forcing your gay fantaisies on straight celebrities? ur just annoying and Billie didn't ask to be mistreated like that. U never seen 2 friends eating together? u sick

| **aksel** @janahaxie replying to @mishlermattler

| NO ONE CAN STOP ME

\--------------------------------------------

« Thank you for tonight Y/n » Billie said softly, leaning up to lay a gentle kiss on her cheek.

« It was great » she said honestly holding onto her arm and the brunette smiled, proud of herself for not having a panick attack and making Billie laugh and have a nice time.

« I had a good time too » Y/n admitted glancing down at the singer who only looked at her back fondly. Once in the car, Y/n let out a content sigh as she drove off, music softly playing still.

« We should do this an other time » she let out, looking forward as she swallowed hard. Billie looked at her profile, admiring for a moment before smiling on her own and nodding.

« Yeah we should » she confirmed turning back to face the road and Y/n tried to hide her smile from the answer. There was light and quiet talking from the girls in the car as they enjoyed the calm of the night and all the different colors of the lights slightly blurry. Y/n parked in front of Billie's house and stopped the car completly to be able to turn towards the other girl. She smiled lightly when Billie didn't hesitate to lean forwrad to cup her face with both hands. Her thumbs were caressing her cheeks and they looked at each other with soft eyes for a whole minute before the singer was leaning in.

The kiss was as soft as their eyes a second ago. And like each time their lips had pressed against the other's, their stomach were full of tingles and their chest warm. After a moment, Billie pulled back and pouted a little with a sigh. Y/n frowned looking at her.

« What's wrong ? » she asked and the singer giggled at herself shaking her head.

« I just wanna stay with you » she made puppy eyes and Y/n chuckled leaning her head on the headset. She turned her head to look at Billie and realizing she was actually very serious, she let her eyes trail over her face.

« Why don't you then ? » Billie's eyes brightened up at the question and her lips parted a little.

« Really ? » she asked hopefull and her eyebrows knitted a little « but only if you want to » the singer really didn't want to bother Y/n and wanted to make sure that's what she wanted to. Y/n smiled at the girl's cuteness and reassured Billie with a hand on her knee.

« I wanna stay with you too Bil » the singer's smile grew bigger and she nodded as she grabbed Y/n's hand.

« Hold on » the brunette let go of it so she could drive off again but once at a good speed, she took Billie's hand in hers again. The singer couldn't help but smile as she glanced over at Y/n and interwinded their fingers. How the brunette just loved feeling Billie's hand inside of hers. She kept it this way even when changed the gears, using the back of her hand. Billie's thumb was rubbing the back of it gently as she was on her phone, sending texts to Maggie to tell ehr she'd spend the night there.

« Your destination to your right miss » Y/n switched off the engine and they finally stopped holding hands to leave the car and happily go home. Maya was watching tv when the girls entered and she turned her head to them as they took off their shoes.

« Heyyy » she greeted with a smile when they both walked to her to kiss her cheek.

« How was it ? » she asked curiously with a small smirk and both of them shook their head, Y/n putting her hands on the light brown haired girl's shoulders, massaging gently.

« It was really good and I'm completly full » Y/n answered and Billie hummed taking off her jacket.

« Leah's sleeping ? » she asked taking off her own jacket and thanking Billie when she took it with hers to put them away.

« Yeah she went upstairs like 30 minutes ago » Maya replied looking at them behind her shoulder. Y/n nodded and yawned, covering her mouth.

« We're gonna go sleep too uh ? » Billie teased the girl a bit and hugged Maya shortly from behind.

« Good night May » she pulled back so Y/n could pat her head and Maya swatted her away.

« Good night girls » she sing sang relaxing back in the couch to watch the end of the film. Billie and Y/n made their way upstairs and started by going to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed. Basically the whole gang had a spare toothbrush in each other's house for all the times they spent the night unexpectedly and Billie used hers. Y/n had her arm loosely around her shoulders as they brushed their teeth and she hummed a random melody and Billie watched her with amusement in her eyes as they moved from left to right in rythm.

Their state was a little too tired for their own good as Billie started to laugh with her head thrown back and her eyes closed when they were finished. Y/n held her chin with her hand, her fingers a bit covering her mouth as she shushed her while trying to not chuckle too loud. Y/n stumbled a bit as she guided Billie out and the singer fell back in the bed, still giggling as her arms hid her face.

« Dude what was in that sparkling water ? » Y/n frowned chuckling and sat down next to her. Billie sighed and stopped laughing but let out a last giggle.

« Stop I'm just tired » she opened her eyes and sat up straight to throw her arms around Y/n's shoulders and keep them there lossely.

« Mmh I see, it's time to sleep Eilish » Y/n gently pushed her by her side but the singer tightened her grip and pouted.

« Nooo help me » she lifted up her arms in the air and Y/n watched her with a bored expression, shaking her head but still gave in and got up with a small smile. She lifted up Billie's sweatshirt by the hem of it and took it off to fold it quickly and let it on her study's chair.

« Want pj's ? » Y/n asked as she did the same with her own sweatshirt and Billie nodded when she looked back at her.

« Okay » Y/n went to the wardrobe and thought about what could possibly fit Billie. She turned around, an eyebrow raised up with sleeping boxers in her right hand and basketball shorts in the other. Billie pointed to her left.

« That's nice » she groaned when Y/n threw the shorts right in her face. She got up exaggerating the frown of her eyebrows and attacked Y/n with a laugh, the girl stumbling back a little from the surprise. Y/n chuckled but quickly gained back the control, biting down her lip in concentration as she put her arms around Billie's middle while the girl's shoulder was against hers. Billie had actually more strenght than what Y/n thought and she had to lean forward with force to finally make Billie go backwards.

They wrestled with small grunts and giggles for a few minutes before Billie, out of exhaustion stepped back and hit the bed with a small shout of fear. But she quickly laughed it out when she landed on her back, Y/n holding herself up above her. Both girls were breathing quicker than usually and the brunette shook her head looking down at the other girl.

« Thought you were tired ? » she exhaled in disbielief and Billie let out a chuckle ad shrugged.

« I'm not anymore » Y/n sighed with a chuckle but got stopped by Billie tugging her by her shirt until she could press her lips against hers. Y/n immediately melted against them as she kissed back with a light hum when Billie's hands slid under her shirt that was hanging low from her position. Her long nails scratched against her abs and Y/n had an hand full of the girl's hair, making her moan a little in her mouth when the Belgian unintentionally tightened her hold once Billie's tongue poked out to come slide against her upper lip.

They made out with passion and sensuality until their brain were starting to not realize what was happening anymore. Then, they pulled out slowly, finishing with some soft pecks and reopened their tired eyes to look at each other. They smiled softly and Y/n pushed herself up again to finally finish to get prepared.

« Okay now I'm tired » Billie said as she took off her shirt. Y/n shook her head chuckling but realized that Billie was comfortable enough to take off her clothes in front of her and it warmed her heart.

« What Y/ln ? You're staring » Billie threw her pants at her and out of a reflex that kinda impressed the singer, Y/n caught it and let it fall with her sweatshirt.

« You're incredible » Y/n simply said shaking her head because that's what Billie was. The American glanced down shaking her head but still hadf a tiny smile on as she put on Y/n's sleeping shorts on. She looked down at herself and was sure it fit her perfectly. Billie hesitated a moment watching Y/n put sleeping boxers on too, but she still decided to take off her bra too. Because she knew it wouldn't bother Y/n to see her fully but most of all, it wouldn't bother her either. She actually had thought many times about being naked in front of Y/n, with Y/n. At one point she felt self conscious about it and would be even stressed in a way but now, she had grown to trust the girl fully and actually even wanted her to see her fully sometimes.

Y/n's eyes landed on Billie's shirtless figure and she quickly adverted them politely, not wanting Billie to feel uncomfortable. But she felt the girl's hand cup her cheek and turn her head towards her again.

« Does it bother you if I stay like that ? » she whispered and Y/n dared to let her eyes trail over Billie's chest. Her lips parted slightly at the size and smoothness of her breasts, she found them absolutely beautiful and when she looked up enough to see Billie's mezmerizing blue eyes again, she could see the way Billie put trust in her. Her smile appeared slowly on ehr face at that and she shook ehr head.

« No... you're really beautiful » Y/n whispered back and a little smirk made its way on the singer's face.

« You mean my boobs are ? » she lifted up an eyebrow.

« Yes » Y/n replied in half a second but her brain realized what her pure honesty made her say so she quickly talked again.

« I mean you ! All of you ! Like your boobs too obviously but you, the person you know ? » Billie couldn't help but giggle at all the words that flew out of her mouth and she tugged once on Y/n's hand.

« Okay dork come to bed » she shook her head with a smile turning to go slip under the covers. Y/n smiled lightly and took off her shirt too before glancing down thinking.

« And would it bother you if I took this off ? » she asked standing there in her sports bra. Billie looked at her from her spot on the pillow and she shook her head.

« Of course not » she reassured Y/n who smiled back and took off her bra too. She was the opposite of Billie on that side but she liked it that way, less bothering. Y/n turned off the lights and walked towards the bed trying to not fall and once her hands were on it, she slid under the covers. She could feel Billie shift and turning around so her back was to her front, wriggling until she was flush agaisnt Y/n. Billie took her hand and tugged it until her arm was around her waist and Y/n smiled lightly as her the back of her hand was englobbed by Billie's, their fingers interwinded.

Both of them liked the way their bodies fit with one an other and how naturally they found each other. They continued to chat in whispers, Y/n sometimes leaving a small kiss in Billie's hair or neck.

« Thank you for dinner Y/nn, our date was amazing » Billie couldn't help but smile at the word, her eyes closed since a few minutes as she fought sleep. Y/n tightened her hold about Billie's body as she also smiled into her hair.

« Anytime princess » she smirked as she felt Billie tense lightly and grumble in complaint. She also felt her arm move and just knew she wanted to hit her so she kept the singer's hand right there, laying gentle kisses along the side of her neck to appease her. It seemed to work because Billie completly relaxed, letting out a soft exhale.

« Good night baby » she mumbled in a whisper letting sleep take over her.

« Bonne nuit mon coeur » Y/n's tired voice replied and even tho she didn't know exactly what it meant, Billie already liked it and fell into slumber with a little smile on.

**Billie Eilish photos** @dailybilliepics

More of Billie's birthday pictures in LA hall. 18th December 2020. "It was the best birthday of my life so far, I have the best persons surrounding me" Billie says.

Via Billie and friends stories and social media. **#billie #billieeilish**

| **eddiiiiie** @ehdbx replying to @dailybilliepics

| they're so cute 😩😩😩

| **blap boup** @vector_1 replying to @dailybilliepics

| Billie looks so happy ❤❤

| **Jeff** @j_kola7 replying to @dailybilliepics

| Y/n is so chill while Billie is biting her whole head off LOL

| **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai replying to @dailybilliepics

| sorry but their style tho?? ✨ immaculate ✨

| **lilacsky** @jess78io replying to @sunnychai

| fr they look so good together 😌👀

| **marcus 🐊** @mmark45 replying to @dailybilliepics 

| Repeat after me : Billie is straight, she likes dudes STOP👏SHIPPING👏THEM👏FFS

| **justin fack** @JustinFack replying to @mmark45

| what you gonna do ? send us your deadly hetero vibes? 

| **jordie** @jojoloviereplying to @dailybilliepics

| lmaoooo why Y/n and Zoe be looking like that 💀

| **meltem** ****@meltemn replying to @dailybilliepics

| Billie is so cool like at her awww 

Ok help me out : how do we do for their ship name because obv they need one because it's disgusting. Writing _their ship name_ is def a no so how could I do it? Y/Nlie or Bil/n looks so weird 🙃 


	37. It's beginning to look a lot like...

**Yeah listen to really any Christmas playlist with this one**

Y/n had to resist the urge to eat three cookies at once as she stocked them up in the Tupperwares. Seein her stare, Maya giggled rolling her eyes.

« You can take on Y/n » she shook her head when the girl excitedly took one out and put it into her mouth.

« That's so good » she hummed mout full and the other brunete hit her in the shoulder with a disgusted face.

« I'm leaving babes ! » Leah exclaimed coming downstairs. She made her way to the kitchen to hug her friends tightly and steal the rest of the cookie from Y/n's hand who sighed in complaint. The Mexican just shushed her with an embrace she reciprocated before receiving a kiss on the cheek.

« Have fun and enjoy the magic time! » Leah smiled as the girls waved her off.

« You too ! Happy Christmas Eve to the Mendez! » Maya shouted back, Y/n saying warm goobyes too. When Leah left, both girls were ready too and just waiting for Maddy to come pick them up.

Like each year since they were children, both Maddy and Maya's families celebrated Christmas together, their moms being really close. This year, it was at Maddy's house and Y/n had gladly been invited as well and if it hadn't been the case, it would've been real sad, even if Y/n didn't want to bother their family time. But everyone had insisted, her friends stating that they'd rather spend time with her than with their « annoying grandparents and cousins » anyways.

The bell rang and Y/n trotted to it to open to Maddy who bounced excitedly and threw her arms around Y/n.

« Happy Christmas Eve ! » the blonde almost made Y/n deaf but she chuckled at her energy and hugged back before letting her enter.

« You too Mad » she smiled and the girl hugged Maya excitedly too.

« I'm so happy you're coming too ! » Maddy smiled at Y/n who nodded with a big smile too.

« Me too, thanks for inviting me » Maddy made a gesture like ot was nothing and Maya giggled.

« It should be fun » she smirked a little and Maddy looked around the room.

« Y'all ready ? » she asked and the roommates nodded picking up their bags.

« My mom's already stressed and the rest of the people are coming in more than an hour" Maya chuckled shaking her head because that sounded exactly like Tara. Y/n picked up her bagpack and the grocery bag with the presents in it while Maya did the same with the bag containing the Tupperwares and then the three girls were on their way.

Y/n was glad she would have a bit of time to get comfortable around the foreign family that hosted before new people she didn't know would come too. She just hoped it wouldn't feel too awkward for anyone and that they weren't going to do like she didn't existed or even treat her weird because she didn't belong there or something.

All Y/n's stressed thoughts were completely vanished when she met Maddy's mom tho. The woman looked exactly like an older version of her daughter but she was like one of those « stayed young moms ». After hugging Maya stating she needed to come more often because it felt like months since she had seen her, she pulled Y/n into a gentle hug with a nice smile.

« Welcome honey ! It's nice to meet you » Y/n still wasn't used fully to the whole hugging strangers but she was even less to all her friends' parents being nice. Like thank whoever of course but what was the probability ? Back in Belgium, some of her friends' parents didn't even aknowledged her. She felt welcomed and it was nice tho.

« Thank you for having me Ma'am, it's nice to meet you too » Y/n offered the woman a smile when they pulled apart and she only shook her head.

« Oh no, call everyone by their name in here okay ? I'm Tara, you can leave your stuff here girls » she put an hand on her chest to introduce herself before gesturing to the ground where the girls put down their bags. Y/n took out her gifts tho and handed the big parfumed candle to Tara.

« Umm this is as a thank you for the invitation » Y/n smiled a little when Tara's mouth opened with a small gasp and took it.

« Oh you really didn't have to » the woman turned the jar to look at it through the transparent wrapping sheet. She put it to her nose once it was a little loose and smelled it with an appreciative hum.

« Vanilla and cinammon, love it thank you Y/n ! Here I'll give you a kiss » she put her hand on the brunette's shoulder to bring her down slightly and be able to kiss her cheek and Y/n smiled at the gesture, saying she was welcome. Tara looked down at the candle once more time before putting it down on the counter carefully with a smile.

« Maddy can you just put the potatoes in the oven while I show Y/n around ? » her daughter nodded and Tara thanked her wiping her hands on her apron before she bounced and started to walk out the kitchen, beckoning Y/n to follow her. Gosh, no wonder where Maddy got that energy from. Tara walked into the living room and Y/n looked around in awe, chuckling a little out of disbielief because the home was decorated like in a Christmas movie. Y/n didn't particularly liked the heavy decorated house because it was too kitch but she had to admit that house was quite charming in its way for a winter period.

A guy tat was sitting on the couch and scrolling through his phone got up when the girls entered the room and gave Y/n a smile who reciprocated it.

« This is Marc, my husband » she had a happy tone when she gestured to him and Y/n went in at the same time as him for a one arm hug.

« Nice to meet you, Y/n right ? » he asked patting the side of her arm once when they pulled back. 

« Yes sir » Y/n confirmed handing him the wine bottle she had in the other hand and his eyebrows lifted up taking it.

« Oh thanks a lot Y/n that's really nice of you » he looked back at her and she nodded with a smile.

« You're welcome, thank you for having me » the guy smiled back before they heard a small voice protesting to their right.

« Mama ! » Daniel was holding himself up with the bars of his playpen and whining as he bounced up and down with a bending of his knees.

« Oh yes you wanna come see everyone too » his mom talked in a fake complaining voice as she made her way to him and lifted him up. Maya and Maddy entered the living room to see Daniel looking around the room in his mother's arms. When his blue eyes landed on Y/n, his eyebrows furrowed a second and she wondered if the toddler recognized her from the other time but she had her answer when he started to giggle and make grabby hands at her.

The parents looked surprised but Maddy who had taken a seat on the couch's armrest and Maya right next to her watched amused as Daniel tried to reach for her. Just to be sure, Y/n lifted up her eyebrows in question and her arms to him.

« You wanna go to Y/n ? » Tara asked and when the baby threw himself forward, her eyes widened not expecting it at all.

« Oop Jesus okay boy !» she giggled as long as the girls and Marc watched with a small smile on when his wife handed the small child to Y/n after making sure it was okay with her. The brunette smiled when Daniel naturally took a comfortable position in her arms.

« Hey buddy » she greeted him and he giggled looking her straight in the eyes, his fist coming to his mouth. Y/n looked down at him and a smile appeared on her face as she tugged down a bit on his white dress shirt to put it back correctly.

« Look at how handsome you look ! » she bounced Daniel once and he let out a happy shout before all the heads to the stairs when they heard rumble in them. Ava and an other girl, probably a few years older than her became much quieter when they realized all the pair of eyes onto them.

« Um hey » Ava lifted up an awkward hand that made everyone laugh gently and she greeted Y/n and Maya that she didn't see yet, same as the other girl.

« That's Sam, my cousin » Maddy explained and Y/n turned to nod thankfully to her, both with a small smile on.

« It's almost time ! » Tara exclaimed when she caught the time and everyone helped so things could get ready and she could stop stressing so much. Y/n took care of occuping Daniel so they wouldn't be in the way and he could have some fun instead of staying in the playpen. The first time the bell rang, it was Tara's sister that looked a lot like her as well, their husband and their two boys. Y/n understood that Sam was also their daughter and they all greeted her as sweetly as Maddy's parents. The young cousins, Tyler and Josh didn't even question her presence and acted like she had been here forever and the brunette found it quite amusing.

It was then Maya's family turn to come in. She immediately recognized her mom and couldn't help but chuckle when Olivia let out an excited shout and immediately jogged to pull Y/n into her arms. It was weird to see Olivia in person too, the two of them had met many times via facetime thanks to Maya and even if they never had a complete conversation, they always had a joke or a punchline for each other. Y/n thought the woman was really funny, even if Maya pulled a face each time they would exchange some words when Olivia leaned in the screen to show her face.

« Hiiii ! » she laughed rubbing Y/n's back who hugged her back vigorously with her hands. Olivia pulled back and looked at the brunette with a smile.

« It's good to see you » Y/n said honestly as she held onto Olivia's elbows, the woman's hands on her shoulders.

« You toooo Y/nn » the woman always had a chanting tone when she made her sentences and that's something Y/n appreciated too.

« Why do you have to be so tall for tho ? » Maya's mother hit her arm gently and stepped to the side to let her boyfriend meet a chuckling Y/n as well.

« Hey » she greeted him with a smile and they shook hands friendly.

« Ben » he introduced himself with a nod « heard a lot on you from these two » he gestured with his head to his girlfriend and stepdaughter and Y/n lifted up an eyebrow.

« Oh ? » she smirked and Olivia hit her arm as she passed by her.

« Only bad things idiot » she teased and Y/n shook her head amused before Maya pushed her brother forward. He lazily dapped up Y/n before making its way to the living room without another word.

« Marcus ! » Maya called after him but Y/n shook her head.

« Don't worry let him » she put her arm around her friend's shoulders who sighed.

« He's annoying, he's been like that for weeks » Maya huffed and let herself being guided.

« Yeah he's a teen... Elsa's not here ? » Y/n asked about her older sister as they joined everyone in the living room while they took off their vests, were offered drinks, etc.

« She's celebrating with her boyfriend this year » Maya explained and Y/n nodded in understanding. Everyone was offered a drink of aperitiv and finally, Tara relaxed as they each found a seat in the large living room.

« Okay everyone, let's cheer to Christmas Eve » the host lifted up her glass of champagne and everyone followed, starting the night.

At all times Y/n felt integrated and welcomed and she was grateful for her friends checking on her from time to time. The dinner Tara cooked was amazing and longer than Y/n would've thought, making all of their stomachs full. The three girls and the cousins played board games and then funny activities with the oldest ones and the adults. It was a great night all along full of joy and laughter, the wine maybe helping a little.

At one point, Daniel had migrated from his playmat to the adults' table by crawling, his pacifier in mouth. He ended up at the feet of Y/n's chair and got up using it to hold himself up. His little hand patted the brunette's leg as he looked up at her and feeling something light poking her tigh, Y/n looked down to find the little boy. She smiled and bent down to pick the toddler up and sit him in her lap.

He immediately huddled against her, his chubby fists rubbing against his eyes. The adults catching the scene pouted making awww sounds but so many faces at once scared the already tired little boy who started to cry heavy warm tears.

« Oh noooo » people tried to console Daniel with words but his dad came back from the living room with a square piece of fabric and handed it to his baby. Daniel immediately grabbed it and rubbed it against his face, as he started to calm down. Y/n picked up the pacifer that had fallen in her lap when his mouth opened, she dipped in a new glass of water and gave it to the infant who immediately put it his mouth. Daniel let out a loud sigh that made Y/n chuckle a bit looking down at him as his eyes closed and he relaxed back into her. The brunette moved her arms so he would be comfortable but she could still hold him safely.

Half an hour later, everyone worked on the table so it was quickly cleaned up and in a few minutes, everything was in the kitchen. Y/n wanted to help and put Daniel in his playpen but the second she tried to dettached him from her body, he stirred awake and whined, grabbing onto her tighter.

« Guys go put your pj's on ! » Lucy, Maddy's aunt said to her boys who were playing a game on their Nintendo switch in the couch. Every kid ended up going to put their pyjamas on, including Y/n who gave Daniel back to his mother, Maya and Maddy. The girls stayed in Maddy's room talking amon themsleves for a bit before they were called downstairs for dessert. Y/n really enjoyed her ice cream while talking with Olivia and after that, there was kind of a hollow moment where the moms were in the kitchen, the dads still at the table and the kids a bit everywhere, starting to feel tired.

She didn't know why but Y/n ended up with Maddy's cousins on the floor, reading a story and little Daniel joined them in his onesie, silently listening as well. Upon watching the scene, Maya and Maddy mocked Y/n quietly.

**bbymaya**

liked by **leathor** and **12 457 others**

 **bbymaya** tired of the amount of kids screaming during family gatherings? **@y/n** will babysit them for free !! Call now! 

see all 378 comments

 **jaii.sky** that's the cutest shit ever 😫

 **lil_47evy** GIVE US HER NUMBER THEN

« Yeah I'm gangsta, I do pushups for fun on Sundays » Maddy took a deep voice trying to imitate her.

« I'm so manly I don't like cute things I don't like cute things and pink stuff » Maya added in the same pitch and they giggled making Y/n stop her reading and the little group all turned their heads towards them in one move. That made the girls laugh even louder and they only stopped when Marcus, Ava and Sam leaned through the doorframe.

« You wanna come watch a movie with us ? » they obviously addressed to the oldest but the boys not wanting to be excluded, insisted on staying with them until the teens agreed with a roll of their eyes. The whole mini army said their good night to the parents with warm hugs and loud kisses sweet words exchanged before they went upstairs to the movie room. Five minutes into the selection of the film, Sam's brothers were knocked out and therefore gently escorted to their beds where it would be more comfortable for everyone.

**Ava_carson1**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **304 others**

 **Ava_carson1** Merry Christmas everyone! 🎄🎁 **@mad_j** **@samantha0.msn** **@bbymaya** **@marcussmithye** **@y/n ☺**

see all 73 comments

 **sorayaaaa7** you 2 ❤

 **cocolols** thanks mery christmas too

Daniel seemed to have an idea of his own tho, climbing over each of them and giggling like crazy everytime he would slide down their legs on the covers. On the fourth roll, Y/n finally snatched him off, making the toddler laugh and she kept him from crawling away again so he started to whine.

« Hey Dani » Y/n whispered as the others were trying to watch the movie.

« If you don't sleep very soon, Santa will not be able to come you know ? » she asked him and the baby immediately calmed down. He sat calmly between Y/n's legs and the brunette sighed contently, everyone finally being able to enjoy the night as she caressed his head gently. Daniel fell asleep deeply against Y/n after only a few minutes and Maddy couldn't help but smile beside her. She leaned in and kissed her friend's cheek before laying her head on her shoulder. All of them fell asleep in their random position not even half way through the movie because of their stomach full and the late hour.

**mad_j**

liked by **billieeilish** and **12 415 others**

 **mad_j** this is what I woke up to?? I think it's safe to say **@y/n** stole my brother

 **zoedonahoe** I- 🥺 

**chaichai.ma** THEY ARE ADORABLE WTF

Y/n yawned and turned her head at the sounds of covers moving. Maddy was awake and looking at her with her still sleepy eyes and a lazy smile.

« Good morning » she let out softly as the bodies around started to awake too.

« Morning » she smiled back to the blonde and Maya let out a loud yawn, making the cousins groan and Y/n chuckle as quietly as possible.

« Sorry ! » Maya half whispered turning to her friends.

« How'd you sleep ? » she asked them and both replied good.

« But wait listen to this » Y/n spoke up lifting Daniel up and placing him correctly so he was sitting up on her stomach.

« Daniel, say Y/n » she exaggerated the word so he could fully understand it. He looked at her curiously and she repeated again slowly.

« Y/n » his tone was unsure and he butched a little the name but it was fummy understandable.

« Yayyyy ! » she made him bounce taking his hands and the little boy giggled as Y/n's friends clapped quielty.

« Good job Dani ! » his big sister tickled him and he laughed as he clapped flaps without rythm. The night had been short but they still woke up in a good mood and slowly got ready for the day. They were finishing to put back on their clothes when Tyler and Josh barged into the room with huge smiles on their face.

« Santa Claus came overnight ! » they exclaimed in unison and all the persons in the room shared their joy with them, overplaying happiness. They chuckled when the boys left, shouting to them to hurry up. They smiled and that's what they did, not wanting to ruin the surprise for the youngests.

Their morning passed just as well as the night before and the joy of Christmas was communicative, everyone being in the magic of it all with the light music, the laughs and the smell of the tree. Everyone got their presents and even Y/n received one. She thanked Santa of course but a grateful look lingered on Olivia and Tara who both winked at her with gentle smiles.

Apart from their other gifts, Maya and Maddy had the same enveloppe as Y/n. After the « brunch » they improvised, the friends opened it to discover a plane ticket and a note in their enveloppe.

_Voucher for a friends trip in Utah_

_This includes the plane ride, ski passes and appartment rent for a week in February_

_You manage all the rest_

_Your parents that love you xx_

All three of their mouths opened up and the girls shouted happily, Maddy and Maya running to their own parents to hug them tight and thank them. Y/n's mouth opened and closed but she no sound came out of it, she didn't know what to say.

« I- this is so much » Y/n opened her palm trying to explain herself but her friends' moms cut her off with gentle smiles.

« Y/n it's with pleasure okay ? » Tara rubbed Y/n's arm.

« We parents all agreed to participate and offer it to you, you deserve it and it wouldn't be fair if the whole gang didn't go right ? » Olivia added and Y/n only shook her head with a huge smile.

« Thank you so much ! » she exclaimed hugging them both and the women were just happy for this kid she didn't receive that kind of gift every year.

After all the joy the gifts opening session let out, everyone slowly started to say their warm goodbyes and leave, having other members of their family to go greet on Christmas day. Maya and Y/n thanked again Tara and Marc for everything and the woman said that Y/n was welcome whenever she wanted. Daniel had quite a hard tme understanding why Y/n had to leave and it made him a little upset to see her go but once she made him laugh and kissed his head, it was okay again. Once in front of the house, Olivia hugged Y/n goodbye and tapped her back.

« Come see us from time to time yeah ? I'll make you Belgian waffles » she winked and Y/n smiled at the woman.

« With pleasure » she replied hugging Ben shortly too. The couple happily made their way to the car and Maya hugged Y/n and Maddy too.

« You're the best I'm lucky to have you » her friends pouted out of cuteness and each of them kissed one cheek. Maya giggled and they said their goodbyes before she jogged to join her parents, having family to meet also.

Maddy drove Y/n back to and they hugged warmly when she left the car. Using her spare key, the brunette entered the house and found it strangely empty without at least one of her friend's voice to warm it up. Y/n loaded off her bag with her clothes and took a hot shower that made even her insides warm when she thought again about the last hours she just spent surrounded by so much love. And it wasn't over.

She turned up the volume of the music she had put on the speaker to get ready and started to dance around a little. Y/n was hyped to go to Billie's house as she got ready with excitement. Once she was completly okay, she checked to close any window that was still opened just in case and grabbed her charger before making her way back downstairs after turning off the bluetooth speaker.

Y/n put her headphones and grabbed her bag again, putting new gifts inside it. She checked the time and made her way to Billie's house after locking up theirs. She said she could come whenever she wanted so Y/n figured that with the time she would take to walk peacefully there, it would be a reasonable hour.

It smelled like Christmas in the streets and the tree lights coloring through the windows added charm to the whole atmosphere. Y/n just loved it. It was starting to get cold even for her hands in her pockets but luckily, she arrived at the Eilish's household. Y/n rang the bell and waited patiently, delighted to be able to spend some time with Billie in this wonderful ambiance.

The door opened and she couldn't even say anything that Billie's body crashed into hers, hugging her tightly. The brunette did the same chuckling and swayed a bit.

« Merry Christmas » Y/n whispered in her hair and Billie pulled back to be able to look at her, a smile that made Y/n's heart melt on.

« Merry Christmas » she said back and pressed her lips softly against Y/n's who did the same with a content sigh.

« How was it yesterday ? » Billie asked as she tugged the girl inside by her hand.

« Really great actually » she answered and her nosestrils were hit with a delicious odor coming from the kitchen when she stepped inside. She hummed as she entered the room where Maggie and Patrick were cooking a big casserole.

« Smells so good in here » Y/n made Maggie turned around and her eyes were soft as she pulled the girl in a hug.

« Merry Christmas Y/nn » Maggie rubbed her back before pulling away.

« Merry Christmas Maggie » she answered back with a smile and did the same with a relaxed Patrick before she remembered something. Y/n took out the enveloppe from her coat's pocket and lifted it up.

« Thank you so much » she sighed shaking her head in disbelief.

« You're welcome » Patrick nodded with a soft smile and Maggie patted her cheek gently with a nod. She felt Billie's hand on her back and turned to her with a small smile as she put the enveloppe back.

« Let me take it » Billie helped her take off her coat to put it away and when the meal didn't need to be looked upon anymore, the four of them got at the table with a tea or coffee to discuss how the Eve went while playing cards. They had time to play three times before there was some knocks at the door and Finneas and Claudia entered.

« Heyyy » they all greeted each other warmly and Y/n couldn't help but feel at peace with the situation. She missed her family of course but she had facetimed them earlier today and seeing them do great and herself too, she figured out that she was just as good here. Billie's smile and the sound of her laugh just confirmed it.

They spent their evening laughing, eating, playing games with Christmas movies in the background. Right after dinner, Billie and Y/n had sneaked up upstairs while the table was being cleaned up. The singer had made Y/n sat down on the edge of the bed and close her eryes with her hands palms up in front of her. Billie put a box in the brunette's hands and sat down on the edge of the bed.

« Okay open » Y/n did as told so and a little smile appeared seeing the gift in her hands. She glanced over at Billie who urged her to open as her chin came to rest on her shoulder as the Belgian started to open the box. Y/n wasn't really a fan of presents because she always felt like her thanks were never like they should be or she was scared to look disappointed even if sometimes the present was. But she was sure she would love Billie's.

And she did.

« Wow... » Y/n took out the merch sweatshirt and unfolded it with a smile, she turned it around and laughed when she realized it was personnalized. She shook her head looking at Billie and the girl only shrugged with a smile.

« I knew it but now it's official » Y/n pouted with a hand on her heart and wiped a fake tear under her eye that had Billie roll hers but with a smile on it was more of a joke to her.

« Mmh now you have to wear it everyday to advertise me » the singer teased and Y/n shrugged looking once more at the back that read « Eilish number one fan ». She would wear it every day of her life if it meant that Billie knew she supported her 100 % in every thing that she did.

Y/n got up to put the Billie Eilish sweatshirt on, she looked down at the front who was simple but with pretty patterns that Y/n actually never saw in her merch. She took a few steps forward after turning around in a model way that made Billie giggle and lift up your phone to take a picture of her. Y/n turned around so her back was facing her and posed, her elbows bent and arms up so she was showing the writing in her back with her thumbs.

« Yessss » Billie laughed loving how good it looked on the girl and how tingly her stomach felt upon seeing Y/n wear something she had made for her and that said she was fan of her. Y/n turned back around to sit back next to Billie.

« Thank you » she smiled lightly kissing her cheek and took back the box where there were still thinks inside. She pulled out a FIFA21 game box where a sticky note said « promise I'll play with you 🙄 » and she couldn't help chuckling and bringing a fist up in victory. Many times she had begged Billie to play video games with her and almost everytime she had refused.

« Awww you're the best » Y/n pulled her into a one arm hug and Billiesmiled as she wrapped her arms around Y/n's waist when the girl kissed her forehead. Finally, the brunette picked out the last gift out the box and opened it up to discover a Louis Vuitton satchel. Y/n's lips parted a little as she touched the fabric, her eyes widening.

« You're always putting your stuff in my bags so » Billie explained and Y/n chuckled out of disbelief.

« Damn ! » she exclaimed turning her head to Billie who looked at her like she didn't just offer her a fucking Louis Vitton bag.

« Thank you so much Bil but you really didn't have to ! » she exclaimed and Billie nodded.

« I know ! It's a pleasure Y/nn » she let out an amused exhale at the doubting face Y/n gave her « really » she added seriously. Y/n smiled a little with a content sigh and leaned in.

« Thank you » she genuinly said and the other girl cupped her cheek.

« You're welcome » Billie pressed her lips against hers softly and Y/n smiled against them kissing back before humming when they pulled away.

« I've got something for you too » she quickly got up and fetch for her bag before taking out the packed box and giving it to Billie who smiled up at her.

« That's heavy dude » her eyebrows twitched and she opened it as Y/n sat on the floor in front of her.

« No way so cool ! » Billie exclaimed with a happy smile lifting up The Office DVD integral.

« We're definitly binge watching this » she affirmed and Y/n agreed with a small chuckle. The singer then opened the second present and brought the soft plaid to her chest.

« That's such a good idea » she looked at Y/n who nodded.

« For the binge watching you know ? » Billie nodded with a small laugh and took out the last box that contained a pair of white sneakers Y/n had customized.

« Wait you did this ? » Billie asked with her mouth opened and Y/n nodded wondering if the singer liked them and she gasped.

« That's so fucking stylish » Y/n relaxed and smiled when Billie chuckled. The singer immediately put them on and turned her feet to look at them better.

« They fit ? Your mom told me your size but she said it depended on the brand » Y/n explained and Billie litteraly jumped in her lap, her knees falling on the bed on each side of the brunette's legs. Y/n laughed a bit holding her so she wouldn't fall as Billie hugged her tight.

« They're perfect ! Thank you so much for all of this » Billie whispered in her ear as she held onto Y/n with her arms around her neck and her face in the crook of it.

« You're welcome » Y/n's hand sneak under Billie's shirt to slowly rub it on her back's smooth skin. Both girls internally relaxed because the other liked their gifts. It was kind of a big deal for the both of them, the first time they spend Christmas together, the first time they offered presents that they hoped the other liked. The girls knew each other well by now but it was still stressful, not wanting to disappoint the other at all.

They stayed in the warm embrace quite long, just breathing in each other and Billie could definitly now say that Y/n's scent soothed her. She didn't know what but there was something about it, even when she didn't wear cologne but only the scent of her skin that made her want to close her eyes and smell that odor forever.

It was the same for Y/n. Odors is something that had always affected her a lot, making her sick quickly for example. And Billie's scent was soft but clearly recognizable and the mix of it with her the smell of her laundry made Y/n crazy, not in the creepy way of course.

The soft moment was interrupted when Patrick called for them from downstairs and they reculantly pulled away from each other, Billie got up and helped the other girl before looking up at her in the eyes. Y/n frowned a bit looking between the blue orbs where it looks like so much things were happening.

« What's up ? » she asked a bit confused and Billie only shook her head letting a breath and a small smile.

« It's just... I really like being with you, you make me feel good » she admitted shyly, not used to being so honest with her feelings but Y/n made her do it, it was still always super chill and fun like when she was around Zoe and Drew but there was also that other side with Y/n where she wanted more than being touchy like with her other friends. She craved her arms, her lips, feeling her and all her emotions. Y/n smiled at the sentence and took Billie's face in her hands with a small pout.

« I love being with you too baby » the name warmed up Billie's cheek and she started giggling when Y/n peppered her face with kisses. She pushed her gently and they looked once more at each other lovingly before leaving Billie's bedroom and making their way downstairs. Everyone jokingly complimented Y/n's sweatshirt and she thanked each of them, reminding them how Billie Eilish was humans' Lord and Saviour. The singer begged Y/n with hits to stop but everyone found it way too amusing so Billie promised herself to never give Y/n her merch ever again.

They savoured the fruit salad Maggie had made with some vanilla ice cream before settling down in the couch in front of the fireplace. Claudia had her hand on Finneas' tigh as they talked and when there was a light break in the conversation, she spoke up.

« So there's actually one last present » she bit down her lip as Finneas got up to bend down and fetch far under the Christmas tree. He let out a light grunt finally able to catch and everyone looked amused but curious at the same time. Finneas gave the soft packet to her mother who looked at him with curious eyebrows.

« Just open it » he chuckled a bit sitting back down next to his wife and Maggie tore the packaging open. She took out the piece of fabric and gasped when it unfolded in the air when she lifted up for everyone to see. There was an instant of pure silence where everyone's mouth just opened in shock looking between the two members of the couple as realization drowned upon them.

« We're gonna have a baby ! »


	38. Hyper

« Dude no I can't do it » Billie shook her head with furrowed eyebrows and his brother sighed rubbing the tips of his fingers through his beard. After the news of Claudia's pregnancy when the happy tears stopped as long as the congratulations and the words of happiness, they had started to ask questions about it. And Finneas quickly had to explain that the term was falling mid June, embarrassed when it came to knowledge that is was right before the Summer U.S. Tour was supposed to begin.

« Billie I get that it's going to be a lot different but you shouldn't cancel Tour, what about all the people that worked on it, the ones that paid for their tickets ? » Finneas tried to resonate her sister that didn't want to do this on her own.

« They'll understand Finneas » she affirmed and he shook his head.

« That I'm not there, of course but that you're not ? No » he sighed and gave a pointed look to his little sister that knew deep down that he was right. Finneas absolutely got that Billie didn't want to go on Tour on her own but he also thought about those thousands of fans that had waited maybe for years to be able to see her perform. He had the right to spend all his time taking care of his family and newborn for a few months but it was not right to everyone for Billie to cancel a show just for the reason that her big brother for once wasn't there with her. Billie knew that too.

She rubbed her face and sighed putting her chin on her hand propped up on her elbow that was on her knee. Maggie that had stayed silent until now, leaned back from her previously bent forward state in concentration.

« Yeah dear I think it's unfair to just cancel everything like that » Maggie spoke up her thoughts, her husband nodding beside her.

« I know » Billie pouted a little rubbing her face. « So I'm just doing this alone then ? » she fake sniffled exaggerating her pout and Patrick laughed a little but Maggie spoke up again.

« Well no honey, someone can replace your brother meanwhile » she explained « like Russell ? » Maggie's intonation was more of a question and Billie raised her eyebrows looking away. Okay the man could play guitare and could sing basic tones in tune but that was it.

« What about Y/n mom ? » Finneas suggested and the head whipped towards him then right to Y/n. The girl's eyes widened, and her mouth opened without any sound coming from it. Upon hearing his brother, Billie's mouth opened with a small gasp and damn it rang just right in her head. Of course Y/n, it was evident. Her eyes betrayed her excitment but she stayed silent with her hand clasped against her mouth waiting for her parents' reaction because they'd have the last word anyways.

Y/n was listening without wanting to intrude too much in the family affair and Finneas SAID WHAT NOW ? Maggie and Patrick were confused and looked a bit weirdly at their son who only nodded encouragingly before Patrick lifted up an eyebrow.

« You're a musician Y/n ? » he asked the brunette who breathed out a few times before finally something came out of her mouth.

« I mean I can play a bit yeah but... » she trailed off and Billie mumbled something under her breath but nobody caught on and Maggie spoke up right after the brunette, slapping gently Patrick's arm with the back of her hand.

« Oh yes don't you remember when they made this live together ? Y/n played the piano » the woman said in a remembering tone with a nod and Patrick looks like he had honestly no idea. But most of the time he didn't know what was going on in his house when he wasn't there anyway.

« And she can sing too » Billie added making Y/n lightly glare at her but she only shrugged.

« What ? It's true mom I think it could actually work » she said honestly to her mother who seemed perplexed.

« This is serious Billie, we just can't take Y/n because it's easier to you » Maggie warned and Y/n gulped at her manager tone but before anyone could add anything, Finneas sigh taking out his phone.

« Mom » he simply said in a serious tone and put the phonescreen in front of her parents. He pushed the volume button to the max as Maggie curiously put her glasses on with squinted eyes. 

« Hope you don't mind Y/nn but... » the redhead trailed off making a face that had Y/n frowning. The video started and the end of Billie and Y/n's laughs resonated in the living room. The brunette started to blush when they laughter died down to their combined voices on a piano melody taking place instead. Y/n rubbed her forehead awkwardly upon seeing Maggie raise an eyebrow while she watched the video of her daughter and her singing together. She caught Claudia's stare and the girl winked with a small smirk that made a tiny smile appear on Y/n's lips before she looked over at Billie who was playing with her lower lip with her fingers, watching her parents' expressions.

Y/n didn't know what to expect from this moment, she was bouncing her leg up and down rapidly as she listened to their arranged melodies Finneas must have caught one day when he came here. After a few minutes, the video cut to Finneas silently backing up from the slight door opening he must have put his phone through. The man took back his phone locking it and looked up at his parents with a smug expression.

« So ? » he asked and Maggie and Patrick slowly turned their heads towards the girls who were waiting, quite nervously and there was a moment of silence that seemed like eternity to Y/n.

« Wow » Patrick let out breathlessly as he started to laugh in disbelief. Maggie shook her head before laughing too as the others smile or chuckled as well and Y/n shyly smiled when Patrick reached forward to friendly hit the side of her arm with his palm.

« Looks like we have a solution after all uh ? » he winked at his daughter who just looked like she wanted to jump up. Maggie turned to Y/n biting her bottom lip and gentle eyes.

« What do you say Y/n ? Would you be ready to go on Tour with us in July and Agust ? » she asked and Y/n took a deep breath as all eyes turned to her. Her mind worked at 1000 kmph as she thought about the proposition, scanning all the for and against at a quick pace and she eventually came to the conclusion that they were more for than against, all the time she would spend with Billie being a huge on.

« This is big, I don't know if I'm like... professionally good enough for it » Y/n explained and Maggie nodded and smiled gently.

« You can take your time to think about it of course sweetie but don't worry about not being good enough, I can already tell you it's not the case » the others hummed and nodded in agreement and Y/n swallowed smiling lightly.

« And we're not throwing you out there like that » Maggie quickly added putting her hands up in reassurance.

« There are a lot of people whose jobs are to teach and explain everything to you... If you're in that is » the woman finally finished and some stress already left Y/n knowing she wouldn't be alone just like that.

Y/n thought again about what would hapen if she accepted to do to « replace » Finneas ; she would be going around The US during her school holidays meaning she had nothing else to do at that time. She would also be two complete months with Billie and that was not something she'd complain about at all. Y/n would also be making music... In front of thousands of people and when she thought about it her stomach was already a mess but, she'd do what she loves the most in the world during a whole two month period. Yeah, maybe she could do it.

« Excuse me, I'll be right back » Y/n got up and walked away almost like a robot as she swallowed. The family looked at her confused but got to talk about other options for the tour while Y/n pressed her mother's facetime contact. She glanced at the time and nodded to herself knowing her mom would be awake at this hour back in Belgium.

After twenty minutes of a lot of raised voice from her mom out of confusion, lack of understanding, probably some upset, worry for her child but also at the end, resilience and even excitment and pride, Y/n hung up.

She let out a long exhale rubbing her face. Fuck. She was about to accept the biggest thing of her whole life. Her heart thumped loud in her chest as she made her way back to the living room. Billie looked up at the brunette and as her smile became more apparent, the hope in Billie's eyes too and at that moment, Y/n knew she was taking the right decision.

« Okay » she talked out loud and nodded looking between the peeople looking up at her.

« I'll do it » she affirmed and her determination kept Maggie from asking if she was sure of herself. Already, shouts of joy errupted in the room, Claudia applaused with a huge smile as Finneas lifted up his fists laughing, as long as Patrick nodding with a smile and Maggie clapping her hands with a laugh, also happy she didn't have to break her brain to find something for the Tour.

Meanwhile, Billie had taken off and jumped up in Y/n's arms with an excited laugh, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. Y/n laughed joyfully too as she held the girl up with her arms around the small of Billie's back.

« You're going on Tour with me ! » she exclaimed and that sounded like a fantasy in the girl's mouth but Y/n's heart dropped realizing all of this would happen. Her eyes closed upon the feeling that invaded her and only Billie's weight reminded her this was all real. Finally, a hard pressed kiss on her cheek made her reopen her eyes and let down the singer gently, both of them smiling like crazy. Just like the situation.

« This is going to be amazing Y/n » Billie said quietly and the girl believed her in an instant. Maggie's voice reminded them that they were not alone and Y/n put the other girl back after clearing her throat.

"You'll have time to get ready but for now, concentrate on your exams okay?" she asked and Y/n nodded with a small smile.

"Yep school before everything else kid" Patrcik nodded getting up and making his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah or I'll end up like Finneas" Y/n sighed shaking her head and they all bursted out laughing of course knowing she was kidding. Finneas got up grumbling and Y/n laughed cowering up when he started to pretend to hit her. Claudia watched amused, sometimes repeating to be gentle but the two of them were laughing like kids while wrestling. Billie was looking at them too and something in her chest warmed up seeing how her so loved brother interacted with Y/n.

"Okay enough" Maggie raised her voice after her vases were starting to get threatened by their "fighting". They separated laughing and out of breath, Finneas' face all red as he straightened up again. The young man hugged shortly Y/n to "make peace" with her.

"Thank you Finneas" she whispered in his ear, so grateful for the opportunity he had just offered her on a silver plate. The redhead smiled and tapped her back twice.

"You're welcome, you'll do great Y/nn" he gave her a smile when he pulled away and the rest of that idyllic Christmas night was spent in pure joy.   
  
  
  


**cam.tag**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **10 487 others**

 **cam.tag** y'all please, this is last class before exams I can't with her   
  
  
  


Y/n enjoyed Christmas holidays but still managed to work as much as she wanted for school so she felt less stressed about it now that the due dates approached. She also managed to not think about that Tour every single minute like she did at the beginning with a mix of excitment and anxiety eating up all the space in her stomach to concentrate fully on the January exam session. 

She still shared lifelong memories with her friends on New Year's Eve and still kissed Billie at midnight while fireworks were going crazy outside. They still all wished for the new year to be as good as the one they enjoyed.  
  


**chapmanu**

liked by **domdom45** and **4510 others**

 **chapmanu** 5 games left for our **#panthers** before Spring Break and they're high classified ! Keep going guys! 💪🏈 Thanks Coach Benett for being so encouraging **#GOPanthers**  
  
  
  
  
  


**Y/n**

liked by **leathor** and **23 458 others**

 **y/n** my boys and I bout to crush this exam sesh 🐯 Good luck to y'all you got this!  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're ready?" Y/n asked the stressed girl and Cameron took a deep breath before exhaling longly. She looked back up at the brunette and nodded licking her lips.

"Okay" Y/n nodded too and cupped Cameron's face to kiss her forehead and let her go pushing her forward gently.

"Let's go girl!" Y/n hyped herself up too by bouncing a little as Cam followed her inside with a smile and a shake of her head, Y/n mking her finally relaxed. They walked until they were in the center of the stage and facing the jury, just like their first time there. Miss Hallard, probably the only teacher that really wanted her students to succeed, smiled at them.

"Cameron Parker and Y/n Y/ln, respectively at the violin and the piano" the woman announced, her colleagues nodding as the girls took place with their instruments just like they were told to do and had rehearsed so many times. 

**"Experience by Ludovico Einaudi"**

Professor Hallard simply stated and it was their cue to start. The girls shared one last look full of trust and courage while the only thing they could hear was their heart thumping in their ears. They were more concentrated than ever. Y/n closed her eyes for a brief moment taking a breath and then reopened them.

Her fingers started playing.

**ferrel.cole**

liked by **mad_j** and **10 475 others**

 **ferrel.cole** I made it on TV with my best friends #achievement **@y/n ❤**  
  
  
  


Y/n was tired. She was studying and practicing almost all day long and she had been for two weeks now. She thought she succeeded in her exams until now but there were so many, she wasn't entirely sure for some of them. She also was passing the individual audition on their own composition in a few days and that was maybe the most important one of them all. She wouldn't know the results until a few days later and already couldn't wait. If she had passed all her classes, it was good. She would have a diploma that was worth something in the music industry.   
  
  
  
  
  


**domdom45**

liked by **adam.rey** and **2103 others**

 **domdom45** suffering is officially over! Waiting for the results now.... 🙏🏿 **@latisha__m @pascalinee7 @sratylop @y/n**  
  
  
  


If Y/n's results were positive, it would be one of the best day of her life.  
  
  
  
  
  


**chapmanu**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **8 422 others**

 **chapmanu** we're saddened to announce that today was @ **y/n** 's last game with us but also proud that she was on our team. # **GOPanthers**

"She (Y/n) always lifted up the team's spirit, on the field but also in the locker rooms thanks to her touch of madness that I hope she'll never loose" Coach Williams on Y/n.

You are such a great player and wonderful young person Y/n, we wish you the best in the future! - Champan University's collegiate   
  
  
  
  
  


And then, she got the results. She had passed all her classes, including math that she was so lame at. She had did it, she had her music compostion and technology minor diploma.  
  
  
  
  
  


**cam.tag**

liked by **bbymaya** and **12 478 others**

 **cam.tag** those past 2/3 weeks have been exhausting but I couldn't be more proud of what we accomplished. Thank you for sticking up with me like you did Bubs, WE FUCKING MADE IT!

see all 1024 comments

 **y/n** so grateful for you ❤

 **sauhalor** AHHHHH Congratulations!!!!!!  
  
  
  


When she returned home that day, Y/n stopped in front of the house. She looked up to the sky and screamed. She shouted all her stress and all the things she had kept from the past few weeks. And when she remembered when Cameron and her litteraly fell into each other's arms in the parking lot, she felt her chest lighter than ever.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Y/n**

liked by **shaimappp2** and **21 789 others**

 **y/n** Thank you Chapman, you've been really good to me. I'll miss you guys ❤

see all 3458 comments  
  
  
  


She could've cried that afternoon when she said goodbye to all her Uni friends. When she hugged each of her classmates that she had been laughing and sharing with for more than four months. When her teammates all started chanting and lifing her up in the air to make her jump above all of them. She could've cried when she promised she would be coming back regularly to big bear Dominic sad eyes. When the boys admitted that it wouldn't be the same without her. 

And then she laughed when the cheerleaders made her a special goodbye dance, when Lukas all awkwardly admitted that he had been crushing on her since the beginning. She laughed when they celebrated the end of the exams and her departure like kings and finally, when Professor Hallard wished her the best and said honestly that she was proud of her and Cameron, Y/n felt freedom.

She was sad to leave Chapman and all the people she wouldn't see on a daily basis anymore.

But Y/n was going forward. And for the best.


	39. This adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I once again forgot to post here ;(  
> So here's two chapters I hope you will enjoy!

Y/n was nervous. It was the first time she ever did this and din't know what to expect at all. She just hoped she would be good enough to not get insuted or something.

« We're here » Maggie announced with enthousiasm as she parked and got out of the car, Billie and Y/n following. The brunette looked up at the modern building and Billie smiled a little seeing the girl's reaction.

« Okay so » Maggie started as she guided the tiny group at the entrance.

« We're going to get you a badge that you'll always need to have with you Y/n okay ? This is your access to the building so if you dn't have it you can't go through » the woman said glancing at Y/n behind her to make sure she understood. The brunette nodded and waited behind the gate after Billie and her mother passed it thanks to their electronic badges. Maggie passed her head through an hallway and made an hand gesture to a receptionist at the far end of it with a smile and the secretary nodded waving to her as well. The gate opened for Y/n and she could follow the girls to the receptionist.

« Okay so the last thing I need is a picture » the blonde woman smiled lightly at Y/n who nodded as the receptionist took the small webcam out of her desk and lifted it up. Y/n smiled pulling out a face and anyone who didn't know her would think it was real but Billie huffed and rubbed her fingertips against her lips.

« Stop fooling around » she shook her head laughing quietly and Y/n licked her lips with a smile before turning back to the camera and making a normal face. The car was printed and handed to Y/n and she couldn't help but keep herself from smiling, the reality of it all getting to her. After thanking the receptionist whose name she learned was Carol, Y/n followed Maggie as she guided her and showed her around the building. It was impressive the amount of different rooms that could be found there, with wooden floors that looked old but so charming at the same time. There was even recording studios.

« So see each room has a number and your professors tell you in which class you have your lessons for the day » Maggie explained, Y/n nodding in understanding as she passed the windows to see people rehearsing and laughing and that put a smile on her face.

Maggie then led them to the left wing where the singing rooms were and she knocked twice on one of them doors before entering it and happily greeting a woman approximately her age. Billie gave her a warm hug too before she turned to Y/n with a friendly smile.

« Hey I'm Y/n » she nodded extending her hand as the woman did the same and hummed shaking it.

« So that's her uh ? » she nodded with a small smile looking at her up and down and Y/n felt a little bit self conscious but it quickly dissolve as the black woman's eyes landed on hers again.

« Nice to meet you dear, my name's Nora » she introduced herself and Y/n nodded with a small smile. « I'm this one's singing teacher » the woman looked at Billie and patted her shoulder before turning back to Y/n. « And looks like I'll be yours too...alright ? » Noras was friednly as she spoke and Y/n couldn't help but smile back at the woman's joyful way of being.

« Alright » Y/n nodded waiting for instructions.

« Get comfortable and relax sweetie, we're here to have fun too » Nora smiled and made movements around with her hands so Y/n could take off her jacket, come in more into the room as the woman sat down on a rolling stool at the center of the room, offering a seat for Y/n too. Billie sat down on a stool too a little more far from them with a small smile, ready to hear what Y/n got for her teacher today.

« You're ready ? » the teacher asked.

« Yep » Y/n breathed out nodding.

« Okay I'll let you guys work » Maggie announced touching Y/n's back in reassurance before going to a corner of the room to settle down a little desk with her computer.

« You never had singing lessons Y/n right ? » the woman asked and the brunette nodded.

« Yeah that's right » she confirmed.

« Alright » Nora lifted up her head « so the first thing we're going to do today is simply see where you stand in terms of singing, really generally » she explained with gestures as Y/n nodded, clearing her throat.

« The idea is to choose any song you like and know from this list to sing it acapella » Nora reached for a recto verso sheet of paper and handed to Y/n. The brunette went through it quickly, licking her lips.

« Don't worry if it seems challenging for your voice » Nora nodded with a little chuckling « it's just so I can really get your range » she reassured making Y/n nod and look up at her again when she chose the first song that she knew the lyrics to and that she liked a lot.

« Okay I got one » Y/n nodded and seeing she was ready to begin, Nora gave her an encouraging nod with a smile.

« It's whenever you want, you can get up, walk, stay right there, really up to you » the black woman lifted up her hand before letting it fall in her lap. Y/n nodded thankfully and took a breath before letting it go and feeling a little bit awkward to sing in front of them like that, her eyes dropped to the ground as she started to sing.

**Take me to church by Hozier**

Maggie couldn't help lifting up her head from her work upon hearing Y/n's voice and she shared a knowing look with Billie who had a smile on and was biting her bottom lip. The redhead also caught Nora's wide eyes who glanced at her. Maggie raised up her eyebrows once with a little smirk before going back to her computer as Nora turned her head back to look at Y/n. The brunette straightened up a bit on her chair when the chorus came and she closed her eyes for a short moment, pouring out her voice. Y/n sang without too much concentration, just letting her voice do the work as her hands kinda helped her by moving a bit with the volume or rythm.

Nora's face was most of the time twisted as she listened to the performance with her eyes closed from time to time. Her lips were twisted as she bounced her head with Y/n's voice, her eyebrows knitted in concentration and impressiveness. Finally, the girl finished the song holding out the last note a little. When she was finished, the room was silent for a moment before Maggie let out a few applause and Y/n chuckled a bit glancing over at her.

« Wow » Nora nodded keeping her stare straight on Y/n who shyly smiled. « Really nice Y/n » the woman shook her head before nodding again with Billie giggling a bit.

« What ? Wasn't it nice ? » Nora jokingly reached to poke Billie's knee and the girl hummed nodding with a glance to Y/n.

« Was really nice » she confirmed making the brunette smile back at her with gentle eyes.

« Obviously it's going to be more of vocal coaching than singing lessons just like Billie for you » Nora nodded with a hand gesture.

« Your tone is really interesting, you've got that raspy thing going on even when you talk in your chest voice » Nora explained and Y/n tilted a bit her head making the professor giggle nodding.

« Yeah it may be a little technical... When you sing low, you've got the chest voice who comes from there » she put her palm on her own sternum.

« And then when you sing higher, your head voice is taking over, which is basically everything that happens just in your throat and mouth » Nora explained and Y/n listened carefully, nodding as she went on.

« Your head voice is really cool too because it's powerful and you can have some fun with that one. It's gonna be pretty interesting when you both are going to sing together because while Billie's tone is clear, yours tend to be rich » Nora pointed and looked between the girls as she spoke to them.

« And that's just for reference but Billie is a soprano with a nice amount of range so she can go lower too you know ? And Y/n you're... I'd say mezzo soprano but you tend to go alto, that means you sing lower than her. That's nice for music texture because you can easily do harmonies with what we call your middle voice, so the tone you'd naturally go with to sing normally » Nora explained everything and Y/n found that really interesting to know why it sounded like that or what was going on inside her throat. After a few minutes, Nora went back to the main subject.

« Okay so after all of this » the woman sighed amused because she knew she easily got lost into her own passion when she talked about it.

« I think the main thing we are going to focus on together is your breathing » Nora counted on her fingers as Y/n listened to her.

« Your higher notes because I know this girl is a wild one up there but it's difficult to follow » she pointed to Billie who shook her heéad amused but Y/n had to admit it with a light chuckle and a small nod.

« And.. probably the little cracks in your voice when it comes out more powerful » Nora finished « I mean they're pretty geat and charming and I know you can't help it but it's nice to be able to control them as much as possible » the professor lifted up an eyebrow and Y/n nodded.

« Okay sounds good » the brunette rubbed her hands together and the real lesson started. For the first time, Y/n learned mostly how to warm up her voice to not break it and just how to use it in general, when to breath when singing and how going up easier and everything. She then watched in awe as Billie worked on her voice as well. And damn it was something else, the way she just did vibrato like it was othing, going higher than Y/n did when she even screamed as high as possible and then going extremely low. That girl was amazing.

« Okay so how did it go ? » Nora asked Y/n when the lesson was over.

« Um pretty good, It was fun but I learneda lot already » the brunette responded and the teacher smiled nodding.

« I'm glad you thought so » the plump lady touchd her arm before turning to Billie as well when Maggie made their way back to them.

« Well I'm not seeing you next week because you're already taking a break from me » Nora joked making the girls smile and chuckled lightly « but I'll see you on the 17th right ? » she glanced over at Maggie for confirmation that the woman gave with a nod humming. They all said their goodbyes to the nice woman with a hug, Y/n thanking her.

When they left, Maggie rubbed Y/n's back as they made their way to an other classroom.

« That was nice Y/nn » she congratulated her and the brunette thanked her with a smile. Billie stopped herself from naturally reaching for Y/n's hand because she wanted to and instead gulped down to just touch the girl's arm gently. The Belgian offered her a smile that she reciprocated it even if it didn't fully reached her eyes. Y/n frowned a bit but didn't have time to do anything as they arrived in a grand room whose door was opened.

« Heyyyy » an asian who looked in his late 30's stood up from his squatting spot on the ground. Billie quickly took off her shoes and greeted him back as she jogged to him and got pulled in a short hug.

« Hey Jay » Maggie greeted him with a wave from outside the room « Bil I'm gonna go run some errands I'll pick you up in two hours okay ? » she waved at the two girls when her daughter nodded and Y/n took off her shoes too as she slowly made her way inside.

« Hi Y/n right ? » the man asked and she nodded friendly shaking the offered hand.

« Yes nice to meet you.. Jay ? » she tilted a bit taking her hand back and the man nodded humming.

« That's right » he smiled nodding and clapped his hands once, taking a few steps back and bouncing up and down a little.

« So are we ready ? » he asked and Billie lowly answered, waving her body already as she took off her sweater. Honestly, Y/n wasn't ready at all for it but it seems like the two others were as Jay started the hip hop music. That guy was energetic, that was the least we could say. He wasn't even Y/n's height but the way he bounced all the time was crazy. He looked really professional but still got Y/n to relax a bit, loose her sweatshirt as well and start to go with the music.

Y/n really tried her best to concentrate a minimum on what Jay was telling her but the way Billie was moving next to her was keeping her from doing just that. Even tho it was not a choreography yet and Jay was just trying to get Y/n to move like she'd naturally do to dance in general, she couldn't keep her eyes from getting attracted to Billie's hips like a magnet. Even if she was just playing around with the Japanese man, the way she rolled her lips and twerked should be illegal.

At one point tho, Y/n rubbed her face and exhaled to fully keep her eyes aside from the singer and just on Jay on herself in the mirror. She couldn't allow herself to be distracted, even less if she wanted to be ready to go on Tour.

« Alright Y/nn » Jay started as he lowered a bit the volume of the music.

« Well seems like you don't have bad rythm » he nodded with his lips pursed turning back around to look at her and smile.

« You ready to follow me ? » he ased and the girl scoffed.

« No ? » she said making him laugh throwing his head back.

« It's gonna be okayyyyy » he grabbed her wrist once before letting it go and turning around to face the mirror and still being able to look at her.

They danced for almost an hour, just learning some steps that could fit anywhere since there wasn't really a whole choregraphy planned for the show. Y/n could dance, she just didn't know when to start and stop or even just enchain two dance steps. And eventually after an hour of work, she got all the hang of it.

« YEAH ! » Jay shouted and clapped once turning to her as his feet still looked like they bounced on their own.

« Good job » he high fived Y/n who was breathing out like crazy. That shit was worse than her runnings and she bent forward to recover from the intense session they just had of just dancing without stopping.

« Okay little break » Jay announced after high fiving Billie too and then he left the room.

« You're okay ? » Billie asked amused as she approached Y/n with a bottle of water. The brunette only turned her head from her still bent position to look at her and let out an exaggerated struggling exhale that had the singer laughing.

« You're doing good Y/nn » Billie said seriously and the green eyed girl stood up again to give her a small smile and lift up your arm, Billie immediately getting the hint to go under it so Y/n could take her in her arm as her own ones came around her middle. Both girls had started to be able to read the other's body langage without any word anymore. Whether it was facial expressions or the way they acted, the other girl could now easily tell what was going on.

« I'm sweaty I'm sorry » Y/n kissed Billie's head and the girl looked up at her with a small smile.

« You still smell good » she hummed making Y/n chuckled before the singer puckered her lips for Y/n to press a short kiss on them before the door opened again.

« Alright ! » the man jogged to the radio and turned the volume up, moving with ease to the music.

« Ready ? » he counted and then the girls were on it again.

The class lasted an other hour before they could have a drink and finally breath out. Jay said his goodbyes after telling how good they had worked and Maggie drove them back home. Y/n thanked her for everything when she droped her off and the woman told her that she was very welcomed. She shared a look with Billie and waved goodbye before making her way inside.

« How was it !? » Maya asked excitedly the second Y/n stepped in. The brunette smiled and approached her taking off ehr jacket.

« I'm exhausted » she replied with a small sigh « but it was nice ». Y/n chatted a bit with her friend while she helped her clean up the kitchen and then dining room. She then made her way upstairs so she could go take a nice warm shower. Y/n was fit but she was sure her muscles would be sore the next day. She put on the speaker to have music on and undressed but just as she was about to step in the shower, her phone vibrated.

_5.38 pm_

**Billie**

I'm gonna tell them Y/nn...

Y/n swallowed knowing what Billie was thinking about.

**Y/n**

You sure ?

**Billie**

Yeah, I have been thinking about it for weeks and I'm tired, I want to be over with it

**Y/n**

Alright love you're really courageous...

It's going to be okay ! I'm here if you need me

**Billie**

I hope so... Thanks baby I'll keep you updated

_5.52 pm_

**Billie**

I like you

Y/n's heart pounded as she read the text once she was out of the shower. A smile appeared on its own on her lips, her heart warming at the words. It felt incredible to know, really know that Billie liked her the way she did too.

She closed her eyes a second, her cheeks just warm and let out a long content sigh.

_5.55 pm_

**Y/n**

I like you too

Billie's heart pounded too, from the moment she had sent that text where she told what she was feeling to the moment she had admitted who she truly was to her parents and now when she pressed Y/n's contact for a facetime. The brunette picked up and her face appeared on the screen.

« Hey there » Y/n was making her way downstairs with her hair still slightly wet. Billie bit her lip a second before letting it go and laying down on her bed , propping her head up on a pillow to be comfortable. She couldn't help but think about how much she founf Y/n attractive, even through her screen.

« Hey » she let out softly and she could see Y/n squint her eyes at the screen, probably realizing that her eyes were still redish and slighlty wet.

« Hold on » the brunette's face disappeared for a moment and the image moved before Y/n was holding the phone up correctly again, this is time with earphones in and sat in the couch.

« Are you okay ? » was the first question Y/n asked, worried all over her face at Billie's look but the singer chuckled letting go of all of her stressed and finally the emotions she had held in.

« Yeah » she nodded and sniffed wiping under her eyes before smiling « it went really well actually » Billie started to explain « they took it so nicely » she pouted a bit and there was a lag between the moment she saw Y/n's arm fly up with a happy face and her shout.

« Tell me ! » Billie chuckled shaking her head and sat up a little straighter to tell the whole scene to Y/n who listened with a small smile on. Her mind got lost in Bllie's voice, the way her lips moved and how good she looked in general, especially with the blue of her iris popping out even more since she had cried. Though she had a hard time focusing on the details because of beautiful that girl was, Y/n got the most important of the story.

Billie had to forcee out the words out of her mouth because she had been crying from the moment she had reunited them in the living room. Her parents had been knowing and told her that they'd always loved her no matter what and Billie's body physically relaxed when they took her in their arms and she sobbed a bit from the huge weight that had been lifted off. And at some point in the conversation, Y/n's name had been mentioned. Oops.

But it was all good, the situation was great on both parties and her parents had quickly put Billie in a comfortable state, acting like nothing had changed. And it was the case. They also threw kindly in all of that that maybe, Y/n could come have dinner some time and not hide in the car when she would come take her out. Billie was really surprised but Maggie reminded her that a mother knew everything so she didn't question anything further.

« So in conclusion, I'm feeling... amazing » the singer had a small smile on and Y/n sighed contently leaning against the cushion of the couch with her arm not holding the phone behind her head.

« Does that mean I can hold your hand in front of your parents now ? » the brunette asked and Billie giggled a bit but nodded.

« Looks like it » she replied quietly and turned around to lay on her stomach. The girls easily talked for an hour before they both needed to go downstairs to eat. They said their goodbyes but stayed a moment just looking at each other with amused eyes.

« I like you » Y/n finally had the courage to softly let out and Billie's cheeks visibly reddened as she glanced down than back up at the screen.

« I like you too » she admitted and both of them finally said proper goodbyes before hanging up with their heart full.

**Time to pretend by MGMT**

**leathor**

liked by **ppircley4** and **11 057 others**

 **leathor** when your plane is two hours late at 5 am, don't forget to cry ✌🏽

see all 213 comments

 **pqul.brisbane** awww they're so cute together 

**doublechincyrus** it be like that sometimes 

The first thing the group of friends did as they finally arrived in teh right place is set down their lugagge and just nap for two hours. The little chalet was the cutest and warmest thing ever, all in wood. The place was really beautiful too and full of real snow that had them smile at the scenery's beauty.

**ferrel.cole**

liked by **bbymaya** and **8 475 others**

 **ferrel.cole** sister from an other mother 

see all 126 comments

 **lunaYY** i want their frienship 😔

It was the second time ever that Y/n went skiing but it was kinda like riding a bike, she didn't forget it. The first day was spent just skiing, discovering around what they could do and running some errands at the local small food store. Since they were paying for it, the friends decided to just buy what they all wanted and cook dinner most of the time and at the end of the trip, they would split the cost of all their bills.

On the second day, they decided to try on the snowboards. It was kinda easy for most of them who already could skate but it wasn't the girls' best move. They spent the morning falling and even if it was the most laughters they had in a long time, they didn't want to end up in the hospital so they just switched to skis the next days.

**y/n**

liked by **noholit_o** and **25 458 others**

 **y/n** more snow in @ **mad_j** 's nose than in Tony Montana's 

see all 378 comments

 **jason_fielss** lmaooooo 

**nickita8jol** people who don't get the reference 🤡

The third day was much calmer, the group splitting in two with Cole, Y/n, Adam and Leah going out to have a small hike through the mountains while the others stayed home and relaxed instead, playing old board games they found in the cupboards or writing, reading,...

**leathor**

liked by **cam.tag** and **13 425 others**

 **leathor** shut up, WE are the view

see all 214 comments

 **huggypuppy** true

 **esmaral_dalo** looking awesome 😌

**leathor**

liked by **mad_j** and **14 251 others**

 **leathor** ok so we're kinda lost, the night's falling quickly and our fingers are about to fall off but we vibin' **@ferrel.cole @y/n @adam.rey**

see all 378 comments

 **sashachatte** LMAOOOOOOO gurl I-

 **y/n** tell my momma I love her

 **| sincitygall** do you actually need help??? I'm concerned 💀

"Y'all are so dumb I swear!" Maya shouted when her friends finally passed the door. She had a worried voice that was angry but at the same time, all the girls that had stayed home exhaled deeply in relief. They jogged to them and Cameron hugged her brother tightly, Maya doing the same with Leah, Maddy with Cole and finally Billie with Y/n. The girls scowled them gently asking what happened but were just really happy they didn't have to call security. 

"Don't ever do that again" Billie warned as she pulled back a little to look at Y/n but kept her arms around her shoulders. 

"Or what?" Y/n teased and received a punch in the shoulder that made her groan and instantly regret it. Billie apologized immediately but she was so worried it became anger when Y/n teased like that. She then cupped her cheeks to peck her lips softly.

"You were really worried?" Y/n asked wrapping her arms around the girl's waist.

"Well yes idiot" Billie shook her head "imagine you fell into a hole or something" she frowned and Y/n lifted up an eyebrow.

"Or I was eaten by a polar bear?!" she widened her eyes comically and Billie slapped her chest with a roll of her eyes turning around but Y/n kept her arms around her, keeping her back against her front.

"I'm playing" she kissed Billie's neck, the girl just humming with boredom but still letting Y/n guide her to the couch and flopping down on top of her lap when she sat down since she was still holding her. Billie looked at her and wanted to bitch a little more but she couldn't resist just leaning in to kiss her. It was all soft and warm next to the fireplace and they hummed contently against each other's lips.

**ferrel.cole**

liked by **adam.rey** and **9 145 others**

 **ferrel.cole** UPDATE : we're safe and sound and Y/n's even showing what Eurovision is about

see all 165 comments

 **bbymaya** this thing is amazing we need it WAKE UP AMERICA

| **adam.rey** singing battle between the states!

 **mamapbymay** boy you're lucky y'all not dead or I wouldve killed the four of you.

During the week, Y/n and Billie enjoyed some time just the two of them too, going on walks in the mountains to appreciated the scenery while chatting, even getting to watch the sunset or going out to eat together. They held each other close each time and Y/n felt her heart sinking deeper for Billie each time they looked into each other's eyes. Whenever Y/n thought about her feelings for Billie, her heartbeat picked up like crazy because she knew what was going. She knew she was falling for her. It amazed her but at the same time was kind of scary.

**jason** @jasonlipport

we stumbled upon **Y/n** at the ski station and she drank a beer with us??? This girl so chill guys 

| **bourne 🙌🏿** @jamesssflick replying to @jasonlipport 

| I'm dead I love her 😭

| **Y/n** @ashonito replying to @jasonlipport

| That was a trap. I was supposed to go out 10 minutes and got yelled at when I came back.

| **Silvia** @silviaesposito122 replying to @ashonito

| lmao just realized I look dead inside but swear I was happy to see you!!! 

| **flaviospilt** @flaviospilt replying to @jasonlipport

| the kind of life you're living bro 🙏 lucky mf

**adam.rey**

liked by **leathor** and **10 784 others**

 **adam.rey** had a great time last night, right @ **ferrel.cole** ?

see all 358 comments

 **ferrel.cole** wh- delete this!! also wtf Y/n?

| **y/n** dude you'd have preferred your bed?

| **cam.tag** we all went to the bathroom during your nap Cole 🙃

 **berenice_shushian** can't believe this friend group 😂😂

"What's going on?" Billie asked with furrowed eyebrows and Y/n's head snapped up to her.

"What?" she asked dawning on her surroundings again. The singer giggled a bit and relaxed back in the stopped chair lift.

"You're so quiet and just distracted" she explained and Y/n shook her head.

"I'm just... thinking" she shrugged and Billie leaned a bit into her so Y/n's eyes wer on hers.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly and the brunette swallowed down.

"You...us" she admitted after a moment of silence, making Billie lift up an eyebrow and sit straighter, her stomach unwillingly tightening at the worries she already felt inside upon hearing those words. 

"Oh no baby" Sensing her distress, Y/n quickly reacted and took off her glove to take Billie's bare hand in hers, licking her lips. The singer carefully looked at her as she gave her the time to think and speak up.

"I like you you know that right?" the brunette asked ad Billie nodded humming.

"Like really...really like you" Y/n trailed off before Billie could reply. 

"And um... when someone really likes an other person, they act upon it you know? And sometimes I think about how nice it would feel if I could finally...Sometimes I say my girl in my head when I think about you...." Billie couldn't help but have a small smile on as the older girl struggled to get her thoughts right. But her heart was already inflating because of the thoughts Y/n's words implied into her own head. Y/n sighed at herself and clenched her jaw before looking back at Billie. She swallowed, deciding she had to grew balls finally.

"Would you want to be my girlfriend?" Y/n blurted out, breathing hard as she realized what she had just said. Billie on the other hand blushed and her heart picked up as she shook her head but then quickly nodded cutting Y/n off.

"Yes!" she immediatly answered and Y/n's lips parted not able to say anything at first?

"Yes?" she asked just to be sure and Billie laughed throwing her head back as she cupped her face.

"Yes Y/nn, I'll be your girlfriend" she nodded slowly and when they kissed with smiles on and probably looked ridiculous up there with all their ski clothes keeping them from doing normal movements. But both their bodies were warm with happiness and comfort at the idea of being official. Billie Eilish was her girlfriend. Damn.

**y/n**

liked by **adam.rey** and **26 548 others**

 **y/n** the only man I go straight for ❤ #boyfriend @ **ferrel.cole**

see all 1004 comments

 **maryapl5** whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat???? 👀

 **hugo..gomez** y'all don't get a (1) single thing it's crazy


	40. Chapter 40

**FINNEAS** @finneas

Unfortunatey, I won't be able to go on Tour with @ **billieeilish** this summer. Don't worry tho, the reason why is all good news and I'm sure you guys will still have a great time with my substitute ;) 

I'll see you all soon, take care ! 

Finneas.

| **elora** @eloisazzz replying to @finneas

| Oh no :( but... maybe album on the way?

| **chrisstaten** @chris.statenreplying to @eloisazzz

| Oh yessss I hope so!

| **aliyah 🤪** @bbali78 replying to @finneas

| take care of yourself Finneas! 

\--------------------------------------------------------

**joseph** @jojo745 

You guys it looks like it has something to do with **#Finneas** personnal life more than professional. I'm sure Finneas wouldn't let Billie tour alone like that, especially that close to it.

| **steph** @jaultpack replying to @jojo745

| Right? I was thinking the exact same thing they like to perform together way too much

| **Amandine Grey** @OrpheoNegra replying to @jojo745

| That's true, I feel like it's something big to cancel his participation like that 👀 A baby???!

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **15NCG** @Quintxssence

YO There's also gonna be someone who's gonna replace him by **Billie** 's side! Can't wait to know who that dude is that's huuuuuge

| **female alien** @zeliahxo replying to @Quintxssence

| 😳 RIIIIIGHT omg that lucky mffff he won't be as good as Finneas tho... 😔

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **People** @people

After announce of singer **@finneas** not attending summer concerts like originally planned, fans are getting on with theories. He reassures everyone saying it is good news and that an other person -still not known for now- will replace him for **Billie Eilish** US Tour. 

Follow us to be kept informed!

\--------------------------------------------------------

Weeks went by where Y/n went to the studios, worked on her dancing, worked on her singing and with time, the classes became more frequent as Y/n got to a level that was really good. And weirdly enough, thanks to it, the more the Tour approached and the less she was frightened. In the beginning, she was freaked out about it but now she was just looking forward to it like Billie because she knew she would have the time of her life like in dance class.  
  
  
  


**claudiasulewski**

liked by **calvinklein** and **28** **4 258 others**

 **claudiasulewski** @finneas and I would like to share our happiness with you after all these months of keeping the surprise. We can't wait to meet you in June, our precious little boy 💙

see all 6 214 comments

 **oliviaobrien** you know everything bb 😌 congratulations again! ❤❤

 **finneas** Happiest man on Earth ❤  
  
  
  
  
  


She also practiced with Finneas at his house to get how to work the instrumentals perfectly. It took time and work but Y/n loved it. She got to see Billie first of all but also Finneas and Claudia who really had became her friends with time. The couple was purely sweet to her and they often had dinner, the three of them when Y/n and Finneas had finished their jamming session.

The redhead and the brunette often finished by improvising some things together and just jamming to it with nods of their heads as they played without thinking. Like with Billie, Y/n had kind of a musical chemistry with her brother and it felt great to just play music without even calculating anything. Sometimes the two of them would look at each other and laugh before writing down the chords they had just played or the melody one of them hummed. It was nice.

\----------------------------------------

 **People** @people 

Baby on the way! Congratulations to **@finneas** and his wife **@ClaudiaSulewski** who confirmed they were expecting a baby! We wish health to the little family and are also excited to meet him in June ☺

(via @claudiasulewski on IG)

| **Lara :)** @lara4eva replying to @people

| OMG AHHHHH I knew it!!!

\--------------------------------------- 

Y/n could also watch Claudia's baby bum grow over the months and it was incredible to see it, now really big and Finneas already in love with their son. Yeah, the spouses would have a little boy and the name was kept a secret until the birth which made everyone so impatient but also really excited for his welcoming.

Billie was officially the godmother after a funny demand from the parents and she was the happiest girl about it. This kid was going to be **spoiled**. And it was already starting, too much toys and plushies invading the new bedroom that Y/n had grandly participated into making. A way of thanking the O'Connell/Eilish for their support on the Tour too.

There was also several meetings with the whole Tour organisation crew. They were really nice about that transition from Finneas to Y/n probably thanks to Maggie. It had been agreed with the marketing team how the promo would go and they passed by everything Y/n needed to know to, main thing being how she was going to appear to the media. She said that just her first name would be just great and the directors all agreed.

Y/n found astonishing the amount of people she met that were part of the Tour to make sure things were okay. From the musicians she was going to work with and that she rehearsaled with from the team that were providing them in food. That thing was absolutely huge.  
  
  
  
  


**billieilish**

liked by **finneas** and **11 461 463 others**

 **billieeilish** Official Tour dates poster updated. I hope you're as ready as we are 🔥 @y/n

see all 16 917 comments

 **billiiieupdates** HOLD THE FUCK ON WHAAAAAAAAT

 **pommeofficial** so it's her 😳😳😳  
  
  
  
  


People were going crazy and Y/n had stressed at first because of how big of a responsability it was to « take » Finneas' place. But the young man had reassured her stating that she din't replace him at all and he knew she didn't want him to think that way. Finneas also reminded her that it was going to be an unforgetfull experience for her and she should live it 100 %. And yeah, in the end that's what Y/n would do to have the best time of her life.

\-------------------------------------

 **Luke** @luksywalkin

So it's Y/n who's going to Tour with Billie? What a fucking joke lmaoooo

| **alicially** @alicoff8 replying to @luksywalkin  
  
| ikr tf is going on hahahaha where does she come from

|Luke @luksywalkin replying to @alicoff8   
|she was already disgusting but the fact she uses Billie to get some clout...

\----------------------------

 **Thibault** @thibgg

Idk **Billie Eilish** really fucked up on this one smh couldn't she take someone like Khalid? They worked so well together instead of **Y/n** seriously

**|Leïla** @leilosamere replying to @thibgg

|agreed people only like her bcs she's attractive thats bs and the main PB in today's society. If you're beautiful you're famous smh

\---------------------

 **Ylana** @ylajapok

I'm upset Finneas is not there.. I get that he's gotta take care of his family but why replace him??

**| Vendredi** @surmermgl replying to @ylajapok

| bcs there's still gotta have musicians with Billie on stage? And maybe she needs the concrete support of someone instead of being on her own at 19 with thousands of people in front of her?

\--------------------------

 **Tkt** @bilalsahanimentionner un utilisateur  
Lmaoooo if you're that upset **Finneas** is not gonna be there, buy tickets to his concerts and not his sister. Billie still gonna be there calm yo tits

**|mahira** @benabdeslmama replying to @bilalsahani

| Thank yoooooou talking about replacing him smh the man is having a baby let it go 😭

\----------------------------------

 **Carlie Hanson** @carliehanson

Not y'all getting mad at a 20 y/o because she's going to live the best experience of her life smh y'all tend to forget that your idols came from nothing too at one point. If you're not happy for her you're just jealous.

| **Lauv** @lauvsongs replying to @carliehanson

| FACTS 🙏🏻

\-------------------------

 **Queen quen** @quenblackwell 

Good for you **@y/n** I wish you the best 😘

\--------------------------

Everything was going pretty well for everyone, in Billie and Y/n's relationship too. Everyone close to them on Billie's side knew by now and had been really supportive, the singer couldn't have hopped better. On Y/n's side, things weren't said yet but the brunette didn't get the point of telling about her personal life to her family on the other side of the World. For now anyways. Especially when her siblings had harrassed her with calls and texts from the photo of Billie and her that brother had showed them.

The girls were falling for each other pretty hard and both of them knew it. All the time they spent together was full of softness, gentle attentions, physical or compliments. They had a lot of other dates and quality time that had them wondering what was life like before they met because they somehow forgot.   
  
  


_1\. 15 pm_

**Adam**

The boys didn't want to let go of you just yet...

**Y/n**

Oh no this is the cutest shit 🥺 Miss you guys

**Adam**

😘 you're still coming later?

**Y/n**

yeah of course wouldn't miss your last game 💪 Maddy hurt her ankle so she's on the bench too

**Adam**

Yeahhhh that's what we want! Right.. Cam told me she cried last night 😕 

I'll see you soon!

**Y/n**

Awww Imma talk to her

see you man! 

**mad_j**

liked by **bbymaya** and **11 425 others**

 **mad_j** back to watch the boys one last time 😥 **#GOPanthers** I'll miss my cheerleaders 😘

ps : I feel better thanks guys   
  
  
  
  
  


« Baby ? » Billie called out as she knocked on the bedroom's door.

« Yeah come in » Y/n sat up on the edge of her bed as Billie entered and they both smiled at each other, the green and black haired girl approaching slowly until Y/n who had gotten up could take her in her arms.

« One more week » Billie excitedly half whispered and Y/n's smile almost hurt her cheeks as she pulled back to look at her.

« Yessss » Y/n chuckled as they started to jump around still holding onto each other like little kids.

« I'm so excited ! » Billie laughed and the more she thought about it, the less Y/n could wait too.

« Oh man it's crazy » Y/n shook her head with her hand on her forehead and Billie laughed again nodding.

« I'm so happy I get to do this with you » the singer laid her chin on Y/n's chest as she looked up at her and the brunette put her arms around her back nodding.

« I am too, making music, travelling and you, what else are people asking for ? » she shook her head and Billie giggled.

« Well that you check your mails actually Sergio sent you like 3 times the sets » she replied with a small smirk when Y/n closed her eyes.

« Fuck » she let go of Billie with a sigh to herself as she took out her phone and see indeed that there were a few mails waiting in her box.

« Why can't this man just text me like a every person of this decade? » she opened the sheet where all the programmation for each date was detailed so she knew what the sets were composed of and in what order.

« You know how he likes his old habits » Billie said sitting on the edge of her bed and Y/n hummed remembering all the times the white haired man had told them how he didn't like the new technologies and would rather do everything by paper if it was not so long. Y/n sent him back an answer as Billie made her way to her and straddled her as she typed in her phone, her arms coming loosely around Y/n's shoulders. While the brunette was replying, Billie smiled to herself slightly at her cute concentration face and leaned down to start laying soft kiss on the side of Y/n's throat. Knowing it was one of her favorite spot, she pressed her lips harder when she arrived right under her jawline and the Belgian closed her eyes shortly before sighing a bit.

« What are you doing ? » she asked amused even if she tilted her head lightly when Billie didn't answered and just went to the opposite side to press more sensual kisses against her skin. Y/n's hand that wasn't holding her phone came to grab on Billie's hip when she started to ove her hips forward slowly. She let out a long exhale when Billie nibbled on her jawline and let go of her phone, not being able to concentrate anymore.

Y/n licked her lips as Billie did the same with the spot on her neck she had just lightly sucked on. She hummed in appreciation and her hands slid to the girl's ass, grabbing it and making Billie pull back as she strated to breath harder and her hips rolling into Y/n's crotch. Both girls leaned at the same time to crash their lips together, tongue gliding against the other's after a minute of intense make out.

The tension quickly escalated, their bodies on fire and soon enough, Y/n was growing hard at the friction Billie was giving her. She pulled back breathing hard to look at Billie's facial expression. Her pupils were blown out, her lips slightly parted and looking through half closed eyelids.

« I want you » Billie quietly admitted as her hands came to rest on Y/n's shoulders.

Over the past months, the girls had found themselves several times touching each other intimately. It was always great and felt good but never went further than foreplay. Today felt different tho, it had escalated to the point they wanted more than that but none of them ever really acted on it, too scared of the other's reaction probably. Finally, they were in the perfect state of mind : not stressed over everything anymore, calmly together in a safe place they both know really well and felt comfortable in.

« Yeah ? » Y/n licked her lips asking the question. She wanted Billie too, her body screamed it but for change regarding the other girls she had been sleeping with, also her mind wanted Billie. The girl nodded slowly and they exchanged a small natural smile and still looking down in Y/n's eyes, Billie slowly took off her shirt.

Their hands worked onto each other like they were made and regulated for it, it was so gentle as they undressed and found themselves laying in bed, slowly caressing each other's bodies. They kissed softly but with passion, getting turned on even more each passing seconds. When they pulled away to catch their breath, Y/n kissed down her lover's neck, slowly and sensually, making her way lower with open mouthed kisses that had Billie loose her hand in her hair as she breathed deeply.

The brunette took her time to explore Billie's body with her lips, to treat her nipples when she was sure Billie was okay with it. She let sink in every moan that left her girlfriend's mouth until she smiled hard against her hipbone.

« What ? » Billie asked smiling as she pushed Yn's hair back out of her face.

« I can't believe you're my girlfriend » she answered looking up at her from her spot as she continued to kiss her smooth skin until she was at her tighs.

Billie couldn't help smiling at the sentence and hummed, parting ehr legs so Y/n could settle comfortably between them.

« I am » she smiled down at her with soft eyes still keeping her head up but her fist quickly tightened in it as Y/n's mouth was getting closer to her core. She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes when the Belgian lend the smallest kiss on top of her clit.

« Can I ? » Y/n asked whispering, hot breath hitting the already ready center and Billie quickly nodded swallowing.

« Yes » she confirmed quietly, her head immediately falling backwards when Y/n's lips englobed her clit and sucked on it gently. Apart from Billie's long and low moan, the only thing her senses could hold on to was Billie's scent and how addicted she was. Y/n then could finally taste her when she dragged the tip of her tongue slowly through her folds and once again, she told herself that Billie tasted sweeter than any girl she ever ate out before and like each time she had had her wetness on her tongue, Y/n let out an apprectiative moan. Y/n spent several minutes going from Billie's folds that wet her chin slightly to her clit again, making slow patterns against it with her tongue, loving how different sounds of pleasure left the girl's lips each time.

When Y/n's mouth started to hurt from the effort, she slowly kissed her way back up to Billie and the singer immediately grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her with tongue. She hummed tasteing herselg and she sucked lightly on Y/n's bottom lip before she pulled away as her legs wrapped around the brunette's waist.

« You're so good at this » Billie breathed out against her lips and felt Y/n's lift up in a soft smile. They kissed again softly as Y/n reached down to jerk herself off to stay hard. Billie started to lift her hips up to get a point of contact again and she moaned when Y/n gave it to her. Y/n slowly slid her bare shaft through her folds, easily doing so since Billie was pretty wet already.

Billie had started to take the pill a few weeks ago when they talked about the possibility so that's why Y/n wasn't too worried about it. After a moment tho, she leaned and searched in her drawer from her position on top of Billie to get a condom from the box. She opened it and let the foil on the nightstand then slid it on as Billie rubbed her tighs gently. Y/n leaned back on top of her, her hands holding her up on each side of Billie's head and let out a small exhale as her hard lenght pointed automatically towards Billie's vagina and the singer reached down to align the brunette with her entrance and when Y/n took a deep breath looking at her carefully, she nodded affirmatively.

Slowly, Y/n pushed forward and she couldn't help the little sigh that escaped her lips when she felt Billie's walls trapping her inside. On her side, Billie stayed silent with her eyes tightly closed, appreciating the time Y/n gave her to adjust. Her arms came arounf her girlfriend's back, keeping their bodies flushed against each other.

« Fuck » Y/n groaned quietly when she was almost bottoming out and Billie let out a loud moan, her breath hitting rapidly Y/n's neck.

The girls made love. They didn't fuck but made love because that's all they could feel in the moment. In all their gentle kisses even if they were needy, all their gestures and thrusts that became deeper and quicker to slowed down again. There was only mutual respect in their tender act full of passion and also of course pleasure. The girls devoured each of the other's sounds and soft words, grab of skin depending of the intensity with wich their hips met.

Y/n's thumb reached down after she lost track of time and gently pressed down Billie's clit, circling it slowly. It made the girl under her tighten her legs around her, moaning louder in her ear as her nails dug in the skin of her back.

« Fuck babyyyy » Billie finished the word in a low moan as her breath picked up even more. She let herself go as she came, her back arching from the bed and hands holding onto Y/n's shoulders, her orgasm making her body move in waves with her mouth open and eyes shut. Seeing Billie cum always made the same effect on Y/n who was instantly going closer to her release.

She helped Billie ride down by slowing down her hips and rolling them still, having a slow pace. All the atmosphere was almost uncomfortably hot, the sensations were incredible. Inside Billie Y/n felt wet and felt like she could slide out unwillingly but the sounds her thrusts provoked made her groan each time she went forward, Billie doing the same with loud breath. After a moment, Billie encouraged Y/n with her hands on her back and neck and finally, the rubbing against her tip was too much.

« Shit ! » she quickly pulled out of Billie and shot her cum inside the condom with a croaked moan as Billie held her close, a moan of her own triggered by the fact Y/n had just orgasmed.

« Damn » the word was cut in pieces by Y/n's chuckled and she kissed Billie's neck a few times while the girl's hands were softly rubbing her back, a satisfied smile on.

« Did you like it ? » Y/n asked, now a little bit worried Billie didn't enjoy herself as much as her. But the girl's reaction proved her otherwise quickly.

« Oh yesss » she laughed out a little with her head thrown back and Y/n smiled taking off the condom and quickly getting up to throw it away. Billie giggled looking at Y/n jog in her naked glory and then jumping up in the bed again.

« It flatters your ego uh ? » she shook her head with a light open mouth smirk and Y/n laughed laying down.

« No » she said lightly looking at Billie and the both of them bursted out laughing at the same time.

« It so does ! » Billie exclaimed laughing and the other girl put her hand on her mouth.

« Shhhh » the brunette exclaimed and Billie swatted her hand away still laughing.

« You're the worst ! » she exclaimed joking and Y/n hummed looking at her.

« I am ? » Billie looked at her through hooded eyes as their faces came closer.

« Yeah » was all she could say before their lips were pressed together. They kissed slowly, like they were grateful to have each other and to have shared that moment. It felt great after too, the soft gestures when they held each other close, the amount of trust so big that they were comfortable in staying naked and cuddling each other like that.

« You're so beautiful » Y/n whispered in the dimmed room as her fingers went through Billie's hair whose head was laying on the same arm. The singer tilted her head to be able to look at her girlfriend -the thought with that term always made her chest hurt from goodness- and gave her a soft smile.

« You too » she whispered back cupping her cheek and leaving a sweet kiss on Y/n's lips.

« Can I stay with you for the night ? » she asked softly and Y/n only nodded with a hum and a reassuring smile.

« Thank you » Billie smiled cutely and got up to find her phone and send out a text to her mom. Y/n let her eyes trail over her still naked body, landing on the curves of her hips and ass. She licked her lips and fell back on the mattress again, her eyes closed in blissed. What a lucky mother fucker she was.  
  


**Here comes the sun by The Beatles**

« Oh my God !! » Billie shouted making Y/n sat up straight in an instant, panic in her eyes.

« What ?! » she was already pulling off the sheets off her when Billie turned to her with teary eyes and her hand all over her mouth.

« Claudia is into labor ! » she took off her hand to release her mouth wide open and happy eyes as she shook her head. Y/n sighed in relief but quickly realized what was going on and laughed out of happiness.

« What?! » the brunette got up and quickly put on her briefs back to go stand right behind Billie who was carefully reading out the texts that were coming in live in her family groupchat. Billie was really concentrated, so much that when Finneas called her, she picked up, not even realizing she was still in her naked glory standing there in the middle of the room.

« Hey ! » she excitedly let out, impatiently waiting for the news of her brother.

« Putting you on speaker Fin, Oh my God !! » was all Billie could say as she pressed the button and Finneas' laughing voice came out loud. Billie held the phone horizontally at her chin so Y/n could hear too and the redhead spoke up. He was much calmer than what Y/n would have thought but the nervoussness in his voice could still be heard.

« So Claudia has been having contractions since this early morning and about fifteen minutes ago, the gyn told us that they would start the work soon... so... baby is on the way » he chuckled to himself after explaning the situation. Billie whispered/shouted high as Y/n was biting her lip with a smile, listening carefully.

« How's Claudia ? » Billie asked looking down at the ground, slightly worried still.

« She's doing really great for now, she's more excited to meet the baby than anything else » Finneas was talking with a smile and the pride could be heard in his voice.

« They're getting her ready and I'll be able to go in too in a few » they heard shuffle and Finneas talked to another person before he got back to them.

« The obstetrician just told me it should go rather quickly and well so » he didn't finish his sentence and just let out a relieved chuckle.

« Okay that's amazing... keep us updated, my phone's staying on normal mode » Billie said with her fingertips coming to tap on her lips.

« Yeah of course » Finneas replied « Okay they're calling me Bil love you ! » his sister barely had time to say I love you back that Finnas had thrown his phone on the bedroom chair and was walking fast to support his wife.

Billie sighed letting her head fall backwards on Y/n's shoulder as the girl's hands came to rest on her hips. They stayed like that for a whole minute, enjoying the support that the other's presence offered. Billie then reopened her eyes and looked around for her underwear.

« My heart's beating so fast right now » she expressed whispering mostly to herself but Y/n looked at her with a small smile.

« It's going to be okay » she reassured her as she got dressed for the night and sat down on the edge of the bed.

« You sure you want to stay here tonight ? I can drive you home if you want to » she offered and Billie shook her head putting on one of her shirt that looked like a mini dress on her.

« No Imma stress there too so I'd rather stay with you » she said putting on some of Y/n's briefs, her own panties ruined. The brunette smiled softly at how she looked and beckoned Billie closer by a gesture when her phone rang again. Billie quickly picked up as she still took the offered hand and sat down sideways on Y/n's lap.

She discussed with her mom for a good moment and throughout the conversation, she visibly started to relax thanks to Maggie's reassuring words while Y/n laid soft kisses on her free hand that had her unsubconsciously smiling.

« No I'm with Y/n » Billie looked at said girl, playing with her curls as she laid a small kiss on her forehead. « Yeah I'll see you tomorrow anyway... yeah » Billie kept playing with Y/n's fingers without really paying attention to it.

« Okay yeah.. don't think I'll be able to really sleep but » Billie chuckled nodding even tho Maggie couldn't see her.

« Goodnight guys, love you » she finally said « bye » and she hung up, letting out a sound of tiredness maybe.

« So it's going to be alright, my mom's sure of it » Billie widened her eyes and completely leaned into Y/n who held her rubbing gently her back.

« And have you ever seen Maggie being wrong ? » she lifted up an eyebrow making Billie giggle and hum longly in approval, a smile appearing on her lips when her girlfriend kissed her temple.

« Thank you for being there » Billie said seriously as she sat straighter to be able to look at Y/n.

« Of course » the brunette nodded with eyes that said 'always'. They hugged tightly, Billie chanting quietly a few times that her godson was on the way as Y/n hyped her up.

They went to bed half an hour later after telling the news to the roommates just as excited downstairs. They were exhausted from their « work out » session but also the emotions but Billie really couldn't sleep. Y/n was too tired and kept going in and out of slumber, not wanting to leave Billie awake alone even if the girl had insisted for her to rest. And finally, after tossing around worriedly for too much, a text.

_2.52 am_

**Finneas**

Lil bean is finally here and is in perfect health with 6.42 lbs for almost 20in.

Claudia is doing pretty great too, now sleeping like she never did before haha. You can come visit tomorrow from 2 pm, Room 12 (it's in the right wing of the second floor). We're so happy you guys I've never felt that before...

**Billie**

I love you three so much ❤❤ Can't wait to meet this handsome little human

**Mom**

Awwww so small! You did great honey I'm so proud of you ! We're so happy ❤

**Finneas**

Thank you ❤

He's dead silent rn I'm going to try to sleep, you should do the same. I love you three (and a half with Y/n ;)) I'll see you tomorrow 😘

**Mom**

Goodnight my son😘

**Billie**

Y/n said same and added that 'fresh out the womb, his son already tired of him' (don't tell her I said it tho)

**Finneas**

Thanks a lot almost woke up my wife 😂😂😂 gn you two❤  
  
  
  


Billie sighed contently, staying in Y/n's arms where she had nestled after putting her phone away. Now that her stress had left her body, her eyelids heavy with emotions closed in less than a minute. The girls kissed each other goodnight and fell asleep into deep slumber. 

The girls slept in the next morning from the exhaustion but also because they didn't have to wake up for anything. They were so excited to go to the hospital and the waiting was painful but when it was finally time they drove off, Billie was pratically jumping around.

"You're sure I can come with you?" Y/n asked not wanting to impose hersef in a moment of family so priviledged.

"Yeah baby" the singer reassured her and pecked her lips softly. "My mom even told me I could bring you" Y/n nodded relieved and after saying their goodbyes to the roommates as excited as them, they made their way to the hospital.

When they walked to the entrance after parking in the lot, Maggie and Patrick had been there for two minutes waiting. They all put the bags they had down to hug each other tightly with backs rubbed and gentle words. The small group made their way to the right room quielty and almost on their tippy toes.

Maggie knocked on the door gently and when she received a positive answer, she entered slowly, everyone doing the same so silently. Claudia was in the hospital bed, a small bundle in her arms as Finneas made his way to the arrivals with a huge smile, taking his mom in his arms first.

They all greeted him warmly with congratulating words before each of them made their way to the bed. They rubbed Claudia's arm or shoulder since they couldn't hug her and tilted their head to look at the baby, the new mom angling him so they could see a little better.

"This is Levi" Claudia finally introduced the baby to the rest of the family who let out sounds all out once, finally knowing the little boy's name. They complimented the parents on the choice and spent a few minutes just appreciating the soft moment where they discovered the new family member.

"Look at that" Maggie whispered shaking her head as she wiped a tear out of her eye, Patrick all emotional too as they admired their first ever grandchild. Claudia was looking down at him with the softest of smiles and looked up at Maggie again.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked and Maggie put her bag down quickly to sit down on a chair.

"Oh yes" she excitedly answered not too loud and Finneas chuckled a bit before taking his son into his arms, rocking him twice when he started to stir and delicately putting him down in Maggie's arms. The woman immediately stared down at Levi, is little fingers moving around into nothing.

"He's so handsome" Billie was pouting with teary eyes too and leaned back into Y/n who was rubbing her arm up and down with a smile as she watched the baby peacefully sleeping too. 

How life was great to us sometimes.


	41. The end

**cam.tag**

Liked by **leathor** and **13 423 others**

 **cam.tag** in honor of Y/n leaving, here's exhibit B of her being a weirdo. Pic is self explanatory

See all 406 comments

 **jenna-ulisse** lmaoooo the teacher didn't even dare to tell her nun

 **Francescolll** I- HAHAHAHHA   
  
  
  


Y/n pouted as she rubbed Maya's back while hugging her close. The girl sniffed and pulled back to rub her eyes with her sleeve, Leah putting her hand on her back to comfort her.

« Hey... I'll see you next month right ? » Y/n looked down at her with saddened eyes as Maya looked up with reddish ones. The girl huffed longly and shook her head.

« Yeah I know... but it's your last night at home and.. it does something » she explained wiping her eyes again and Y/n's face fell off. Just the fact Maya called it home proved how much it had become her own over the past year. She had been there, with her, with Leah and everyone for a year already. It hit hard to know she would be gone by tommorrow. Well not really gone gone because she would still be going around The USA but would leave this house that had been her place too anyway.

« Awww » Y/n pouted taking the girl in her arms again. « I'm sad too » she sighed and kissed Maya's cheek as she pulled back.

« But I'll come back again one day... as soon as I get the money for it ! » Y/n assured her friend with a nod and Maya nodded sniffing with a tiny smile, Leah doing the same right next to them.

« Okay let's enjoy our last day then ! » the Mexican clapped to light up the mood and took out her phone, sending a text to the rest of the group.

Then, the three girls enjoyed the rest of the day like there was no tomorrow, doing all the things they had taken the habit in doing so over the year and having fits of laughter.

They finished the day with a party all together worthy of the name and put on the TV screen each of their pics and videos of the year. They remembered some of the moments or discovered new pics they didn't see, laughing and mocking each other at each one. What was sure is that none of them had an easy time containing their emotion when they saw how good the year was and that their friend that now had a particular place in their heart was going to leave.

Leah and Maya would be the only ones coming to the concert in August so Y/n had to say goodbye to the rest of the group tonight. At 1 am, the friends decided it was wiser to go home now so they all ended up in front of the house in the weather that was already okay. The girls were wrapping their arms around themselves while they waited their turn to say goodbye.

Y/n started with Maddy who for once didn't look hyped at all. She let go of her tears as soon as she was in the brunette's arms, hiding her face into her neck. Y/n's face fell down as she felt the warm liquid on her skin and sighed rubbing the blonde's back.

« Please keep in touch, I wanna know how you're doing » she whispered and Y/n nodded, not thrusting her voice to say anything. She squeezed the girl once tighter and letting go off her. Maddy finally gave the other girl a sad smile, not wanting to be a sobbing mess either for Y/n to feel even worst.

Cameron stayed silent as she looked at Y/n. The girls didn't have to talk to know what they were thinking of the other. Cam leaned up to press a hard kiss on her cheek and then wrapped her arms around Y/n and held her tight, her face burried in her chest. Y/n clenched her jaw as her throat was all tight and rubbed the back of Cameron's neck before they pulled away with a small smile to each other.

Cole then stepped forward and they did their handshake before taking each other in their arms.

« We're going to miss you here » he said quietly, his voice sad as they hugged each other tight.

« I'm going to miss you guys » Y/n answered, the others sniffing with a light nod. The friends pulled away from each other and the brunette reached to pat Cole's cheek twice gently. He winked at her before taking a step back so Adam could take his place.

« Take care sis » he whispered hugging her tight and Y/n sighed rubbing his back a little.

« You too Baloo » she heard Adam chuckle lightly at the nickname he had given him and smiled at each other gently when they pulled apart.

Y/n glanced back down than back up at them with her lips inside her mouth to keep herself from crying, even if tears were already troubling her vision.

« We love you Y/n » Cameron said aloud and the others nodded quickly, confirming the sentence with a kind tone. The brunette let out an exhale and a little shake of her head.

« I love you too guys » she nodded and they could see it in her eyes. The friends slowly backed up until they were in Adam's car and the driver rubbed his face as the others waved frenetically at Y/n, shouting through the open windows. The Belgian couldn't help but smile amused at them as she waved back. All the words were encouraging and full of hope of seeing her again when eventually, the young black man drove of with a last soft glance at her and a series of honk that probably had the neighbours mad if they heard.

But whatever, a page of Y/n's life had just been turned. She rubbed her eyes when the car was no longer in sight and let out a shaky breath, Leah rubbing her back. Y/n dried her tears and followed her friends inside with a melancholic smile. She comforted herself because she knew she was going to text them, facetime them soon. It was just really different then in person.

The roommates went to bed together and for the last time, they fell asleep laughing with each other. Waking up was hard when the alarm rang at 8 am but Y/n didn't have a too hard time getting up. She took a shower scrubbing herself correctly, brushed her teeth and put all her personal stuff in her bag she already had done the day before. Y/n was completely ready in an hour with her lugagge and everything. She made sure nothing of hers was left behind and took a deep breath seeing Maggie and Billie were picking her up in a few.

When the European entered her friends' room, they were sat up on the bed with small mines and gave her a sad smile as they got up. They spent a small moment just embracing each other in silence. Then, Maya and Leah got prepared just in time to be downstairs when the doorbell rang and the door was opened for Billie.

« Okay see you in a month » Maya hugged tightly both Y/n and Billie, the brunette rubbing her back.

« Take care and enjoy this to the fullest » Leah last hugged Y/n after goodbyes and the best wishes to Billie and her. They finally smiled lightly at each other and Billie and Y/n joined Maggie to the car, putting all her bags in the trunk and getting in. The brunette and Maggie greeted each other warmly and Y/n sighed a bit as she waved at her friends and looked at the house for the last time when the woman drove off.

Y/n looked up when she felt Billie grab her hand, her thumb rubbing the back of it slowly. Her girlfriend offered her a small smile that Y/n reciprocated and she knew it was going to be okay.

They passed by Claudia and Finneas' house to tell their goodbyes as well to the couple and Levi. Y/n was impressed just how different the baby looked after only a week. He was fully aware of his surroundings, staring at people in front of him and that baby was really cute, the brunette had to admit it.

« I hope I'll see you soon Y/nn » Claudia hugged her and Y/n nodded when she pulled back from her.

« Me too, really » she gave out a small smile and then hugged Finneas tightly.

« Thank you so much, for everything » she closed her eyes a moment when he rubbed her back and the redhead patted her shoulder when they pulled back from each other.

« You're very welcome, believe in yourself I'm sure you'll make great things » he gently smiled at Y/n with convinced eyes and the brunette smiled back. Once Maggie and Billie said their farewells to their family, pouting a bit when they weren't able to see Levi's cute little face for at least a month. But it was time to head to the airport so that's what they did. On the way, Y/n and Billie laughed with each other, the mood finally lightening with excitment to go on Tour.

The flight went by smoothly even and the girls slept for half of it and Y/n was grateful the rows were of three seats each so the rest of the hours were spent talking with Maggie and Billie, playing cards or on their phone or listening to music. The first thing Y/n did on the tarmac was stretch out fully and both Billie and her ran excitedly to the airport while Maggie looked at them, amusely shaking her head.

The three women were driven to the hotel they would be staying for the night, half the crew there too, the others joining them the next day. The hotel the team booked didn't have that many rooms so the couple was staying in the same room as Maggie but it was just for one night so Y/n didn't feel that awkward. They spent the day visiting a bit the city since they didn't have access to the hall until the next day. It was nice because it kinda felt like holidays again.

After a goodnight kiss when Maggie was in the bathroom, Billie and Y/n went to bed in their own one person bed and it felt weird to not be able to cuddle with Billie like they usually would when they were right next to each other. Y/n had a hard time falling asleep because of the excitement and probably nervousness too but when she turned around to see Billie's peaceful sleeping face, she couldn't help but smile to herself and her heartbeat slowly calmed down until her eyes closed too.

  
After a good breakfast the next morning, they made their way to the concert hall that was just a few minutes from the hotel by car.

**Y/n**

liked by **ferrel.cole** and **53 147 others**

 **Y/n** Hello NJ, playing in front of hundreds of people tonight :))))

see all 1006 comments

 **cam.tag** awww boo you got this!

 **salma_74h** can't wait to see that hottie irl 🥴

The Tour team was already there greeting them when they entered with their badge. It was the first time ever Y/n walked through and discovered backstage. This hall wasn't that big but it was ancient and really beautiful. They disovered the makeup and clothing room, where everyone was stocked and then Y/n and Billie followed Jessica, the main halls organizer through the gallery that led to the stage.

When they stepped on it, Y/n's mouth opened and she chuckled out a bit.

« Wow » she looked around like Billie next to her who was smiling and nodding slowly.

« That's so pretty » the singer glanced back at Jessica who nodded with a small smile.

« This is the only one in that style, enjoy the view » she replied and Maggie came on the stage too, whistling.

« Really beautiful » she exclaimed with a smile, holding onto her daughter's arm. The team was already working to set up everything and meanwhile, Billie and Y/n played around childishly on the stage. An hour later, the sound engineers were ready. The girls first made some sounds check after they were equipped with the mics and earpieces. Then, they rehearsed the show to make sure everything was okay.

It wasn't like they put everything in the whole performance but more of a quick redo of the show so everyone could make sure it was okay and all working. Y/n and Billie laughed out a few times when they rearranged their singing or instrument that went false.

« Okay we're good here, good job» the sound chief spoke up through the whole room and Billie put a thumbs up in the air. Maggie who was sitting down took off her glasses, letting them dangle around her neck and got up to hug them both.

« It was really nice girls » the mother congratulated them and Y/n relaxed a bit now knowing that she made a good job. Now that everyone and everything was ready, the whole team had a convivial meal together backstage.

Billie and Y/n messed around in the changing room as they were getting ready, the make up artist/hairdresser helping them. Honestly, Y/n felt like she really didn't need it, never wearing make up but the woman insisted to do her complexion so it would stand out a bit. The more she looked down at the time passing by, the more Y/n's stomach tightened and her nerves made her pace around and bounce her leg.

She finished lacing up her shoes and jumped up and down a few times, the mood instantly changing when she started to hear more and more rumble from the people arriving in the hall. It was low on her stomach and she felt heavy, breathing hard. Billie dragged her backstage until they were right at the entrance of the stage and could see the public already installed from the side.

« Goddamn » Y/n's eyes were wide and Billie giggled a bit, bouncing on her feet lightly. The room swarm with bodies, the crowd talking voice just being already super loud. The lights were still bright and there was music playing in the background. Y/n rubbed her face looking around the public for a few mintes still before her phone vibrated into her pocket.

_6.21 pm_

**Finneas**

You got this ! You two just have fun and it's going to be alright ! Kisses from the three of us xoxo

**Y/n**

Thanks Fin! You're the best, take care all the little family😘

A few minutes left before the start. Billie and Y/n got ready with the mics and earpieces, putting the last final touches to their looks and then looked at each other, Maggie being backstage too with her badge and walkie talkie. They both took a long breath as the lights went out in the hall, making the crowd shout loud. The pressure added even more in Y/n's chest and Billie cupped her cheeks, rubbing them with her thumbs.

« We're going to rock this shit baby » she pressed a light kiss to Y/n's lips.

« Knock yourself out ! You're gonna do amazing I know it » Billie added and her girlfriend frowned.

« Knock yourself out ? Like ? » Y/n pretended to hit herself with a fist gesture and Billie laughed throwing her head back with closed eyes.

« Y/nnnn it means have fun you know ? » she shook her head chuckling and the brunette made a sound of understanding before they kissed softly with a small smile.

The team all put their hand in a circle and lifted it up together with a shout before giving the green light to the sounds and visuals. The music finally stopped in the hall and just that made the fans go crazy.

« See you in a minute ! » Billie waved behind her shoulder wih a light smirk to Y/n who bit her lip and nodded.

The flash, lights started to flicker and go around at the rythm of the sound effects coming in breaks from the original version of « bury a friend ».

« Good luck Y/nn » Maggie rubbed her shoulder and the brunette couldn't help but hug her thankfully.

Richard at the drums and her went to take place on the stage in the small moment of darkness. On her spot, seeing the hundreds of figures in front of her screaming as the tension built up, Y/n couldn't help but smile big beside the nerves.

Her life was crazy.

Y/n, just like she was at the concert too, watched in awe the bed getting down from the ceiling. The crowd was shouting louder and exploded when Billie appeared from under the covers. She chuckled to herself at the incredible feeling she had in her stomach right now as she readjusted the piece in her ear and got ready behind the piano keyboard. Billie reappeared on the scene and there was a moment of silence where she was just standing there as the people were going crazy, phone up to film or take pictures.

She heard Richard's sticks hit 4 times and boom, the song started, Billie jumping when the beat dropped.

**Bury a friend by Billie Eilish**

Y/n nodded her head along with all the waves she felt through her body and the beat in her ears. Her first concert ever was starting.

Y/n had honestly no idea how Billie was so energic and still looking that good. The brunette was almost sweating and not moving half much as the singer. Y/n was thankful for the huge fans directly directed to the stage.

The experience was incredible. She had no words to describe it. The moment the lights had shown her, the fans had screamed a little louder and she was relieved they had welcomed her playing and singing with Billie that well. Y/n couldn't help the smile that had appeared on her face at their reaction upon hearing her voice for the first time and was actually scared a few girls on the front row were going to start a riot or break their voices because of how loud they had screamed.

\-----------------------------------

 **Billie Eilish Source** @eilishsource

This will not be our usual content BUT hear me out. I (admin K-) have been attending tonight's show at Red Bank and it was AMAZING!! Couldn't wait tomorrow to post this. These two were exceptional together and when I tell you they have a special bond...

**| saskia** @SAS-dd replying to @eilishsource

| OMG i was there too and true!! And Y/n is actually so talented like i didn't expect that! hahha

| **jake 🤑** @j_a_k78 replying to @eilishsource 

| I objectively loved the show too, their performance together was really good and I appreciate every moment of it.

\--------------------------------------

Billie had spared some special glances she had just for Y/n her way as long as a few winks when they crossed looks with soft smiles. Everything had gone as planned and the more minutes passed by, the more Y/n was at ease with how she was acting. She was more comfortable on stage and she actually did good so she wasn't as worried as before, the fans accepting it incredibly well.

Y/n found Billie's concert self to be an other one of the many sides of the girl she loved. Billie was darker than what she would be in real life when she sang her lyrics and at the same time let out so much brightness when she jumped and dance on stage. Her way of being, Y/n had always found it sensual in a way but it was somehow duplicated whe she put on a show and it made her bite her lip every time. She also found Billie so chill with her fans between songs, talking to them like she would do outside of the concert. It was sweet to watch it.

How this girl that she was lucky enough to call her girlfriend was a beautiful and talented soul and a hot human being.

The show went pretty good and the screams and applause after the hour and a half seemed to confirm so. Billie had been close to her when the songs became calmer to sing together and at the end of the show, she thanked all the team but also took the time to really introduce Y/n.

« As you may have noticed... » Billie started to talk to the crowd « Finneas dyed his hair » the whole hall started to laugh and Y/n couldn't help herself either. The singer beckoned her closer and Y/n smiled a bit taking off the guitar strap and gently putting it on the stand. She jogged a bit to Billie, the crowd applauding and whistling. When she arrived beside her girl, she didn't expect it but Billie wrapped her arms around her neck. The crowd went louder and automatically, Y/n's arms wrapped around her waist tightly, still hyped.

On the big screen above the stage, people could see Billie's lips moving and Y/n reacting to it with a smile and a nod, saying something back. Everyone there would kill to know what they told each other as they pulled away with soft eyes to each other but they would probably never know.

« It was Y/n's first concert y'all make some fucking noise !! » Billie shouted and the public went crazy, making the brunette smile even bigger and lift up her hands, bowing slightly. The green and black haired girl bit her tongue sticking out, her dimple showing as she closed her eyes a moment before speaking up again.

« Any word ? » she amusedly asked with a lifted eyebrow, extended the mic to Y/n's mouth, her own still being attached in front of the piano.

« Um...thank you guys » Y/n said lowly, almost awkwardly and the crowd was divided between laughter and shouts and whistles. Billie and herself chuckled at the little scene and Billie put the mic back to her lips as she finished laughing.

« She's gonna work on speeches don't worry » the singer smirked clapping gently Y/n's shoulder who rolled her eyes making fans react again at their interaction.

« Thank you for having us New Jersey ! » Billie shouted with her fist up, the crowd shouting again « you were incredible guys, thank you for coming ! » Y/n and her slowly stepped back waving as they said their goodbyes.

« I love you ! » Billie finally said through the mic and the both of them left the stage jogging. Once they were sure they were out of view with all the mics closed as soft music played and people slowly started to leave, Billie jumped into her girlfriend's arms backstage.

« Oh my God ! » Y/n laughed out spinning around a little. She could finally let go of everything now that she wasn't performing anymore. And that was a lot leaving her body.

« Congratulations !! » Maggie joined them happily. Y/n put the singer down and threw her head back rubbing her face. She thanked the older woman and shook her head a few times ore not believing what had just happened.

« That was amazing ! » Billie laughed jumping up and down as Y/n laughed as well.

« It was and I didn't even collapse ! » Billie laughed again as Maggie rubbed the brunette's back which Y/n was sure her shirt sticked to. The team had a group hug, something Y/n discovered as kind of a ritual before and after a concert.

So that's what a concert from an international star looked like. Her first experience was wonderful and would never be forgotten.

**Y/n**

liked by **leathor** and **78 456 others**

 **Y/n** New York hits different

see all 1447 comments

 **louisasshet** are you in pj's ? 

| **Y/n** I prefer to call it a fashion statement

 **jay_y/ln** lucky mf smh have fun y/nn 😘

  
Each new show, Y/n was on a new level of comfortableness and it felt good to be able to just enjoy making music without stressing out. Before a concert, she still had the same odd feeling in her chest in anticipation tho. But Billie felt it too before going on the stage so it was more good excitment than anything else.

\-------------------------------------

 **justin fack** @JustinFack

GUYS why did nobody tell me **Y/n** was that good??? 

| **Justine 🌮** @Justjustine5 replying to @JustinFack

| Ikr 😳 saw Billie in DC and it was incredible... **#Y/n** was a really good choice

\--------------------------------

 **isa 🦖** @lilsaphicc

Y'all were too busy critizing **Y/n** to see how talented she actually is smh 

| **steph** @jaultpack replying to @lilsaphicc

| saddly true 

| **chrisstaten** @chris.staten replying to @lilsaphicc

| I really don't find her that good

\------------------------------

 **chaichaaaa 🕊** @sunnychai 

just @ashonito for the Where Do We Go U.S. Tour 

| **Syd 😁** @sydd588 replying to @sunnychai

| yooooo this girl is WOW

\------------------------

 **Fergie** @Neesson_il 

Y'all haters are not ready for **#Y/n** that girl is going to explode. You heard it here first 

| **Idriss** @idrissTheGoat replying to @Neesson_il

| MMH 👀 I was here before she blows up 

\----------------------

 **15NCG** @Quintxssence

LMAO how the tables have turned. The people that were sleeping on Y/n are the same that wanna sleep WITH her now.

| **gabriella** @likeinhsm7 replying to @Quintxssence

| THIS 🙏

\----------------------

 **lulu** @Lu__jki

⚠⚠ We're not talking enough about **Y/n** and **Billie** 's relationship ⚠⚠ Like just look at them 🥺🥺

| **sarah 🥰** @paulustt replying to @Lu__jki

| Agreed! they look so cute 😌

| **sestra** @leamaman replying to @Lu__jki

| don't forget how adorable they are on social media w their interactions 

| **lovesick boy** @wvstedreplying to @leamaman

| I live for them exposing eah other on their stories hahahah 

\------------------------------

 **MTV** @MTV 

@billieilish Where Do We Go US Tour is officialy over and we loved it! Find exclusive pics and the reasons why right under :

\----------------------------

The girls had the best time in each location and the public was hyped like mofos all the time. Maggie was really proud of how the Tour was going and everyone was happy. They travelled by plane but also sometime on a bus and that was in the Top 3 best things about Tour to Y/n. When she was younger, she liked school trips more than the destination. But with Billie, it was all another level.

That bitch was crazy. But the good way and Y/n loved it.

They spent all the time together and both were secretly scared that they would get tired of each other but it wasn't the case. Sometimes of course they needed their own space and each of them respected it but all the time they spent together when they were not performing was amazing.

Halfway through Tour when they were back in L.A,Patrick, Finneas and Claudia surprised them by coming with Leah and Maya to the show. Even Levi was there (not when they were singing obviously) but it was crazy to see how much the baby had grown in a month. He was now discovering his feet and that was the cutest shit.

The spouses were as well proud of Billie and Y/n and Finneas had glowy eyes when he took Y/n in his arms, a bit melancholic to not be able to go on Tour with his sister but oh so happy as a man and how Y/n was doing by her side. His heart also felt heavy when he saw how happy Billie looked but that's something he kept to himself or just Claudia.

The final goodbyes were hard for Y/n to the O'connell family but the ones to Maya and Leah were the hardest and it tore Y/n's heart apart when she said goodbye to her now ex roommates at the airport. They promised each other to keep on calling, texting and facetiming like they used to do.

**bbymaya**

liked by **adam.rey** and **12 458 others**

 **bbymaya** hardest goodbye.... I'll miss you so much ❤

The airplane took off and Y/n's chest was feeling really heavy but fortuantely, she had an amazing girlfriend. Billie spent the ride taking her mind off it by caressing her forearm, pressing light kisses from time to time to the side of her face and neck or playing games with her on her phone.

The rest of Tour went as good as the first half and Y/n was grateful for what her life was about right now.

\-------------------------------

 **H** @hhllnn1

 **Y/n** and **Billie** being absolute cuties backstage : a thread

| **H** @hhllnn1 replying to @hhllnn1

| **H** @hhllnn1 replying to @hhllnn1

| **H** @hhllnn1 replying to @hhllnn1

\-----------------------------

 **billieisart** @billieeilishisart

Can't get over Y/n's voice... so here's a few videos of her just talking during Tour :

| **friendismine** @sashalopez replying to @billieeilishisart

| thank you I deserved that 😍😍

| **lilacsky** @jess78io replying to @billieeilishisart

| fr since I watched that video of all her singing cracks I'm like HER VOICE HER VOICE HER VOICE

\--------------------------------

« Alright » Billie sat down at the edge of the stairs of the stage and reached forward to touch the few hands that were extended with screams, security doing their best for the row.

« Since I like it here and it's our last concert of the Tour, how about one last song ? » the singer asked and the crowd went crazy while Y/n went to fetch the guitar when Billie glanced up at her in question. She sat right next to her and Billie casually held away the mic so she could tell the song to Y/n who nodded once. She waited for Billie to give her the go and start the strip version of the song.

**Wish you were gay by Billie Eilish**

« I just kinda wish you were gay » Billie sang a little softer and her mouth open, about to sing the sentence for the last time when Y/n spoke up in her mic.

« I am tho » the brunette's brain acted on its own and Billie bursted out laughing like the whole hall, throwing her head back as Y/n awkwardly chuckled to herself. She didn't even know what had gotten to her but at least people were having a good laugh. It quickly dissipated and applause and loud cheering took its place, Y/n playing a bit with it and wiggling her eyebrows.

« MARRY ME ! » a voice could be lightly heard when the crowd slowly quiet down but the shout made them laugh again. Y/n chuckled and put the mic to her mouth again.

« Ight bet » the crowd cheered even louder and because it was just for kidding, Y/n's eyes widened and she fell backwards laughing when a bra was thrown on the stage.

« THERE'S MY NUMBER ON IT » everyone was dead except Billie who was just acting like it. Inside, the girl was biting her cheek becauqe even if she shouldn't be, a part of herself couldn't help being jealous.

Y/n shook her head as she sat up correctly again and sighed in amusement.

« I think you need it more than me... » she looked down at her chest making people laugh as she picked up the bra by the sling and threw it back in the direction of the girl who had given it. The tall blonde send her kisses gestures and Y/n played along giving one back. The girl felt like she was about to faint but luckily she didn't.

**loveforeilish**

liked by **22 758**

 **loveforeilish** Billie and Y/n during Tour. I honeslty think their have a really strong friendship and happy they got to do this together.

see all 2475 comments

 **irem__pol** same they look like they have so much fun together 🤣😳

 **julie.stvns** i want the same bond as them tbh 

Billie clotured the show with all the credits and warm goodbyes to the public and they all made their ritual backstage, this time hit a little different tho. Maggie was the one giving out a speech when they were all reunited back at the hotel restaurant and the team kinda partied for the end of the US Tour that was a frank success.

Y/n and Billie found themselves slow dancing in the old dancing all of the hotel at 1 am when everyone had had a little too much to drink. They held each other close as they swayed slowly. They didn't talk because in the back of both their head was the fact that Y/n was leaving the day after. So they just embraced each other for as long as they could, the brunette memorizing how Billie's body felt against hers and the smaller girl breathing in Y/n's scent with her face burried in her neck.

**Y/n**

liked by **clairo** and **89 775 others**

 **Y/n** Thank you to everyone that had a part in the most amazing experience of my life. It was crazy and perfect, just like y'all. Billie, I hope you always remember you're a wonderful human being and one of the most talented people on this planet. 

They were exhausted from the day when they closed the hotel room's door but still took a long shower together, massaging each other's back and scalp happily. They didn't bother to get dressed in pj's, having over time learned that they both liked to sleep almost naked pressed to each other. Y/n was sitting on the edge of the bed sending a text when she felt Billie's hands slwoly work their way down from her shoulders to her chest. She couldn't help but smile at how soft the other girl's hands were caressing her collarbones.

« So you received your first proposal » Billie spoke lowly, her lips near the brunette's ear until they were pressing slow kisses against the side of her neck. Y/n could only hum in response as she let her girlfriend do, relaxing a bit into her when her hands slid lower slowly.

« If only that girl knew tho ... » Billie sucked lightly on the skin that was between her teeth, surely leaving a soft mark behind. 

« That you're mine » Billie finished her sentence with her hand on Y/n's package.

The Belgian girl's lips parted as she let out an exhale, humming again when Billie grabbed gently.

« I'm yours ? » she asked again when Billie slid her hand under her briefs to grab her.

« You are » she whispered back nipping gently on Y/n's jaw before getting out of the bed to settle in front of her. Billie grabbed her girlfriend's face and bent down lightly so they joined in a instantly heated kiss. After sliding her tongue sensually a few times in Y/n's mouth, Billie slowly got down to her knees between the older girl's legs. Y/n already licked her lips at the sight and helped the green and black haired girl when she tucked on her briefs.

Once the piece of clothing around her ankles, Billie pushed Y/n's legs apart gently to also help herself to get to her member.

« Let me show you » she whispered right before taking Y/n's tip between her lips. The brunette let out a small sigh of relief throwing her head back. Billie was always good at giving head and this time, it was even hotter somehow. Maybe because she didn't take any break and used only her mouth this time. Y/n was leaning against her eyebrows on the bed and lifted up her head again to be able to enjoy the show. And what a show Billie was putting on for her.

She looked right in her eyes through her own drippy ones as she bobbed her head up and down halfway her length, her hand following her mouth movement on the bottom part of Y/n's dick.

Y/n couldn't help the small sounds of pleasure that escaped her mouth and when her girlfriend went all the way down until her nose was touching her pelvis, Y/n moaned as her hand shot to the back of Billie's head.

"Fuck yeah Billie..." The singer gagged a few times but managed to breathe out through her nose to still stay a moment with Y/n's length all the way in her throat. The brunette's fingers gripped onto the other girl's hair and she breathed hard as she watched Billie moving her head up and down quicker.

Y/n closed her eyes shut biting her lip when Billie tightened her lips around her, making it even harder to hold back. Only 10 minutes of pleasure and encouraging words went by and Y/n was about to orgasm.

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum" Y/n warned but Billie as opposed to the other time didn't let go of her. She only hummed and accelerated her movements, making Y/n's breath hitch in her throat. The fact that Billie was about to have her sperm in her mouth and the singer's hand coming to massage her balls gently was enough.

And in a minute, Y/n groaned loudly as she came inside Billie's mouth, her hand holding her head still as she moaned.

"Shit!" Y/n's chest was heaving up and down quickly as she watched Billie even swallowing a part of her cum. The white thick liquid being pushed out of Billie's mouth and slowly sliding down her chin as she still looked up at her made Y/n stay Hard.

"Fuck... You're so fucking sexy" Y/n shook her head still processing what had just happened and how her girlfriend looked right now.

Billie moaned sensually as she slowly got up, her hand wiping her chin and cleaning it on the towel she had come out of the bathroom with. The singer stepped out of her panties and quickly fetch for Y/n's bag to take out a condom out of the box inside.

Billie handed to Y/n who worked on it and was ready fast. Slow and sexy, Billie put her hands on Y/n's shoulders and lowered herself until she was straddling her, her knees on the bed.

Billie was so turned on that she was sure Y/n could feel how wet she was on her tighs. They made out eagerly, humming against each other's mouth.

Billie was afraid she wouldn't support having her cum inside her mouth but really wanted to pleasure before they would be separated and test new things.

She was actually surprised of how good Y/n actually tasted and didn't even force to swallow. And just seeing and hearing her girlfriend so hot was worth it.

Helping herself with her forearms on Y/n's shoulders, Billie started to grind on top of her, her dick sliding between her pussy lips and folds. Billie moaned each time the bottom of Y/n's tip hit her clit and she started to breath harder, the brunette helping her with her hands on her hips.

"You're mine too you know?" Y/n spoke lowly against Billie's lips that were parted and the girl let out a shaky breath lifting her head to look at the brunette in her eyes.

"I am baby" Billie affirmed as her nails digged gently on each side of Y/n's neck when the brunette helped her lift up her hips so she could hold her dick up to Billie's entrance and the girl would manage sinking down like she wanted.

Once Y/n's tip inside, her Billie longly moaned and closed her eyes as she slowly let herself sit down. Y/n let out a deep exhale when she bottomed out, feeling Billie's warm walls all around her member.

The girl stayed there a minute adjusting and rolling her hips slowly. Her head fell into the crook of Y/n's neck when she started to lift herself up and down, feeling her length fill her up entirely each time she slid back down.

Both girls were making sounds and let out slurs as Billie picked up the pace, Y/n's holding with one hand on her hip and the other grabbing her ass cheek. They looked at each other with mouth slightly open as Billie rode Y/n harder by the minute, now sounds of skin slapping against skin emerging from their bodies when they joined each other.

Billie started to have shivers as she moaned louder and tightened her arms around Y/n's shoulders. She cried out when Y/n leaned back so she was laying with Billie on top of her and lifted the girl's hips with her arms so she could thrust up inside her. Y/n's feet on the ground helped her go up at a quick pace in Billie, the girl helplessly moaning as Y/n let out a grunt with each thrust.

"Yes right there!" Billie's hands gripped the sheets as Y/n's curve hit the exact right spot. Therefore, the brunette continued the movement fast until Billie was a moaning mess on top of her and her legs were quivering hard. Always doing the same thing to her Billie's orgasm made Y/n close her eyes a moment.

"Fuck...." Billie moaned out longly as she licked her lips.

It's only when Billie's body calmed down that they could kiss with their tongues sensually, Billie's hand on her girlfriend's cheek. Y/n turned them around in a swift move and kissed down Billie's neck with open mouth kisses that had her moaning again.

The girls reinstalled themselves comfortably so there were in the right place of the bed and continued to make out for a few minutes as Y/n grinded into Billie who was moaning against her mouth.

"Y/n..." Billie spoke up grabbing Y/n's throat yo lake her look at her. Once her dark eyes were into hers, she squeezed her hand once and bit her bottom lip before letting it go. It didn't go unnoticed by y/n who was enjoying the scrap of her girl's long neck against her neck.

"Fuck me" it wasn't a question or anything else than a demand when Billie ordered looking at straight at her. Y/n's nosestrils flared lightly as she clenched her jaw and guided herself to push her length inside Billie directly.

The girl's hands shot to her back as she cried out when Y/n started a sustained pace. If Billie wanted that that's just what Y/n would give to her. She didn't waste anytime in going full speed against Billie, her thrusts making her body move and breasts too.

Y/n leaned down to take one of the girl's nipples inside her mouth and lightly suck on it, the hand that wasn't holding Billie's hip in place coming to massage the other one.

Billie had a hard time catching her breath with all the stimulation but the thing she knew is that if Y/n kept going on like that, she was going to cum rapidly.

"You feel so good" Y/n breathed out when she pulled back to be able to look at herself enter her girlfriend hard. Y/n could hear just how wet Billie was and it made her go crazy. She groaned letting out an exhale and slowed down a bit, her body falling forward so she could put her arms behind Billie's head.

Y/n laid on top of the girl fully as Billie's arms came around her back to hold her close.

"You're so big" the singer moaned lowly when she parted her legs so Y/n could settle correctly. They automatically wrapped around the brunette's waist and her head fell back when Y/n's hand came around to grab her throat.

Y/n knew that was a big turn on for Billie and the girl indeed missed a breath before she gasped when Y/n rolled her hips sensually, hitting different spots inside her.

"Deeper baby!" Billie pleaded with her eyes shut. That's exactly what her girlfriend did. Billie's eyes opened just to roll back in her head as she let out a short shout of pleasure.

Y/n couldn't help her jerky breathing as she lost herself in her thrusts, Billie's nails digging and scratching into her back. Some of them hurt pretty bad but she didn't pay attention as she held onto Billie's tighs, her thrusts starting to get more random as her release became closer. Billie was a whimpering mess as her toes curled from the pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum babygirl" Y/n groaned out keeping with the deep thrusts and her words made Billie breath quicker.

"Me too!" Billie grabbed Y/n's face so she could quickly kiss her moaning against he rmouth.

"Me too baby cum with me" Billie demanded and her words put Y/n now on the edge. Only a few breathes later, Billie's body tensed with hers.

"F- Y/n!" Billie screamed out as her back arched from the bed and she came hard onto Y/n's dick who followed her suit into orgasm. The brunette came inside Billie with a moan as well, her body giving out a few more smaller thrusts before it collapsed on top of her girl's.

Billie's arms automatically wrapped around her back even if waves of pleasure were still making her body jerk and moans left her mouth in a flow.

They were both silent and breathing hard for a moment before they sighed contently and Y/n slowly pulled out, Billie letting out a small moan as she passed a sensitive spot on the way. Billie kept her eyes closed as Y/n took care of the used condom before turning off the light on her side so it was more dimmed.

She could tell Billie was sleepy and smiled a bit looking at her face. Y/n put the covers on top of her girlfriend, sliding under them too. They slowly kissed, pouring out all the softness in it before it escalated again and Y/n got down to be able to sensually kiss Billie's neck. The brunette stopped when she heard Billie's breathing tho. Y/n frowned pulling back to see the singer's arms covering her face. She recognized when Billie was crying tho.

« Billie ? » the brunette called out gently putting her hand on the singer's shoulder frowning and swallowed, always having her chest hurt when her girlfriend was like that.

« Hey what's wrong ? » she asked softly rubbing Billie's cheek with the back of her fingers when the black and green haired girl let out an exhale as she took her arms out of her face, her eyes red and teary.

« Did I hurt you ? » Y/n asked and her girlfriend couldn't help the small smile through her tears as she shook her head, loving how caring Y/n was with her. Billie started to wet chuckle at herself, shaking her head.

« It was just...really good » she glanced at Y/n who still was frowning a bit knowing Billie was trying to convince herself of something. The singer sighed and her lips pouted as she looked at Y/n with sad eyes. 

**Lanslide by Fleetwoodmac**

« I don't want you to leave.. » Billie admitted making Y/n's heart sank as she sat up too.

« I don't want to be without you » Billie sniffed and when Y/n took her into her arms with a saddened frown, the American just let go of all her tears and sobbed with her face burried in her girlfriend's neck. Billie was too happy with Y/n to let it all go like that, she ddn't want to miss her all the time because she new that's what will happen.

Y/n kept rubbing Billie's back, sighing as she closed her eyes to keep th girl close. She didn't have to speak, Billie knew she didn't want to leave either. They talked about the situation for a while, still keeping on embracing each other. They whispered in the now dark room, their eyes tired but heart heavy as they let out how they felt about it, about each other too.

It was almost 3 am of just cuddling each other and softly talking when Billie licked her lips.

« Y/nn.. » she breathed out, the thought she had been thinking about for a while now about to come out. The light squeeze on her hand and hum from Y/n told her she was listening.

« I think I'm in love with you » the sentence was just above a whisper but Y/n's heart dropped and even her breathing stopped for a second. The brunette's eyes blinked in the dark at the confession and a corner of her lips lifted on its own.

« I-...really ? » her voice was full of hope as she felt Billie turn around in her arms and her warm hand cupping her cheek.

« Yes » Billie rubbed her thumb on the soft skin. She was sure of herself. She had seen herself falling for Y/n over time deeper and deeper. She knew well the difference between liking and loving and when it came to Y/n, it was the second one. Billie felt it in her heart each time the brunette would hug her, kiss her or call her a nickname. She felt it in her chest when Y/n made her laugh, smile, comforted her when she was sad and happy when they were together.

Billie loved Y/n's way of being, the way she didn't give a fuck in the world and did her own thing. The way she would dance out of nowhere or make grimaces just because. How well she got along with her family and how effortlessly it felt good to be in her presence. How much fun they had with each other even if they just chilled.

The fact Y/n was intelligent and also smart for Billie to never get bored with her and could just discuss for hours. Also how hot and beautiful Y/n looked. The freckles that appeared in the sun, her single dimple when she smiled too hard and how light her eyes actually were when the sun rays hit just right. The Belgian's muscles Billie sometimes was surprised to feel so hard under her fingers and how nice it felt to keep her hand on her abs when they were cuddling.

How good Y/n was at sex and how well she knew her body. How soft she was to Billie when she played with her hair or caressed her skin. The sound of her voice when she laughed, the croak in the morning and tone when she spoke. Her demeanor, the way she walked and adressed people that she liked or made her mad. Her taste in films, series, music and her talent for the latter.

The fact Billie actually didn't find something Y/n was really bad in. The Belgian's love for her own family and how hot it was when she spoke French to them. How clueless Y/n was when it came to girly stuff and the fact that she actualluy could be absolutely adorable behind her badass looks.

« I love you » Billie concluded, her heart beating hard in her chest. Y/n gulped and let out an exhale just thinking how in love she was with Billie too. All the things she had learned about the girl and how much she loved them.

« I love you » she replied back softly but convinced after a moment, her jaw clenched at how hard it was true and how overwhelmed she felt in that moment. The girls held each other tightly, a few tears were lost again but they were warm with love for each other.

They fell asleep purely happy in each other's arms.

Y/n had to say goodbye to Billie and Maggy the next morning.

Her chest had rarely hurt that much in her life.

Her tears burned her eyes as she sat down alone in the plane.

She looked through the window sniffing and sent a text before she had to turn off her phone.

Y/n looked down at the scenery as she left The U.S. and internally said goodbye to the country.

She fell asleep thinking about how crazy her life had been for more than a year and how nice it would feel to be back home again.

_10.17 am_

**Y/n**

I love you

**Billie**

I love you too


End file.
